Chosen
by DreamWriter89
Summary: Eragon and Saphira continue their journey out of Alagaesia and encounter a mysterious shadowed dragon who reveals a hidden prophecy concerning their destine love and Eragon's future rule as the new king of the wild dragons!
1. Shadows of Fate : Updated

**Summary: **

**This is my first fan fiction and is a continuation from book 4. It is, of course, an ExS pairing where Eragon is transformed into a dragon. **

**Disclaimer: This chapter makes use of characters and locations that are part of the Inheritance Cycle. Except where noted all characters and locations are owned and copyright by Christopher Paolini. **

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Shadows of Fate:

The Talita continued its easterly journey down the Edda River, carrying its crew to the unknown lands that lie in wait beyond Alagaёsia. Eragon found himself leaning on the railing, at the Talita's bow, looking out into the vast expanse that stretched before him. It seemed to have no end. The moon had edged upwards in the sky until it came to rest at its highest point thus showering the region in a soft white glow. A dance of sparkles shown upon the river's surface as the light glittered with its gentle eddies. Saphira had flown ahead, shortly after their departure from Hedarth, to scout for potential danger and explore the area for new and hidden curiosities. She'd flown until the distance brought her to the threshold of their connection, leaving Eragon with only the slightest hint of her consciousness. She'd invited him to come along but he declined preferring to stay behind and contemplate further what lay ahead on their journey. The elves had retreated to the lower levels of the ship to complete preparations for the coming day, after which to rest for the night. It had been an exhausting day.

Eragon, on the other hand, was not tired; the prospect of rest farthest from his mind as a renewed sense of excitement and anticipation came over him. _Somewhere out there a new home awaits us_. He thought as he gazed upon the dimly lit river which stretched into the darkness far ahead. In keeping with the thought he entertained such questions as: How far would they need to travel? How long would it take to get there? Who would they meet along the way? Would their new home be like Vroengard with its great city surrounded by towering mountains teeming with numerous caves that provided homes and nests for the great multitude of dragons? In his lightheartedness his thoughts shifted to the recent events that led up to this moment and he was grateful. He was grateful that they had succeeded in defeating Galbatorix and that Alagaёsia was once again at peace with Nasuada as its queen. He thought of Murtagh and Thorn and was thankful they had escaped the hold Galbatorix had over them; hopeful that each would find the peace, and sense of purpose, they sought. Last of all he thought of Roran and how proud he was of him. Without him, he thought, the outcome of the war might well have been different; ending in defeat and eternal servitude to the evil king instead of a great victory. A smile formed on his face as he considered the land and title Nasuada had given Roran following the war, and of his plans to re-build Carvahall and erect a castle upon the hillside overlooking it. There to live and raise a family with his bride, Katrina. Eragon couldn't imagine a better pair and was glad that he'd been given the opportunity to marry them.

After awhile Eragon's smile softened and the memory faded as a renewed sense of loss came over him. _Will I ever find love again? _He thought._ Will I ever have the chance to take a mate and raise a family of my own, like Roran? _As a sigh escaped him Eragon shook his head and thought of Arya and the moment she'd been caught up into the moon-lit sky, by Firnen, during her final farewell. The sudden memory only served to remind him of what could never be, despite all that he had sacrificed. He understood, without question, the importance of what they were doing and why it was necessary to leave Alagaёsia; however, that fact alone didn't make their departure any easier to accept. His questions left him unsettled for no answers were forthcoming; no prophecy from which to draw as before and none who could provide assurance that he ever would. He harbored no regrets concerning his lot as a rider, including the responsibilities that came with it. But, in spite of his responsibilities, he was still hopeful that he might find a mate and raise a family of his own one day. Up until the moment he had to depart Alagaёsia Arya had seemed the obvious choice, but now that was no longer so. He would never be able to return and Arya's duty as queen would only require her constant presence, preventing her from ever leaving Alagaёsia, let alone joining him.

The quiet coupled with the soft glow cast by the moon gave the night an eerie, dream-like feel as if Eragon were in one of his waking dreams. The mood it created tempted him with the hope that all he need do is wake and he would find himself back in Alagaёsia where he could once again be near Arya. Perhaps, given time, they would eventually become mates. Or perhaps, he thought, he would wake to find that Arya had accepted his plea to join him in the search of a new home, allowing their budding relationship to continue and flourish. _If only it were that easy. _He thought, releasing another sigh.

As the memory of her lingered in his mind the sense of loss and frustration he felt transformed into bitter resentment. A resentment that seemed to intensify the farther he drifted away from her. In the time he'd pursued Arya, during the war, he was met with continual rejection and defeat; all the while uncertain if he would ever win her heart. Then, following the war, it appeared that Angela's prophecy might indeed have a favorable outcome. Arya had grown closer to him; so much so that she had confessed the possibility that, given time, her feelings for him might grow strong enough to accept him as her mate. But her confession had come too late for it had been in that moment that Eragon informed her of his and Saphira's decision to leave Alagaёsia. A decision that had been sealed by fate itself, as he soon realized when, days following, he saw the Talita floating upon Ardwen Lake; just as it had appeared in the dream he had many months prior.

"Bah!" Eragon exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air and paced the deck. "I wish I'd never had that accursed dream or allowed Angela to read me that accursed prophecy. Maybe things would have been different. Maybe I would have never fallen in love with her or never had to leave Alagaёsia."

Coming round Eragon resumed his previous position at the bow then, following a deep breath, closed his eyes to calm himself; allowing his sense of reason to regain control. He knew that it would do him no good to toil over the apparent injustices of fate, no matter how tempting the prospect was. To dwell on what could never be would change nothing. Instead it would only serve to cripple him from fulfilling his duty as a rider which, in turn, would threaten their mission to find a new home; to re-build the order and the dragon race. Moreover he realized that it didn't really matter if the dream, or the prophecy, had never been given him. His ignorance of them would not have prevented their eventual outcome.

Eragon opened his eyes then forced the memories of Arya from his mind, lest he risk another upset. Instead he decided to muse over the unwitting subjects of his earlier outburst; specifically, his dream and the prophecy. He thought first of the dream, bringing to mind old questions and, adding to them, new ones: Why had it come to him? Would he have other such dreams and, if so, would they foretell of events involving more loss or sacrifice? Could he summon them forth at will or with the help of magic? Did his dream originate from within or from a brush with the spirit realm? Prompted by the last question Eragon thought back to the time he'd had the dream. It had been while he lay in the house of Gertrude, Carvahall's healer, teetering on the edge of life and death. _Hmmm, perhaps it was from a brush with the spirits_. He thought.

With a shrug he next moved to the subject of the prophecy. He thought back to the day Angela had read it to him and of the confession she'd made concerning the knuckle bones. _Hmmm … true power. The owner of the knuckle bones must have been a very special dragon, one of great power_. He thought as he turned his focus to the unknown dragon. Beyond the observation he'd made that day – that the dragon had once been Saphira's kin – Eragon knew nothing about it; however, his sudden impression of the dragon's unique nature left him … curious. This resulted in a stir of new questions such as: Who was the dragon? Did it have a name? Was it killed during the fall of the riders? Was it a wild dragon or one destined to a rider? Where had Angela obtained the knuckle bones?

_"Always so full of questions …", _Eragon paused and smiled at the memory that interrupted his train of thought. It had been Brom and Oromis' conclusion that at times he questioned matters too much for his own good. He had to agree with them; however, what had started out as a mere attempt to distract him from thoughts of Arya had suddenly transformed into something more. With each new question he became increasingly curious as to their answers. This left him with the vague sense that, for some reason unknown to him, the subject of the questions held some special importance he'd not previously seen. How or when he'd be able to obtain answers to them was, for the moment, beyond him; assuming answers existed at all.

_Shadeslayer?_ Came the voice of Glaedr. Startled Eragon checked his thoughts then replied. _Aye. What is it Glaedr-elda?_

_Peace Shadeslayer. I am simply checking to see if you are alright. You seemed … troubled … earlier._

_I … I'm fine Glaedr-elda. I was just thinking about what lie ahead of us … and of Nasuada, Murtagh, Thorn, Roran and …_

_… and Arya? _Asked Glaedr.

_It is that obvious_? Eragon replied, forcing a faint smile.

_Only to those who are closest to you Shadeslayer._ Glaedr replied. Then, following a brief pause, he continued. _Do you want to talk about it?_

Eragon shrugged._ What is there to talk about? It is what it is. There's nothing I can do to change it._

_Aye. Even so, it might do you good to talk about it instead of gnawing on it like a dry old bone. _Glaedr observed.

Releasing a heavy sigh Eragon replied, sullenly_. I don't know Glaedr-elda. It's just … I … we … we had grown so close after the war. I thought … hoped … that perhaps we'd finally have a chance to be together. Especially after all the time I sought after her. But I … _Eragon paused. Then, pressing his lips together, continued._ I guess it just wasn't meant to be. _

_Do you resent the reason for having to leave? Resent your duty as a rider?_

_No Glaedr-elda! Never! _Eragon exclaimed._ I know the importance of what we're doing. I've not forgotten that._

A soft growl echoed in Eragon's mind then Glaedr replied_. I understand what it is to lose something so precious to you Shadeslayer. Even so, the war may be over but we still live in uncertain times. There are still a great many of Galbatorix's followers in Alagaёsia, no doubt bent on avenging his death. Moreover, there are bound to be untold dangers that await us on this journey. Until our new home is secured, and the order and dragons restored, we must be on guard, never losing sight of the mission before us. _

_Aye, Glaedr-elda._ _I understand._ Eragon acknowledged. Following a moment's silence he added. _I know our mission is important, just as it was during the war. But that doesn't mean I've forsaken the desire to find love; to take a mate and raise a family. _Eragon paused, looking up to the star-lit sky - as if to release a silent prayer - then continued._ Considering how it ended with Arya, do you think I'll ever have that chance again? Do you think fate will ever favor me?_

_There is no way to truly know that Shadeslayer. Sometimes fate demands of us great sacrifice only to return great reward. Other times it does not. In any case, your desire is not without merit but do not let it consume you to the point that you lose sight of the greater need. Besides, you have eternity before you. There is much that can happen in that time. You may have lost Arya, but perhaps it is because another awaits you. Conversely, your destiny may lead you in a completely different direction. You will simply have to wait and see. _

Eragon remained silent for a time as he mulled over Glaedr's words. After which he hesitantly inquired. _Did … did you or Oromis ever take a mate and raise a family in your time with the order?_

Glaedr was silent for a long while, as if contemplating the best way to answer Eragon. Then he replied. _To my knowledge Oromis never took a mate nor raised a family. If there was ever a time he considered doing so I know it not. As for me?_ Eragon felt a sudden stir in Glaedr's thoughts. _As a young dragon there were several moments when I accepted the … interests … of desirable females alive at the time; however, none of the unions ever resulted in hatchlings._ _Eventually I decided my service to the order would be best met by focusing on its mission and the duties that accompanied it, at least for a time. Not long after came the fall of the riders leaving me no further opportunity._

_No opportunity? _Eragon replied with incredulity_. _Then, taking a moment to consider it, inquired in a lighthearted gesture; a faint smile on his face._ What about Saphira? Was she not desirable when she expressed her interest?_

_That, Shadeslayer, is not amusing and … none of your concern. Do not attempt to put the question to me again. _Glaedr retorted.

_You're right Glaedr-elda. I'm sorry._ Eragon replied, a sober tone suddenly coming over him. _I appreciate your answer and thank you for trying to help. _His only reply was a low growl.

Following another long silence Glaedr spoke. _Since we're on the subject of Saphira, have you not considered her?_

_Hmmm … what do you mean?_

_In your brooding over Arya have you not considered Saphira? You must know of the sadness she feels at leaving Firnen. Has she not suffered a great loss as well? _

_Well … aye Glaedr-elda she has … b_ut …

_Have you attempted to console her, to comfort her in her sorrow? _Glaedr interrupted.

Eragon looked down at his hands then replied_. No, not since we left. I don't think she wanted to talk about it. She's out exploring at the moment. I'll have to wait until she gets back before I can try again. But what would I say? Saphira has always been more adept than me at handling loss. Besides, she stands a good chance at finding another mate. Better than I do anyway. When the dragon eggs hatch there is bound to be more than enough suitable males for her to choose from. _Eragon paused, his thoughts tainted with a hint of rebounding resentment._ My prospects are not near as abundant._

_Do not begrudge her Shadeslayer. It is in this time that you will need each other the most. Do not brood over what you do not have; instead, rejoice in what you do have. You still have Saphira. You still have us, the elves and, above all, hope. Be thankful for these things._

Looking down in shame Eragon replied, his thoughts assuming a softer tone_. You're right, Glaedr-elda. Once again I'm sorry. I will do as you suggest. _With an approving growl Glaedr replied._ Do not lose hope Shadeslayer. Simply live in the moment as Saphira has so wisely suggested before. Let what will be … be. _

With his final thought Glaedr withdrew leaving Eragon alone to contemplate his words.

* * *

A sudden screech echoed in the night. Eragon looked up just in time to catch sight of an owl flying low in the sky overhead. He watched as it continued its northern glide over the ship – in search of prey – until it faded into the distance. With an intake of breath he closed his eyes then, releasing it, thought of the owl and how it reminded him of flying with Saphira. _Glaedr-elda is right_. He thought while opening his eyes and turning his gaze back to the river ahead. _In spite of the wisdom and experience I've gained over past months I still have the tendency to behave so selfishly, as if I were a spoiled child. I must overcome my impatience. There is much that I still have and for that I can indeed by thankful. _With an approving nod he added._ Saphira was right, we aren't alone. We still have each other._

Eragon allowed his thoughts to settle on Saphira. As he did all trace of his earlier upset, and his conversation with Glaedr, faded into the background of his mind until only thoughts of her remained. In the months that followed their bonding she had been the one constant in his life. She had been a source of strength when he was weak, of encouragement when he doubted, of comfort when he was in despair, of wisdom when he required counsel and of companionship when he felt alone. In all his sacrifices during the war, and following, she was his one, lasting consolation. He cherished their bond – their friendship – above all else and knew, without a doubt, that it would never end, nor change; a fact that left him with an instant sense of comfort and reassurance.

_Perhaps fate hasn't left me entirely without favor._ He thought as the memory of the moment Saphira hatched for him entered his mind, eliciting a broad smile. Of all his memories it was Eragon's most cherished. It had often served as a source of comfort for him during the times he was separated from her.

As he held the memory a warm glow began to form in the center of his chest. With each passing moment the warmth expanded, spreading throughout his torso, then outward to his arms, legs and head. He relished in the new sensation as a deeper sense of clam came over him; he couldn't remember a single moment prior when he'd felt so at peace. While basking in the warmth he thought of the look in Saphira's sapphire eyes - when they first met his – during the tentative moment before he touched her, sealing their bond. In them he discovered a mixture of wonder, beauty, innocence, wisdom, fierceness and, for a fleeting moment, a blaze of intense joy and love … towards him.

At that moment a gentle breeze blew across the bow causing Eragon to shudder as a tingling sensation traveled down his spine. Then, without warning, the warmth in his chest flared in a wave of heat that washed over his entire body. In that same instance a roar – barely audible, like a gentle whisper – echoed in the distance.

The intensity of the wave had been so sudden and unexpected that Eragon tensed, gripping the railing, as he waited for it to run its course. Moments following it ebbed and the warmth drew inward to the center of his chest where it lingered briefly until it vanished altogether. _Th … that was … different. Never felt that before_. He thought as he relaxed and leaned atop the railing.

He remained still for a time as he gazed upon the river, contemplating what he'd just experienced. He wasn't quite certain what to make of it. As far as he knew it wasn't an attack with magic; he'd sensed no others in the vicinity who would wish him harm. He was not even sure that the experience had harmed him. It simply left him surprised for he'd never felt it before, let alone while thinking of Saphira. What he did know is that it left, within its wake, a feeling that something was suddenly different about him. Something had changed but he didn't know what exactly. Then there was Saphira. Something now stood out about her that hadn't before, he just wasn't sure what. It was as if he was walking through a dark forest having the feeling that someone, or something, was watching him; knowing always that it was there but unable to identify it.

_Something's amiss. Something's different about her now … about me … I don't know._ He thought, shaking his head. _Where had that feeling of intense love come from? How could it possibly have been so strong? Saphira had only just hatched; she'd never known me before that moment. And the intense joy she felt. Where had that come from? It was as if she'd found a precious treasure, long lost. Then the feelings just … just vanished?_

As he rolled the questions over and over in his mind they slowly drifted together until finally merging into a single, penetrating thought: Why had she chosen him?

Eragon winced at the sudden flashback of Saphira's reaction to the last time he'd questioned her decision. She had been furious taking his doubt as an insult to her judgment. Afterwards he had given the matter no further thought, until now.

He paused, reaching out with his mind to touch Saphira. To his relief the state of her consciousness was unchanged, confirming that she remained at the threshold of their connection. He was thankful for this, allowing him to contemplate the question further without risk of insulting her again. For the moment his thoughts were his own. To him it wasn't a question of Saphira's judgment or of his trust in her. In light of his unusual experience he simply wondered what motivated her choice; set him apart from the hundreds of other minds she'd touched while in her egg. He first recounted her original answer, that he was the best hope for the dragons and other races threatened by Galbatorix's reign. _No, I don't think that's it._ He thought, shaking his head.

Unsatisfied, he next observed that they shared several common characteristics apart from their bond. For example, both were fierce in battle, matched in determination and both possessed a strong sense of duty. _No, I don't think those are it either_. He thought, feeling that there was simply more to her choice than a mere matter of shared traits or that he'd offered the best chance at defeating Galbatorix.

_Hmmm … no, it's something more than these things. Our bond has grown too strong for reasons that now seem so … trivial. It just seems like there was something more behind her decision. But what? What more reason could there be?_

Eragon mulled over the questions for awhile longer until it was clear that no answers were forthcoming. Ultimately he concluded that the only way to know for sure would be to ask Saphira – an option that did not appeal to him, for two reasons. First off, Saphira took great pride in her sense of judgment leaving the question as a matter not to be taken lightly – lest he offend her again. And second, although he did not understand why, he felt a certain apprehension as to what her answer might be; as if he secretly expected it to confirm a truth he already knew deep down in the recess of his mind. A truth he wasn't sure he could face. Despite these reasons he knew his determination to find an answer would eventually win over – it always did whatever the risk.

A sudden yawn escaped his mouth as fatigue settled upon him. _Enough thinking for one night. I've plenty of time to address this matter again._ He thought as he straightened, stretching his arms over his head. By this time he could feel the stir of Saphira's consciousness, indicating that she was on her way back to the ship.

_Find anything interesting during your flight? _He asked.

_Nothing but the moon, the river and grassland as far as the eye can see. And what of you, anything interesting happen while I was away? _Saphira replied

Eragon considered his answer then quipped, a faint smile on his face. _Nothing but the moon, the river and grassland as far as the eye can see._

_Is there an echo out here? _Saphira replied with a chuckle.

Eragon inquired, ignoring her reply. _How soon before you make it back to the ship?_

_Shortly, assuming I encounter nothing on the return flight to distract my attention. Are you ok my mate? You seem … unsettled. Are you sure nothing happened while I was away_?

Surprised at this Eragon stiffened and thought to himself. _That's a first! Since when did Saphira start addressing me as 'my mate'? _

Deciding that her response was simply an innocent slip of thought he relaxed then replied. _No, I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all. It's nothing a good night's sleep won't cure._

There was a lengthy pause and then her reply. _I … I understand. We can both settle down to sleep when I get back. Will you wait for my return?_

_Aye, but don't take too long. I'm fading fast here._

_In that case I'll hasten my effort._

As Eragon awaited Saphira's return he gazed upon the river once more. As he did his eye lids became heavy so he closed them, slipping into a light trance. Only moments passed before he became faintly aware of a consciousness lightly brushing against his mind. It was not Saphira, the elves or the Eldunari; however, it was vaguely familiar but at the same time alien to him. As it brushed his mind he could just make out the faintest whisper and then it was gone. When he opened his eyes he could've sworn he heard the whisper echo: _It is time_.


	2. Trial of Fate, Devotion : Updated

**Disclaimer: This chapter makes use ****of characters and locations that are part of the Inheritance Cycle. Except where noted all characters and locations are owned and copyright by Christopher Paolini. **

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Trial of Fate, Devotion and Desire:

Saphira glided over the Edda River in silent reflection of the day's events. A faint shadow, cast by the moon light, mirrored her form from the river's surface, matching every move as she continued her easterly flight. A great expanse stretched before her as far her eyes could see. The night was quiet, save for the gentle flutter of her wings, and the air cool as she rode its currents rising from the river below.

She'd begun her flight shortly after their departure from Hedarth, but before leaving had invited Eragon to come along; however, he'd declined, leaving her with a tinge of sadness. She'd looked forward to the opportunity to go flying with him again; they'd spent so little time together in the days following her meet with Firnen. Although it disappointed her she reasoned that he simply needed time alone to think so, with a flap of her wings, she'd reluctantly leapt from the main deck of the Talita, banking east to embark on her patrol flight without him.

Lifting her maw slightly she sniffed the air, sampling both new and familiar scents. Among them she searched for the faintest hint of potential danger, instead she found only the scent of cool air mixed with damp soil and the spicy-sweet fragrance of woodsy underbrush that grew along the outermost edge of the river's banks. She panned her head left to right, casually gazing along the river's shores, perhaps to find something of interest or to catch glimpse of an unsuspecting intruder hiding behind one of the many dense patches of foliage littering the region. She neither smelled nor saw anything to cause alarm, the quiet of night and reflective thoughts her only companions as she flew.

She, like Eragon, was curious about the new region they were entering, having never before ventured beyond the boundaries of Alagaёsia. However, despite the fact that the threat of Galbatorix, and his surviving followers, was now behind them she still felt a lingering compulsion to keep alert for danger if for no other reason that Eragon accompanied her; a foregone conclusion that wherever he was trouble was bound to find him. With a final sniff Saphira released an approving growl, eliciting a faint echo from the night. Righting her head she entertained the possibility that she was being just a little over cautious but, with a snort, abruptly dismissed the notion as absurd. It was too soon following the war's end, too soon for her to abandon the training and intense conditioning brought about from a life spent evading threats and fending off immediate danger to herself, all the while keeping Eragon safe.

_Perhaps one day_. She thought, indulging the future possibility of a more relaxed posture; however, now was not the time, nor the place, for it.

Sensing her connection to Eragon falter Saphira banked round into a wide turn, taking her back the way she'd come. When the connection steadied she banked round again, resuming her easterly flight, then slowed her speed to remain at its threshold; enough to maintain it but not so much as to sever it completely.

Fixing her eyes to the glittering river outstretched before her she considered their journey with silent regard. She wondered what it might be like and who they would encounter along the way. Her mind began to team with questions, such as: Would they encounter new or familiar races and, if so, would they be friendly or hostile? Would they chance upon other dragons? What would their new home be like and how long would it take to reach it?

Saphira's stomach stirred in a hollow rumble, interrupting her thoughts. It occurred to her that she'd not eaten since the day before; however, now was not the best time to hunt. Ignoring her stomach's protest she instead decided the following day a better time. She hoped the region would have more to offer than mere birds or fish; hardly a fitting meal for a dragon.

_Hmmm … I wonder what kind of prey there will be to eat in our new home_. She thought, licking her chops.

A sudden rustle broke the almost eerie silence of night causing Saphira to jerk her head about just in time to see a flock of large, blue-grey birds take flight in a mad rush, as if frightened by her proximity. Cocking her head slightly she watched with an almost detached interest as they flew into the distance; their vast wing spans flapping in unison, triggering in her the latent memory of a time when dragons ruled the skies in droves.

Righting her head she considered the dragon eggs they carried with them; a symbol of the tangible hope that one day the skies would once again be filled with her kind. Looking ahead to that day she imagined herself as queen of the sky, in flight surrounded by an expanse of clear blue, accompanied by a multitude of her kin painting the canvas of azure in a myriad of green, gold, red, blue, black and white. In the image she saw herself ascending high into the deep azure, releasing a triumphant bugle, eliciting a concert of roars in response; the birth cry of an all but lost race once again restored. With a gentle flap of her wings Saphira closed her eyes, smiling inwardly at the thought as her chest gently vibrated in a low hum. Her body shook with a tremor of excitement, ruffling her scales which, in turn, reflected the moon light in a dance of glittering, sapphire sparkles.

Indulging her ecstasy she thrust her wings in a mighty rush sending her with a spiral toward the clear star-lit sky; her heart swelling with pride. Not only would she see day of her race's return she would have a part in its emergence. Within the many eggs they carried were dragons, a number of which were destined to riders, enchanted to hatch only upon sensing their rider's presence. Upon hatching each would fall under the care of its chosen rider. However, the remaining eggs were those of wild dragons, entrusted to the order prior its fall. In each lay an un-hatched dragon, dormant, even now awaiting the day it would emerge. To these Saphira would serve as surrogate dam, tending a nest fashioned by her until the day they hatched. Soon after their emergence she would give each a name and teach them to hunt and fly. She would tell them of the great battles fought to free Alagaёsia from the egg-breaker king, or share with them her favorite riddles, teach them the secrets known only to dragons and watch them grow and develop into the fierce and magnificent creatures they were destine to be, just as if they were her very own; a family, her family.

The image was so vividly painted upon the canvas of her mind that Saphira felt as if she were living it that very moment. She could hear as each egg shifted and cracked, the young dragons straining to emerge. She heard the excited chirps that followed as the newly hatched dragons explored their new surroundings. How she'd longed for such a day to come and now it seemed just within her reach, save for one fatal flaw; the eggs were not her own. Moreover, as vivid as the image was there'd been no mate by her side. No mate that might aid her in tending a nest or in the instruction and development of newly born hatchlings. From the brief glimpses of her scouting a suitable cave to those of her tending a nest and of flying and hunting lessons, in all she'd been alone.

With a jolt Saphira opened her eyes, releasing a plaintive growl as the near perfect image shattered in what she now saw as a dwindling hope. She'd no doubt of her joy in tending to the eggs, watching them emerge into the world, even in their rearing and instruction, but it would not be the same. Had the vision been a sign, a cruel reminder? Had it been born more of her desire to rear hatchings of her own and less from the pride in rearing those they carried with them?

Leveling off Saphira took a moment to consider the day-dream further, a sudden foreboding stirring her gut into a subtle ache. Had she so quickly resigned herself to a life without a mate? Was she so spurned by the loss of Firnen that she'd so easily accept a lot as a lone dragoness, tending – as her duties allowed – to hatchings that were not her own?

The night grew deathly quiet as a blanket of loneliness settled upon her, stifling her inner fire. It had been difficult for her to overcome Glaedr's rejection; she'd barely opportunity to announce her intentions, to draw close to him, let alone know him. He was her elder, master and teacher and hadn't been interested in anything more. Afterwards her training and focus on the war had made it easy to push that fateful day from her mind until its memory, and her desire for him, all but vanished. But then Firnen came leaving hope and desire to stir in her once more. He'd been closer still, him she'd known. Following the war's end she'd opportunity to live, if only briefly, the life she'd longed for, spending almost every waking, and sleeping, moment with him. Then she was forced to leave him behind. Fate, it seemed, relentlessly denied her at every turn.

Saphira cropped her wings into a gentle descent, leveling off shortly after to resume her easterly flight. She was greeted once more by a shadow, mirroring her as before from the river's surface, as if welcoming her return. Was it trying to tell her something? Was it attempting to remind her of fate's offering, of a life that would be no more than a shadow of the one she'd hoped and dreamed for?

A sudden stir, like a warm breeze, brushed against her mind as Eragon's consciousness surged over their connection, rousing her from her sullen mood. Saphira paused to check for any hint of distress, instead finding him at peace and in good spirits.

_He must be thinking of something nice._ She thought, wondering what it could be to put him in such a good mood. The sudden reminder of his presence renewed her inner fire, and hope for the future, as the blanket of loneliness covering her lifted.

With a sudden snort she cursed herself. _What am I thinking? Of course I'll find another mate one day! There are bound to be suitable males for me to choose from when the eggs hatch. I'm being foolish! Besides, I still have Eragon, partner-of-mind-and-heart. For all eternity!_

_Eternity …_ She thought, smiling inwardly at the weight of what seemed to be such a simple word. It was true. They were dragon and rider, bound through a magic that left Eragon with the life span of a dragon. No matter what else fate took from her she would never be alone. Barring illness or fatal injury Eragon would be with her forever, and she with him.

_We are not alone_. She'd assured Eragon following the sorrow that both of them endured as Arya and Firnen took flight in their final farewell. It was Eragon who had comforted her following Glaedr's rejection. It was he who had expressed his fortune in being chosen as her rider, following the sharing of her true name. It was he who had keened with her in their shared loss at what could never be and it was he who still remained, sharing in her life en-route to their new home. In everything that she'd endured and sacrificed, during the war, he was her one lasting consolation. As Eragon became her center of thought she soon forgot about her earlier troubles. She considered her own fortune at finding him, such a worthy partner, and soon turned to the day it all began, the day she chose him as her rider, the day she hatched for him.

Following a flap of her wings Saphira closed her eyes once more, letting the memory of that day come into view. She saw the wonder on his face as he looked at her for the first time. She chuckled softly at the sight of his reaction to her when she'd nibbled his cuff. It had been her way of eliciting his touch, a necessary step to release the magic and seal their bond. She remembered the look in his eyes; they'd revealed a certain fierceness and kindness about him. She felt love for him that very moment. She remembered the instant they bonded as his mind melded with hers and the sense of peace, joy and fulfillment that followed soon after. From that day on she was never truly alone. Aye, it was indeed her fondest memory.

Saphira began to hum once more, contentment wrapping her like tendrils of flame. She flapped her wings again, ascending higher, reveling in the moment as if she were attempting to match her height to the level of ecstasy coming over her. Leveling off she mused over how Eragon had grown since that day - how he'd changed - and the success he'd achieved with her by his side. Aye, she had indeed made the right choice for her rider.

Saphira's humming grew louder as she continued to revel in the memory. Not long following a sudden flush came over her, eliciting a tingling sensation upon her skin followed by a tremor of ruffling scales. Her humming abruptly stopped, a startled growl replacing it, snapping her out of her reverie. She paused a moment to consider the unexpected feeling. It felt oddly familiar but, at the same time, out of place considering the subject of her thoughts. It was like when …

_… No! _

Realization hit her as if she'd suddenly crashed into the break-neck-ground. She remembered this feeling, felt it twice before. Once when she'd first met Glaedr, then again when she'd first met Firnen.

_Impossible! This can't be!_

Instantly aware of the feeling's implication she checked her distance, ensuring the state of Eragon's consciousness remained unchanged. To her relief it was as faint as before, weak enough to prevent him from seeing her thoughts. The feeling raised troubling questions that she needed to consider without risk of him catching on. The risk of needless strain to their bond was too great.

In attempt to consider it Saphira realized she wasn't even sure where to start, there was no precedent for it. In all the training she and Eragon had received from both Oromis and Glaedr not once had a like situation ever been mentioned, nor had such ever been discovered within the vast expanse of ancestral memories inherent to all dragons. In short, it was unheard of. Their bond was strong, yes. That much was undeniable. But that fact alone could not explain how, or why, Saphira was suddenly developing feelings for Eragon, feelings that were reserved between dragons alone; specifically, courting dragons.

As if in response to her sudden dismay Saphira felt a consciousness gently push against her mind. It was not entirely foreign to her but not altogether familiar either. In apprehension she raised mental barriers around her mind, but to no avail. The consciousness passed right through them and then spoke in a deep male voice.

_Peace youngling! You are beginning to remember what was foretold long ago, what was always meant to be. Behold!_

Saphira gently flapped her wings as the image of a single blue egg nestled within an open wooden chest appeared in her mind. The chest sat upon a wooden table, appearing in a room filled with other fine furniture, crystals, numerous scrolls, gold and jewels. Close beside the table was the shadowed figure of what appeared to be a dragon resting on its haunches, a single paw set upon the egg. She could make out no specific detail of the dragon save for a pair of eyes that glowed a deep, brilliant, sapphire blue. The dragon spoke in the same deep, male voice:

_Greetings youngling! Long have you been imprisoned in this chamber of the egg-breaker king but take heart your freedom is close at hand. One soon approaches to free you from your prison. The future that awaits you will be filled with trial and sacrifice, battle and betrayal but in the end you will be victorious. A rider whose namesake hailed peace between the dragons of old and the elves, who began the order of dragon and rider, awaits you. You must be patient for he has yet to be born and the day of your meeting is long in coming. You will touch many minds between now and then but you must remain strong for you will be tempted to hatch before the appointed time. You will know him when you touch his mind and from the day you hatch you will love him as no other, and he you._

As if in response to an unseen stirring within the egg the large dragon brought its head down close, gently replying.

_Aye youngling, even now your love grows for him and on the day you hatch your eye's will behold the object of your love._

Bringing its head back up the dragon continued:

_Together you will topple the great king who holds the inhabitants of this land in a terrible prison. When your task of defeating him is complete your rider shall be the reward for your sacrifice, and you his. He will be yours – your mate – and you shall be his – his mate. This will not come to pass until the land is free of the egg-breaker king. So that you may remain focused to this task the knowledge concerning this prophecy and your future mate will be hidden from you on the day of your hatching. Both shall remain hidden until such time that this land is once again free and you are in the midst of passing from it, en-route to the home that even now awaits you both. You will be joined by an heir chosen to lead the wild dragons, restoring them to their former glory, and oversee placement of he who has been chosen to lead the order of dragon and rider into a new and prosperous future! _

As the voice echoed into silence the image faded and the consciousness that entered Saphira's mind withdrew leaving behind the memory of the image's origin. It had been a dream, a prophecy, which she had while imprisoned in the treasury of Galbatorix. The dream had come to her years before Eragon was born and just weeks before the day Jeod infiltrated the king's castle and stole her egg from the treasury. She remembered the dream vividly as if it had always been with her and for a brief moment she felt a spark of yearning at the dream's promise concerning her future mate. Saphira checked herself then came to her senses. H_ow can this be? It must be some kind of trick. How can Eragon possibly be my destined mate? _Saphira growled in frustration. _This makes no sense!_

The dream's prophetic nature combined with her new feelings formed the beginnings of a fierce triadic struggle as her mind reeled with confusion and indecision. She had always known the path to take, always been certain in her choices but with this she was at a loss. This was unlike any challenge she had ever faced and it threatened her.

On the one hand was her acknowledgement that she, like all living things, was subject to fate. Although few were ever privy to the details concerning their fate the dream was clearly prophetic and had revealed a rather detailed plan prepared for her and Eragon long before they were born. She could not simply ignore it. Neither could she ignore her own resolve concerning matters of fate. Even during their darkest hour in the war she'd resolved that whatever will be will be – whether defeat or victory – it was useless to fight it or trifle over it. As if to prove the point further, the prophecy had clearly alluded to the defeat of Galbatorix and their departure from Alagaёsia, both of which came to pass. All that remained was the promise of her mate, however outlandish it appeared, and the discovery of their new home.

On the second hand was her sense of devotion which opposed her sense of fate. The object of her new found feelings was Eragon, partner-of-her-mind-and-heart, one whom she'd protected from harm, one who trusted her. For him to learn of this could be devastating. It could destroy his trust in her and even cause him to question the validity of fate itself, threatening the completion of their mission to restore the dragons and riders. Even if he did manage to cope with such a revelation he would never look at her the same way again. This fact alone could strain their bond, possibly for the rest of their lives! Even though Eragon was no longer a child she still harbored a great sense of protectiveness towards him. She still desired to keep him from harm be it physical or emotional.

And finally there was desire which, unfortunately for Saphira, was only complimented by her sense of fate. The prophecy had implied a promise of companionship, serving only to tempt her heart which still ached at her loss. One could not fight fate so why not give in? Since the day she met Glaedr she had yearned for a mate, a companion to fill the emptiness Eragon could not. Whoever the consciousness was it had chosen the worst time to visit her. It was too soon following their departure from Alagaёsia, too soon since her separation from Firnen. Inwardly she still suffered at the loss and it only reminded her of how long she'd yearned for a mate. How long she'd waited, all the while uncertain if it would ever come to pass. When it finally did it was ripped away from her after only a short time. Now before her was the tangible possibility of the mate she always wanted. Her heart cried out, eliciting a whimper.

As each battled for dominance over her will it was her devotion to Eragon that first gained the upper hand, causing Saphira to reject the dream, prophetic or not. She began to look for another explanation for her feelings. Feelings were fickle whose cause could be rationalized from a variety of sources, leaving her an option of escape from their implied eventuality. On the other hand, fate threatened her escape. Most prophecies, as far as she knew, were vague, possessing little detail. This prophecy; however, had been given in such detail that little or no room was left for an alternate explanation. If she allowed her sense of fate to win over then the source of her feelings had only one possible answer. She was truly beginning to see Eragon as her mate. Saphira gained up her will reading herself in opposition, determined to prevent her sense of fate from gaining the upper hand. She refused to accept that Eragon was destined to be her mate. How could he be? How could she expect him to endure the prospect? She refused to accept it. She wouldn't!

As the triad continued to cycle within her desire merged with her sense of fate and gained the upper hand, overpowering her sense of devotion. Fate was close companion to her desire. The prophecy made promise of a mate, not just the remote possibility of one, but the immediate eventuality of one. This tempted her to embrace it and end her longsuffering, her emptiness and incompleteness. As tempting as the prospect was Saphira's devotion to Eragon was strong. It was not long before it struggled to regain the upper hand, tormenting her with conflicting emotions. Yearning waged against protectiveness, passion waged against loyalty, loneliness waged against duty. She longed for a mate, one that would be by her side the rest of her days. But how could she betray Eragon in the manner the prophecy implied? They were physically incompatible and the prophecy offered no answer to this dilemma.

Desperation welled up inside her, devotion straining to regain the upper hand. She once again entertained the thought that it must be some form of cruel trick, as if the prophecy had been given solely for the purpose of tormenting her. How could she believe it? Twice the prospect of a mate had been before her and twice fate had taken it away! The prospect now before her was like adding insult to injury. At least her two prior were sensible … but Eragon! Seeking vengeance towards the source of her torment Saphira became enraged and bellowed, searching the landscape below for any sign of intruder.

_WHO ARE YOU, WHY DO YOU TRICK ME? SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!_

There was no response. The consciousness had vanished into the night, leaving Saphira alone with her torment. After several moments circling the area Saphira ended her search. Not even the faintest sign of an intruder discovered. As her struggle continued her sense of devotion eventually regained the upper hand allowing Saphira's mind to continue in search of another explanation to her new feelings. The prophecy couldn't be true, it just couldn't! The implications were too damaging to their bond.

Her mind racing she entertained that maybe it was a false memory or a day-dream induced by some unresolved pain for her loss. Perhaps she misinterpreted the new feeling. Maybe she was sleeping and all of this was a bad dream. In her desperation she even entertained the possibility that she was simply losing her mind! The harder she tried to rationalize another explanation the more enraged she became as the onslaught of fate and desire rejected each possibility, resulting in her desire for a mate to stir with increasing intensity. Thoughts at the loss of Firnen resurfaced, never again would she be close to him. He was gone forever. But now was the possibility of love and companionship once more, perhaps even leading to hatchings of her own.

The struggle seemed to go on forever. With each turn - fate, devotion, desire - the triad cycled faster and faster until the members merged into a single blur rendering each indistinguishable from the next. Saphira could take it no longer. Her will crumbled away piece by piece leaving her in a frenzy of desperation and anger, begging for release from inner torment. She let out a roar tinged with rage and anguish followed by a plume of fire. Afterwards she thrust her wings with all her strength, propelling her with great speed into the sky where she continued to accelerate and ascend into the night. When she could fly no higher she stopped and hovered in the night sky, her inner battle still raging. Like a rabid dog she searched for something to attack, someone to take her inner turmoil out on. She roared again and again each time following with a fierce burst of fire from her maw. As her inner turmoil reached its' peak she let out a final roar followed by a torrent of flame, coming full circle, then cropped her wings and nosed into a steep dive towards the ground far below.

As she sped towards the ground acceptance began to settle. Her rage calmed but her sorrow remained. She began to realize the futility of denying what was clearly fate. There was no other explanation, her sense of fate and desire had won. Nearing the ground Saphira spread her wings, leveling to resume her previous glide. Defeated she released a sorrowful whimper. _How is this going to work? It's going to change so much between Eragon and me._

Saphira did not know how it would work. How could she and Eragon truly be mates? In the end she could only trust that fate would make a way somehow. Eventually, as she continued to glide in the quiet of the night, her sorrow ebbed. She relaxed and let acceptance overcome her, replacing her former torment with a sense of peace. She realized it would take some time for her to become fully accustomed to the idea of her and Eragon as mates; however, she was slowly becoming confident that she would. She also realized that she would need to take it slower and gentler than she had with Firnen. Her destined mate or not, Eragon was physically incompatible. She had no immediate answer as to what would change that. She would simply have to wait and see what fate had planned. Although Saphira had accepted her destiny she had not completely abandon her sense of devotion to Eragon. Consequently she would not allow herself to cross certain boundaries concerning the nature of their relationship, at least not yet. She would begin to court him, yes, but matters concerning specific types of intimacy between them would have to wait until such time that fate provided a way.

Resolved to begin courting him Saphira could see no reason why affording Eragon the title 'mate' would be a problem even if they weren't technically mates. After all dragons mated for life and her choice to trust in fate meant that she was now his and he was hers, for the rest of their lives as far as she was concerned. She saw no point in quibbling over details of formality. Besides, when she considered it, his strength of character was as attractive as any dragon; even if he didn't look or smell like one. She also debated whether or not she should begin referring to him as 'my mate'. It was now obvious that 'little one' would no longer do. As she considered it further the idea gradually became appealing to her. _Hmmm, 'my mate'… I'm actually beginning to like the sound of that._ She thought, releasing an approving growl.

She was quite certain that Eragon was not privy to the details of this prophecy which left her to the matter of how and when she would break the news to him. It was not a matter she could hide from him for long, nor did she wish to. She was certain he would not take the news well. Considering her reaction she anticipated he would experience a similar struggle. How long the struggle would last and how intense it would be was unknown to her. She was not even certain he would come to accept it as she had.

Suddenly doubt settled upon her. _What if Eragon rejects the prophecy? What if he refuses to accept me as his mate?_ She thought, her earlier resolve faltering. The more she considered it the more aware she became of how much it unsettled her, a feeling she didn't like. She realized that if she courted him, confessed the prophecy to him, she could be staging herself in a position to be denied again, not to mention its potential affect to Eragon. Could she really trust that this was destiny? Could she trust that fate would make a way? Could she trust that she would not be denied again?

_What will be will be._ She thought, regaining her resolve. She would put it to him as gently as possible and be there to support him every step of the way just like she always had. _Mmmm … _p_erhaps Eragon for now._ She thought, reconsidering her earlier decision to address him as 'my mate'.

Saphira came about, the matter settled in her mind, making her way back to the Talita. As soon as she was within range she felt Eragon's mind reach out to her. _Find anything interesting during your flight?_

In light of her recent event Saphira carefully considered her response then replied. _Nothing but the moon, the river and grassland as far as the eye can see. And what of you, anything interesting happen while I was away?_

There was a brief pause then a mischievous reply. _Nothing but the moon, the river and grassland as far as the eye can see. _

Saphira snorted and thought. _Humph … silly rider! _

She then replied with a chuckle. _Is there an echo out here?_

_How soon before you make it back to the ship? _Eragon had ignored her question. He seemed somewhat distracted, unsettled. At this she began to feel concern for him. _Shortly, assuming I encounter nothing on the return flight to distract my attention. Are you ok my mate? You seem … unsettled. Are you sure nothing happened while I was away_?

Saphira winced, immediately feeling surprise emanate from him. She had not intended the reference for it was too soon; however, despite its potential implication what had happened had happened. She could only await his reply and hope for the best. _No, I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all. It's nothing a good night's sleep won't cure._

To her relief Eragon had not taken the reference seriously. She paused, embarrassed by the slip, and then finally replied. _I … I understand. We can both settle down to sleep when I get back. Will you wait for my return?_

_Aye, but don't take too long. I'm fading fast here._

Saphira quickened her pace, replying._ In that case I'll hasten my effort._ Moments later she could see the ship sailing upon the river, silently making its way towards her. It was a welcome sight for aboard it was he who would be the object of her new found affection. Her Eragon, her mate!


	3. Courting Eragon : Updated

**Disclaimer: This chapter makes use ****of characters and locations that are part of the Inheritance Cycle. Except where noted all characters and locations are owned and copyright by Christopher Paolini. **

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Courting Eragon:

Saphira arrived overhead the ship moments later. She saw Eragon look up, waving to her as he made his way to the center of the main deck. She circled twice before spiraling down and then, fluttering her wings, reared into a soft landing on the deck. The ship creaked and swayed as she landed, sinking slightly into the river with the added weight. She folded her wings, brought them to her side then turned to face Eragon who was just walking up.

Y_ou weren't kidding when you said that you'd hasten you effort!_

_Of course not! You needed me here fast and so, here I am!_

Saphira crouched on the deck then relaxed onto her flank, stretching her hind legs out to one side. As she lay down she began to feel how exhausted she was and let out a deep yawn.

_Looks like I'm not the only one who's tired._ Eragon observed.

_Aye, I suppose I am. I guess I just hadn't noticed until now._ Saphira replied, bringing her head level with his.

He reached out and gently rubbed the scales along her forehead with the palm of one hand. _Well, thank you for getting here so quickly. Any longer and I thought I was going to collapse from exhaustion._ Eragon replied, leaning to touch his forehead against her snout. Saphira pulled her head back slightly and gave him a gentle lick on the cheek then lifted her wing, gently wrapped him round the waist with her tail, picked him up and laid him down next to her on the deck. _In that case we'd better bed down for the night. S_he replied, craning her head round to face him.

_I'm not that tired! _Eragon protested while nestling against her warm belly._ I could have made it to your side by myself._

_I'm sure that's true but now there's no need. You already are by my side. A simple thank you will do._ Saphira calmly replied; her maw parted in a toothy grin.

Eragon's eyes squinted, a look of mild suspicion on his face. _You seem to be in a good mood all of a sudden. Are you sure nothing happened on your flight?_

Holding her smile Saphira cocked her head slightly. Moving her gaze to one side she replied with a gentle nod. _Oh, quite sure. I guess I just needed some time to think. _

Eragon regarded her with narrowed eyes a moment longer then replied. _Uh, huh. Well … _Then dismissed it and relaxed … _I guess … I did too. Oh, and thank you._

Following a brief silence Eragon furrowed is brow, remembering the whisper he'd heard only moments earlier, then asked. T_his may sound like an odd question but did you hear something on the way back?_

_Like what?_ Saphira asked, moving her eyes to look at him.

Eragon looked down and shrugged. _I don't know. Like a whisper I guess._

_Mmmm … no. Not that I know of. Why, did you?_

Eragon looked up at her. Then, taking a moment to consider his answer, replied. _Aye … at least I think so. I thought I heard a faint whisper, just before I saw you flying overhead. _

_Hmmm … that's interesting. Did you happen to hear what it said?_

_Aye, it sounded like … 'It is time'._

Both sat in silence, gazing into one another's eyes, as if each were expecting the other to offer more on the matter. After several moments Eragon huffed. _Bah!_ Then closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest while resting his head against Saphira's belly. _I must be hearing things. Exhaustion must be playing tricks on my mind_.

Saphira hummed softly. _Hmmm …_ p_erhaps. _She thought, smiling over the source of the alleged whisper.

Still watching, Saphira lay her head down close to him then rested her wing over them, covering him and her head. A faint glow emanated from the membrane as the moon light filtered through, allowing her to watch Eragon as he nestled down to rest. Still humming she breathed a deep sigh of contentment. _How beautiful you are my Eragon, my mate. _She thought.

Her smile relaxed as she considered the manner in which to court him. Eragon was not a dragon leaving her with a slight problem; she did not wish to withhold her new found feelings towards him. Moreover, in order to win him as her mate she would need to prepare him, albeit gently. Courting him was the most sensible option; however, she could not express it the way she would towards a male dragon. Draconic courtship customs were often brutally aggressive and abrupt. The end result of her expression in such a fashion could leave Eragon injured, despite the added sturdiness of his elven form. Of course Eragon was not entirely elven. While his physical form was that of an elf he still possessed the mind of a human, leaving his human memories and way of thinking intact; still responsive to their customs and behaviors, including those pertaining to courtship. This helped in her decision concerning how to court him; however, she knew little about human courtship customs, save for the few she'd learned while casually observing couples during hers and Eragon's time with the Varden, or between Roran and Katrina. Despite this she was determined to attempt anyway. _How hard can it possibly be? _She reasoned while musing over memories of her past observations until she found among them a custom that appealed to her.

_Perfect!_ She thought, settling on one in particular. It was a custom that involved signing love songs, one commonly practiced among courting humans. She'd observed it frequently while amongst the Varden, especially following a victorious battle.

_A custom engaged by dragons too_. She thought, smiling inwardly at the small similarity between their races.

In human courtship the love song was usually initiated by the male, but not always. In draconic custom; however, it is always the female who initiates it, the male, if interested, joining in soon after. Although he was not a dragon Saphira saw no reason why she could not sing to her 'mate', so began to think of a love song that would be fitting for Eragon. While searching she came upon a memory buried deep within her ancestral memories. The memory was of a love song her dam often crooned to her sire long ago. The song possessed no words as it was intended to be shared among dragons alone; however, Saphira considered it for a moment then reasoned, _Why not?_, and so began to croon it to him.

It was a soft melody containing a rich mixture of high, medium and low pitched tones held with varying duration and intensity. An ancient love song shared among numerous generations as far back as she could remember. Although it possessed no words the tones resonated in a manner conveying a level of deep love and intimacy far surpassing any physical sensation, as if it spoke to the very depths of one's soul. Eragon listened intently, becoming captivated by it. The tones resonated throughout his entire body as if speaking to every member - every cell - to the very depths of his innermost being. Though it appeared innocent enough a deep sense of love welled in his heart for Saphira. It was strong as if they'd just been reunited after a long separation. He likened it to the love he'd felt for her when they were reunited upon his return from Helgrind or when she'd joined him in Farthen Dur. But this time its intensity seemed stronger as if in response to a separation that spanned years instead of days or weeks. After a few moments he breathed a deep sigh of contentment then commented. _That's a wonderful melody. Where did you learn it?_

I_t's one that my dam often crooned long ago._

Eragon opened his eyes and looked at Saphira with raised brows. _Really? How come I've never heard you croon it before?_

Seeing no need to reveal the song's nature to him she replied. _Oh, I don't know. I suppose I was just never in the right … mood?_

Eragon shook his head and smiled, _Sometimes you can be quite odd Saphira, t_hen closed his eyes and got comfortable again. _In any case I like it. I'm glad you decided to share it_.

Saphira crooned louder emphasizing her delight in the compliment. After awhile the melody lulled Eragon into his waking dreams, but just before slipping into them he began to hum the sweet melody, matching the pitch and tone of Saphira's with remarkable precision.

Saphira went silent, startled by the unexpected gesture. Lifting her head slightly she looked at Eragon as he hummed. She stared at him in silent regard, a quizzical expression on her face, wondering if he was even aware of the significance in what he was doing. Her song was a draconic love song, occasionally used to attract a potential mate, or to strengthen the bond between existing mates. It was never intended for human ears. Consequently she would never expect one to understand it, let alone respond to it. And yet here he was crooning it as she had, joining in as if in keeping with the draconic courtship custom.

_Bah! He can't possibly realize what he's doing._ She thought, dismissing the notion with a snort. Still watching him she laid her head down, listening in silence as Eragon continued to croon. She found it oddly soothing and so became relaxed, her eyelids suddenly heavy. She drifted off to sleep a moment later; welcoming whatever dreams may come, while Eragon's crooning grew softer until the only sounds remaining were the gentle rustling of the river and soft chirring of cricket-like-insects in the distance.

* * *

It was late morning by the time Eragon woke. During the night he'd slipped from resting against Saphira's belly to lying flat on his back. As he opened his eyes he could see the soft blue membrane of Saphira's wing, a network of veins interlacing it, glowing with a soft blue light as the mid-morning sun shone through it. He stretched his limbs, which had become stiff from sleeping on the deck's hard surface, then sat up, propping upon arms outstretched behind him. He faced Saphira's head which was also under the canopy of her wing, her nostrils flaring and contracting with the steady rhythm of her breathing; the slow, steady exchange signaling that she was still asleep. Eragon looked at her, thinking it odd that she'd chosen to sleep with her head in such a manner. In all the times they'd slept together he couldn't remember a single instance prior where she'd done so. With a shrug he reasoned that perhaps she simply did it for comfort and reassurance. He couldn't blame her, considering the unease that'd accompanied their recent departure. Leaning forward he reached up and stroked Saphira's forehead with one of his hands, gently massaging the scales between her eyes. He continued for several moments until she began to stir, her eye's slowly opening.

_Good morning sleepy head. I take it you slept well?_ Eragon inquired, a broad smile forming on his face.

Saphira shifted slightly, leaning her head into his hand, and then let out a contented rumble. She snorted expelling a rush of air through her nostrils then breathed in deeply catching his scent, giving her pause. His scent somehow seemed different than the night before. To be certain she lifted her head bringing it closer to him then breathed again, taking in another sample. Aye, it was indeed different.

Remembering Eragon's inquiry she replied. _Good morning little … er … Eragon. Aye, I slept very well. And you?_

Eragon looked at her quizzically. _What was that?_

_What was what?_ She asked.

_You started to address me as 'little one' then stopped mid-sentence to address me by name. Why? _He replied.

_Am I not allowed to address you by name if I choose?_ Saphira calmly inquired, unwilling to divulge her reasons.

Eragon slowly removed his hand then shrugged._ Well … Aye, I suppose. I guess I'd simply gotten used to being addressed as 'little one'. It almost seems out of place for you to address me as anything but, save for the times when you're angry with me. You … you're not angry with me. Are you? _

_Of course not! Why would I be?_

Eragon didn't really believe she'd any reason to be angry with him. In fact it wasn't fear of anger that spurred his question at all. Instead her sudden shift in address left him uneasy, serving as a subtle reminder that something was different between them, something he simply couldn't place. Truth be told she'd always addressed him as one or the other, but never had she started with one only to shift to the other mid-sentence. It was a subtle difference in her mannerism, aye, but given his newly heighted awareness he'd construed it as something significant. _Maybe it's nothing. _He thought._ Perhaps I'm just overreacting_.

_Never mind, it's nothing. I suppose I'm just over thinking the matter. _

Saphira narrowed her eyes slightly, wondering what could have spurred such an odd question. Then she relaxed and observed._ You smell different._

_Say again? _Eragon chuckled, brows raised.

_You smell different than before._ Saphira replied, laying her head back down.

_Really? Well I hope that's not a bad thing. What do I smell like?_

_Mmmm _… _well_ y_ou still smell like an elf just not quite so much now. I also noticed another faint scent mingled with your elven one, but I'm not sure what it is. It's not human and seems oddly familiar. Mmmm … I just can't place it._

_Hmmm … perhaps I just need to bathe. Oh, to answer your question. I rested just fine, other than some mild muscle stiffness from lying on this hard deck. _Eragon replied, rapping the deck several times with the back of a clenched fist.

In response Saphira raised her wing then lifted her head and said. _Perhaps you're right. I know just the thing to get rid of that foreign scent … and work out the stiffness in those muscles._

Eragon stood, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight, and then stepped out from next to Saphira. _Oh really? And what would that be?_

Saphira rose, stretching her wings above her head. _Fancy a swim?_ She replied; her maw parted slightly in a grin.

Eragon scratched his chin, taking a moment to consider the proposal. _I think that's … a great idea! _He said with a broad smile. _Let me fetch your saddle first!_

_Why don't we go without the saddle today?_

_You mean, ride you bare-back? _Eragon inquired, brows raised in surprise.

_Aye, we won't go far. I think your legs will be safe from injury._

Eragon furrowed his brow in thought. A moment later he said. _I suppose we can do that, as long as it's not too far. But be gentle. _He cautioned_. Remember what happened the last time I rode you bare-back._

_Don't worry I will_.

Eragon leapt astride her as Saphira crouched, readying herself for flight. Just then Boldhgarm walked up. "Shadeslayer, Brightscales, good morning. Did you rest well?_"_

"Aye, I believe we did." Eragon replied. "Saphira and I are going for a swim. We'll be back after a while._"_

Boldhgarm inclined his head in a gentle nod. "Then until your return._"_

Eragon leaned forward, wrapping his arms round Saphira's neck, bracing himself. With a leap, and thrust of her wings, she took flight into the mid-morning air, the clear blue sky beckoning them. Some distance above Saphira leveled off as Eragon threw his arms above his head, releasing an excited shout, "Woooo Hoooo!",_ t_hen took hold of the spike at the base of her neck. _That was amazing! I'd almost forgotten how exhilarating flying with you can be. It seems so long since we last indulged in it!_

Saphira released a jubilant roar in response then began her descent towards the pristine water of the river below. _Hold on!_

Eragon wrapped his arms round her neck in a tight hug. Moments later Saphira cropped her wings, diving into the river with a big splash, then swam a short distance before surfacing with Eragon still astride her. The water was cool and crisp leaving them both with a feeling of exhilaration. Eragon shook his head causing droplets of water to fly off his wet strands of hair then jumped off Saphira, diving under the water only to resurface a short distance from her side. Saphira came about and waded up to Eragon. _This was a great idea! The water is prefect! What a wonderful way to start the day! Don't you agree?_

_Of course! I suggested it remember? Besides my scales were looking a little dull and dirty. It was about time I cleaned them_.

They spent the remainder of the morning frolicking in the cool water. Afterwards Eragon waded up to Saphira, climbed astride her and then, with several flaps of her wings, she took flight once more, banking round in a return flight to the ship.

* * *

Over the next several days the weather had been clear and favorable. Although they encountered brief bends in the river it showed no end in their immediate future. During that time it became somewhat of a ritual for them, sleeping on the deck under the moon and stars. Each night Saphira would sing her love song to Eragon, lulling him into his waking dreams. To her delight he'd join in, never failing to match her in tone and pitch. She still believed he'd no idea of what he was doing, but found it soothing all the same, each time coaxing her into a dream-filled sleep. The following day they would rise to the mid-morning sun. She would take flight with Eragon astride her bare-back then dive into the river where they spent the morning swimming and frolicking in the cool water. Following their morning swims Saphira flew them back to the ship where Eragon spent the remainder of each day talking with the elves, Umaroth or Glaedr, reading one of his books, practicing his spells or sparing with Boldhgarm. Saphira, on the other hand, took to napping in the afternoon sun, hunting or taking short patrol flights.

On the day following their first morning swim Saphira decided to consult Umaroth, Glaedr and the other Eldunari` concerning her contact with the unknown consciousness. Rather than try to explain it to them she had simply opened her mind and let them experience the memories of the encounter for themselves. None had any more insight than she concerning the destined partnership of her and Eragon, nor did they have insight into the mysterious consciousness. They did; however, assure her that they would try to do what they could to find out more. Umaroth and Glaedr reluctantly accepted her decision to court Eragon, each believing it folly to attempt such without first verifying the prophecy's authenticity or how it would even work between them. Saphira; however, had been adamant about her decision, stating that once she'd made the choice to trust fate she would not deny her feelings, trusting a way would be made for it to work. In the end the pair of Eldunari` cautioned her to think before she acted. Glaedr had added. Y_oungling, heed me well for this is not a game. Keep your affections from getting the better of you. At risk of stating the obvious, Eragon is not a dragon; however, consider him your mate if you must but do not lose yourself to passion or you risk not only losing him as your mate but also as your rider._

On this particular day, following their morning swim, Eragon suggested a different plan. _Saphira,_ w_hy don't you find a bank along the river, so we can make camp to rest and dry off? I'm not quite ready to go back to the ship_.

_Sounds good to me!_

Saphira flew a short distance further until she found an embankment large enough to accommodate both her and Eragon then landed. Eragon leapt from her back then briefly surveyed the bank. _This is perfect! There's even drift wood I can use to make a fire!_ After a brief silence his stomach rumbled. _Now I just need to find something to eat. I'm hungry._

_You make a fire. I'll take care of breakfast!_ Saphira replied, taking flight.

Eragon began to collect from the pieces of drift wood that adorned the embankment and soon had a roaring fire going; built next to a large stone that rested near the river's edge. Saphira returned shortly after with three large fish, one in each claw and one grasped between her jaws. As she landed she dropped the two fish in her claws then walked over to Eragon and dropped the third at his feet. _Now this is a proper breakfast!_ She then walked back to the two others and in a single motion took each between her jaws then swallowed it whole.

_Is that going to be enough for you?_ Eragon asked as he pulled out his knife and began to gut the fish she'd given him.

_Enough to sate my hunger for a few hours. _Saphira replied, licking her chops.

His fish gutted Eragon affixed it to the end of a slender length of wood and held it over the fire to cook. A short while later the fish was done. Pulling it from the flames Eragon noticed the sudden aroma, causing his mouth to water; the fish still sizzling as he set it aside to cool. When cool enough to eat he peeled back the scaly skin then, taking a piece of the tender white flesh between his fingers, placed it in his mouth and began to chew, savoring the taste. _Mmmm … this is so good, so tender and delectable. Fish makes a fine breakfast!_

After his meal Eragon tossed the bones and skin into the river and continued to sit next to the fire, staring into its dancing flames. As he watched the smoke blow away with a gentle breeze his brow furrowed. It occurred to him that he'd not felt troubled in the slightest over gutting the fish, nor in eating its flesh; a behavior contrary to Oromis' teachings during his training in Ellesmera. It left him slightly troubled, serving as yet another reminder that something was now different about him.

Saphira lay crouched a short distance away, looking at him. She began to croon her love song, eliciting a smile from Eragon. His brow relaxed as the dark feeling left him. He looked at her and couldn't help but admire the beauty of her scales as they brightly glistened in the sunlight, each sparkling with an intensity he'd never noticed before. _She's so … beautiful._ He thought, looking at her with a sense of awe.

The sight captivated him as if he were staring into a hoard of brilliant blue sapphires crafted just for him. Saphira turned her gaze to the river and Eragon found himself thinking back to the time when he'd comforted her on the Stone of Broken Eggs; the time she'd been hurt over Glaedr's rejection. Shaking his head Eragon came to his senses and then, remembering Glaedr's question the night of their departure, offered.

_Saphira, we've not had opportunity to speak concerning Firnen. I was just wondering how you are doing. I know it wasn't easy to leave him and want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk about it. _

Saphira stopped crooning then moved her head to look at him, wondering what prompted such a question. After a moment her features softened. _That's very sweet of you Eragon, thank you. I'll be fine. No need to worry about me._

Eragon regarded her for a moment, marveling at how easily she'd seemed to get over the loss. _I wish I could get over mine as easily as Saphira._ He thought._ Humph. I suppose being a dragon has its advantages._

With a gentle nod he replied._ I see. Well … I'm sure you'll find another mate one day Saphira. They're bound to be many fine males for you to choose from when the eggs hatch._

Saphira smiled, knowingly. _I'm sure you're right Eragon_.

_That day will come sooner than you realize. And he won't come from among the dragon eggs. _She thought, looking back to the river.

Eragon looked back to the fire before him. Both sat in silence for a long while, basking in the warmth of the afternoon sun and presence of each other's company. Saphira shifted slightly, settling into a more comfortable position. Her movement elicited a flash as the sunlight reflected off her scales, catching the attention of Eragon; his eyes drawn to the source of the flash. Without realizing it he found himself unable to pull his gaze from her. He began to regard her as before, marveling at the beauty of her scales, then continued on to study her other prominent features more closely. He noted the subtle arch in her neck, the velvety texture of her wings, the slight curvature in the pair of ivory-colored spikes protruding from her head, and her muscular flanks and curved back adorned with its pearly-white spikes. S_he really is the fairest of all dragons._ He thought, breathing a sigh of contentment.

A sudden flush followed. His face went hot as a tingling sensation stirred in his loins. The feeling caught him so off guard that he'd jolted upright, losing his balance, sending him toppling over the opposite side of the stone upon which he sat. He landed on the ground with a thud and lay a moment, dazed, thinking to himself. _Whoa! Now that was really odd!_

It was true. As far as dragons were concerned he considered Saphira's beauty beyond compare. A fact, he'd later concluded, that only served to puff her sense of vanity. Consequently he rarely made open mention to her about it. In spite of his admiration he could recount no time prior that he'd taken such an interest in her features. Moreover, the sudden flush he'd experienced was much more than simple admiration, it was more akin to what he could only describe as … _attraction? _The feeling grossly disturbed him.

_Are you alright?_ Saphira asked with mild amusement.

Eragon blinked several times and then, pressing his lips, gathered himself and got up off the ground. He quickly brushed the sand from his tunic and trousers then moved to resume his former position upon the stone. He kept his attention on the fire so as to avert her gaze, feeling his cheeks warm from embarrassment. He hoped she hadn't noticed.

_Aye, I … I'm fine._ He sheepishly replied.

Despite his hopes Saphira had noticed. It was hard to miss the surge over their connection, especially when he hadn't the time to bar his thoughts from her. She'd abruptly stopped her humming as mild surprise caught her then calmed and moved her head to look at him just as he toppled off the stone.

_Are you sure? Has something troubled you?_ She asked, still amused.

_No … No I'm fine. Just a start, that's all. Nothing serious. Can we just forget about it please? _

She looked at him a moment longer then relaxed, smiled and turned her attention back to the river. She didn't quite understand where the sudden flush had come from, but relished in it all the same. _Hmmm … this might be easier than I thought. _

After a time Eragon's sense of awkwardness got the better of him. He stretched his arms over his head then broke the silence inquiring. _Are you ready to go back to the ship Saphira?_

Saphira looked at him just as he was bringing his arms back down. _So soon? It's so … peaceful. I thought we might spend the entire day out here. Didn't you?_ She replied, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

_Uh … well … we could. I mean I'd like to … but … but … I'm really eager to get back to … back to … the book I was reading yesterday_. Eragon replied, averting his gaze.

Amused at his apparent awkwardness Saphira replied. _Hmmm … in that case I suppose we should head back. After all, I don't want to keep you from such an engaging book. It's not as if there's anything here to catch your interest … is there?_

Eragon shot her a quick glance; eyes widened, then looked back at the fire and gulped._ No, no. Uh … nothing that I can see._

Saphira watched him expectantly for a moment until he started to fidget. Seeing no need for him to endure further discomfort she said. _Perhaps you'll think to bring your book with you next time, that way we can spend more time together … alone._

_Uh … I'll … consider it. Fair enough?_

_Mmmm _… f_air enough._

Eragon jumped up then swiftly extinguished the fire. Moments later he climbed astride Saphira, taking hold of the spike at the base of her neck. Once he was settled Saphira spread her wings then leapt into the air, banking round towards the ship. After a brief flight they arrived and, as before, Saphira circled twice overhead before spiraling down to gently land upon the deck. Eragon dismounted, still feeling a little awkward, and then turned to face her. _S … So what are your plans for the rest of the day?_

Saphira smiled. _I think I'll go for another hunt … and perhaps do some … exploring._

_Sounds … great! I'll just … go get my book. See you when you get back._

Saphira spread her wings and leapt into the air while Eragon retreated to his cabin to fetch the book he'd planned to read.

* * *

As she gently glided over the river Saphira began to muse on Eragon's earlier brush of attraction towards her. She'd not expected it from him, at least not so soon, and wondered what might have triggered it. She was pleased none the less. Although the prophecy hadn't alluded to it she reasoned he must be going through a similar period of awaking, perhaps from feelings that lay dormant within him; however, for him the awaking seemed to progress much slower. Slow or not she'd no doubt his feelings would continue to surface, increasing in strength and frequency as time went on. This spurred her confidence concerning her decision to court him.

_Whatever fate has planned its clearly working in Eragon._ She thought, excitement welling in her.

Not wishing to waste the opportunity she immediately began considering a way to augment her earlier courtship efforts, choosing a more direct approach; a fitting response to his 'interest', intentional or not.

While musing over her memories she chanced upon another custom she'd occasionally observed among courting humans. A custom engaged by females used mainly to express interest in a male's advances. At the time she'd found the behavior odd, thinking a more direct approach would serve them better. Now; however, Saphira found herself intrigued by the idea, curious as to the reaction it might elicit from Eragon.

_Hmmm … this might do just the trick. _She thought._ How can Eragon possibly resist the wares of a female as beautiful as me?_

The custom involved moving certain muscles in a way that she was not accustom to. She would need to allow time for practice before she could engage it. She decided that first she'd catch her meal then find a bank some distance away from the ship to eat and then practice, concluding the location must be far enough to keep her at the threshold of her connection with Eragon; so as to practice while leaving him unawares. Having devised her plan Saphira promptly dove into the river emerging shortly after with two large fish between her jaws. She then set out for a distant and secluded river bank where she could eat her meal, then practice.

* * *

By late afternoon Saphira arrived back at the ship. She'd become confident that she could mimic the new maneuver flawlessly, having spent several hours practicing it. She was eager to try it out. To her delight she did not have to wait long. Eragon was already on the deck, alone near the bow, sitting in the afternoon sun, clearly interested in a piece of reading from one of the books Jeod had given him. Saphira sauntered up to him then turned about, sauntering back the way she'd come. She flicked the book with the tip of her tail causing Eragon to peek over its top to discover the source of the disturbance. Having gotten his attention Saphira emphasized her hips, swaying them side to side along with her tail. In a burst of inspiration she ruffled her scales, augmenting the maneuver with an emphasis of her beauty. After several paces she stopped, craned her neck round, smiling as she winked at him. Despite her best efforts the move had been wart with clumsiness. Consequently it did not have quite the effect she'd planned on.

Eragon had all but forgotten his rush of feeling earlier that morning and so closed the book, set it down beside him then stood with a bewildered look on his face.

_Saphira? What … are you doing? Are you well?_

He began to walk towards her. As he approached Saphira wrapped him with her tail, lifted him off the deck bringing him level with her head then pulled him close, giving him another wink. Aye_ Eragon I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be_?

For a brief moment Eragon said nothing as he stared at her with raised brows. Attempting to digest his current predicament he raised his arms, looking down at the tail wrapped around his waist. Saphira was acting strange and he wasn't sure if she was serious or if she was simply playing some kind of game to entertain herself. After a moment he lowered his arms then looked at Saphira who welcomed his gaze with another wink. Shaking his head Eragon suddenly cracked a smile. _You do realize you're acting as if you've gone completely mad? This is some kind of game right_?

Before she could respond Eragon burst into a hearty laugh, unable to contain his amusement as a vision of Saphira's earlier behavior flashed before his eyes. He stopped only a moment to inquire. _What exactly do you call that move, The Drunken Dragon?_

Saphira's smile faded. She became huffed; this was not the reaction she'd expected. She loosed her grip on Eragon causing him to drop to the deck where he fell to his back then, folding his arms over his belly, continued to laugh heartily.

_What's so funny_? She protested, coming about to peer down at him.

Eragon summoned a brief pause from his mirth then took a deep breath. _Oooo gods … that was funny! I've not laughed like that in quite awhile. _He began._ I'm sorry it had to come at your expense Saphira, but … you are. Do you have any idea how ridiculous you looked? What's gotten into you?_

Saphira snorted, looking away from him. _Argh! Never mind! Clearly you wouldn't understand!_

Eragon continued to laugh for several moments more until his glee subsided, a more sober tone replacing it. Still lying on his back he rested his hands on his chest then looked at Saphira who was now looming over him, eyes fixed expectantly. He could feel agitation emanating from her as if she'd expected another response from him. This left him with the sudden impression that she'd not been playing, that her odd mannerisms stemmed from something else, something she wasn't telling him. He suddenly thought of the question he'd not yet asked her, the question concerning her choice, leaving him with a feeling of fear mixed with anticipation.

Over the past several days he'd grown increasingly agitated over what her answer might be. He'd been trying to decide the proper moment to ask her, but was uncertain now would be the best time. Still there was the matter concerning her odd behavior.

_I'm really sorry Saphira, I am. I didn't mean to upset you; however, clearly I have. It's just … well … you have to admit … your behavior was rather odd. Is there something you're not telling me?_

Saphira sighed then began to move away from him. _No … I suppose not. Perhaps you're right. I … I was acting a bit foolish. _She paused then continued._ You should return to your reading. I'm going to take a nap._

Eragon sighed then, pressing his lips together tightly, sat up. _Wait! _

Saphira paused. _Aye, what is it Eragon?_

Gaining up his courage Eragon took a deep breath then spoke. _Before you go I've a question that has been nagging me since the night we left. I'm almost afraid to ask but fear I will never be at peace until I know your answer_.

Saphira turned to face him. She could see the seriousness on his face and feel the apprehension emanating from him. Following a brief silence she replied. _Go ahead Eragon, ask your question._

Eragon took another deep breath, steadying himself. _Saphira … uh … uh … wow this is hard_.

Saphira reached out with her mind, sending warm, loving feelings over their connection to calm him. _It's okay Eragon. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere_.

Eragon waited few moments then took another deep breath and continued. _Saphira … why … why did you choose … me?_

Neither of them noticed but the moment he'd asked the question his Gedway Ignasia flared in a faint glow then paled, losing its silvery gleam.


	4. A Glimpse In Time : Updated

**Disclaimer: This chapter makes use ****of characters and/or locations that are part of the Inheritance Cycle. Except where noted all characters and/or locations are owned and copyright by Christopher Paolini. **

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 4 – A Glimpse In Time:

Saphira drew back in surprise, believing there could be only one reason for Eragon's question; however, she hadn't expected to confront him so soon. She'd planned to when she'd felt he was ready, perhaps following several more days spent courting him; in attempt to soften him up before breaking the news. He'd kept his feelings so well guarded that she'd not known of his struggle. She'd underestimated the progress of his awakening, leaving her unprepared to answer him.

Saphira drew close and then sat down on her haunches. Her face softened as she looked at him, silently wondering the best way to answer. While thinking, it occurred to her that his question should not have come as a surprise. If there was one thing she knew well about Eragon it was his tireless determination at finding answers to matters he didn't understand. Untimely as the question was it had simply been the inevitable response to a transition that fate had clearly been working in him; however, she had doubts, thinking his feelings too new and puerile for him to understand, let alone accept.

She briefly mused over the memory of the time Eragon had doubted her. At the time her memory had been shrouded concerning the prophecy, and the love she held for him while in her egg. Once she hatched she'd been left with only the vaguest impression that he was simply the right choice. Consequently the answer she'd given him then was truthful enough, allowing the matter to be settled. The fact that he was now questioning her only confirmed that is was for a different reason. She knew Eragon well enough to know that he would not settle for silence, or an evasive answer. She was also unwilling to lie to him. This left her with little option but to attempt a play against his fear of offending her judgment again and so she replied.

_Eragon, why would you ask such a question? I thought this matter had been settled. Was my last answer not sufficient? Did I not explain myself clearly enough the first time you questioned my decision?_

Eragon looked at her, trembling. He'd done it, what he'd set out to do, and now all he wanted to do was take it back. He couldn't understand why he felt so apprehensive, after all her answer couldn't be that bad. Could it? Now that the question was out he found it wasn't fear of offending her that unsettled him, far from it in fact. Since the night the wave of heat – like fire - washed through him he'd felt different, as if its passing had awakened some unknown part of him that lay dormant.

The feeling was subtle, at first, but as the days followed it'd become more evident, leaving him keenly aware of other, more prominent, differences. He'd developed an unexplained craving for meat. He'd noticed, while at rest, an increase in his body temperature. Even Boldhgarm had noticed a difference in him. During one of their sparring sessions Eragon had fought with such fierceness that it'd left the blue elf exhausted, and astonished. Eragon, on the other hand, had been barely winded, leaving Boldhgarm to question if he'd used a spell to give him greater stamina. Eragon had assured him that he hadn't but could offer no other explanation, leaving Boldhgarm to eye him suspiciously.

Outwardly his appearance was the same it'd always been. Inwardly; however, he'd the sense of something accompanying his changes, a presence perhaps, lurking in the shadows of his mind. The first night while he lay beneath Saphira's wing, and each night following, there'd been moments during his waking dreams when he'd seen a pair of eyes flash a glance at him from a shadowy darkness; ablaze with an amethyst fire, filled with a mixture of gentleness and fierceness, and an ancient wisdom. The sound of faint roars – as though echoed from a distance – followed soon after, each time starting him from his waking dreams, leaving him to wonder in silence what the eyes and roars could possibly mean.

Then there was Saphira. He'd begun to notice her in a new light, especially over the past few days. He'd found himself regarding her beauty with more attention than usual. He'd often hear her song echo faintly in his mind. He'd even found himself softly humming it while reading his book, just before Saphira arrived. When he'd realized what he was doing he'd stopped and considered for a moment why he'd taken such a liking to the song. It was just a song, he'd reasoned. What was so special about it? So special that he'd hear it over and over again, humming it to himself during the times when she wasn't near him. Something moved him to look at her, differently, stirring him to levels of feeling he'd never known when near her. This morning's incident revealed to him just how stark the change was. It had so troubled him that he'd attempted to ignore it, to pretend it never happened, hoping it would go away; hoping it would all go away. And now he sat torn before her, as if from two distinct sources; as if one part of him desperately sought affirmation from her while the other sought escape. But affirmation of what he knew not, escape from what he knew not. He was in uncharted waters and felt as though he was skirting dangerously close to a dam ready to break, threatening to wash him away in a flood of his worst fears, or in the fiercest of desires. His determination to know had been another matter entirely. It'd stirred in him with such fierceness, as if from another, that at times it was all he could do to keep it at bay, forcing himself to wait for the right moment to ask her. His choice to ask her now had been born more of a desire to silence the fierce nagging and less out of his own need.

Eragon drew in a deep breath and then released it, steadying himself. Gaining up his courage he replied.

_Yes, yes I remember what you said. That you chose me because you felt I was the best chance at defeating Galbatorix; the best chance for the dragons, humans and elves who all share an intertwined fate. _He sighed then continued_. I don't doubt you Saphira; your_ _answer was sufficient then. But why is it that I have this feeling that there was something more to it? Am … am I mistaken to question that?_

Saphira cringed and turned her gaze from him, looking out beyond the bow of the ship just in time to see another bend in the river approaching. He'd not fallen for her bluff. She wanted nothing more than to tell him the truth but she feared it was too soon. To tell him the truth now could be more than he was able to handle. She didn't want to put him through needless torment.

Eragon watched her silently. He could tell that she was having difficulty finding an answer to his question, only adding to his unease. In all the time she'd been with him he'd never known her to be so indecisive. Saphira had always been direct with him in her counsel; never withholding her opinion when she'd believed it was to his benefit. Like her earlier behavior he found her hesitancy uncharacteristic. It was simply not like her to dodge his questions.

After several moments Saphira looked at him and replied. _Eragon you don't understand what you're asking me to reveal. I'm not sure you're ready to hear it yet. Are you sure you really want to know?_

Eragon sighed. _Saphira,_ _if I've learned anything from the war against Galbatorix it's that we can never be fully certain about anything. Of course I'm not sure! All I know right now is a gnawing in my gut that has been growing each day since the first night we left. Your odd behavior only feeds my need to know. I'll have no peace until I have an answer._ Eragon added weakly, his face riddled with concern. _Besides … h … how bad … can it possibly be? Nothing … Nothing's changed between us … right?_

Saphira's heart sank. It was now clear to her. Eragon's budding affections left him at a loss, so much so that he didn't know what to do. They were unlike anything he'd ever faced before and it frightened him. She suspected he would sooner face Galbatorix again than face the reality of his new feelings. In that moment she likened him to the frightened and frustrated youngling he'd been while enduring the painful seizures inflicted by Durza's injury to his back. He'd experienced the fits so frequently during their training in Ellesmera, nearly convincing him to give up on a number of occasions. Back then he'd looked to her for reassurance and now before her was the picture of that same frightened youngling once again looking to her. Eragon wasn't necessarily seeking the truth from her. He was seeking escape from his feelings. He wanted her to reassure him that everything was still the same; that nothing had changed between them. Despite her instinct to protect him Saphira knew it was futile to give him the answer he sought. A lie would not suffice for she believed his feelings would not abate. Instead they would become stronger over time, just as the prophecy had implied, driving him full-circle to ask her the same question again at a later time. Prolonging his apparent suffering also would not do, so she decided that now was as good a time as any to reveal the truth. Sooner or later he would have to know anyway. She would not treat him as a youngling any longer.

_Eragon the reason I gave back then was true enough but you're right, there was more to my decision. I've only recently come to learn of this_. Saphira paused then continued. _Haven't you ever wondered why our bond is so strong; stronger, in fact, than that of any dragon and rider before us?_

Eragon's brow furrowed in thought. A moment later his features softened then he replied. _Well … aye, I have. But … there were bound to be differences considering that we are the first dragon and rider to rise in over a century. Our situation was unique. There were moments when we only had each other. We didn't have the luxury of support from other riders or dragons. Considering the circumstances it is not so far-fetched an idea that we would become closer than those before us. _He hesitantly added_ Right?_

Saphira urged, wanting him to consider his answer more carefully. _And you're certain there's nothing more to it than that?_

Eragon flinched, a twinge of fear stirring his gut. _Does she know about what happened this morning? _He thought.

Shaking his head he pushed the feeling aside, thinking it absurd. After all, she would have told him if she'd felt it over their connection, been as concerned about it as he was. Wouldn't she?

Eragon looked at her for a moment then replied, eyes narrowed slightly. _What are you getting at Saphira?_

Saphira sighed. _He's not going to make this easy is he? _She thought.

Bringing her head closer she searched his eyes causing him to widen them a little. After a moment she replied. _Don't you already know the answer to that question Eragon? Hasn't the reason already crossed your mind? _

Eragon held her gaze for a long while. Afterwards he pressed his lips together tightly, becoming flustered, and then looked away from her. _Why is she doing this to me?_ He thought. _Why can't she just tell me? Why can't she just tell me nothing's changed, that everything's the same as it's always been between us?_ _Gods please let it be true!_

Eragon grimaced, closing his eyes tightly, as a torrent of emotion began to well in him. A part of him did know her reason, seemed to have known all along, rebelling against that part of him that sought escape. The knowledge came to him as flashes of thought, erupting from that part of him which had begun to emerge only hours following their departure, following the moment he'd first noticed something was different about him. It desperately wanted to respond to her - to her call - but he didn't know what the call could be, nor did he want to. Its struggle to emerge flared as another thought flashed in his mind. _Answer her Eragon. Answer the call of your mate!_

Eragon's eyes flew open has he pushed the thought away, quelling it along with the part of him that put it there. He'd not understood why such a thought would enter his mind. It was absurd – unthinkable - he couldn't accept such a notion. He and Saphira were dragon and rider, nothing more. Weren't they? He was no longer certain, torn between his earlier thoughts and the bond he'd always shared with her; a bond that'd given him lasting reassurance over the months. But now what of it? Would he loose that too?

Eragon shook his head as if attempting to cast the thoughts from his mind. A wave of desperation began to well in him, he yearned for her to give the answer he believed would silence his troubling thoughts, wrap him in the warm embrace of love and care she'd shown him so many times before. _Gods can't Saphira just tell me!_ He thought. He didn't want to understand the thoughts. He couldn't. Nor could he accept them. He was certain of one thing, telling her of his struggle was out of the question.

Eragon looked at her and whined_. I don't know why Saphira! Please just answer the question! _

Nodding gently Saphira looked down then lifted her left claw and began to move a single talon lightly back and forth along the deck, carefully considering her next reply. The moment was silent, save for the scratching sound created by her talon and the light rustling sound created as the ship glided down the river. After several moments Saphira relaxed her claw, lifting her head to look at him.

_Saphira, what are you doing? _Eragon asked, impatiently.

_I'm trying to decide the best way to answer you_. She calmly replied.

Feinting desperation Eragon exclaimed_. Saphira just tell me!_

Saphira breathed a deep sigh._ Eragon I … I chose you because … I love you. I've always loved you even before you were born._

Eragon hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath. He let loose a rush of air, releasing with it some of his pent tension. Relief began to settle on him. _I'm such a fool._ He thought. _Saphira just loves me as always, that's all._ _How could I ever doubt that or fear that I'd lose it!_

But something wouldn't let him leave it at that, stirring in him the notion that there was something not quite right about her answer. With a quizzical expression he replied. _I … love you too Saphira_._ I've always loved you, since the day we bonded. But I don't understand what you mean when you say … 'before you were born'. I also don't understand why you found it so hard to tell me something I already know. I know you love me. What's so hard about that?_

Saphira shifted, settling into a crouch. _Eragon even before you were born, while I was still in my egg, I loved you. I didn't even know who you were until our minds first touched but I still loved you because I knew we were always meant to be together. When I think about it I suppose it's why I was never able to pair with Glaedr or Firnen. I was always meant for you not them._

Her earlier response now seemed for naught as a new wave of apprehension rushed into Eragon. His heart quickened as the sudden realization of what she implied took hold of him. _Saphira … what … what are you saying? What do Glaedr-elda and Firnen have to do with this?_

Seeing no other way to put it to him, Saphira relented, a soft groan escaping her. _Eragon you and I … we … are destined to be … mates._

Eragon's face paled._ No, no, no, no!_ He thought, shaking his head. _This can't be!_ Her answer was what he'd feared most, and yet he still couldn't believe what he'd just heard. His breathing quickened as he slowly stood, stumbling back from weakened legs that threatened to give way beneath him. The urge to escape her – flee from her - suddenly flared in him, but something kept him at bay. Regaining his balance Eragon looked at her then inquired in a shaky voice. "What - what did you say?_"_

Saphira shuddered, feeling his sudden shock travel over their connection. She paused and then, regaining her composure, replied.

_You and I are destined to be mates Eragon. I'm not sure how, it's simply our … destiny._

With a look of disbelief Eragon countered. _Our Destiny?_ _You can't be serious? How's that even possible … how … how can we? You must be mistaken. How can you even think that?_

Saphira cringed_. Eragon I feared this would happen. This was a bad idea, it is still too soon for you to know but please calm down. I have something to show you, if you'll let me …_

Eragon's shock suddenly faded, his face coloring red as anger and betrayal welled in him. _Too soon! What do you mean too soon? How long have you believed this? Who told you this? Who … who bewitched you?_

Surprised at the overstatement Saphira replied, tendrils of smoke rising from her nostrils. _Bewitched me? No one bewitched me Eragon. Deep down you know I speak the truth. You've known for the past several days. Your flare of attraction towards me this morning was simply a reflection of what you already know. You just need help coming to terms with it. Let me help you … let me show you that what I speak is the truth._

Eragon stepped back from her as a new wave of shock came over him, tears welling in his eyes. _You felt that? I … I … I don't' know what to say Saphira. I can't …_

Eragon threw his hands over his head and began pacing the deck_. Gods this can't be happening!_

Saphira sighed_. I know this hard for you Eragon but how else can you explain it? How else can you explain your urgent need to pose a question that started our whole conversation, a question we'd both considered settled months ago? How else can you explain your feelings for me? How else can you explain the feelings I have for you? _

Eragon silently came round to face her, unable to answer her questions. Saphira sighed again. _Look, if you'll let me show you it may make things easier …_

Eragon interrupted her in an outburst of pent confusion, hurt and anger_. No! I won't I am sorry but what you're proposing is madness! Gods Saphira! Do you realize what you're saying … mates? How can we be mates? Look at me … it's impossible! _

Eragon paused, taking a deep breath. Cupping his hands over his mouth and nose he released a sigh and asked. _Have you consulted Umaroth, Glaedr and the other Eldunari` on this?_

_Aye, the day after our first morning swim_.

_And? _Eragon inquired, dropping his hands to his sides.

_They accepted my decision, although reluctantly, and cautioned me to be careful with you._

_Careful? What do you mean careful? What decision?_

Saphira cringed._ My decision to … court you?_

_Court me? Is that what you were doing all this time? Is that the reason behind your odd behavior, an attempt to … to … seduce me? _

Saphira snorted in surprise._ Eragon! Seduce you? Of course not! You're jumping to conclusions …_

Eragon interrupted her, tears now streaming down his face. _I'm jumping to conclusions? How can you say that after what you just admitted to me Saphira? I can't even believe we're having this conversation. How could you betray my trust like this?_

Saphira suddenly rose to her feet, smacked her tail on the deck and roared. She lunged at Eragon with a single claw, pinning him to the deck with swift and gentle force. She then moved to stare over him, tendrils of smoke rising from her nostrils. Eragon's eyes widened, her display of frustration jolting him to his senses.

_Listen to me! You're not helping matters by your outbursts! I was not trying to seduce you! You may not be a dragon but I've already acknowledged my feelings for you and consider you my mate despite our differences, nothing will change this. I've given to trust that fate will provide a way for it to work between us. I don't know how, I simply trust. You and I already share a deep love for one another. I chose to court you by way of human customs in an effort to prepare you for a transition I've come to trust as our destiny! I was trying to prepare you for the moment when I would break the news to you. I didn't know until this morning that you were already beginning to develop feelings for me and was unprepared to answer your question. Now, rather than try to explain further let me show you what I'm talking about. Will you allow this or not?_

Before Eragon could reply Boldhgarm came running up from the lower levels of the ship followed by several of the other elves; all with swords in hand and a fierce look on their faces, as if prepared for battle. They had each been alarmed at Saphira's roar and rushed up to investigate, believing that they were under some surprise attack, perhaps by one of Galbatorix's supporters who had unknowingly followed them. When they arrived on the main deck Saphira looked at them with a snap of her head and growled. They each stopped and then quickly surveyed the area for a coming attack. Realizing there was none Boldhgarm sheathed his sword then asked with a quizzical look on his face. "Shadeslayer, Brightscales is everything alright?"

Eragon shifted uncomfortably under Saphira's claw then turned his head to look at the blue elf. "Not exactly. Saphira and I were just in disagreement over a rather … sensitive … matter. I don't think there is any cause for you to be alarmed. I'm sure we can work this out amongst ourselves."

The tone in his voice suggested he was troubled leaving Boldhgarm slightly unconvinced of Eragon's assurances, leading him to ask. "Are you certain Shadeslayer? We can remain close by if you need … assistance."

Looking back to Saphira Eragon replied with mild irritation in his voice. "No, I don't think that will be necessary. Considering the nature of our disagreement it would be best if we were left to discuss the matter in private. Thank you for your concern."

Boldhgarm hesitated for a moment then relaxed his expression and bowed. "Very well Shadeslayer. We'll retreat back to the lower levels. If you should require assistance contact me."

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind". Eragon replied.

Boldhgarm straightened, turned and slowly retreated back to the lower levels, the other elves following soon after.

Saphira looked at Eragon then impatiently asked_. Well?_

Turing to look away from her Eragon replied. _Fine! Do what you must, but don't expect me to take you seriously!_

As Eragon reluctantly closed his eyes and opened his mind to her. Still hovering over him Saphira withdrew her claw then gently set it down next to the other. Then she softened and began to gently enter his mind, returning to the memories of her encounter with the unknown consciousness. She replayed the memories beginning from the moment she'd felt the flush of feeling, while thinking of Eragon, to her initial reaction to it. She then followed with the encounter of the unknown consciousness and the images of her dream with the shadowed dragon who'd spoken the prophecy to her. During the play of images Eragon's brow furrowed in confusion; however, his eyes remained shut. He did not ask her to stop.

Following the memory of her dream Saphira moved to the struggle that'd ensued as her sense of reason battled against her feelings. Eragon twitched several times, experiencing the intensity of the struggle. Finally, Saphira ended with the memory of her anguish as she realized her defeat and of the acceptance that followed shortly after. It took considerable time to replay the events from start to finish for she spared no detail, believing it best to convey to Eragon as accurate an account as possible. By the time she'd finished the sun was already beginning to set in the western sky.

Still riddled with confusion Eragon slowly got to his feet and turned to look away from her. He was silent for what seemed like hours as he slowly digested what Saphira had just shown him. Finally he asked. _And all of this really happened?_

_Of course it did. Have I ever lied to you before?_

_No, I suppose you haven't. It's just … this … this is a lot to take in at once. You can't expect me to just accept it … can you?_

Saphira shook her head._ Eragon, it doesn't matter what I expect. You saw my dream yourself. The prophecy is already coming to pass concerning us. It's only a matter of time before you must accept what is our destiny. _

Turning to her he inquired_. And if I don't?_

A look of hurt came over Saphira's face._ Then I suppose I must accept that possibility. But consider the alternative. Do you really think your feelings are just going to go away? Denial of our destiny may cost you more than you expect. Are you prepared for that possibility?_

Eragon remained silent, considering her questions. After several moments he replied_. I don't know Saphira. I certainly wasn't prepared for this! I need some time to think on it … alone._

Eragon paused to consider his next reply then looked down_. In the meantime I think it best for us to part for a time._

Saphira inquired, a soft whimper escaping her. _F … for how long? _

Eragon looked at her, his face riddled with sadness. _I don't know that either. I just can't bear to be near you right now. Remaining together could just make matters worse. I feel that I scarcely know you anymore Saphira … or myself for that matter. I need time alone to sort this out. Make sense of it somehow … come to some kind of decision on where to go from here._

Saphira acknowledged him with another soft whimper_. I see. You know I hate to be separated from you, even more so now, but I understand. You need time, but know that I love Eragon and I would never willing hurt you. Please remember this as you contemplate your … decision._

Eragon thought for a moment then replied_. I … I love you too Saphira. Where will you go?_

_I'll try to stay within the area. I can sleep on the banks of the river when I'm not hunting or exploring. If you should need me … _Her thoughts trailed off.

Eragon nodded, acknowledging her_. Okay. I promise I'll consider the matter thoroughly before making any decision. But I want you to promise me something._

_And what's that?_

_To accept it if my decision is to reject what you're proposing. That means no more courtship play. Fair enough?_

Reluctantly Saphira replied_. Very well I promise._

_Good. I'll contact you when I've come to a decision._

Saphira spread her wings then turned, preparing to take flight. Before she did a light breeze blew across the bow, passing first over Eragon before reaching her. As it blew past she caught a scent, causing her to pause then stiffen and fold her wings. She knew this scent.

It was as if it had come from nowhere causing Saphira to briefly survey the sky for its source, but she saw nothing. She flicked her tongue, tasting the air, in attempt to pinpoint the source. She slowly turned back to face Eragon who stood with a questioning look on his face. She took a step closer to him then flicked her tongue again tasting the air. It appeared to be coming from him. She crouched, releasing a soft growl, and then slowly approached him.

Not knowing what was going on Eragon started to ask. _Saphira what …_

Saphira snapped in reply._ Quiet! And be still …_

Eragon immediately froze, uncertain of what she intended. His eyes carefully followed her movements as she began circle him, all the while staring back with an almost feral gaze. Saphira circled him slowly tasting the air with a flick of her tongue every few moments. When she'd circled round she stopped to face him and, after a moment's hesitation, flicked her tongue once more then drew her head close until her snout was mere inches from his face, her sapphire eyes staring directly into his. After a moment she began to gently smell him – savoring the new scent – starting from the top of his head then working slowly down along his neck, shoulders, chest and legs. Each breath she took confirmed and re-confirmed the scent's source. It was musky and over powering, scarcely that of an elf any longer.

Desire began to well in her for she already loved him – already considered him her mate – and now Eragon was beginning to emanate the essence of her desire; the essence of a male dragon.

Bringing her head up she gently nuzzled against his leg, maintaining the contact along his side, brushing against his hand, his arm and neck where she finished with a gentle lick along his collar bone. Breaking the contact she drew back slightly to stare into his eyes once more, her hot and steady breaths brushing against his face. Her gaze conveyed a pleading born of desire, as if she were begging him to accept his feelings for her, his destiny, his mate.

Experiencing a mixture of fear and confusion Eragon remained stiff and silent during her attentions, but now, staring into her pleading gaze, he began to tremble. He slowly lifted his hand and gently rested it upon her snout. He could feel the desire emanate from her over their connection causing him to stir as a faint burning began to build in the center of his chest, working its way outward. He likened it to the warm glow he'd felt the night of their departure except this time it was stronger, as if an inner fire was building in him, struggling to emerge. It was accompanied by a spark of knowing that began to flare in his mind leaving him with an inner sense of awe for it was vast and diverse. In that moment he saw Saphira as someone else, as if through the eyes of another; one who was majestic, fierce and powerful. An almost feral desire for her began to well in him.

The knowledge was unlike any he'd ever experienced. It was not elven or human. It was ancient, conveying the ancestry of a race interlinked by thousands of minds, spanning hundreds – even thousands – of years. The knowledge grew, entwining his mind with memories, revealing secrets that he could not possibly know, nor could he have learned. Secrets shared with no human or elf. Instead they were secrets shared amongst one race alone, dragons!

For several moments the memories flashed in his mind, comprising a mixture of images, smells, sounds and sensations he'd never experienced. He saw battles he'd never fought in lands with mountains and caves he'd never seen. He witnessed the images with a sense of detachment as if he were seeing them through the eyes of another. He experienced scents he'd never smelled or tasted before. He heard sounds resembling a chorus of distant roars or growls or shrieks. The flood of memories continued in no particular order for several moments then slowed until the last faded into darkness. For a brief moment there was nothing – a void of thought – then a sudden flash as one final image appeared. It settled in his mind, hovering as if intended solely for him.

The image was that of two dragons facing one another, staring intently into each other's eyes. Each was reared upon their hind legs, fore-claws clasped, with wings out stretched behind them. The dragons sat upon what appeared to be a ledge set before the opening to a large cave, overlooking a vast valley surrounded by towering mountains. The light outside was dim as if the time of day were in early morning or just before twilight. The dragon on the left was a sapphire blue specked with white spikes adorning its back and tail. It wore a ring of gold and silver around the middle talon of its right claw. The second dragon was slightly larger than the first. It was the color of amethyst, specked with sapphire spikes along its back and tail and adorned with sapphire colored scales plating its chest and belly. Upon each wrist it wore a gold and silver cuff.

Suddenly the image flashed to the face of a sapphire dragon, its sapphire eyes full of love and longing. It appeared to be the same dragon he'd seen before but now it was as if he were looking at it through the eyes of the amethyst colored one.

His desire for Saphira increased suddenly. As if in response to some awakened instinct Eragon uttered a low guttural sound, resembling the soft growl of a love-struck dragon. Saphira, who had been witnessing the exchange over their connection, replied in like manner. She nuzzled his hand then began to croon her love song for him. Eragon joined in soon after, matching her in pitch and tone as before. Both began to sway gently side-to-side, each mesmerized by the other, maintaining the song for a long while. Finally the image faded along with the soft burning that Eragon had felt in his chest. The scent that had been emanating from him also faded, leaving only a trace of its earlier intensity. As if coming out of a trance Eragon blinked then recoiled from Saphira, all trace of the experience fading from his memory.

_What just happened to me? What did you do? _

Saphira shook her head with a snort then inquired with a bewildered look on her face. _What do you mean? I …_

Eragon interrupted, taking another step away from her. _Saphira … what did you do?_

_I didn't do anything Eragon. Didn't you see them?_

_See who?_

_The dragons …_

_What dragons? What are you talking about?_

Attempting to comfort him Saphira began to draw close.

_Stop! Don't come any closer to me_! Eragon exclaimed, taking another step back.

Surprise came over Saphira, giving her a moment's pause, and then she replied._ Eragon I …_

Eragon shook his head_. No! I'm sorry Saphira I can't be near you. I've no idea what's going on and it troubles me … your behavior troubles me!_

Saphira released a soft whimper, a look of pleading on her face. _Eragon please …_

_Saphira … please just go!_

_Eragon …_

_GO!_

Saphira hesitated, hurt and disappointed, then turned about. Flapping her wings she leapt into the air, veering west where the sun had just sunk beneath the horizon. Filled with confusion and despair Eragon slowly walked to the railing and took hold of it, gripping it so tightly that his knuckles shown white. The wood of the railing cracked under the pressure of his grip.

He watched as her flight increased the distance between them until she became nothing more than a faint speck in the darkening sky. Tears began to flow down his face. At that moment his right palm began to grow hot then, before he could react, a pain - like fire - shot up his right arm.

Eragon let out a yelp then quickly loosed his grip from the railing and turned the palm to face him. What he saw both astonished and horrified him. His Gedway Ignasia was alit with a brilliant blue light. It shown so brightly he could barely look at it and as he watched it flared brighter for a brief moment then faded, taking with it the pain he'd felt in his arm. By the time it was gone the Gedway Ignasia had vanished leaving only the sword calloused skin of his palm. Despair overcame him. Eragon leaned over the railing, cupped his face in his hands, weeping bitterly.

After only moments he looked to the sky and shouted woefully:

_"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?"_


	5. Ar'Din : Updated

**Disclaimer: This chapter makes use ****of characters and/or locations that are part of the Inheritance Cycle. Except where noted all characters and/or locations are owned and copyright by Christopher Paolini. **

**The character "Ar'Din" was created by the author and is an original addition to this story. It is not part of the Inheritance Cycle. **

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Ar'Din:

Eragon lay thinking. It'd been several hours since he'd watched Saphira disappear into the darkening western sky then witnessed his Gedway Ignasia vanish before his eyes shortly after. The confusion and despair that'd followed had been so overwhelming he'd cried out to the twilight but had received no response. He'd wept at the railing for a long while afterwards then, deciding it would do no good to allow grief and frustration to overcome him, attempted to calm his mind by performing the meditative exercises Oromis had taught him. It'd helped only a little. Afterwards, seeing nothing more to be done, he'd come down to his cabin to turn in for the night.

Now, looking up at the raftered ceiling, he lay thinking, trying to understand what was happening to him and why. The cabin was alit with a soft red light, emanating from a flameless lantern that sat on a small table beside his bed. It was troubling enough that he'd sent Saphira away but more so was her behavior just before. His first reaction had been to target her as the cause of his blackout, his last memory having been the moment he'd placed his hand on her snout. The look in her eyes he'd glimpsed just before he'd recoiled was that of a fierce longing, a look she'd never given him before, but for what he didn't know. He only knew that the odd look combined with her close proximity left him grossly uncomfortable, a feeling he'd never experienced while near her. Something had happened to him but he didn't remember what.

Then there'd been her sudden change just after her first attempt to leave. He pictured the feral gaze in her eyes as she'd circled him, the manner in which she'd approached him, and the unsolicited attention she'd favored him. The memory sent a sudden chill through him; it was as if she'd been someone else and not the Saphira he knew, leaving him to wonder what she'd been doing, or what she'd planned to do. Had she been the cause of his blackout? Had she placed him under some kind of spell and, if so, to what end? None of it made sense to him, left him with unsettling questions, questions he wasn't sure he wanted answers to. No, not this time, lest the answers reveal something more troubling than what he'd already endured. A prospect that, for the moment, he had no stomach for.

A dark feeling came over him. For the first time since they'd bonded he didn't trust her, something had happened to her, she'd changed, spouting nonsense about their destiny as mates. Even going so far as to … court him? It was unlike her, leaving him to wonder how their bond might be affected. Of one thing he was sure, it would never be the same again. Despite the alleged proof within her prophetic dream he still found the prospect hard to believe. Nothing like it had ever happened between a dragon and rider before. She'd been right about one thing though; something was clearly happening to him as well. But that fact alone offered no help, instead it concerned him more. He began to wonder if she'd been the reason behind his unsettling feelings all along. If she'd exerted some sort of influence over him, but why? Had she been driven mad with grief over the loss of Firnen? Was she so troubled that she'd lost all sense of reality? Such questions only left him to wonder if they still had a future together as dragon and rider, and whether or not they would be able to complete their mission. Still he'd promised her that he'd consider the prospect thoroughly and fairly, come to some sort of a decision; a decision, he'd thought, should have been easy to make, but for some reason it wasn't. He began to wonder why he'd made such a promise in the first place.

He brought his right hand up to look at it, palm facing him. He studied it for a moment, thinking how foreign – naked – it looked without the familiar silver sheen he'd grown so accustomed to. Bringing his left hand up he stretched out his fingers, gently brushing them against his palm, sending a shiver through him. _It feels so different now._ He thought. Breathing a sigh he lowered both arms back to his sides then looked back up at the ceiling. _How could so much be going so wrong so fast?_ He thought. _This is supposed to be a time of hope and rejoicing! The war is over and here we are en-route to a new home, a new hope for the dragons and riders! And now … it … it seems all for naught!_ Eragon rolled to his side, staring into the heatless, red glow of the lantern. _What am I going to do now? What am I going to do about Saphira, about my Gedway Ignasia? How could this be happening to me, and who or what could be doing it? Am … am I even a rider anymore?_ He shifted slightly, a twinge of fear stirring in his gut. _What if somehow I'm not? How can I lead the riders? And … and what of my bond to Saphira, is … is that gone too?_

He breathed another deep sigh. He was at a loss, leaving him little option but to consult Umaroth and Glaedr in the morning. He hoped that they might have more to offer on the matter. He felt drained, wanting to forget, if only a short while, about the concerns weighing heavy on his mind. He rolled to his back then closed his eyes, drifting into his waking dreams, to a time before the war, a time when life seemed much simpler.

Eragon smiled at the dream that soon came to mind. Pictured before him was the sight of three men, sitting at a familiar table, in the center of large room. Nearby, in the fireplace, a roaring fire burned; the sound of crackling wood heard in the background of the men's excited voices and occasional laughter. The aromas of cooked meat and fresh baked bread filled the room along with the faint smell of ale that'd been poured into wooden mugs. Eragon remembered the day very well. It'd been a meal he'd shared with Roran and Garrow, to celebrate what had been a very profitable harvest for them that year; one of the few times they'd enjoyed such a fine meal of meat and drink together. During the years he'd lived in the house there'd been only two other such occasions, as a result he'd made it a point to remember them with a special fondness. Garrow suddenly burst into a hearty laugh, from a joke Roran had told. _This is perfect._ Eragon thought. _What could be a better moment than this?_

Eragon savored the image for a while longer before allowing the next to come into view, a stark contrast to the picture of warmth and merriment he'd just witnessed. Eragon coughed. _Where am I?_ He thought. He was in a room, filled with smoke, a dull glow emanating from wood smoldering all around him. He wrinkled his nose at the foul smell of death and smoldering wood. "Eragon." A voice whispered. Eragon's face grimaced in horror as he turned to look at the source of the whisper. Lying on the ground was the broken body of Garrow. His chest was bear, littered with fresh burn wounds, the result of sither oil used to torture him. _The Razac!_ Eragon thought. He paused, and then gathering his courage, went to Garrow and knelt beside him. "Uncle I need to get you out of here. I need to get you to Gertrude. She can help you, save you!"

Garrow slowly turned his head to look at Eragon. Taking his hand he whispered. "No Eragon. My time has come. There is nothing you can do for me now." Garrow's mouth formed a faint smile. "I know it's not been easy for you over the years, never knowing why your mother left you. But know that I am proud of the man you've become, proud to have considered you one of my sons." Garrow coughed weakly.

Tears began to stream down Eragon's face as he said. "Uncle you need to stop and let me get you out of here." Then he reached out his mind. _Saphira! I need your help._

Garrow coughed again then said. "She's not here Eragon. It is only you and I. And you must let me go."

"But … it was my fault uncle. My fault this happened to you!"

Garrow replied, shaking his head gently. "No Eragon. This was not your fault, it was meant to be. Just as the path before you is meant to be, trust in that. I never told, but I'd always believed you were destined for great things. And now you must believe in that yourself. Know that I have and always will love you, like a son, Eragon."

With his final words Garrow's body grew limp and still. "Uncle? No … don't go!" Eragon leaned over Garrow's still body, closed his eyes, and then wept bitterly.

After a long while his sobs silenced and that's when he noticed it. The room felt different, the smell of smoldering wood and death gone. Replacing it was a light woodsy smell, tinged with dampness, like the smell of cool nights he'd remembered while camped in the Spine. He opened his eyes to discover that Garrow's body was gone. Instead of the orange glow from the fires that smoldered around him there was a soft light revealing an earthen floor upon which he knelt. He looked up to find that he was no longer in the main room of the home he'd lived in all his life. He was in the center of a large clearing dimly lit by a gibbous moon hovering in the night sky. The clearing was surrounded by a dense mist that veiled everything beyond it.

Eragon stood then breathed in deeply through his nose, catching the scent of decaying wood mixed with fragrant evergreens. _I must be in a forest._ He thought. _But what forest? Du Weldenvarden? The Spine?_

The air was cool, but not uncomfortably so, and the night quiet save for the occasional hoot of an owl or scurry of small animals echoing from beyond the mist. He stood and remained still for a moment, surveying the clearing for any familiar detail that might tell him where he was. Finding none he began to slowly walk around taking in whatever details he could. He came upon a darkened circular patch of ground after only a short distance. It looked as if it had been burned by fire. He studied the patch for only a few moments before looking up, startled by the sound of muffled footsteps and snapping branches, echoing ahead of him from beyond the mist. The sounds came from someone, or something, moving towards him from beyond the clearing where he could not see. Instinctively he reached for his sword but found it was not sheathed at his waist so he quickly crouched behind a fallen tree that lay nearby. Eragon tensed as the unknown creature drew close, his eyes fixed to the point he expected it to emerge. Just before it did he saw two glowing orbs bobbing within the mist as the creature drew near. The orbs appeared to be a set of eyes that glowed with a brilliant sapphire blue, moving with the creature's gentle gait. Their intensity was so great that the clearing began to brighten.

Finally it emerged from beyond the mist, continuing across the clearing until it was only a few feet away from the tree Eragon had crouched behind. There it stopped, resting on its haunches, and silently watched. Eragon stared back in awe at the creature in front of him which resembled the large shadowy figure of a dragon. _Could this be the same dragon I saw in Saphira's dream?_ He thought. He was uncertain and so remained crouched, saying nothing, while keeping his eyes fixed on the creature.

After several moments the dragon gently entered Eragon's mind and spoke in a deep male voice.

_Greetings Eragon-Skulblakahjarta, there is no cause for you to hide, I mean you no harm. Come out and let us speak awhile._

Eragon waited, contemplating whether or not to accept the dragon's invitation. After several moments he cautiously stood then, deciding its intentions were not hostile, came out from behind the tree and hesitantly approached, coming to a stop just in front of it. Up close the dragon appeared to have jet-black scales that shown with a dull glow reflected by the moonlight. Eragon wrinkled his nose as a smoky-sweet scent filled his nostrils. _It looks like a dragon, but not like one I've ever smelled before._ He thought. Summoning his courage he asked._ Who … who are you, and what do you want with me? _

The dragon released a soft rumble then relaxed into a crouch. _My name is Ar'Din._ W_ho I am is not important right now. _The dragon paused, bringing its head close to Eragon. _I am here on behalf of the one who sent me. Here to ensure the event's concerning yours and Saphira's future are set into motion, to guide you in the early stage of your transition and to equip you for what is ahead. It is by no accident that you were chosen by Saphira, nor was it coincidence that you were required to leave Alagaёsia in search of a new home for the dragons and riders._

Eragon scowled. _Must he remind me of my fate?_ He thought. Then he sighed, looked around briefly then back to the dragon. _What is this place? I've never seen it in my dreams before. For that matter I've never seen you in my dreams before. Where do you come from?_

The dragon drew its head back and smiled, releasing a soft rumble that Eragon could swear was a chuckle. _If it pleases you to think of this as a dream then by all means do so. As to where I come from? That knowledge will wait until the appointed time. For now let us be concerned with what is at hand. There is still much you require._

_Require? _Eragon asked with a quizzical expression. _What could I possibly require? _Before giving Ar'Din time to answer Eragon's expression changed. Narrowing his eyes he continued. _Wait!_ _What … what is this transition you spoke of?_

Ar'Din remained silent for a moment before answering. _Your role in the defeat of the egg-breaker king was merely part of a greater destiny that lay before you Eragon-Skulblakahjarta. A new and wondrous future awaits you, one that has never before been given to a member of your race._ _It is not without trial but the rewards are great! And even though you are not yet aware, included among the rewards is what you desire most of all._

Eragon's jaw clenched. Turning away from Ar'Din he thought. _Wondrous future? Never before given? What I desire most of all? What is he talking about?_ _What does all of this mean?_ Eragon lifted his right hand to look at his palm once more then rubbed it with the fingers of his left. He spent several moments in silence then turned to face Ar'Din. _Does this … future … you speak of have anything to do with my Gedway Ignasia vanishing?_

Ar'Din nodded. _Aye, it does Eragon-Skulblakahjarta. _

Eragon thought for a moment then asked. _Are … are you responsible for its disappearance?_

Again Ar'Din nodded. _I am. _

Confusion riddled Eragon's face. _What_ … w_hy? What does it mean? What's happening to me and to … to Saphira? Surely that can't be part of the wondrous future you spoke of. There's nothing wondrous about it at all!_

_Peace Eragon-Skulblakahjarta. In answer to your first question, your path as a rider has passed away. As a result you shall no longer bear the mark of a rider. Instead you bear a new mark, one fitting the plan laid for you long ago._

Eragon pursed his lips, fists clenching, as anger welled in him. _Plan! Gods, what must I endure now?_ He thought.

After a moment he replied._ Plan? What plan? Gods what is going on here? Am I to be subject to the whims of fate my entire life? To have my choices made for me without ever having say? Have I not sacrificed enough? Only a short time ago I heard the worst news I could possibly hear from one whom I thought was closer to me than any other! I had to send her away only to wonder if she was the cause all along for feelings I shouldn't have! Because of this I not only fear we'll be unable to finish our mission, but that I'll lose her too, not to mention my own mind if this keeps up much longer! Tell me dragon what's so wondrous about that!_

_Peace Eragon-Skulblakahjarta …_

_Enough! Why do you keep referring to me by an unknown name? _Eragon interrupted.

Ar'Din rose to his feet then roared, shaking the ground in a terrible tremor. Eragon lost his balance, stumbling back, and then hit the ground, eyes widened in surprise. As the ground steadied Ar'Din relaxed back into a crouch, tendrils of smoke coming from his nostrils. _I said peace! Now … do you wish answers or shall we continue with another lesson in humility? _

Eragon's expression softened. He started to speak but then thought better of it, instead choosing to remain sitting in silence before Ar'Din.

Ar'Din continued._ Good. Now … first the name. It is not an unknown name. It is now your name._

Eragon replied indignantly, unable to contain himself. _That is not my name dragon! My name is Eragon-Shadeslayer-Bromson. Why would I change it?_

Remaining clam Ar'Din replied. _Peace._ _Your name has changed because it is fitting. You are no longer who you were. _

Eragon's face became quizzical again._ What is that supposed to mean? How can I not be who I am? You're not making any sense!_

Ar'Din was silent for a moment then said. _I give you these, an ancient gift. They will equip you to understand._

Eragon felt a soft burning in his chest. Then he took hold of his head, closing his eyes, as a dull throb began to form. A flood of new memories poured into his mind soon after, leaving him dizzy and nauseous with the sudden rush of images, sensations and sounds. After a brief period the flood of memories ceased, the burning in his chest faded and the throbbing vanished. Eragon released his head and remained still for a while longer, allowing the dizziness and nausea to pass. He opened his eyes, recoiling from Ar'Din a short distance, and then inquired. _What was that!_ _What did you just do to me?_

_Peace_ _Eragon-Skulblakahjarta. You've not been harmed. I've given you what is rightly yours, the first among a three-fold inheritance held in wait of your coming. They are part of who you are now._

Eragon's brow furrowed in confusion then he replied. _I don't understand. What inheritance?_

_An inheritance set aside for you long ago; one fitting the role to which you were chosen and one you will eventually pass to generations that follow you, restoring what was lost. Review them_ _often and understanding will come to you. Now … we move on._

_Move on? To what?_

_Your next concern of course, Saphira and the prophecy she revealed to you, a prophecy given her long ago._

A sense of confirmation came over Eragon._ Then you are the dragon from Saphira's dream?_

_I am._

_Then what she was telling me was … was true? _

_Aye, it is true._

_But how? And … why? How can this be?_

_You've already discovered your feelings for her, have you not?_

Eragon looked down in shame. _Aye, I have. I don't understand how or why I have them. No rider should have such feelings for their dragon. I feel as if something is … amiss within me._ _Moreover_ _I can't help but wonder if Saphira is somehow responsible. I don't know what else could be causing them. _

Ar'Din growled softly_. The feelings you have for her Eragon-Skulblakahjarta are not amiss, they are no accident, nor is Saphira the cause of them. They are the inevitability of your new path. They emanate from a new heart created in you, one that was created to love her._

Eragon looked up and replied._ Love her? I don't understand. I've loved Saphira since the day we bonded. Why would I need a new heart to love her? I already do. Although … I don't know how it will endure what has already happened between us._

Ar'Din shook his head. _You misunderstand. I've not spoken of the love between dragon and rider, no. I've spoken of the love between mates. The heart created in you is born of a great fire. As a result it now burns for her, just as hers now burns for you. Your new heart burns faintly now but will grow, waging war against your mind until both are brought into agreement. When that day comes your love for her will be fierce, eternal and inextinguishable._ T_he fire in you is only just beginning to emerge; your feelings for her among the first of many changes that await you in the days ahead. Soon that which was created in you will manifest into its true form. The old will pass away so that the prophecy given her might be fulfilled. _

Eragon fidgeted as a chill came over him. _I … I'm not sure what to think of that. I … I just can't picture myself loving her any differently. This … this is too new, too … unnatural._

Ar'Din smiled. _Do not dismay Eragon-Skulblakahjarta. With every transition there are times of doubt and trouble. It will become easier for you to accept if you maintain trust in the prophecy, and in the love you already have for her. The memories I've given you will help for they contain much. Review them often in the days ahead._ _In the meantime I give you another gift, a glimpse of what is to come._

The clearing and everything around it suddenly faded into a void. After a few moments the surroundings re-emerged but were of a different sort. Remaining where he was Eragon took a moment to look around and discovered that they were no longer in the clearing but were inside what looked like a large cave. In one side of the cave was a large nest, set within the stone floor, layered with an interlaced network of branches and leaves. Nestled within its center were three eggs, one pure sapphire, one pure amethyst and one white, colored with a network of amethyst veins. At another end of the cave was a large entrance. Just outside the entrance a pair of dragons who were reared on their haunches, facing one another, fore-claws clasped and wings outspread. _I … I've seen them before haven't I_?

_Aye, you have … and you will again._

_Who are they?_

_They are your future Eragon-Skulblakahjarta._

Surprised Eragon looked at Ar'Din and replied._ What do you mean my future? I don't understand._

_Look closely Eragon-Skulblakahjarta. Do you not recognize one of them? _

Eragon turned back to look at the pair of dragons. After a moment he was hit with a sense of recognition. _The sapphire dragon … it … it looks like … Saphira?_

Ar'Din thrummed. _Very good! You are correct it is your Saphira._

_But how? And who is the other dragon? I've never seen it before._

_As I said they are your future. The other dragon is a male, her mate. It is true that you have not met him before, but you already know him._

Becoming frustrated Eragon turned to look back at Ar'Din; more confused than ever_. Know him? What do mean? This makes no sense! How can I know a dragon I've never met before?_

Eragon threw his hands over his head._ Bah! Why must you speak to me in riddles? First Saphira tells me that we are destined to be mates, then you practically confirm it and now you're implying this in not the case … saying that some other dragon I've never met is her mate! What is going on here? _

_Peace Eragon-Skulblakahjarta! Nothing has changed concerning your destiny. You will meet the dragon soon. _

Ar'Din stood then fluttered his wings_. We have spoken long enough. Take the memory of these dragons, and the others I have given you, and meditate over them. We will speak on this matter again. Now wake and share what you have seen thus far with Glaedr, Umaroth and the other Eldunari`._

Ar'Din turned, heading into a shadowed darkness at the back of the cave.

Eragon called out. "Wait! Where are you going? I've more questions."

As Ar'Dins tail disappeared into the darkness he replied. _Wakeup Eragon-Skulblakahjarta! Wakeup and remember what you've been given … and what awaits you. We will speak again when you are ready._

As the dragon's final words echoed into silence the cave, the nest and the other dragons faded into darkness. A moment later Eragon awoke to find himself once again in the cabin on his bed. He blinked his eyes, bringing them into focus, and then looked to the port window above his bed. It glowed with the soft orange light of the sun that was just coming over the eastern horizon. Taking a deep breath he looked back up at the ceiling and thought. _Was that a dream or was it real?_


	6. The Amethyst Dragon : Updated

**Updated: 7/4/2012**

**Disclaimer: This chapter makes use ****of characters and/or locations that are part of the Inheritance Cycle. Except where noted all characters and/or locations are owned and copyright by Christopher Paolini. **

**The character "Ar'Din" referenced in this chapter was created by the author and is an original addition to this story. It is not part of the Inheritance Cycle. **

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Amethyst Dragon:

Eragon stood at the aft of the Talita, arms resting atop the railing, looking out upon the river and the way they'd come; a subtle reminder that he drifted farther and farther away from a life he'd only once knew, a life, he feared, he would never know again. The morning air was cool, the sky a deep blue, spotted with several wisp-like clouds scattered high above. The sun sat low above the eastern horizon, basking the region in the soft orange hue of a new day. Taking note that their journey was now entering its fifth day he mused over all that had happened in such a short time; bewildered, once more, at the stark turn of events that'd occurred over mere days. _It seems as if each new day brings with it some new and disturbing trial. _He thought._ I fear of what tomorrow may bring._

He paused to look up; then, in a tentative effort, reached out with his mind to touch Saphira's but felt not even the slightest twinge of her consciousness. _She must have flown beyond the reach of our connection._ He thought; then lips pressed tightly, furrowed his brow in regret. _It … it must have hurt her terribly for me to have sent her away so harshly._

Eragon softened his expression then sighed, looking down at the pearly-white object he'd been rolling around in his hands since he'd emerged from his cabin. It was a tooth, Saphira's first to fallout as her hatchling teeth gave way to her permanent, adult teeth. She'd given it to him as a gift during their training in Ellesmera, stating that Glaedr had taught her it was customary for a dragon to give its rider their first, fallen tooth. It was believed to serve as a good luck charm when dragon and rider were apart. Eragon forced a smile, remembering that it was precisely that which he'd come to believe about it. There'd been several occasions, during the war, when he'd believed fortune had favored him simply because he'd carried it. Following the war he'd asked Rhunön, the elves' metal worker, to set it in a base and attach a chain to it so that he could wear it round his neck, never allowing it to be apart from him. _If this is such a good luck charm why don't I feel so lucky right now?_ He thought, shaking his head. Still, the tooth had come to mean so much more to him than a mere charm. It'd served as another tangible reminder of his fortune at being chosen by Saphira; although, the events from the day before left him with mixed feelings concerning how that fortune might turn in the end. The revelations Ar'Din had given only left him with more questions, augmenting his uncertainty with new mysteries to which he had no answers.

He'd already teetered on the verge of madness from the loss of his Gedway Ignasia – his mark as a rider - and the loss of reassurance he'd enjoyed through his steadfast friendship to Saphira. Until the day before he'd thought nothing would ever change that, but now everything seemed out of place, supposedly part of a wondrous future promised him; a future, whose prospects, he couldn't understand, nor desired.

_What's wrong with the future that awaited us before all of this happened?_ He thought. _What did he mean by 'wondrous' anyway?_ Eragon shook his head again. _And what's so special about me that I'd be the first chosen for it? I am … was … simply a rider. That's all I wanted to be … to ensure the return of the riders and dragons! And now what's to become of them? _Eragon huffed, clenching his fists. _I don't like this … any of it!_

Ar'Din had said that Eragon was the first of his kind to be chosen for such a future, leaving him to wonder what made it more special than the one he'd already looked forward to. Moreover, he feared what new trials might accompany it. Until the day before he'd thought nothing could be worse than the trials he'd endured in the war against Galbatorix, but now he was no longer certain. His throat tightened at the thought that the newly revealed future might awaken his worst fears through overwhelming trial; a prospect that soured his stomach.

Ar'Din had also promised that his future would have great reward; although, to this he remained skeptical, questioning what reward there could possibly be to appease what he'd already lost, and what he feared losing still. W_hat did Ar'Din mean when he said I'd get what I desired most of all? _He thought. _I don't desire any of this!_

Eragon sighed. B_esides, it seems likely that Saphira is the only one to get what she desires. _He huffed in frustration as the memory of the dragon pair Ar'Din had shown him came to mind. _Who is this … amethyst … dragon anyway?_ He scowled. _And what did Ar'Din mean when he said that I'd meet him soon?_

It simply didn't make sense to him and with every failed attempt at understanding he became more confused and frustrated. He suddenly stopped rolling the tooth, wrapping it tightly in a single hand. _And what did he mean when he said the dragon was Saphira's mate?_ _I thought I was her destine mate!_

His thoughts narrowed, focusing on the image of the dragons embracing one another outside the cave. Then, another memory flashed through his mind, an image of the amethyst dragon looking lovingly, and longingly, into Saphira's eyes. He didn't remember seeing the image before and yet it was familiar to him. _What … what if Saphira encounters the dragon while away from me? _He thought._ Maybe that's what Ar'Din meant when he said I'd meet him soon. What if he returns with Saphira when she comes back? But … but surely if there had been other dragons occupying this region Glaedr-elda would have known about them. Wouldn't he?_

His thoughts narrowed further and then merged into a single, fierce emotion that overtook him. He seethed, gripping the tooth tighter in his hand. _She's mine! He can't have her. I won't let him have her!_

In a fierce release he gripped the tooth tighter still, snapping it in two with the aid of this elven strength. Eragon jerked his arms, startled at the sudden release, dropping the two halves of the tooth - along with its base and chain - into the river. _What was that?_ He thought; his widened eyes blinking in surprise. _Was that … jealousy? _Realization suddenly washed over him._ Jealousy! Never have I felt it like that! That was on an entirely new level!_

Eragon remained still as Ar'Dins words echoed in his mind "_Your new heart burns faintly now but will grow, waging war against your mind _… _your love for her will be fierce …"_

Eragon whined, shaking his head in disbelief as he paced the deck._ "Gods_! What is wrong with me? Why should I feel so jealous? If anything I should be relieved. If Saphira does encounter this dragon she will have her mate, and then, perhaps, things can go back to the way they were. We can move on with our mission!_"_

Taking hold of his head between both hands, he exclaimed._ "_Argh! I fear I'm going to lose my mind over this!_"_

_"_Are you alright Shadeslayer?_" _Boldhgarm hesitantly inquired.

Eragon froze briefly; then, dropping his arms, slowly turned to see the blue elf regarding him with a quizzical expression. Following a moment's silence Boldhgarm looked around then asked. "Who were you talking to?"

Eragon fidgeted; then hesitantly offered. "Uh, I was talking to myself. There … there are some … uh … troubling matters I'm trying work through right now."

The fur on Boldhgarm's neck ruffled; then, looking across the sky, he asked. "Where is Saphira?"

Eragon paused, uncertain how to answer; then, looking down, replied. "I … I don't know. She left last night."

Boldhgarm looked at Eragon, eyes narrowed slightly, as the fur on his neck ruffled again. After a moment his expression softened; then he offered. "I see. If I may Shadeslayer, perhaps you should attempt to work out your … troubles … using the meditative exercises Oromis taught you." A faint smile formed on his face. "It might spare you from future … embarrassment?"

Eragon looked up; then, lips pressed tightly, nodded several times, silently acknowledging the blue elf's wise suggestion. Boldhgarm nodded then turned and walked off, heading towards the fore of the ship.

Eragon released a rush of air, not realizing he'd been holding his breath; then remembering the tooth, moved to the railing, extended his right hand and uttered the spell to return the charm to him. As the two halves settled gently on his palm he sighed. _Saphira's not going to like this if she finds out._ Scratching his chin, he thought. _Hmmm … I wonder if Glaedr-elda knows of a way to repair it._ Shrugging his shoulders he cupped his fingers around the objects then put them in one of his trouser pockets. _I'll worry about this later. Right now I should do as Boldhgarm suggests._ He thought, moving to sit on the deck. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes then took several deep breaths, picturing his troubled thoughts leaving him with each exhale. As he calmed he remembered the instructions of Ar'Din, concerning his newly given memories. Taking a moment to consider it he decided that now was as good a time as any and so accessed them, slipping into a trance-like state as they freely flowed to the fore-front of his mind.

Eragon caught his breath as a vivid image, accompanying the first memory that'd come forth, took shape. In it he was flying low above a vast sea of the deepest blue, stretching in all directions as far as his eyes could see. Breathing in he could smell the salt air and feel as the breeze gently caressed his face and wings. He felt the comforting heat of a noon-day sun that shone high above, and he could hear as the air rushed past his ears. In the distance, to the left, he could see a lone island, filling him suddenly with a fierce longing. _Home!_

On the deck his body swayed left as he, in the image, banked towards the island, arriving a short time later. Circling round he noted that it was larger than any he'd ever seen before, possessing a diverse ecology of dense forests teaming with wildlife; vast plains surrounding crystal clear lakes; rocky beaches lining crystal blue coves; massive mountain ranges with deep-set valleys and roaring waterfalls that poured from vast rivers; and several large volcanoes billowing smoke and ash. Reaching the island's northern edge he dove, entering a large valley that was lined by towering mountains with snow-white peaks, their sides specked with large caves too numerous to count. He banked again, following the valley to the east and then saw it; a great city nestled among the mountains, in what appeared to be a desert-like region of the valley, colored by a reddish-brown floor of stone and sand. In the city's center were a number of large stone structures – monuments – some in the shape of a dragon's claw while others towered and curved, as if to resemble the shape of a dragon's horns. Surrounded by the structures was a large courtyard, occupied by a multitude of dragons of every color and size imaginable. The dragons appeared to be bowed in reverence to a large stone structure carved in the likeness of a large dragon, larger than any Eragon had ever seen before, than even the largest among the multitude. The dragon sat upon its haunches with wings outspread, casting a shadow over the multitude gathered around it as the sun shone from behind. It possessed not one but two sets of horns protruding from the rear of its head. One of its claws was raised, palm up, holding what appeared to be a living fire of the most brilliant violet Eragon had ever seen. Eragon managed two more passes, his sense of awe and wonder increasing with each, before the image faded and the memories withdrew to the back of his mind.

He opened his eyes, trembling and gasping as he digested the experience. _Gods!_ _That was … amazing!_ He thought. _What did I just see?_ _What kind of memories are these? It was so … so real!_

Taking several deep breaths Eragon calmed as the effects of the experience subsided, leaving in its wake a single, penetrating impression. _East! We need to continue east to the sea and then beyond. _He thought, suddenly sure of where they were going. He blinked several times more then looked up at the sun which had risen to its mid-morning position in the sky. Un-crossing his legs he stood and stretched; then turned and sat back down, preparing for the talk he'd planned to have with Glaedr and Umaroth. Reaching out his mind he spoke. _Umaroth-elda, Glaedr-elda may I speak with you? _

Umaroth replied. _Aye, we've been waiting for you. Speak and make your thoughts known._

Surprised Eragon replied. _You've been waiting for me?_ _Then … you already know?_

_If you mean about Saphira's confession; aye, we know. We've known since yesterday when you confronted her._

Slightly unnerved Eragon inquired_. Then why didn't you say anything?_

_We did not wish to intervene without invitation Shadeslayer. _Glaedr began._ This matter is between you and Saphira. We also believed that you would need time to consider it. We believed you would seek us out when you were ready. Were we mistaken?_

Eragon sighed._ No … no Glaedr-elda, you weren't mistaken. I did need some time but I'm not sure how much it has helped so far. Is it true that Saphira consulted you before telling me?_

_Aye, it is. Did you believe otherwise?_

_No, I guess I didn't. It's just that I am not sure what to believe about all of this. It isn't just her confession that troubles me. It's everything that has happened since we left … to me, to her. _Shaking his head he continued_. Everything just seems out of place. This isn't the future I pictured, not by a long-shot. _

A low growl echoed in Eragon's mind as Glaedr replied. _We know about the feelings you've been experiencing and of your encounter with the black dragon. _

Eragon shifted, uncomfortably_. You do? _

_Aye, we will get to those in a moment. But first I assume you wish to hear our thoughts concerning what Saphira revealed to us?_

_Aye, I do._

This time Umaroth answered_. Then let us begin here. We've been in deep discussion over this matter since Saphira revealed to us her dream, and the encounter with the unknown consciousness. We have reached a conclusion concerning it._

Eragon leaned forward slightly_. And?_

_Although we are not completely convinced of this prophecy we have decided to at least be open to the possibility that it is true. The fact that you appear to be developing feelings of a like nature would seem to support it's … authenticity. How long have you been experiencing them?_

Eragon hesitated; then replied_. Since the night we left … I think. They seem to come in spurts. So far I've no control over them. _Eragon shifted again, embarrassed._ Just this morning I … I experienced a jealously the likes of which I've never known before._

Another growl echoed in his mind._ Have you accepted these feelings for her? _Glaedr inquired_._

Straightening Eragon replied_. I don't know Glaedr-elda. Part of me wants to but another doesn't. It's difficult to know which to follow. _

Umaroth answered_. We understand. This can't be easy for you; however, it would appear to add merit to the prophecy._

_Aye, but how can we be? This has never happened between a dragon and rider before. _Eragon gulped._ Has it?_

_No, not that we know of. _Glaedr began. Y_ou and Saphira are the first._

Eragon sighed. _That's comforting … I think. But how is it possible? If Saphira and I are the first how can we know whether or not it's truly meant to be? Is it possible there is some kind of dark magic at work here?_

_We don't know how this has happened Eragon. _Umaroth began._ However, we've sensed no other magic wielders in the area. We do not believe this to be the work of magic. You both appear to share the same feelings for one another. As far as we can tell they are genuine. Although you are having greater difficulty coming to terms with them they have appeared to surface in both of you at approximately the same time. _In a gentler tone Umaroth continued_. You must be patient Eragon. Matters concerning fate are not always clear at first. Perhaps there is more which has yet to be revealed. Did anything come of your encounter with the black dragon that might shed some light?_

Eragon remained silent for a moment then hesitantly offered_. Maybe … but first what is your opinion of it … uh … him? What do you know of him?_

_That Shadeslayer is a mystery. _Glaedr began_. We've shared the image given by Saphira amongst ourselves but even the oldest of us have never seen the likes of it before. We've also searched our ancestral memories which go back much farther, to our races' known beginnings, and have found none giving indication that our race ever encountered a dragon such as this. Can you offer more information on this dragon? _

Eragon nodded._ Aye, but I'm not sure how much it will help. I'm still trying to understand what he revealed to me myself. _Eragon paused, thinking a moment; then added._ I can offer one bit of information right now … his name is Ar'Din._

Eragon felt a sudden stir from the Eldunari`. Concerned he asked. _What … what is it?_

After a moment's silence Umaroth spoke. _We're not sure Eragon. An impression … feeling … coursed through us just after you'd spoke the name of this dragon. It was fleeting, too brief to fully grasp. The closest words I can think of to describe it are … recognition … or … reverence. But this is a mystery. We've never met this dragon before. _

_Will … will you allow us to view your memories of the encounter with him? _Glaedr hesitantly inquired.

_Of … of course Glaedr-elda. _Eragon replied, still concerned_._

He opened his mind, allowing the Eldunari` to view his memories of the encounter with Ar'Din. The exchange took only a few moments but the effect it left on its recipients as they silently withdrew from his mind lingered far longer. Eragon waited as the Eldunari` silently considered among themselves the memories they'd just witnessed. After a short while, with no answer from the Eldunari` forthcoming, Eragon began to fidget with concern. As each moment passed thereafter his apprehension grew until he could take the silence no longer.

_Well, what do you think? Is everything okay? You've been silent for so long. _

After another brief moment Umaroth replied, concern emanating from him.

_We apologize for the lengthy silence Eragon. There was much to consider about this dragon who appears to be more than meets the eye. Some of us are … unsettled._

_Unsettled? Why?_

_The dragon appears to be more than a simple messenger. It seems to possess an authority and a magic, or abilities, never before seen in another of our kind. Naturally we are concerned; we don't know if he is friend or foe._

Eragon considered Umaroth's answer then replied.

_Forgive me Umaroth-elda, but if he possesses such power – as you say – and intended us harm do you not think he could have harmed us by now if he chose to? _Eragon paused then continued_. I've been face to face with him, and while I agree he should be treated with a measure of caution I don't believe he is an enemy. This may sound crazy but I almost feel as if I know him myself. I can't explain how I just … know. Besides, it appears our only option is to trust him. He clearly possesses answers to what is going on between Saphira and I._

_A fair point Shadeslayer. _Glaedr began_. I agree, but we should proceed with caution. Based on your memory Ar'Din has promised another visit?_

_Aye, he did._

_Then perhaps you should express our concerns and extend the invitation for him to speak with us directly._

_Of course Glaedr-elda, but I don't know when. He comes in his own good pleasure. I don't think I can just summon him like a dog._

Glaedr replied, a faint chuckle in his voice_. We do not expect you to summon him Shadeslayer. No dragon can be summoned like a dog. A fact you should already be aware of. In any case don't worry about it. Simply pass along our message at your next encounter, whenever that is._

There was a brief silence; then Eragon inquired. W_hat do you make of the new name he's … given me or these … memories?_

Umaroth growled softly_. These were the primary source of our concern. It is a bold claim that can only be backed by the power to do so. Have you considered what the name means?_

Eragon thought a moment then replied. _I've never heard the name before. It seems to be a new combination of words in the ancient language. 'Skulblaka' meaning dragon and 'hjarta' meaning heart. When combined I guess the name means … Dragonheart?_

_Our conclusion exactly Shadeslayer. _Glaedr began_. Now about these memories, have you considered them as well?_

_Aye, I have. As a matter of fact I experienced a rather vivid memory just this morning, during mediation. I have to admit it was unlike any I've ever encountered before. It was so real. Ar'Din explained that I should meditate on the memories often. He claims understanding will come to me if I do. Do you have any idea what he'd be talking about?_

There was another brief silence as the Eldunari` considered Eragon's question; then Umaroth replied_. We have a theory but we don't wish to reveal it until it has been tested. We have a test in mind but I have a final question to ask before we begin._

Eragon bit his lip_. Alright. What … what do you have in mind?_

_Have you experienced any strange sensations since your feelings for Saphira began to change?_

_I … I don't know. Like what?_

_Like an unexplained warmth or burning sensation in your chest?_

Eragon tensed, surprised at the specific nature of Umaroth's question_. Aye, the first night of our departure and, I think, during my encounter with Ar'Din. Why? What does it mean? _

Sensing Eragon's apprehension Umaroth replied_. Peace Eragon. Considering the danger involved with our proposed test we wanted to know for sure if the risk was worth taking. Your answer proves that it is. _

Glaedr inquired_. Do you remember the exercise I assisted you with; the one where you summoned forth the true form of your sword?_

_Aye, Glaedr-elda I do. _Eragon began._ But what does that have to do with this?_

_Our proposed test is for you to summon forth … your true form._

Eragon felt his throat tighten. With a gulp he replied_. W … what? Why? Considering the danger do you really think that's necessary?_

_Peace Eragon. _Umaroth gently began_. We will provide you with the needed strength to complete the spell. It is the only way to know for sure._

Eragon sighed_. As you wish Umaroth-elda, but I want an explanation when we are done._

_Should it be needed one will be given Eragon. But if we are right an explanation will not be necessary. It will be given in its own right._

Eragon breathed deeply then replied_. Alright, what do I need to do?_

Glaedr answered_. The same you did to summon the true form of your sword. Hold the thought of everything you are in your mind then speak your name to release the spell._

Eragon slowly stood; then, taking another deep breath, emptied his mind of all thought save those containing everything he knew about himself. He found the nub in the back of his mind; then, reaching through, tapped his body's store of energy and spoke his name "Eragon-Shadeslayer-Bromson!"

He felt a slight drain as the spell took effect. It completed with a quick flash in the air before him then nothing; no image appeared as did when he'd summoned forth the true form of his sword. He opened his eyes and, seeing nothing before him, became confused. _I don't understand. Shouldn't an image of me have appeared? Did I do something wrong?_

There was a brief silence before Umaroth answered. _This is indeed curious. You said Ar'Din instructed you to mediate on these memories you've been given and that in so doing understanding would come? _

_Aye, but …_

Umaroth interrupted_. Then perhaps you should attempt the spell using a different approach._

_I don't understand Umaroth-elda. What kind of approach?_

_Instead of focusing on everything you know about yourself try focusing on these memories and then cast the spell again, but this time use the name given you by Ar'Din._

_What good will that do?_

_Just try it and we shall see what happens._

Eragon sighed._ Alright, very well._

Closing his eyes once more Eragon calmed his mind and accessed the memories given him by Ar'Din. He stiffened briefly as the soft burning he'd experienced before began to flare in his chest, working outwards to his arms, legs and head. As the sensation leveled he relaxed then, tilting his head back, raised his arms slightly and once again found the nub in the back of his mind. Reaching through Eragon tapped his body's store of energy and spoke the name given him by Ar'Din. "Eragon-Skulblakahjarta!"

He felt a massive energy drain escape from him as the spell took effect. Working to completion it continued to drain him of energy. He was unable to move or open his eyes and so became afraid that it might kill him. Sensing his fear Umaroth, Glaedr and the other Eldunari merged their strength with his, feeding the energy necessary to keep him alive until the spell completed. Several moments passed before a brilliant flash erupted in the air before him, followed by the appearance of a startling apparition. The spell had completed.

Attempting to regain his strength Eragon doubled over, kneeling on his hands and knees. The Eldunari` continued to feed him their energy until he was able to speak. _That's enough Umaroth-elda. Just give me a moment. _

Drawing their energy back Umaroth replied with concern in his voice. _Are you alright Eragon?_

_Aye, I think I am, thanks to you. That spell would have killed me if you hadn't intervened. It took much more energy than I expected._

_Aye, much more than any of us expected. Do you see anything? _

_Just a moment my eyes are still closed. _Eragon looked up then opened his eyes. He blinked several times, bringing them into focus. What he saw widened them in astonishment. _What in the Gods?_

The apparition before him was of an amethyst dragon seated on it haunches, wings folded, eyes alit with a soft amethyst glow. The dragon was adorned with sapphire spikes along its back and tail. Sapphire scales plated its chest and belly. In form the dragon resembled Saphira but was slightly larger, possessing a broader chest and more muscular limbs. The dragon's scales shimmered in the afternoon sun, causing Eragon to squint as he stared at it.

He stood; unable to speak, then slowly circled the dragon in silent wonder. After several moments Umaroth spoke again, a tone of urgency in his voice. _Well Eragon, what do you see?_

Struggling to find the words Eragon slowly answered. _This can't be. I … I see … I see … a dragon. An amethyst dragon!_

_Is it the one from the pair shown to you by Ar'Din? _

Eragon trembled as realization hit him. Coming back round to the railing he paused, turned and sat back down. He looked again at the apparition which was already starting to fade; as if to confirm what he already knew. Feeling light headed he answered. _Aye, it is. And I suspect much more than that._

Glaedr inquired, hesitantly_. Then … you see it confirms our earlier suspicion was correct?_

Eragon's expression relaxed as an unexpected peace settled upon him._ Aye, I do. In fact it explains quite a bit of what I'd been experiencing over the past week. Somehow it makes sense. I think I'm even beginning to understand what Ar'Din meant._

_Then you understand that what you've been given are more than simple memories; they are the ancestral memories of dragons. Moreover, the heart Ar'Din spoke of is the heart of a dragon. This would explain the burning in your chest for a dragon's heart is the source of its inner fire. We suspect you also possess the soul of a dragon. This would explain the image that appeared before you. This … this you understand?_

Eragon nodded_. Aye Glaedr-elda, I do. I can't explain how, I just … do. One question I do have though … if I'm a dragon then why don't I look like one?_

Glaedr paused then replied_. Hmmm … the change seems to be working from the inside out. It is very likely it will continue until you not only possess the heart, soul and memories of a dragon but the physical form of one as well. It is impossible to say how and when this will occur. But, given time, I suspect it eventually will. In any case, at least you know what you'll look like._

_Do you think Ar'Din is the one who gave me this heart … this heart of a dragon?_

This time Umaroth replied_. It is a reasonable assumption that he is the one who gave you the heart. It is also possible he's given you the soul as well. If this is true then we are not dealing any ordinary dragon. There is no dragon who ever existed that possessed such power. Even so, I have to admit you seem to be taking this quite well. Does it not unsettle you?_

Eragon thought a moment then smiled_. I suppose it should, but it doesn't. Considering what has happened to me over the past five days I don't think anything about this surprises me anymore. I guess I'm just relieved to finally have some solid answers._

_Indeed. _Glaedr began_. Then what of your decision concerning Saphira?_

Eragon's smile faded_. At this point I'm not sure Glaedr-elda. I've only just learned of my feelings for her … and that I'm apparently to become a dragon. It's still quite a leap for me to give way and accept her as my mate. No, I think I need more time to decide. _

Reaching into his pocket he added._ By the way, do you know a spell that can mend broken dragon teeth? _


	7. A Heart That Burns Alone : Updated

**Updated: 7/8/2012**

**Disclaimer: This chapter makes use of characters and locations that are part of the Inheritance Cycle. Except where noted all characters and locations are owned and copyright by Christopher Paolini. **

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 7 – A Heart That Burns Alone:

SNAP! Saphira nipped the unsuspecting intruder and watched with irritation as the frightened bittern squawked then flew away in a cloud of plumage. With a snort she rested her head back upon her claws and thought. _Lucky for you I'm not hungry pesky fowl! I never miss my intended prey!_

It was early afternoon, a blazing sun shone high in the sky which was of a deep azure, specked with white clouds carried lazily by the wind - a perfect day for napping. Saphira; however, was in no mood. For all she cared the day could have been cold, windy and callous. Thoughts of napping were far from her, as bitter memories of the evening before threatened.

She lay on the embankment, looking wistfully at the blackened patch of ground just before her. Breathing deeply, her nostrils flared, filling her with the remnants of Eragon's scent; which, although days old, was still detectable to her draconic sense of smell. It was not as the draconic air he'd wafted the evening before but was still familiar, stirring memories of the time she'd spent with him just days prior – the morning she'd felt his attraction towards her. Although she hadn't expected the flush she'd been pleased all the same. It'd been the first, clear indication that he was developing feelings for her. A tangible sign that fate's plan was working in him as well as her, giving her hope that she would eventually win him over as her mate.

Following her confession, she'd understood his need to take time in considering their future together. He'd seemed somewhat amiable to the idea, at first; enough, at least, to offer her the promise that he would consider the matter carefully before reaching a decision. A decision she now feared would never come.

Before taking flight she'd remained hopeful that his coming decision would be favorable, leaving him to accept her as his mate; however, the breeze that'd blown, carrying the unexpected draconic scent from him, had left her suddenly drunk - as if by some love spell - with intense desire. Unable to repress it, she'd advanced upon him, circling until she'd moved to stand so close that her hot breath brushed his face. In the spell's final moments she'd thought - from his behavior - that the reward of her diligence and patience had finally paid off. Eragon had willingly responded to her, or so it seemed. Placing his hand on her snout, he'd matched her gaze with eyes full of desire; growled as if he were a love-struck dragon, and even responded to her call – the love song she'd sung over the previous days – joining with her for a brief and beautiful moment; a moment she wished had never ended. It'd been exquisite and in that moment she'd believed that they were at last of like mind and heart. But now it seemed for naught as cold regret and confusion stifled her budding hopes. She'd felt, as if waking from a dream, the stark reality of a bitter truth; none of it had not come from him. Moreover, he'd not even remembered the intense, emotional exchange that'd passed between them in that one, brief moment. Instead he'd behaved as if he didn't even know her, as if she'd been someone else, some kind of a monster bent on harming him.

She keened, releasing a plaintive whimper. _Oh Eragon, my mate! Why do you not trust me? Why do you deny me? _

Eragon's callous response, that'd forced her leave, had shocked and hurt her in a way she'd never again thought possible. Never before had he exhibited such a display of fear, anger and distrust towards her. It'd left her spurned and confused, just as she'd felt following Glaedr's rejection; however, this time it'd come from Eragon, this time there was no one to offer her warm words of encouragement and comfort.

She'd kept her thoughts and feelings barred from him only just until her flight had carried her beyond the threshold of their connection. The moment his consciousness faded from her mind she'd loosed an outpour of pent anguish in a woeful keen at what could be lost to her again, this time before it even began. Her fit lasted most of the night until, as if by themselves, her wings carried her to the one place she'd last felt hope concerning their future as mates. There she'd found a dreamless sleep until the sun peeked over the distant horizon, drifting upwards to where it now rested in the sky.

Since the day she chose to trust that fate would find a way she'd been confident that her resolve would be strong enough to withstand any upset from Eragon that followed upon learning the news, no matter how rash. Moreover, she'd been confident in her ability to restrain herself no matter how far her desire peaked. Whether blinded by pride or lack of experience it'd appeared she had underestimated the depths of her desire for him, and the sting of his denial. A dark feeling suddenly washed over her. She remembered Glaedr's words, drawing forth a cold fear that the subject of his warning might indeed come to pass; that her passion might get the better of her, driving Eragon away from her, resulting in her loss of him as mate and rider alike. She raised her head, releasing a plaintive roar to the sky. _Eragon, please don't deny me! Can't you see that I love you! Can't you see that my heart burns for you like no other! Can't you see we are destined to be together!_

Closing her eyes Saphira shuddered as a sudden, chilling wave passed over her. Releasing another plaintive whimper, she laid her head down, welcoming a sleep that might bring with it dreams of her and Eragon together; dreams that would never come.

A glitter formed at the corner of one eye as a single tear emerged, hardening then dropping to the ground where it a lay beside her head; a tiny, brilliantly colored sapphire sparkling in the noon-day sun. She twitched, her body shuddering as another wave of cold passed over her. The inner flame that burned for him flared then dimmed, as her once brightly colored scales paled with a coming fog that began to envelop her mind.

A short while later the tear, laying beside her, twitched; then, rising into the air, drifted a short distance ahead of Saphira's sleeping form where it came to rest in the outstretched palm of an onyx claw. With wistful eyes Ar'Din rested on his haunches then stared in silence at the enchanted tear as his wings drooped in sorrow for the ailing dragoness before him. Wrapping his talons around the jewel, he lifted his head to the sky, staring intently as if in beseech of a power greater than himself. After what seemed like hours his eyes flared in a brilliant, sapphire flash. Raising his wings above his head, he released a low, trembling growl; then, looking back down at Saphira, nodded his head in acknowledgement to the silent reply. _Then it is time I speak with him again. It is time to reveal to him the true origins of what are now his ancestors … to tell him of the home destined to him. It is time to reveal to him the full extent of his destiny and the true meaning of the prophecy given him by the witch Angela. _

Ar'Din nodded again. _Aye, if he persists in his foolishness after learning of the other then, regrettably, he must be told of the madness that will take her. He must be reminded that her heart burns for him. He must be told that it cannot burn without him for long. He must be made to understand that her heart must be joined to its one and only match. He must be made to understand her heart cannot burn alone._


	8. Ter'Olen : Updated

**Updated: 11/21/2012**

**Disclaimer: This chapter makes use of characters and locations that are part of the Inheritance Cycle. Except where noted all characters and locations are owned and copyright by Christopher Paolini. **

******The character "Ar'Din" and the dragon city "Ter'Olen" were created by the author and are original additions to this story. They are not part of the Inheritance Cycle**

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Ter'Olen:

Still feeling drained from casting the spell, and the excitement that resulted from its revelation, Eragon decided to retire to his cabin for the remainder of the day. While he lay on his bed he thought about the image of the amethyst dragon he'd seen earlier; the most striking detail of which were the eyes - how they glowed - leaving him to wonder if it was some significant detail or simply a side-effect attributed to the fact that it'd been an apparition and not a real dragon. He paused, smiling, thinking himself foolish for his earlier jealously. _Oh, the irony that I should feel jealous over another dragon that all the while was me!_ He thought, shaking his head.

His smile faded; then, he thought of how the transformation might actually manifest, and how long it might take. Would it be painful? Would it occur while he slept or while awake? Would it take a day, a week, or a month? Moreover he wondered how the elves might react to the discovery. He knew that he would have to tell them eventually, he would not be able to conceal it from them for long. Moving from the subject Eragon thought about the fate of the riders. If he was to be a dragon, and Saphira's mate, how would he be able to fulfill his duty? As if in answer Eragon soon realized the question was moot. Ar'Din had said that his path as a rider had passed away, a fact confirmed by the disappearance of his Gedway Ignasia. But who would take his place? Who could take up the mantle as leader of the riders and carry them into the future?

Having no immediate answer to the new dilemma Eragon decided to save the questions until his next encounter with Ar'Din. At this he closed his eyes and drifted into his waking dreams.

* * *

During the night the Talita continued to glide along the river while the surrounding landscape changed. The crew awoke the next morning to discover a landscape that had transformed from wetlands carpeted by endless fields of marsh grass to a drier, slightly rockier, terrain covered in a blanket of dense foliage that left the morning air fragrant of sage-brush and scrub-oak. Ahead of them they could make out the distant shapes of mountains whose peaks were crowned by low hanging clouds. By early afternoon the terrain began to slope into low ranging foothills specked with a spread of small, widely spaced, evergreens that became taller and denser as they journeyed on. By late afternoon the river widened, emptying into a vast lake surrounded by a dense forest of tall pines; the mountains now towering over them along the opposite shoreline. It was here that Boldhgarm spied a lake-side town just past the opening of the river. Realizing they may not have another chance to re-stock their supplies they angled the ship towards the town eventually mooring the Talita to a large wooden pier that jutted beyond the shoreline. Eragon, along with Boldhgarm and several other elves, disembarked and were greeted by the town's pier-master – a stocky fellow with muscular arms and a thick beard - who was accompanied by several other men Eragon surmised were workers of some sort.

The men before him seemed friendly enough - assuming the pier-master's cheerful disposition was shared by all - albeit slightly taken aback by the elves the likes of which they'd never seen before; especially a fury blue one. With a quick sweep of his mind Eragon learned that the town's population was human, a fact that surprised him. He'd not realized humans lived so far beyond the boundaries of Alagaёsia. Sensing the men's wariness at the sight of his strange looking companions Eragon took a moment to introduce himself, and the elves, to the pier-master then moved on to explain they were merely travelers from a distant land and no threat to them. He went on to explain that they were simply in need of supplies and would be on their way after obtaining them. Having calmed the pier-master with his words Eragon was freely given direction to the town's local merchants from whom they could obtain provisions. Eragon thanked him; then, remembering his impression from the day before, explained that they needed to continue east and asked if there were other outlets that might provide east-bound passage from the lake. The pier-master explained that there was but one other river, the Pree, which emptied into the lake at its southern-most shore. It was a day's journey from the town, the pier-master continued, but once reached would take them to the eastern sea following another seven days journey. After thanking him again Eragon, Boldhgarm and the other elves, made their way into town to procure their supplies.

En route Boldhgarm pulled Eragon to the side. "Shadeslayer, if I may. You seemed quite certain, back at the pier, concerning our heading. Is there some undisclosed destination you already have in mind?"

Eragon remained silent, lips pressed tightly in thought; then, relaxing his expression, he carefully replied. "Only a feeling Boldhgarm. I can't explain how or why right now, but you have my word that I will when I have more answers. I must ask you to trust me on this. Will you do that?"

Boldhgarm remained silent, ruffling the fur on his neck; then, after a moment, replied. "At your word I will trust you Shadeslayer."

When they'd finished gathering what they needed Boldhgarm and the other elves started back to the ship but Eragon, who was curious of the new place, decided to tour the town a bit more before heading back. Boldhgarm, who was uncomfortable with leaving Eragon by himself in a foreign place, had urged to accompany him but Eragon insisted that he would be fine and so, reluctantly, Boldhgarm and the other elves made their way back to the ship while Eragon continued on.

While walking through the town's center cause-way he couldn't help but feel a sense of warmth at the friendliness of the people who were more than happy to greet him with smiles and salutations as they passed. Although larger than the town he was raised in Eragon couldn't help but be reminded of Carvahall. Continuing on he chanced upon a merchant selling smoked fish, the smell of which caused his mouth to water and his stomach to rumble with hunger. Realizing that he'd not eaten all day Eragon purchased two fish and continued on his way. Eventually he reached the edge of town where he discovered a well-worn trail etched into the ground, leading down to a large embankment lining the lake below. He followed the trail, then the shore line for a distance, until he came to a small outcropping of weathered stone where he sat and ate. He breathed in deeply relishing the scent of wood mixed with pine. How he missed those smells, the smells of home. He was thankful for the brief respite from their journey over the past two days which, although relatively uneventful, had seemed mundane and … empty … without Saphira. He took a moment to admire the beauty of the mountains which towered over the lake from the distant shore. Although still day light the sun had sunk behind them, leaving a back-drop of brilliant, red-orange rays stretching beyond their towering peaks. His thoughts soon drifted to Saphira, for although the site before him was of great beauty it did not compare to hers. It occurred to him that he'd not sensed even the slightest twinge of her consciousness since they'd separated two days prior, causing a shudder of unease to pass over him. Calming himself Eragon reasoned that she was fine; however, in that moment, he found himself wishing she could hear his thoughts. He missed her company and wished he could beckon her to join him and share in the beautiful scene.

* * *

Early the next morning, following the directions given them by the pier-master, they continued south along the lake. True to his word it'd taken them the entire day to reach the southern-most shore where they encountered the Pree.

During their journey across the lake Eragon had spent a portion of the day in his cabin, continuing his meditation over the newly given ancestral memories. At another point during the day he'd conversed with Glaedr and Umaroth, asking if they believed he should inform Boldhgarm and the other elves of his impending transformation into a dragon. Glaedr had said that it was ultimately Eragon's decision but cautioned that it was probably wiser to keep the information secret until such time that the effects of the transformation rendered it impossible to hide. By the end of the discussion Eragon agreed and so decided to wait before he would reveal it. It was not long after when he found that keeping the secret would prove more difficult than he'd originally thought. He noticed that - in addition to the heart, soul and ancestral memories of a dragon – he'd begun to smell like one; emanating a scent not unlike that of Firnen several times throughout the remainder of the day - a scent that flared strongest when he thought of Saphira. This naturally alarmed him for, since they'd begun their journey to the Pree, he was confined to a ship whose crew was exclusively elven, all possessing a heightened sense of smell. Eragon realized that if any one of them were too close to him while wafting the draconic air he'd no doubt be confronted with questions he was not prepared to answer. He eventually sought counsel from Umaroth and Glaedr who, to his irritation, were oddly amused. After chiding them for their mirth Eragon received from the pair of Eldunari` two options: Either he could refrain from thinking about Saphira or confine himself to his cabin until a better option presented itself. Taking several moments to consider the options given him Eragon ultimately decided the latter and so confined himself to his cabin to read and meditate. In the quiet of his cabin there were moments he experienced brief flashes of concern for he still had not felt Saphira's consciousness. Maintaining his determination not to worry over the matter he convinced himself at each flash that she was fine, reasoning that he was merely overreacting. Saphira was no hatchling and perfectly capable of looking after herself. She would turn up eventually. In spite of his attempts at self-assurance he still felt a twinge of unease concerning her well-being, an unease he could not readily explain. Though he could not hear her thoughts it was as a faint warning being transmitted over their bond. It was insufficient to overly alarm him but strong enough to leave the feeling that something was amiss.

Another day had passed before Ar'Din made good on his promise of another visitation. Prior to that the Talita reached the mouth of the Pree and so marked the beginning of their seven day journey to the eastern sea.

* * *

Now late evening, the day after beginning their leg along the Pree, Eragon sat on his bed meditating. Without realizing it he slipped into his waking dreams and found himself standing in the center of a great courtyard surrounded by massive stone structures, conveying the remains of great buildings or monuments ravaged by the decay of time, or some great catastrophe. Looking out beyond the courtyard he saw the landscape littered with similar structures, some still standing while others lie in ruin. Panning his gaze around Eragon could see that the city, or what was left of one, was set within a massive valley encircled by towering mountains several of which reflected, in the daylight, a red-gray hue across the distant horizon. With his elven vision he could see shadows near the upper-most peaks of the closer mountains which he guessed were the openings to massive caves. He noticed that one in particular stood taller, and closer, than the others. Near its peak he could just see the faint shadow of what appeared to be the opening of another large cave, this one; however, possessing a massive stone ledge extending beyond the mountain's wall, forming a natural balcony set just below the cave's entrance. Looking back to the ruins surrounding him he could not help but feel a sense of familiarity, as if he'd seen this place before; yet, at the same time, it was unknown to him. Looking around his eyes caught site of what appeared to be an oddly shaped boulder and so, curious, he moved from the courtyard, walking towards it to get a closer look. When he was close enough to recognize what it was he gasped in surprise and abruptly stopped. What had appeared to be a boulder from a distance had gradually taken the shape of something far grimmer. In fact, it was no boulder at all but the skull of a large dragon. He moved again, coming to a stop beside it; then looked to the side where he saw large, scattered fragments of what he guessed were remnants of the dragon's skeleton. In whole the remains before him conveyed a creature of imposing size and form. He looked up to survey the city again and noticed that the landscape was littered with more, hundreds, of dragon skeletons, varying in size and all conveying the remains of once powerful creatures long since fallen by some unknown disaster. He grimaced as a wave of sorrow passed over him; then he heard them, the heavy, slow moving foot-falls of a large creature approaching from behind. Startled by the sound he quickly turned then tensed at the sight of the imposing figure slowly approaching, its jet-black scales shimmering in the daylight like polished onyx.

_Do not fear Eragon-Skulblakahjarta it is only I. _

Calming himself Eragon inquired with a bewildered look on his face. _Ar'Din?_

_Aye, did you not expect my appearance to be different in daylight? _The onyx dragon replied as he stopped beside Eragon and looked out to the ruins beyond.

Feeling slightly foolish for his abrupt reaction Eragon turned back round then gathered himself. _I've seen this place before, within the memories you gave me … although … it looks much … different … it looks as if it's been abandoned for years. What is this place?_

Ar'Din replied with an almost somber tone coloring his thoughts.

_Behold what remains of the great dragon city Ter'Olen._

Surprised Eragon raised his eye brows then replied_. City? I didn't realize dragons lived in cities._

Craning his massive head round Ar'Din moved to look at Eragon.

_There is much you do not know, Eragon-Skulblakahjarta, concerning the origin and history of dragons who have existed far longer than you know._

Recounting the knowledge he'd learned through his training, readings and conversations with Orik Eragon replied.

_I was taught that dragons have no origin or, if so, that it has ties to the birth of Alagaёsia itself. There is even a legend among dwarves' that dragons were created by their gods: Urur and Morgothal. Even so, if what you say is true why have Glaedr-elda, Umaroth or any of the other Eldunari` not made mention of this place or the dragon's existence beyond Alagaёsia? Even Saphira has made no mention of it to me. _

Eragon paused briefly to consider Ar'Dins revelation further then inquired.

_Wouldn't this knowledge have been passed from generation to generation? Wouldn't they have learned of this place through ancestral memory? _

As though amused by the candid inquiry Ar'Din released a soft rumble then parted his maw slightly in a draconic grin, revealing snow-white teeth that contrasted against his onyx scales.

_You are no longer in Alagaёsia Eragon-Skulblakahjarta. There are a great many secrets that lie beyond its borders to which you have not been privy. Secrets whose answers may not come as swiftly as you have grown accustomed. However, in this case, the memories given you contain a history of the dragon race, including their true origin and this great city; a knowledge that was, by way of unanimous vow, withheld from generations that followed the original survivors of Ter'Olen._

_Withheld, why?_

_To protect the future generation of dragons until their appointed time to embark on a pilgrimage back to the land of their ancestors, this city and all you see beyond it. Guided by the whim of destiny the remaining survivors of this once great city escaped certain death with the hope of rebuilding the dragon race that once flourished here. The land they ultimately found was Alagaёsia and there they settled to rebuild what was lost._

_Who are these … survivors, and of what? What happened here? _

Ar'Din stood silent for several moments then, following a soft rumble, continued.

_Long ago a great war waged between two dragon factions, those who served Ar'Olen and those who were seduced into rebellion by Mot'Gar. Both sides were equally matched, resulting in a war that carried on for months, culminating in a fierce and final battle fought here in this very city. By the time the battle was over the remaining forces of both sides were wiped out save for a handful of survivors - those still faithful to Ar'Olen - who escaped in search of a distant land to begin rebuild of the dragon race. _

Uncertain of whether to believe the onyx dragon Eragon remained silent as he considered the sad tale. Concluding that now was not the time for debate over matters of history he decided to trust, for the moment, in the authenticity of the tale and so bowed in sincere respect at such a great loss. _This is_ i_ndeed a_ _sad tale, Ar'Din-elda. I am truly sorry for such a loss endured by the dragon race._

Ar'Din thrummed in reply.

Standing straight Eragon gestured to his surroundings then asked.

_But why have I been brought here? What does all of this have to do with me?_

Ar'Din released a low rumble that shook the ground beneath Eragon's feet, echoing to the farthest mountain ranges beyond. After which he settled upon his haunches and replied.

_It is true that you have discovered you are to be a dragon, yes?_

Eragon nodded._ Aye, it is true._

_Although ordained to consummate your partnership with Saphira your transformation is not for her sake alone. It is also to equip you for the vital role you are to serve in the future of the dragon race. You are destined to rise, hailing a return of the dragons to the land of their ancestors. Destine to restore this city, and the dragons that will inhabit it, to a glory long ago enjoyed. A glory destined to spread beyond the borders of this city to lands both far and near._

_Me? I don't understand. What role, vital or otherwise, can I possibly serve amongst a race as great as the dragons? I mean I get that I'm supposed to be Saphira's mate … at least I think I do. I even understand, though not entirely, my transformation into a dragon. But surely I would have no more to offer than even the least among dragon-kind!_

Ar'Din remained silent for several moments then relaxed into a crouch. _Among the survivors of the war were two dragons, one a male, heir to the throne of Ter'Olen, and the other his mate. Years following their settlement of Alagaёsia, during the war between the dragons and elves, the original survivors of Ter'Olen, including the heir and his mate, were slain but not before producing many offspring spanning several generations. Among the offspring was another heir, but one who was unaware of his lineage. Just as the origin and history of the dragon race was withheld so too was the lineage of the true dragon kings and queens. The destiny of the dragon race has now come full circle. Just as a single heir, descended of true draconic royalty, was forced to flee the land of his ancestors - his home - so through a single heir will the dragon race once again flourish under the rule of their true king and queen, here in the land of their origin, your home, destined to you since before the time of Alagaёsia. A home where you are destined to rule as the first dragon king to rise in the dragon race's native land in many millennia … along with the one destine to be queen by your side … Saphira … your mate._

Immediately following Ar'Dins reply Eragon felt a great weight settle upon him. Too shocked to answer he grew pale and leaned against the dragon skull nearby to steady himself. Eragon was silent for a long while as he digested Ar'Dins startling revelation. Finally, taking in a deep breath he spoke, his voice shaky; colored by a mixture of wonder, sorrow and frustration.

_H-How … how is this possible? I'm no king! All I've ever wanted to do since accepting my lot as a rider was fulfill my duty by keeping the peace between the races of Alagaёsia, favoring none over the other, and restoring the new generation of riders. Following the defeat of Galbatorix I even dared to hope that I might find love with Arya. Leaving Alagaёsia was the hardest thing I ever had to do … so far … and yet I've accepted that lot as well. Since leaving it seems I have been … cursed … by near overwhelming trials the likes of which I've never encountered before. First, was my sudden discovery of a partnership with Saphira I would have never considered in my life before this; next, the discovery that I'm to be a dragon; and now you're telling me that dragons have a history beyond that of Alagaёsia, a history that goes against everything I've ever been taught about dragons, and that I am to become a king … of wild dragons no less? At least I can say that my dream and Angela's prophecy helped me to … prepare … for a departure from Alagaёsia, from everything I've known and loved. Of all the events for me to foresee why am I now just learning of these? Why could I not have foreseen them? If for nothing more than to prepare me for what is clearly becoming an overwhelming responsibility!_

_Peace Eragon-Skulblakahjarta! Not all concerning your destiny was hidden from you._

Becoming increasingly frustrated Eragon replied with a raised tone in his voice. _Enough! No more half-speak dragon! I would have you speak to me plainly, no more riddles!_

Rising to his haunches Ar'Din rumbled, again shaking the ground, as his piercing, pupil-less, sapphire eyes fell upon Eragon. Cocking his head slightly he gazed at Eragon, silently regarding him for several moments before speaking. _So be it Eragon-Skulblakahjarta_.

Immediately following Ar'Dins reply the courtyard and everything around them faded. First the distant mountains, then the city and finally the courtyard itself vanished replaced by a dark void. After a few moments the void transformed, replacing the darkness with a pale light - as that of early morning - and the nothingness with the shapes of new, and yet familiar, surroundings. As the final shapes emerged Eragon glanced around immediately recognizing the new location he found himself in. Bewildered he asked._ What are we doing here? _

Moving his gaze to the scattered remnants of egg shell adorning the blood-stained surface Ar'Din spoke.

_In every so many generations among the true dragon kings and queens one offspring, female, is chosen and bestowed the ability to glimpse future events … a gift they have no control over but that provides foresight as need arises. The dragon whose knuckle bones the witch Angela obtained and used to read your prophecy was one such dragon bestowed with this gift … a gift that would have turned the tables in favor of the riders and dragons, during the siege of Galbatorix, had she lived. This dragon was killed while in its egg during Du Fyrn Skulblaka here in this very place which you now call The Stone of Broken Eggs. _

Moving his gaze back to Eragon Ar'Din continued.

_Since the survivors of Ter'Olen settled in this land their fate has been linked with the races who inhabited it and with those that ultimately followed. Among the races which followed were elves who, by way of a foolish few, instigated the war with dragons leading to a blood-bath that resulted in many losses on both sides. Numbered among these losses was the enchanted female who, through her gift, was destined to forewarn the riders of Galbatorix's plan of rebellion before he had opportunity to follow through with it. With no advance warning to aid them in time Galbatorix succeeded in fulfilling his plans, ultimately leading to the near annihilation of both rider and dragon alike, imprisonment of many Eldunari` and capture of three dragon eggs. The elves foolishness years ago might well have thrown Alagaёsia into eternal darkness and slavery for all races under the rule of the egg-breaker king. Moreover, the siege threatened return of the dragons to their home of origin. Among the wild dragons slain, during the siege, was the second heir to the throne of Ter'Olen, survivor of Du Fyrn Skulblaka and one destined to lead them back. _

Eragon stared at Ar'Din, dumbfounded, unable to speak. After several moments he took in a deep breath (an attempt to relax the knot that had formed in his stomach while listening to the dragon's tale.) Turning to face the valley surrounding them Eragon remained silent as he struggled to make sense of it.

Finally after a long while he turned back to Ar'Din. _You've not answered my earlier question dragon. If what you say is true then tell me, how am I to become a king of wild dragons? How is this possible?_

_The fabric of destiny is indeed mysterious but it is not without power to overcome. To make a way where none would appear to exist … yet for each there is an appointed time. Although the death of the second heir was unfortunate it was not without foreknowledge and thus not beyond restoration. Another heir was chosen. _

_Who? Who is this … chosen … heir?_

_Is it not obvious to you? You are the chosen heir._

Unable to control himself Eragon doubled over in a fit of laughter. After several moments he regained his composure then replied.

_You ask much too much of me dragon if you expect me to believe that I am an heir to this … throne of Ter'Olen. As a human my lineage was no more than a farmer, as a dragon the notion that I'm descent of nobility is … is … preposterous! _

_You are not an heir by direct descent, Eragon-Skulblakahjarta, but by connection to one who is. _

_Who? _

At that moment everything around them again faded into darkness. Then, moments later, Eragon found they were back in the clearing where he'd first encountered Ar'Din. It was night, as before, the moon high in the sky, casting a ghostly-pale light over the clearing; enough for him to make out the eerie shapes of plants, stones and fallen trees that adorned its earthy floor. Sobered from his earlier merriment Eragon sighed.

_Why have you brought me here again? What is this place?_

_Do you not recognize it? The very forest where you came face to face with your destiny?_

Moving to look around Eragon stepped forward then stopped as he heard a muffled crack beneath his foot. Looking down he moved it to see what he'd stepped on and, his eyes adjusting to the pale light, noticed he was standing over the same darkened patch of ground he'd seen before. This time in the center of the patch lay several fragments; each glimmering with a soft, sapphire luster, in the moonlight. He bent down to pick one up, studying it as he stood. He soon realized the fragment was the broken shell of a dragon's egg, a sapphire dragon's egg. Eragon quickly looked over the clearing again as realization came over him. _This is … is the … Spine? _

Dropping the fragment he took several steps then stopped and gestured to the clearing around them.

_This clearing … this … this is where I … I discovered Saphira's egg._

_Aye, it is_. Ar'Din replied.

_But … why, why here? What good does it do to bring me here if only to remind me of a home to which I can never return? _

_This … shadow … of the clearing where you met your destiny, Eragon-Skulblakahjarta, is not to remind you of what you've lost but of that which you've gained._

_I don't understand. What do you mean by 'gained'?_

_The prophecy read to you by the witch Angela gave you foreknowledge of a pilgrimage to a land beyond the borders of Alagaёsia … a foreknowledge that was ultimately confirmed, yes?_

Eragon sighed. _Aye, but what does that have to with this place, or Saphira for that matter?_

_Did the prophecy not fore tell something else?_

Realizing what Ar'Din was getting at Eragon rolled his eyes; then scowled.

_Yes, yes, I remember, an epic romance. I would find a love of noble birth, powerful and beautiful beyond compare. But Angela said she couldn't tell if it would end happily … clearly it didn't. Arya and I can never be._

Ar'Din shook his head._ No Eragon-Skulblakahjarta. For you it has not ended … it is only beginning._

_Beginning?_

_Aye, just as Saphira was given a prophecy concerning her future mate so too were you given a prophecy of the one you were destine to fall in love with and be joined to. A prophecy concerning your future mate and the one through whom you would become heir … heir to the throne of Ter'Olen. _

His brow furrowed, Eragon moved to sit upon a nearby log. Following several moments of silence he inquired.

_Are you suggesting the prophecy concerning my love-to-be was speaking of … Saphira? And that Saphira is … is descendant … of … of draconic royalty?_

With a thrum Ar'Din replied._ I am. Saphira is the last female dragon of direct descent to the kings and queens of Ter'Olen, the only descendant to survive the siege of Galbatorix._

_Does she know this?_

_No. Neither is she aware of the knowledge and history of Ter'Olen._

_Why not?_

_The vow made long ago to withhold the knowledge from future generations can only be lifted through an heir of Ter'Olen. You are that heir, Eragon-Skulblakahjarta. You are the one who must tell her and the others. _

Seeking relief from a great weight that, once again, began to settle upon him Eragon turned the conversation back to their original subject.

_I think I've heard enough on the subject of dragon kings, queens and heirs. I fear my head will burst if I hear any more. Besides, you still haven't answered my other question. You still haven't explained how Saphira could be the subject of a prophecy I'd always believed spoke of Arya. _

Ar'Din fluttered his wings causing a smoky-sweet scented breeze to blow across Eragon's face.

_Your infatuation with Arya may have served to distract you from the truth hidden within the prophecy concerning your love-to-be, but you were not left without impression of whom it spoke. _

_Impression, what impression? I had no impression indicating … Saphira. How could I? I didn't even consider Arya until after I met her. Even so, Arya was the most obvious choice; she met all the … requirements. How was I to know that Saphira was decent of draconic royalty? How was I to know she was the one the prophecy spoke of? _

Turning to one side Ar'Din brought his head down close to Eragon and gazed at him with a single, penetrating, sapphire eye.

_You require proof then? Proof beyond your feelings for her?_

Eragon took pause as the realization of Ar'Dins question penetrated him. Despite all he had seen, all that had happened, since they left doubt still found refuge in his mind. Looking down in shame at his doubt in Saphira, and his feelings for her, he replied with no more than a whisper.

_"_I … I do."

Pulling back Ar'Din released a soft rumble, fluttering his wings again. _Then if it is proof you require, proof you shall have. Search your memories and think back to the day Angela gave you the prophecy. Where did you go after you left her shop?_

Eragon leaned over and, resting his fore-arms upon his legs, thought back to his time in Teirm, with Brom, and the events following his departure from the witches' shop.

_I went to see Saphira and tell her about my day, including the details of Angela's reading and what Solembum told me. How is this proof? _

_And then what did you do?_

Shrugging his shoulders Eragon replied. _I don't know, we talked for a while longer then sat together and watched the trees in silence until dusk, and then I left. _

_And what we're you thinking about during your time of silence?_

Sitting up Eragon protested. _That was months ago! How am I to remember what I was thinking about?_

Keeping his eyes fixed on Eragon Ar'Din shifted then relaxed into a crouch upon the ground, staring in silent expectation. Following several moments Eragon became uncomfortable. Assuming his previous position he released a sigh then attempted to recount what he'd been thinking that afternoon so many months ago. He found that remembering was not as difficult as he'd thought. As the memories returned to him he remembered thinking at one point how beautiful the trees were; then of another moment concerning how pleasant the afternoon had been with the warm sun and gentle breeze blowing every so often. At another point his thoughts had drifted again to the prophecy Angela read to him earlier. The first concerned Roran and whether or not it was possible he'd be the one to betray him, a notion he'd again dismissed.

Pausing from his reverie Eragon forced a smile realizing the folly he'd shown at even considering a notion that Roran could be the betrayer alluded in the prophecy.

Moving back to the memory of his afternoon with Saphira, he remembered next thinking over the portion of the prophecy that concerned his future love. He'd wondered who it was and what she would be like. As Eragon regarded the thought he tensed then quickly stood at the sudden memory of the name that had entered his mind while thinking about his love-to-be.

_It can't be._

_What is it that troubles you?_

Eragon began pacing. _The name … her name … it came to me as I sat thinking on the prophecy that afternoon._

_Who's name?_

_Saphira, but … I didn't think … surely I didn't … couldn't make the connection back then. Why would I?_

_Then what did you think?_

_I … I don't know. At first I couldn't understand why but then later, after I met Arya, I thought perhaps it was because Saphira had been so close to her. From all the time Arya had spent ferrying Saphira's egg back and forth between the elves and the Varden. I thought maybe Saphira's name came to mind as some … indirect … association to Arya … as if fate was trying to tell me about Arya but … through Saphira. I just don't know. _

Ar'Din rose to his haunches. _You were each given the prophecy, albeit by different means, that your destinies might come to futurition. The memory of Saphira's was hidden from her for reasons you learned when she shared its discovery with you; however, yours was not. Instead it was left in plain sight for you to see if you had simply opened your eyes. Although your distraction with Arya is excusable you cannot claim ignorance of whom the prophecy spoke._

Deflated Eragon slowly moved back to the log and sat. Leaning forward he cupped his hands over his face then released a deep sigh. Following he moved to look upon the shimmering, sapphire, fragments that lay within the blackened patch of ground. For a long while he stared, regarding them as the subtle reminder of a path that now lay before him.

Releasing a soft, almost inaudible, rumble Ar'Din spoke. _Why do you resist your destiny Eragon-Skulblakahjarta? _

Moving to look at Ar'Din Eragon replied. _I don't know. I suppose for many reasons and yet … for none at all. I do love Saphira, enough even … I think … to accept her as my mate … especially with the knowledge that I'm to be a dragon. But if I do I must also accept my destiny as a king of dragons. This carries with it an air of great responsibility which fills my heart with an equal measure of doubt and sense of … insufficiency. There is also the future of the riders to consider. What will happen to them if I'm no longer a rider? How will the order be restored? Who will lead them? How can I fulfill my duty?_

_You needn't worry about the future of the riders Eragon-Skulblakahjarta. There is one who has already been chosen to replace you as their leader. One who is already a rider but is unaware of the destiny before him, a destiny that offers the redemption he seeks. _

Eragon tensed as a knot began to well in his stomach; then, fearful to confess what he already suspected, he hesitantly inquired. W_ho is … this … this rider? _

_The one who has been chosen is your … half-brother._

Eragon exclaimed, overcome by indignation. _Murtagh? You can't be serious!_

_Peace! You must trust the destiny given him Eragon-Skulblakahjarta. He was chosen just as you were._

With clenched fists Eragon began pacing before Ar'Din and spoke, the tone in his voice steadily rising.

_Even if I choose to trust in what you say Glaedr-elda would never allow it, not after what was taken from him. I acknowledge the fact that Murtagh helped us defeat Galbatorix and for that I am grateful, we all are, but I don't think he can be trusted to lead the riders. _

Clenching his jaw Eragon continued to pace, carefully considering his next reply. After a brief moment he stopped, shook his head and spoke. _No, I won't allow it! I can't. If he's the only choice then you have to restore me as a rider and stop my transformation. The future of the riders is too important to entrust to … to him!_

With a low rumble, and flutter of wings, Ar'Din replied.

_I cannot undo the destiny set before you, that power lies with you alone. You are free to choose as you wish but before you do consider Saphira._

_What! What about Saphira? What have you done to her!_

_I've done nothing to her Eragon-Skulblakahjarta. As I've told you before her heart burns for you. It burns with a fiery love that can only be matched by that which now burns in you, no other is … compatible. The love that now exists between you and her is borne of a fire whose power is far greater than the magic that bound you as dragon and rider. This fire existed long before Du Fyrn Skulblaka, before the magical pact was forged between the dragons and elves of old, even before the birth of Alagaёsia itself. It is through this same fire that you were forged as both Saphira's mate and as the future king of dragons. You can choose to accept the greatest gift and honor given to a member of your kind, choose to accept a life with one who has loved you beyond any other, with her to father the new generation of wild dragons and lead them back to the home of their ancestors, taking your place as their king or … you can forsake all. Decide how you will Eragon-Skulblakahjarta but be warned, to deny your destiny is not without cost._

_Cost? What cost?_

_You are still very much a youngling. This foolishness in fighting your feelings for Saphira - attempting to cling to a path that is no longer yours - is not unexpected, but if you persist your ignorance will be your undoing as well as hers. Consider your infatuation with Arya. How long did you suffer after her only to be rejected time and again? Your infatuation lasted mere months but she was never yours to begin with. Saphira has known you were to be her mate since before she hatched, before she first set eyes upon you. Although the memory was hidden from her, during the war against Galbatorix, it is now unveiled, accompanied by a longing pent from years of separation from her mate. Neither you nor her were left without a choice and Saphira has made hers. Consequently, each day you tarry over whether or not to accept your destiny so each day you rob her of what she has desired since before you were born. While you stymie with indecision her heart burns and waits. It waits to be forever joined to it's one and only match. Until then it must burn alone, but cannot do so for long. The strain following your rejection of her has already taken its toll. If you persist you will lose her to a madness from which she can never return._

Eragon paced feverishly before Ar'Din as the final battle between his heart and mind began, creating in him a fierce torrent mixed with fear, rage and sorrow. Torn between the choice to entrust the fate of the riders to Murtagh, son of Morzan, and the fate of his Saphira he lashed out, tears streaming down his face. "By whatever gods there be I swear if you've harmed her …"

Un-phased by the heated threat Ar'Din answered. _It is your decision Eragon-Skulblakahjarta. How do you choose? _

Eragon growled as the torrent peaked within him; then, unable to restrain his torment, he wailed into the night and collapsed to the ground in a trembling mass. He lay kneeling, eyes squinting with grief, watching as his tears wet the earthen floor. In a final attack the torrent wrapped his mind, filling it with the sound of an anguished roar. Clenching both hands he gripped the earthen floor as a spasm of grief coursed through him; then, all went quiet. Eragon lay panting, hands clenched, for what seemed like an eternity; then he heard it, a song echoing in his mind, growing louder with each passing moment, drawing a flow of memories from those given him by Ar'Din. He closed his eyes as a flood of images and sounds flowed to the fore-front of his mind. The images flashed before his eyes, accompanied by songs as varied as the dragon pairs he witnessed in each, all from ages past and all with one common theme. Understanding gripped him by the time the flow of memories ceased. Without realizing it he'd begun crooning the song Saphira had first sung to him the night of their departure, and each night thereafter until he'd sent her away. He now understood what she'd been doing, the significance of his response and the meaning of Ar'Dins words concerning his greatest desire. He sobbed at the sudden memory of how he rejected her, turning her away instead of giving her the one response she'd waited so long to hear. Suddenly only one thing mattered to him now.

Forcing himself to his knees he beseeched the onyx dragon. "Please Ar'Din, I understand now! Please tell me that it's not too late! Please help me … help me to save her! I can't lose her! I … I love her!"

Lifting his wings Ar'Din replied. _Then go to her while there is still time._

Eragon jolted from his waking dreams. Taking a moment to gather himself he soon realized he was back in his cabin. Wasting no time he leapt from his bed darting out the door heading to the upper deck of the Talita. En route he quickly reached out with his mind, stretching his thoughts as far as he could in search of her.


	9. The Decision : Updated

**Updated: 11/21/2012**

**Disclaimer: This chapter makes use of characters and/or locations that are part of the Inheritance Cycle. Except where noted all characters and locations are owned and copyright by Christopher Paolini. **

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 9 – The Decision:

Eragon arrived on the main deck. With his thoughts stretched to their limit he circled about searching the night sky as if in hope that Saphira might suddenly appear, safe and sound. Seeing nothing he ran to the aft-most part of the ship and there gripped the railing, looking out upon the Pree to the way they had come. In a desperate attempt to summon her he called out with his mind. _Saphira! Saphira!_

His only reply was the silence of night, save for the faint rushing sound made by the Pree. Eragon growled in frustration then drew his thoughts back and began pacing the deck as a sense of panic came over him. _Where is she?_ He thought. _How can I get to her if I don't know where she is?_

Realizing he needed help Eragon quickly reached out his mind to Glaedr and Umaroth.

_Glaedr-elda, Umaroth, please I need your help!_

_What is it Eragon? _Umaroth inquired with an air of urgency coloring his thoughts.

Still pacing Eragon replied._ Saphira is in trouble. I … I can't find her. I don't know where she is and I don't know how to get to her. _

_What? What has happened to her? _Glaedr inquired, his thoughts colored with a sudden distress.

Shaking his head Eragon answered the troubled Eldunari`._ I've no time to explain. I need to know where she is so that I can find a way to get to her. I can't extend my mind far enough to reach her. I … I need you to reach out with your minds and see if you can locate her. _

No sooner had Eragon finished speaking than the pair of Eldunari` extended their minds, sweeping in all directions; their thoughts spreading far and wide taking notice of every detail from the surrounding forests to the distant mountains beyond. It was some time before they finally sensed a faint consciousness clouded by a torrent of rage, anguish and confusion the likes of which neither of them had, despite all their years, encountered before. By this time the moon had dipped behind the tips of the tall pines lining the river's northern edge.

The pair drew their thoughts back and remained silent, a sense of dread coloring their thoughts like the black of night. Sensing their distress Eragon spoke with increased urgency.

_What? What is it? Did you find her?_

There was a moment of silence then Umaroth replied. _We encountered … something … about one or two days travel to the North West. But we're not exactly sure what it is. _Pausing to consider his next words carefully Umaroth continued.

_The mind we touched was draconic, of that we're certain, but … _

Eragon tensed tightening his grip on the railing. _But … but what?_

_We're not sure if it's Saphira's or that of another dragon. The mind we touched is … is greatly tormented._

Releasing a rush of air Eragon replied. _Well … who could it be then? There are no other dragons that we know of. Are there?_

_We don't know Eragon. _Umaroth began._ Perhaps we should attempt another sweep on the off chance that we are mistaken._

_And do you really believe that you're mistaken? Do you think that with another sweep you'll find another dragon out there, one that you are certain is Saphira?_

Following a moment's silence Glaedr replied.

_We are simply trying to hope for the best Shadeslayer. If the mind we touched is Saphira's it is a dire discovery for she is … is not herself._

_What do you mean not herself?_

_You must understand Eragon. _Umaroth began._ Considering who we are speaking of it is … difficult … to put into words. Even so, the mind we touched has been overtaken by a madness the likes of which we've never encountered. The closest approximation we can think of is the madness that took the dragons of the forsworn following The Banishing of Names. But even that madness pales in comparison to … to this. It took weeks for the madness to overtake them; slowly consuming their minds until there was nothing left. But … the madness coursing through the mind of … Saphira … appears far more tenacious, having accomplished in days what took weeks in the others. If it is Saphira it is no longer the one we knew._

Eragon stood silent as Umaroth's word's sunk in. Looking down tears began to flow from his eyes as a sense of hopelessness threatened to take him. Then, shaking his head in denial, he set his jaw then spoke as he moved to fetch Boldhgarm.

_Then we have to turn the ship around and head back … back the way we came so as to find her._

_Wait Eragon! _Umarothexclaimed.

_What!_ Eragon blurted as he stopped.

_We know how much Saphira means to you, she means a great deal to all of us. But even if there was a chance at finding her, by turning around, it would still take days to reach her … longer even for we don't know how close to the river she is. Part of the journey may require travel on foot which could take longer, assuming she stays in one place long enough to get to her. If there is anything left of her it is fading fast. By the time we reach her there would certainly be nothing left to save. _

In frustration Eragon growled. _Then what would you have me do, nothing? Would you have me leave her to a fate worse than death? What's happened to her is my fault! In my blindness and … foolishness I took for granted the one who has loved me more than I've loved her. In my … cowardice … I spurned the love of one who was brave enough to see what was always meant to be! Even when I didn't see it myself!_

Tears streaming down his face Eragon shook his head and continued._ No, I won't leave her behind. Not without trying to save her. I love her! She is my … partner, my … my mate._

Umaroth remained silent, stunned by Eragon's outburst. Then following several moments it was Glaedr who spoke.

_I know this is hard Eragon. I know what it is to lose something so precious to you. Have you forgotten the loss I endured? Even so, what would you have us do? You have no means to fly to her, no means to reach her quickly. Traveling by river or foot would take too much time to reach her. _

Turning back to grip the railing Eragon looked into the sky as if in search of an answer. In spite of his frustration and anguish he still retained enough reason to know that what the pair of Eldunari` spoke was the truth. This only spurred his determination for, he thought, there must be another way to get to her; a way that would not take days.

With his brow furrowed Eragon calmed himself enough to think clearly and then an image appeared in his mind: a brilliant flash and then, as the light dimmed, a single sapphire egg. As he considered the image he realized it was likened to that of the flash which preceded the arrival of Saphira's egg in the Spine. Suddenly he heard a faint voice echoing in his mind, the voice of Ar'Din. _Go to her while there is yet time._

At first Eragon regarded the image with confusion as it faded from his mind. He struggled to grasp what it, and Ar'Dins words, could mean. Then a faint smile formed on his face as understanding came to him.

_Transport! What about the transport spell? Can I use it to transport myself to her? _

There was a long silence before Glaedr uttered a soft growl then answered. _What you ask is risky Shadeslayer, considering the distance involved. _

Eragon turned to lean against the railing then shaking his head replied. _Risk? I don't care about the risk involved. Is it possible?_

Following another brief silence Glaedr replied. _Aye, it is possible. But before you attempt it know this. While we can provide you the energy that will be needed to transport you over such a great distance you will need to ensure you are of a clear enough mind to cast the spell; it will require a good deal of concentration. There have only been a few in the history of magic wielders that we know of who have ever attempted to use this spell to transport themselves over such a great distance. One of them was killed in the process. Moreover we do not know of Saphira's exact location. There is no way to tell how close, or how far, you will end up. Are you willing to take this risk even though you may die in the process?_

Eragon pressed his lips in deep thought then, nodding his head, replied. _I'd be dead either way Glaedr-elda. I can't live without Saphira, I love her. I think you know this already. _

With an air of agreement Glaedr replied. _Indeed. In that case, Eragon-Sha … Eragon-Skulblakahjarta, prepare yourself._

Noting the sudden change of address Eragon forced a faint smile then, following a brief nod, he closed his eyes and calmed his mind. He thought of Saphira and all the special moments he'd spent with her. All the times she had made him laugh and of the great love she'd shown for him on more occasions than he could count. Then he thought of the future, his life to be with her and the family they would raise together. As he held the thoughts in his mind his earlier troubles melted away replaced by a deep peace that came over him. Eragon opened his eyes, moved to situate himself in the center of the aft deck then affirmed. _I am ready._

_Then concentrate Eragon-Skulblakahjarta. Concentrate on Saphira's location as best you can while we begin feeding you the energy to cast the spell. When you are ready to cast it speak the words. _Glaedr replied.

With a gentle nod Eragon closed his eyes and thought once again of Saphira and of the distant place she was in. Believing his chances would be improved by imagining himself as close to her as possible he focused his thoughts of how alone she must feel; how lost and confused, frightened even. As he held the thoughts Umaroth, Glaedr and the other Eldunari` fed him the energy needed to cast the spell.

Still holding the thoughts of her in the back of his mind Eragon spoke._ Glaedr-elda, Umaroth before I go I must leave you with something. I don't know if I will make it back or, if I do, how long it will take. Tell Boldhgarm and the other elves where I have gone and why. Tell them if I'm not back by the time you reach the eastern sea to continue on. I can only trust that Ar'Din will contact you and tell you of the location of Ter'Olen, the home that awaits you at the end of this journey._

At this Eragon quickly passed to the minds of the Eldunari` everything he'd learned from his last encounter with Ar'Din. He withheld no detail, divulging the knowledge of Ter'Olen, the origin and history of dragons and the great war, Saphira's royal lineage, even his destine rise as the king of the wild dragons. By the time he'd finished a great stir could be felt within the Eldunari`. In spite of this Glaedr simply replied.

_You have given us much to think over while you are away Eragon-Skulblakahjarta. But we will do as you ask and pass your message to the elves. Our thoughts go with you, may you bring her back safely._

Eragon acknowledged Glaedr's words as he brought the thoughts of Saphira back to the fore-front of his mind then, accessing the nub in the back of his mind, he breathed in and upon exhaling spoke the words to cast the spell then vanished in a brilliant flash.

* * *

In a distant region of the forest surrounding the lake the Talita had traversed there was a brilliant flash followed by a loud explosion that echoed throughout and then Eragon appeared. Recoiling he knelt to the ground and screamed, cupping his ears with his hands as the intensity of the blast pierced them resulting in a flash of intense pain.

Trembling from the shock Eragon remained still as the pain in his ears slowly ebbed; a dull ringing sound replacing it. As he gathered himself he stood then stumbled backwards several steps as a wave of dizziness passed over him. He removed his hands from his ears then opened his eyes to behold a darkened patch of ground specked with red-orange embers created by the heat of the spell which brought him there. Lifting his head he took a moment to gauge his surroundings which he assumed, from the appearance, were of a forest of some kind, dimly lit by the approaching dawn. Taking several steps Eragon surmised that he must be in some portion of the great forest that surrounded the lake they'd crossed the day before, but where was another question entirely. _Where is Saphira?_ He thought to himself.

Becoming still Eragon focused his hearing intent to listen for any tell-tale sign that she might be nearby. Save for the dull ringing in his ears and the faint rushing sound of a distant waterfall he heard nothing; all was quiet. Unsettled by the quiet he began to stretch his mind in all directions in search of her. As if in response to his urgent need to find her he turned with a start at the sudden, distant, roar that echoed in the forest causing a flock of birds roosting in a nearby tree to take flight. A chill ran down Eragon's spine as the roar echoed, filling the silence with an air of foreboding. It was unlike any roar he had ever heard before, one tinged with a mixture of intense rage, anguish and confusion. He realized it must be Saphira and at that his heart was pierced leaving him to whisper under his breath as tears began to well in his eyes. "Saphira … "

Attempting to reach out to her Eragon extended his mind thus coming into contact with one tormented by a raging torrent of madness. He recoiled at the torrent's intensity and immediately withdrew his reach. The mind was foreign to him and yet, somehow, he'd sensed the fading remnants of Saphira; her identity slowly drifting farther and farther away from him.

_What have I done!_ He thought to himself. _There's almost nothing left of her!_

Eragon remained still for a moment as he decided his next move. The madness had so taken her that he was certain she would not recognize him, and if not then what? How would he be able to reach her? Bring her back from the depths of madness that she was sinking into. Eragon grimaced as doubt threatened to overtake him. _What if I'm too late?_ He thought.

Setting his jaw Eragon gained up his determination and so shook the doubt that had begun settling upon him. He knew that it was a risk to confront her in the state she was in for who would ever dare face a crazed dragon? But Saphira was no ordinary dragon; she was his partner, his love, his … mate. Even so, he would brave any danger for her if it meant the chance that he could save her. Taking in a deep breath he steadied himself then rose and started in the direction he knew her to be. It took some time before he finally reached her for the path he'd followed had not been an easy one. En route to her he encountered dense brush and several raging streams that made his way tough to travel. Every so often he'd heard Saphira's roar which helped to gauge her direction and spur him on until he reached her.

Eragon sprawled on the ground as he made his way up to the ridge of a shallow slope. The dawn had edged closer by the time he reached Saphira's location making it easier for him to see the details of his surroundings. As he reached the ridge he slowly peeped over and beheld a hollow nestled within the outlying foothills and inlaid with a mixture of earthen floor and stone outcroppings of various sizes. Among them he saw her, the agitated form of Saphira pacing frantically about, stopping every so often to claw at her head as if in attempt to free herself of an unwanted parasite. Eragon sunk beneath the ridge as Saphira bellowed again; her anguished cry wrenching his heart. Refusing to give way to sorrow he shook his head as he fought back the tears. Breathing in deeply he stood and slowly made his way down to the hollow's floor.

On his way he stopped several times to check Saphira's location, not wanting to be caught off guard should she discover his presence and dispatch him with a surprise attack. Each time he checked Saphira had seemed not to notice that he was approaching. When he reached the floor he knelt behind a small outcropping and watched for her. She was only a few hundred feet from him now and so gaining his courage he stepped out and slowly approached her.

Too pre-occupied by her inner torment Saphira did not notice Eragon's proximity as he slowly and cautiously advanced. It was not until Eragon stepped on a twig that Saphira froze and turned to face the source of the noise. At this Eragon tensed as Saphira assumed an immediate aggressive posture, her feral eyes locked on him. Eragon stopped uncertain of what to do as he heard a low growl emanate from Saphira. With all the calm he could muster he knelt, assuming a less threatening posture then remained still staring at her as if to gauge her next move. With her growl silenced Saphira sniffed the air then began to slowly circle Eragon, regarding him from a distance as if uncertain what to make of him. Attempting to break the apparent stand-off Eragon slowly rose then took several steps towards her eliciting another growl. Making another attempt to reach her Eragon spoke. "Saphira it's me, Eragon. Don't you remember me?"

Following he took two more steps, edging closer to her. At this Saphira growled again, and then as if frightened by him prepared to take flight. As Eragon watched her a sudden desperation came over him and without thinking he exclaimed, "Wait don't go!", then quickly advanced upon her. Taking the gesture as an attack Saphira countered, immediately pouncing on him, knocking him to the ground. As Eragon made attempt to get up he was suddenly pinned to the ground by a sapphire claw, the sheer weight of it expelling the air from his lungs. Saphira growled fiercely then bared her teeth as she moved to look him in the eyes. Recovering from his daze Eragon squirmed beneath her grip in an attempt to escape; an attempt which only resulted in more pressure being applied. As Saphira stared at him he froze, his eyes widened with a mixture of surprise and fear; never had he seen Saphira in such a state as she was now. Brushing her mind Eragon glimpsed the torrent of madness that still raged within; her mind apparently reduced to nothing more than that of savage instinct and survival driven to dispatching the intruder that had threatened her. Withdrawing from her mind Eragon realized that Saphira must be lost to him. In that moment he decided that rather than live without her he would surrender to what he knew was coming next. He closed his eyes and turned his head away as Saphira parted her maw then raised her head bellowing a triumphant roar before delivering the fatal blow. As her roar silenced tears began to seep from Eragon's closed eyes and he said. "I'm sorry Saphira, I'm so sorry I did this to you. I love you." As Saphira brought her head down a deep calm came over him then a fire in his chest flared accompanied by a release of his scent which rose to Saphira and stopped her just short of his head. As his scent entered her nostrils a faint spark of recognition flared in her mind eliciting a whimper and sudden shake of her head. Sensing this Eragon opened his eyes as Saphira withdrew; conflicted by the new memory.

"Yes it's me Saphira. It's Eragon. Don't you remember? Please fight it, fight to remember me!"

Rising to his feet Eragon watched as she continued to back away. As she did he advanced again attempting to encourage return of her memory. Suddenly a new wave of rage came over her causing her to halt her retreat and begin advancing on him again. Seeing this Eragon began to back away thus encouraging Saphira to quicken her pace until frustration finally drove her to leap at him in a sudden attack. Driven by reflex Eragon instantly reached up his hand and uttered the spell. "Slytha!"

Saphira fell asleep then toppled to the ground. Eragon remained still for a time as the tension and shock passed from him, then he slowly approached her sleeping form. Upon reaching her he collapsed to his knees before her head as a wave of fear and sorrow came over him. He rested his head upon hers as fresh tears flowed from his eyes, accompanied by the spasms of his grief, then he whispered. "Saphira … please come back to me. I love you, I … I can't live without you."

Eragon gently kissed her forehead then laid his head back down and closed his eyes. As the spasms from his grief ebbed his breathing calmed and he drifted, not into his waking dreams, but into a deep sleep, softly crooning his reply to the love song she'd sung to him so many times before. As his tears fell upon her forehead they glowed with an amethyst light then soaked beneath her sapphire scales. While Eragon lay sleeping Ar'Din appeared and silently regarded the pair for several moments before whispering. "Well done Eragon-Skulblakahjarta. Well done."

* * *

Eragon stirred. While he'd slept the fading night had given way to dawn as the sun peaked over the distant summits of the surrounding mountain range, continuing on until it settled at its apex in the sky. The peaks of the tall pines surrounding them swayed in the gentle breeze causing rays of sunlight to peep through, casting flashes upon the forest's earthen floor in random locations. It was this dance of sun light through the trees that woke him. At certain points the flashes peeped through at just the right angle causing the brilliant light to pass over his closed eyelids eliciting a flutter. Breathing in deeply Eragon stretched then slowly opened his eyes, squinting, as another flash of sunlight passed over his face. Becoming more alert he sat up and rubbed his eyes then, panning his gaze around, blinked several times to focus them. At first he noticed the surroundings appeared with an unusual haze then gradually became clearer as his vision focused. He then noticed that objects of lighter color, such as the stone outcroppings that surrounded them, appeared with a faint amethyst tint. He looked up and noticed the white clouds appeared with the same tint and the sky with a deeper, richer, azure color. The pines nearby even took on a deeper, more vibrant, shade of green than he'd ever remembered seeing. Catching himself Eragon brought his hand up as a sudden yawn escaped him. Bringing it down he paused and thought, _A yawn? I haven't yawned in … in months. In fact, I feel as if I've woken from a deep sleep. Since when do I sleep?_

Before he could think on the question further he was startled as Saphira stirred next to him. She was still asleep. As Eragon regarded her he forced a smile at the picture of innocence before him; quite the contrast from the maddened dragon he'd confronted only hours earlier. Reaching his hand out he stroked her forehead then bent down to kiss it gently, a gesture which elicited a soft, involuntary, rumble from the sleeping dragoness.

Rising to his feet Eragon brushed off his pants and shirt then moved to scratch his chin as a he slowly paced in front of her. Saphira appeared harmless enough as she slept but, as he considered it, he was unsure he should risk waking her. Her earlier attack could have resulted in his injury or death had he not uttered the spell to put her to sleep. And now he did not know whether or not she would return to a state of savage aggressiveness thus leaving him at risk of injury or death again if she decided on another attack. He also knew he couldn't leave her in a state of sleep indefinitely. This, of course, left him at an impasse; one to which he had no immediate answer.

The forest was quiet save for the rustling sound of the trees - which swayed in the wind - and the faint echoing of a rumbling brook some distance off. It was the sound of the brook that brought Eragon out of deep thought. Recognizing its tell-tale sound he realized that he was thirsty and so decided to break for a drink. Following the sound Eragon crossed over a low ridge where he discovered the brook. Reaching it he kneeled then cupped his hands, dipping them into the cool water then bringing them to his mouth to drink. The water tasted cool and sweet quenching his parched throat. Again he dipped his hands then took another drink after which bringing them up to splash the remaining water over his face and neck. Satisfied he rose to return to Saphira.

As he approached the ridge Saphira came into view; awake and crouched with her head raised looking around the forest as if disoriented. At this Eragon released an involuntary gasp and with elven speed and stealth sprawled to the ground just behind the tip of the ridge, out of sight. "Brazul!" he whispered under his breath. _How can she be awake? I never cast the spell to wake her!_

Readying himself for another possible confrontation, Eragon clenched his teeth as his heart and breathing quickened. Uncertain of what to do he lay in wait for a time. When he heard nothing stir he gained up his courage and quietly edged up the slope; just enough to peak over the ridge and see what Saphira was up to. To his surprise she had not moved from her spot. Instead she was still looking around as if trying to remember how she got there and what had happened. As Eragon watched he noted that she appeared calmer than before and so, readying himself, he decided to risk exposure and slowly rose then began to approach her.

His movement apparently startled Saphira for she quickly snapped her head to look at Eragon causing him to freeze as he locked her gaze; the forest grew deathly quiet. Both remained still for what seemed like hours. Eventually, biting his lip, Eragon extended his mind in a tentative gesture to reach her. S … _Saphira?_

Saphira remained silent for several moments, blinking her eyes, before responding in an equally tentative manner. _Er_ … _Eragon?_ Pausing a moment to look around she continued. _Wh_ … _Where are we? What happened?_

A smile suddenly formed on Eragon's face as tears began to well in his eyes, his earlier tension replaced with that of great relief. Slowly he began to walk towards her gradually quickening his pace until coming to an all-out run. When he reached her he hugged her neck tightly, laughing with immense joy, and wrapped her mind in a loving embrace more intense than he'd ever remembered. Saphira was naturally taken aback releasing a startled growl at the sudden gesture of affection before surrendering herself to the passionate embrace. Following a long while Eragon released his grip then stepped back to regard her with a broad smile, tears of joy flowing down his face. Now humming Saphira cocked her head and asked softly. _Eragon, why are you crying? Did something happen?_

Eragon shook his head taking a moment to gather himself. Following he released a sudden rush of air –- relief - then wiped the tears from his face.

_Aye! Something has happened … something wonderful! _

Her head still cocked Saphira inquired._ What? What sort of thing?_

_Well_, Eragon began, _what's the last thing you remember?_

_Hmmm … my last memory is of the river bank where we spent the morning together; the one where you experienced the flush of attraction. I remember falling asleep and dreaming about a pair of dragons; one a sapphire, like me, and the other an amethyst. I don't remember how many days ago. After that it seems … cloudy. I've no idea where we are or how I got here. Why what happened?_

_Well, first off it's been three days since we parted. Quite a bit has happened since then. First, my Gedway Ignasia vanished. Then I encountered the shadowed dragon, twice in fact, his name is Ar'Din, he's the one who delivered your prophecy. I don't know much about him except to say that he seems to be a friend. Anyway it was he who explained why my Gedway Ignasia vanished and the reason behind my feelings for you. The sites he showed me, what I've discovered since then … _

Eragon paused as tears began to well in his eyes again. He reached up and stroked Saphira's snout then turned away from her.

_You were right Saphira. We were always meant to be together. Despite my feelings for you I still didn't want to believe it, found it hard to accept and in my foolishness I almost lost you to a madness that was taking everything you were away from me._

Turning back to her Eragon continued. _You don't remember anything because the madness had almost taken you. I'd almost lost you and it wasn't until then that I realized just how much I love you. How much I couldn't bear to be separated from you._

Looking down in shame Eragon continued as his tears fell, like droplets of rain, to the earthen floor. _In my indecision and … selfishness … I hurt you. I caused you pain when all you wanted to do was love me as your mate. I … I'm so sorry for what I did to you. So sorry I put you through such pain. Can … can you forgive me … even though I don't deserve it? _

Saphira lay before Eragon staring at him in wonder; her eyes blinking every so often. Something had indeed happened to him, she thought, for never before had he expressed such tenderness to her, approached her with such remorse for any action he'd ever done to her. Saphira did not care what he did. Eragon was her mate, her destine love. All she cared about, at that moment, was being close to him again and so she began to hum then reached out with one of her claws and pulled him close to her chest while sending him warm thoughts, wrapping him in a loving physical and mental embrace.

_My Eragon, my mate, how could I not forgive you? I know you needed time, quite a bit has been placed upon your shoulders. I understand that you needed time to think it over. It could not have been an easy decision for you to consider. I wish I could have been there to comfort and reassure you. The important thing is that we're back together again, that's all that matters to me now. I … of course I forgive you_.

As her words filled his mind Eragon released another wave of tears - tears of joy - and his heart warmed with an immense love for her. It was then that a draconic air rose from him flowing into Saphira's nostrils, catching her off guard. With a start she released him.

_Eragon, what is this? You … you smell like a … a dragon!_

Standing before her Eragon rubbed his neck and, with a sheepish grin, replied. _Oh yes … well that … that's another discovery I've made since parting from you. It seems that I'm to be a dragon. I can't explain how it's possible but I already possess the heart, soul and ancestral memories of one._

With a shrug he added. _Now I'm just waiting for the physical changes, although I'm not sure how long it will take or how it will occur exactly. I suppose you could say my new scent is among the first of these changes. _

Eragon smiled with amusement at the look of awe and wonder on Saphira's face. She was tensed as if waiting to hear more; Eragon happily obliged her._ I even know what I'm going to look like when the transformation is complete. Would you like to see? _

With the wonder of a child Saphira silently, yet hesitantly, nodded. At this Eragon sent her the image of the amethyst dragon that had appeared before him following cast of the spell that revealed his true form. When the image appeared in her mind Saphira released a rush of air from her nostrils in what could only be described as the draconic version of a gasp. In silence she regarded the image and thought the dragon to be the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen. She soon realized that it bore remarkable resemblance to the one she'd seen in the image containing the pair of dragons, and then it hit her … it was!

Excitement began to well in her for there it had been all the while, fate's answer; a reward for her decision to trust in their destiny, trust that a way would be made to bring them together. She concluded that the image containing the pair must have been of her and Eragon at some future time in, perhaps, some distant land. A time and place where she was together with her mate, her Eragon; the one she'd always wanted, and they were happy, and in love. Eragon's smile grew wider as he felt her budding joy and excitement flow over their connection. He then added with all the calm he could summon.

_Oh yes … and there's one more thing. It seems that I've always known you were to be mine. The prophecy Angela read for me hadn't spoke of Arya … it spoke of you. I never told you about that afternoon in Teirm when I thought about the prophecy; it was always you. It was your name that came to me as I sat thinking about my love-to-be; but I was too distracted, blinded even, to see what it meant. Now I know, without a doubt, we were always meant to be together._

Still smiling Eragon added with a hint of mischievousness in his thoughts._ That is if you'll still have me in spite of my foolishness. _

A rumbling began deep within Saphira's chest as a smile formed on her face - her white teeth glimmering in the daylight. Unable to contain her joy she leapt at Eragon snatching him into a loving embrace then, unfurling her wings, leapt into the air and bugled a roar of pure joy. Holding him tight against her chest Saphira flapped her wings carrying them, in spirals, higher into the sky where she twirled and somersaulted as if in a dance to celebrate the joyous moment; a joy she could scarcely contain and desperately needed to release. The aerobatics continued for some time as Saphira dipped and raised twirling and somersaulting every so often. It was indeed a sight to see. Her release spent Saphira leveled off then flew them back to the hollow from which they came. Upon landing she gently released Eragon who was so taken by the flight that he fell to his hands and knees in an attempt to steady himself from a dizziness that overcame him. Panting and laughing Eragon crawled to a nearby boulder where he turned then leaned against it to face Saphira who was just folding her wings to her sides.

Saphira sat upon her haunches and stared at Eragon as her joy and excitement ebbed, leaving a peaceful afterglow. Suddenly her thoughts assumed a more mischievous tone. _These words you've said to me, my mate, are flattering. But you've not told me of your decision. You've not said whether or not you accept me as your mate._

Raising his eye brows in surprise Eragon countered. _Have I not proven that to you by my actions Saphira? _

_Maybe, but then again maybe not, I still want to hear you say it. _She added slyly.

Eragon looked down, taking a moment to consider his reply; then, remembering the appropriate response revealed to him in his memories, slowly began to croon the love song in reply, matching hers in pitch and tone as before.

Saphira's eyes widened as she snorted in surprise. _You … you understand what that … that means? _

Eragon stopped; then, bringing his gaze back to meet hers, answered with a tenderness he'd never before shown. _Of course I do Saphira, and long overdue I might add. But, if you prefer, I can put it to you this way_ … _I love you Saphira. I always have and I know, without a doubt, that I always will. My heart is, and forever shall be, yours. I love you … my mate._

Saphira thrummed at his words as a sense of completeness washed over her. At last he accepted her as his mate. For the first time in her life she felt truly complete. Moved by his reply, and his new scent, she thought on his earlier confession, concerning his impending transformation into a dragon. She grinned a toothy grin as a gleam formed in her sapphire eyes; then she began to slowly saunter over to him. _So my mate, does this mean I have permission to continue … courting you? _

Eragon considered her question; then, after a few moments, replied. _Well I suppose so, but … _

Before he could finish his answer Saphira quickened her advance, stopping just short of him. Grabbing his feet with one of her claws she gently dragged him so that he was lying flat on his back, legs resting just beneath her chest. Then she rested on her haunches and, before he could utter protest, brought her head down to meet his gaze; her sapphire eyes leaving him suddenly captivated. While staring she noticed that his gleamed with a faint amethyst hue, the pupils having assumed a more draconic likeness.

_It seems, my mate, your scent is not the only change that's come over you. Your eyes are changing too. They're very becoming, I might add._

Before he could give comment she flicked her tongue, gently brushing it against his lips. Following she breathed in deeply, slowly moving her head down along his neck and torso, all the while letting his scent fill her nostrils. Moving up she breathed in again and, stopping just beneath his chin, flicked her tongue in a lecherous lick across his neck. This, of course, elicited an immediate reaction from Eragon causing him to release an involuntary gasp as he tensed, his fingers clenching the earthen floor at his sides. His new draconic scent increased and his heart quickened. Saphira continued licking his neck for a few moments more, then, as if in response to his increased scent, growled softly and began to ever-so-gently nibble him in various places: His neck, chin, ears, chest, arms and fingers. Eragon lay beneath her at a loss for words, too taken by the moment as the sensations from Saphira's overtures washed over him. Following another lick across his neck Eragon drew in a quick breath through his nose as a new wave of pleasure washed over him. As he did he caught his own scent intermixed with a new one coming from Saphira; one that he found strangely appealing, creating in him new thoughts and sensations he'd never experienced while near her. Curious about the new scent Eragon forced a comment, speaking with no more than a whisper. "Saphira … you smell … different … all of a … sudden. It's quite … intoxicating. Wh … what is it?"

Moving her head back to look at him Saphira replied. _Well, my mate, you smell of a male dragon. Coupled with the knowledge that you are to become one I'm naturally … engaged … towards the object of my desire; which, of course, is you._

Eragon took pause then, suddenly coming to his senses - if only for a moment - inquired with a hint of incredulity coloring his thoughts. _Saphira … what exactly … are we doing?_

With a smile Saphira brought her head back down and, following another lecherous lick across his neck, replied. _I believe you call it … foreplay? Of course, while you are still in this form I must be more … restrained. If you were already in the form of a dragon I'd be expressing my desire in a more … draconic fashion. _Nibbling his neck she added._ In any case I think you already know what usually follows._

Eragon felt a sudden tightness in his throat as the realization of her intent swept over him. He gulped then with trembling hands cupped her chin and gently moved her head to meet his gaze. _Uh … S … Saphira? This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I gave you permission to continue … courting me. _Following a pause he added, _At least not so soon. I … I think it would be best to wait until I've completed the transformation._

Saphira released a soft growl then pulled her head away from his hands and resumed nibbling his neck.

_Hmmm, perhaps, my mate; however, your reaction to my … attention … speaks differently. This, of course, begs the question: Would you attempt to stop me if I decided otherwise? After all, I've waited a long time for you._

Eragon's breathing quickened suddenly. He lay in silence unable, or unwilling, to give answer to her question. After several moments Saphira hummed louder and then continued. _I thought not. I can read your every reaction. You've no doubt developed draconic instincts in addition to your other changes. Do you not desire me as much I desire you?_

Eragon was silent, taking the question as rhetorical.

Having paused to consider his earlier comment Saphira added with a gentle nod._ Still … perhaps you're right. It's probably best to wait until your transformation is complete._

Bringing her head back up to look him in the eyes Saphira continued. _I've waited this long for you, my mate. I suppose I can wait a little longer. _With a quick wink she added._ But make no mistake. I know you in every way save one and I will have you. _Eragon gulped again while averting her gaze.

With her final thoughtSaphira flicked her tongue again gently brushing the tips across his lips then turned about and slowly moved off while deliberately and seductively stroking his chest with the tip of her tail. Eragon lay on the ground looking into the afternoon sky dazed by the sudden shower of attention from Saphira. Following several moments he propped himself up and moved to lean back against the boulder. As he watched Saphira settle down and begin cleaning her claws he breathed a sigh mixed with contentment and relief. Shaking his head he smiled and thought. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	10. Emergence

**Updated: 11/21/2012**

**A/N:**

**WOW! This has been the most intense week, but its finally done! My deepest, deepest, deepest apologies to readers for taking so long at getting this posted. This chapter proves to be the largest I've written so far. I hope that I have succeeded in making it worth the wait. **

**Disclaimer: This chapter makes use of characters and locations that are part of the Inheritance Cycle. Except where noted all characters and locations are owned and copyright by Christopher Paolini. **

**The character "Mot'Gar" was created by the author and is an original addition to this story. They are not part of the Inheritance Cycle**

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Emergence:

_I think we should remain here for a few days. Hmmm … maybe more, I haven't decided yet._

Eragon was about to drop another log into the fire when she'd spoke. Still holding it, he replied. _Wait … what? I thought we'd agreed to head back in the morning._

_Hmmm … no. You'd thought we'd return in the morning. I, on other hand, think we should remain here for a few days._

Eragon dropped the log into the fire, eliciting a protest of pops and crackles as a flurry of bright orange embers erupted into the air. _But we need to meet back up with the ship Saphira. They're expecting us._

Saphira paused from cleaning the blood off her claws - the remains of an earlier kill - to look at him. _Not quite. While you were out bathing in the stream I took it upon myself to contact Umaroth and Glaedr, to let them know we are alright and to expect us in a few days. They were quite relieved and said they would pass my message along to the elves. _

Saphira smiled._ So, my mate … they're not expecting us back for at least a few days._

_But … _Eragon began, a look of dismay on his face.

_Don't even try it!_ Saphira interrupted, resuming attention to her claws. _I'm not falling for another excuse about some interesting book you'd like to get back to. For the time being I should be the only subject occupying your thoughts. You and I have been separated for three days. Now that I've got you all to myself I plan to keep it that way … at least for a few days._

Eragon sighed. _Saphira, we can be together on the ship. Besides, what could we possibly do out here for a few days?_

Saphira flashed him a quick wink. _Oh, I can think of at least one thing._

Eragon's brow furrowed as he stirred the fire,

_What are you …;_ then, raising his eye brows, leaned against the rock he'd been using as a back-rest. _… oh! Uh, never mind_. He said, forcing a faint smile, as his cheeks flushed pink.

_Honestly Eragon. You're going to have to get used to the idea eventually. _Saphira teased, feeling his sudden embarrassment over their connection.

Eragon sighed. _Aye, I know. It's just … well … right now it's hard to get used to the idea of us … uh … you know._

_Whatever do you mean? _Saphira teased again_. Perhaps you should … elaborate?_

Eragon fidgeted, covering his fading smile in a mock cough.

Saphira rolled her eyes._ Oh, relax Eragon. I'm just teasing. Besides, I'm sure it will become easier for you to accept once your transformation is complete. By then your dragon instincts should be well developed … hmmm … and other parts too. _

"Saphira please,_" _Eragon chuckled,_ "_You've been at me since you woke up from your nap._"_

_Well, what did you expect? _Saphira snorted._ From the image you showed me you promise to be a very handsome dragon … and mate. _

Saphira growled, seductively._ Besides, if you think I'm at you now, just wait until you're a dragon in full. As I'd taught Firnen, I look forward to teaching you another form of dragon courtship._

Eragon gulped, eyes widening at the sudden memory of her aggressive display towards Firnen when they'd first met. _You wouldn't … would you?_

Saphira thrummed._ Why not? It's our way. I'm sure your instincts will prepare you for a dragon's preferred form of … foreplay. I think you'll find it quite … engaging. _

Beaming, she added_. Just imagine it. Soon we'll mate, consummating our partnership. Then, if all goes well, you'll be a sire … and I'll be a dam._

Eragon stood suddenly._ Gods Saphira! Do you have to speak so openly about it?_

_What? I'm looking forward to joining with you … and to hatchlings of my own. Aren't you? Aren't you looking forward to joining with me? Aren't you looking forward to raising a family? _

Eragon began rubbing his neck. _Well, aye … of course I am. I have thought about it, but … well … thinking about it and talking about it are two entirely different things. _

Softly chuckling, he added._ I … its just that … well … I've only just learned I'm to be your mate. In fact, it was only just the other night I accepted you as mine and now we're already speaking of … of mating and of … children … er … hatchlings. I guess it's just moving along faster than I'm accustomed to. It's not as if it's been a topic of frequent conversion between us. Besides, I'm not exactly accustomed to openly discussing the manner in which offspring occur. In Carvahall we didn't speak so openly about such things._ _Up until now Arya had been my closest encounter with any kind of … intimacy._ _And that was nothing compared to this! _

Saphira looked at him, nodding. _Ah, I see. Well Eragon, my mate, you're to be a dragon soon. You'll need to get used to a dragon's way of thinking and behaving._ _Our race doesn't share the same customs and … hmmm … reservations as do humans. Something I suppose I'll never understand about them. It's the natural order of all living things. What's wrong with speaking about it openly, especially between mates?_

She grinned, shooting him another wink. _Besides, you don't know what awaits you. The mating habits of dragons can be a very passionate affair. Hmmm … consider it one of the gifts of being a dragon … one I'm sure you won't regret. You didn't seem to mind my show of … intimacy … earlier today. You're likely more ready than you think._

Eragon rolled his eyes, looking away from her. _Saphira please! Can we just talk about something else?_

Saphira sighed, rolling her eyes again._ Humph, alright. What would like to talk about?_

Eragon thought a moment then said. _Why don't we …_

"Ouch!_" _He yelped, jerking his hand from his neck to look at it as blood seeped from a shallow cut in its palm.

_Are you alright?_ Saphira asked, looking at him with concern.

Eragon nodded. _Aye, I'm fine. I just cut my hand on something, that's all._

He uttered a quick spell to heal the wound then reached round the back of his neck, tentatively feeling for its cause. _What is that!_ He thought, gently touching the smooth, spade shaped object that appeared to be protruding from underneath his skin. Shaking his head in bewilderment, he spoke. _Saphira, can you come take a look at my neck? I've got something on it but don't know what it is._

Saphira stood and walked to Eragon as he turned around, lifting the hair from his neck to allow her a better view.

She studied the object for a moment then drew her head back in surprise as it flashed a quick sparkle from the light of the fire reflecting off of it.

_Do you see anything?_ He asked.

Saphira tentatively brought her head close, sniffing his neck. _Aye, I see something but I'm not sure what it is either._

The object flashed again. Saphira drew back in surprise, this time with a snort. Cocking her head she eyed the object from a safer vantage point; then, looking down, noticed that the back of Eragon's shirt was littered with small tears.

Saphira sniffed again then narrowed her eyes. _Lift up the back of your shirt._

Eragon turned his head, looking over his shoulder. _Why? What do you see?_

_I'm not sure yet, just do it._ Saphira replied, taking another sniff.

Eragon sighed; then, righting his head, reached round and pulled the back of his shirt up.

Saphira drew back again, snorting in surprise. Littering his bare back were a number of small shiny objects protruding from underneath his skin. As Eragon shifted they glittered, flashing amethyst sparkles as they reflected the light of the fire.

Saphira brought her head close, her nose almost touching his back, and then sniffed again. _Do you feel anything on your back?_ She asked.

_No, not really. It's been itching a bit lately though. I've had to scratch it several times on the rock I was leaning against. Why do you ask?_

_Hold on, let me try something_. Saphira sniffed again; then, lightly touching the tip of her snout against his back, gently pushed up on the objects. Her movement was followed by a faint rasp-like sound as the scales on her snout rubbed and lifted the objects on Eragon's back.

Eragon recoiled, loosing his shirt. _Ouch! What did you just do?_

Saphira cringed. _Sorry, I didn't think it would hurt_. She paused for a moment; then, nodding, smiled thoughtfully. _Your back is littered with a number of objects similar to the one on your neck. I think I know what they are._

Eragon turned round to face her, watching as she smiled at him. _Well? What do you think they are?_

Saphira's smile grew wider, revealing at set of sharp, white teeth. _I think they're scales._

Eragon remained silent, brows raised in surprise. His expression soon softened then he shrugged, a faint smile forming on his face. _Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, after all I am to be a dragon. It was bound to happen eventually … although I have to admit … I didn't expect it to happen quite like this._

He looked down, bringing a hand up to scratch his chin. After a moment he looked back up at her and said_. I wonder if there are any more._

Saphira growled softly in acknowledgement and then couched before him, looking expectantly. _There's only one way to find out._

Eragon nodded. _Aye, I suppose there is. _Following a deep breath he reached to unbutton his shirt then removed it and set it on the rock nearby. His chest was littered with small objects that sparkled sapphire in the fire light. Afraid to look down he asked. _Well,_ _do you see anything? _

Saphira nodded, her jaws parting in a wide grin. _Aye, just like your back. I think it safe to say they're scales. _

Eragon looked down hesitantly then gasped. _Gods, there's so many of them! And they're … they're glittering. I feel as if I'm wearing a breast plate of jewels!_

Saphira brought her head down then flicked her tongue, gently licking his cheek, and then softly nuzzled him. _And they're a perfect color … sapphire like mine. They're very becoming._

Eragon chuckled, gently pushing her head away. _Okay, okay I get it … you like them._

Looking down he reached a hand up to grasp one between his thumb and index finger, tentatively wriggling it.

Saphira drew her head close again, sniffing. _Does it hurt?_ She asked.

Eragon shook his head. _No, not this time. It feels funny though. There's a tingling sensation, but no pain._

Looking up at her he shrugged and smiled. _I'd been wondering how the transformation might progress._ _I wonder what's next._

Saphira yawned and then, smacking her chops, replied. _I guess we'll just have to wait and see._

Eragon chuckled. _Tired are we?_

Saphira yawned again then rose to her feet. _Aye, I don't think I've gotten much sleep over the past few days._

Eragon replied, raising his eye brows in mock surprise, _Really? You napped practically all afternoon, t_hen relaxed them and chuckled again. _Soundly I might add. Did you know you snore?_

Saphira turned, heading back to her spot at the outer edge of their encampment. _Humph. Why don't you try going a few days with little or no sleep and see how you feel after only one afternoon of rest._

Reaching her spot, she uttered a soft growl; then, crouching, relaxed onto her flank, lifted a wing and looked at him expectantly. _Coming?_

Eragon yawned. _Aye, I think so. I suddenly feel tired myself. _He reached for his shirt, put it back on, then grabbed two more logs and put them on the fire, eliciting another flurry of bright orange embers. Turning to walk to Saphira, he paused. _You're not going to try anything tonight … are you?_

Catching his meaning, Saphira thought a moment then smiled. _No promises … my mate. After all, you resemble more and more the likeness of a male dragon. With you so close it might be hard for me to … resist._

Eragon smiled, shaking his head. _Well then I guess I'll just have to make myself as irresistible as possible._

He thought a moment then added. _Then again … if you think you won't be able to control yourself I can always sleep over here next to the fire._

Saphira lowered her head, scratching an itch with one of her fore-claws; then, lowering her wing, rose to her feet and looked at him. _Or, if you prefer, I can walk over there, grab you, and bring you back here with me. Either way you're sleeping with me tonight._

Eragon's smile faded. _No, no. I don't think that will be necessary. Since it appears I've little option I'd prefer to come on my own._

Saphira uttered an approving growl then relaxed onto her flank and raised her wing just in time for him to lie down next to her. As he nestled into her warm belly she craned her head round then flicked the tip of her tongue in another gentle lick across his cheek. _Good night … my mate._ She added with a smile, her chest vibrating in a soft hum.

Eragon returned the smile then, reaching up, gently rubbed her snout and leaned forward to softly kiss it, _And to you my mate._

Saphira growled, contentedly. _That was nice. You should do it more often._ Eragon smiled wider then stroked her snout once more. After which he relaxed his expression then leaned back to rest his head against her hind-claws. Saphira laid her head at his feet, gently breathing in his scent, then lowered her wing over them both and closed her eyes.

Eragon lay thinking, listening to her breathing as it slowed into the steady rhythm of sleep. _I'm going to be a father … er … sire one day._ He thought, smiling as he closed his eyes.

Under the canopy of her wing Saphira's scent began to build. With no way to vent into the surrounding air it eventually reached Eragon's nose which, due to his transformation, was heightened to the appealing aroma. The scent filling his nostrils, coupled with his proximity to her, began to stir his thoughts in new ways. His newly developing draconic instincts responded in like fashion, eliciting an almost immediate reaction. Eragon's eyes flew open as he caught his breath. _Gods! _He thought, shifting uncomfortably. Taking several deep breaths he calmed the sudden flush then sighed. _Am I going to have to endure this every night?_

Saphira released a sudden, involuntary, growl then began to hum softly. Eragon immediately raised his mental barriers, fearing possible exposure of his most recent, intimate, thoughts towards his loving mate. He sighed again; then, rolling to his side, turned his nose away from her body in hopes of dampening the effects of the appealing aroma. He closed his eyes and thought. _I fear this might be a long night!_

* * *

Saphira stirred, breathing deeply, and then opened her eyes, blinking several times to focus. She looked up at the membrane of her wing, noticing that it glowed faintly with the light of a coming day.

_Hmmm … it must be just after sunrise._ She thought.

The morning was quiet save for the songs sung by a flock of morning birds in the nearby trees, and the gentle rhythm of Eragon's breathing, interrupted by an occasional snore.

Saphira chuckled softly. _I wonder if Eragon knows he snores too._

She lifted her wing, and then her head, gently stretching her neck before looking at him. She chuckled softly again, cocking her head in a quizzical expression at the odd way he was sleeping. _Why is he sleeping that way?_ She thought.

During the night he'd rolled so that he faced away from her body, and then, for reasons unknown to her, pulled the collar of his shirt in such a way that it covered his mouth and nose.

_Humph. Perhaps I'll ask him about it when he wakes._

Gently, and quietly, she got to her feet, not wanting to disturb his peaceful sleep; then, stretched and walked into a smaller clearing - encircled by a thicket of trees - to relieve herself. Following, she walked across the hollow, over the small ridge, and down to the stream to drink. A short while later she returned to find Eragon awake, sitting on the ground, stretching his arms over his head. He yawned; then, bringing his arms down, looked at her. _Good morning. Did you sleep well?_

Saphira stopped in front of him, rested on her haunches, and then brought her head down to gently lick his neck, eliciting a loving nip on her snout in response. Following she nuzzled his chest then brought her head up and spoke, a smile on her face.

_Good morning. Aye, I slept well and, from the looks of the way I left you, I'd say you did too._

Eragon yawned again then stood. _Aye, I think I did_.

Breathing in deeply, he observed. _Gods! It smells so … so wonderful out here! So … different!_

His nose twitched as a new, appealing scent - carried gently by a southerly breeze – caught his attention. _I smell something new … something … good!_ He said, his stomach suddenly rumbling with hunger.

Saphira swiveled her head slightly, catching the scent on the breeze. _Aye, that, my mate, would be breakfast. There's a small family of deer a short distance to the north of here._ Craning her head back round to look at him, she added. _They're too far off for an elf's sensitive nose. The fact that you can smell them now must mean your draconic sense of smell is becoming keener._

Curious to learn more, he asked. _How do you know it's a family of deer and not just one?_

She sniffed again. _There are several distinct scents. Judging from the musky tint I'd say one of them is a stag joined by three or four does._

Eragon took another sniff then asked, quizzically. _How can you tell them apart? I can only smell one._

Saphira chuckled softly. _I'm a dragon Eragon, it's an inherent skill. Although I had to master it further through Glaedr's training I've always possessed the ability. All dragons posses it … I suspect even you. You'll probably just need more time to learn how to use it. I can teach you if you want._

Nodding thoughtfully, he replied_. Aye, I think I'd like that. _Then he breathed again, relishing the aroma. _Well … shall we go get breakfast?_

Saphira chuckled again. _We?_

_Of course! If I'm to be a dragon I may as well get a jump on learning the basics in dragon hunting techniques. _

Grinning mischievously, he added. _After all, what kind of a dragon would I be if my mate had to fetch my meals for me?_

Saphira loosed a smoky chuckle. _Well aren't we eager!_

Craning her head round, she inspected the scales adorning her back and flanks. After a few moments she swiveled her head back to look at him. _Alright, oh eager hunter, you can join me. But first we're going for a swim. My scales need preening. They're rather dull from a buildup of grime and lack of attention over the past few days. I want that herd to see me gleaming from the skies when we take them on. They should see me coming from quite a ways off. It should make for a more exciting hunt if they have a head start. I'll have more time to give chase._

Nuzzling him, she added._ And you'll have more time to watch and learn. _

Eragon looked at her, quizzically. _A swim? You mean there's water nearby?_

Saphira gestured, lifting her head slightly to indicate the water's direction. _Aye, you should be able to smell it yourself. There's a body of water, a lake possibly, a short distance to the west of here._

Eragon smiled, thoughtfully. _Hmmm … I wonder if it's the same lake we'd crossed two days ago._

_Mmmm … could be. Why don't we go find out?_ She replied; then crouched as he leapt astride her back, taking hold of the familiar spike at the base of her neck. Making sure he was secure, she flapped her wings with a mighty thrust and leapt into the air. Soaring over the trees, she banked west towards a large lake that glittered in the distance. Eragon let go of the spike, raising both arms level with his shoulders - as if to take flight – and looked, with wonder, upon the breathtaking view outstretched before them. The canopy of green was painted with the brilliant orange rays of the morning sun, appearing to him of a deeper and more vibrant shade as he took in the scene through his newly forming dragon eyes. "Gods!_" _He whispered_. _

_It's so beautiful Saphira! Never could I imagine a sight like this! _

Saphira chuckled. _Consider it yet another gift of being a dragon. _Then she added, flirtatiously._ You've many more to experience, my mate._

_Mmmm-hmm, I'll wager that._ He chuckled, bringing a hand down to gently rub her neck.

As they drew near the lake Saphira gently flapped her wings, angling higher into the sky. As she leveled off Eragon leaned forward, wrapping her neck in a warm embrace, to look out over the glittering lake below. Breathing a contented sigh, he marveled at the beautiful site before him – second only to the beautiful dragoness upon which he flew. Resting his chin on one of her shoulders, he gently rubbed her neck and said. _I love you Saphira._

Saphira swiveled her head to look at him with a single, gleaming sapphire eye. _I know. I can see it in your eyes … and feel it your heart. In fact, I've not seen you this happy in a long while. _She smiled at him as her eye narrowed in contentment._ I love you too. _

Righting her head, she banked into a wide turn, heading for a deeper part of the lake. Eragon shifted, moving to rest his chin on her opposite shoulder. _Aye, I suppose you're right. I don't think I've ever felt this happy in my life. For once it seems as if everything has simply … fallen into place. I'm in love with the fairest of all dragons, flying over the most beautiful lake I ever seen. I can't think of a more perfect moment. I feel as if I could fly to the sun right now … under my own power at that!_

Saphira hummed; then, teasingly, replied. _Flattering words, my mate … however, when the time comes, I expect you to show me the extent of your love. _

Eragon smiled, thoughtfully. _When the time comes, Saphira, I believe I will._

_I'll be sure to hold you to that._ She teased again.

They arrived over the deepest part of the lake a short while later, at which time Saphira felt Eragon's weight shift on her back. Craning her head round to investigate, she saw that he'd stood, balancing on her back with arms outstretched to either side. _What are you doing?_

Flashing a glance at the lake below, he looked at her with a wide smile. _I think I'd like to experience for myself what it feels like to fly._ _A dive into the lake from here should do just that!_

Saphira chuckled. _Are you sure? We're awfully high._

Eragon flashed another glance at the lake then replied. _We're not that high. I think I can manage it. Care to do me the honor?_

Saphira thought for a moment then nodded. _Alright. If you think you're up to it._

At that she looked ahead and cropped her wings, entering into a shallow dive; while Eragon knelt, readying himself. With a thrust of his legs he closed his eyes and leapt from her back, entering into a free-fall with arms outstretched. Saphira flared her wings, veering to one side to give him room, and then cropped them in pursuit.

As he fell she circled him, smiling at the wonder on his face.

_Enjoying yourself?_ She asked.

Eragon opened his eyes to look at her. _Absolutely! I can hardly wait until I've wings of my own!_

Nearing the lake, he maneuvered into a somersault; then, extending his arms above his head, straightened in preparation for a dive into the lake that was fast approaching. He entered with a splash, feeling the sudden chill as the cold water enveloped his body. Saphira leveled off, coming about in watch for him to resurface. When he did she cropped her wings again, diving into the lake with a big splash a short distance off to his side.

Turning his head to the point she'd dove in, he loosed a jubilant shout while gently moving his arms beneath the water to keep afloat. Not long after he felt a stir beneath him; then, taken by surprise, was suddenly lifted from the water as Saphira emerged with him upon her snout. With a quick flick of her head she tossed him into the air, watching with joy as he somersaulted into a dive a short distance ahead. Saphira fanned her wings, laying them to rest on the surface of the water, floating patiently for him to resurface. Eragon swam the short distance back to her from underneath the water; then, cutting the surface, exploded into a boisterous laugh, splashing her with water in a playful gesture. Saphira eyed him for a moment then grinned.

_I can do one better than that!_ She said, bringing her head lower. Opening her maw, she took in a drought of water and raised her head; then, closing her maw slightly, pushed with her tongue, sending streams of water atop Eragon's head.

_Saphira!_ Eragon laughed, pulling the hair back away from his face with both hands.

_Top that!_ She playfully growled.

Eragon narrowed his eyes in thought; then, grinning mischievously, slowly sank beneath the surface - out of her sight.

Saphira's eyes darted over the water as she attempted to discern his next move. _What are you up to Eragon?_

Her answer was quick in coming when, all of a sudden, she burst into a smoky chuckle, wriggling furiously to escape the tickle of fingers dancing over the thin layer of sensitive scales between her chest and left foreleg. Aided by her wings, she swam forward a short distance, attempting to escape him. _Eragon stop! That tickles!_

Eragon surfaced in front of her a moment later, grinning profusely. _I had no idea you were so ticklish Saphira._ Grinning wider, he added. _Now that I know I've plans to exploit it to the full. _

His only reply was a snort and quick dunk beneath the water by a claw swiftly placed atop his head.

They frolicked in the cool water, enjoying one another's company, awhile longer. At Saphira's request Eragon aided in preening her scales - cleaning and polishing them with handfuls of course, wet sand collected from the bottom of the lake - until they gleamed with the light of the sun. After which Eragon rested, lazing the remainder of the morning upon her forelegs - which she'd raised closer to the surface – while Saphira peacefully floated.

Eragon's stomach rumbled in hunger. _Hmmm … I'm starving. I worked up quite an appetite from all this swimming and play … and grooming. What say we go and get breakfast now?_

Saphira cocked her head, regarding him with at single eye, and then nodded. _Aye, I worked up quite an appetite myself. A nice meal, and perhaps a nap afterwards, sounds very inviting._

At that Eragon swam to her side, and then climbed astride her back. Once he was settled Saphira flapped her wings furiously, taking them into the sky where she banked north in the direction of the unsuspecting deer.

* * *

The doe tentatively sniffed the wild elder-berry bush, looking expectantly for another sweet morsel. A bright, sapphire gleam flashed from the distant sky, catching the attention of a magnificent stag that was grazing nearby. He froze, his gaze drawn to the source of the flash, carefully sniffing the air. The three does grazing nearby raised their heads with a start, ears pitched forward, watching expectantly for his next move. The stag snorted then casually resumed grazing, the does following suit soon after, all unaware of the danger fast approaching from above.

Eragon tensed, taking hold of the spike at the base of her neck, as Saphira growled, swishing her tail in frustration.

_I don't think they noticed you Saphira. Perhaps they've never been hunted by a dragon before. _

Eragon flexed his legs, gently prodding her in the flanks with his feet, and then quipped. O_r … maybe you're just losing your touch … eh?_

Saphira rolled her head, snorting in protest; then Eragon offered. _Perhaps you should try a more … direct approach?_

Saphira swished her tail again and growled. _With pleasure!_

As she drew nearer to the clearing in which they grazed the sun light reflected off her scales, eliciting another bright flash. Again the deer below froze, carefully sniffing the air, but still appearing unalarmed. Saphira growled again; then, cropping her wings, accelerated into a shallow dive while flexing her talons in readiness. A moment later she loosed a mighty roar followed by a plume of fire from her maw. The end result she'd expected from the fierce display was immediate as the deer jolted, making a frenzied dash in the direction opposite her approach. Saphira watched with satisfaction as she swooped over her prey, scattering them in separate directions. Eragon held tight, intently watching her every move, while Saphira banked into a sharp turn, coming about in pursuit of two does that'd veered close to the other in their escape. Saphira eyed them intently, flexing her talons in readiness for attack. Flying low she swayed left to right and back, matching the evasive attempts of the does just below her. In a desperate move the does leapt, coming about sharply, doubling-back in an attempt to escape; but it was too late. Anticipating the move, Saphira swiftly moved one of her talons, plucking the doe nearest her from the ground. Taking its head in her jaws, she bit down; then, with lighting speed, snapped its neck. Loosing her jaws, she held its lifeless body in a single claw as she banked into another sharp turn in pursuit of the second doe. She made quick work of it as she swiftly approached, plucking it from the ground and ending its life in the same manner as the first. With a doe dangling from each claw, Saphira ascended into the sky, banking east towards their camp. They arrived a short time later.

Flapping her wings furiously, Saphira reared, touching down on her hind legs; then, dropping the does to her side, came to rest on her forelegs. Eragon dismounted, loosing a breath of relief, as Saphira folded her wings to her sides.

Patting her on the neck, he said. _That was amazing! Is it always that exciting?_

Saphira moved her head to sniff the does then looked at him. _Aye, I consider it one of the highlights of being a dragon. If you think that was amazing just wait until you can try it firsthand. Now comes the best part._

At that she took hold of a doe, pulling it closer to her. With a razor sharp claw she sliced a generous cut of meat from the doe's hind quarter and handed it to Eragon. _Breakfast is served!_

Eragon took it from her with both hands, eyeing it hungrily while licking his lips; then, following several tentative sniffs, took a mouthful of the tender flesh.

Saphira snorted in surprise. _You're not going to cook it?_

Savoring the morsel as he chewed, he shook his head. _Mmmm … oh no, I don't think so. I never thought it could taste so good … raw. It's so much tenderer and … delectable. I never knew what I was missing!_

Saphira chuckled while preparing to devour the first of the does. _Well … I think it's safe to say we're witnessing yet another change in you resulting from your transformation._

_Humph. After all the times I tried to get you to eat meat and now find it took you becoming a dragon to finally convince you._

Eragon nodded in acknowledgement and sunk his teeth into the fine meal, devouring it with gusto. While he ate Saphira crouched and, taking the first doe in her jaws, tore off a leg and swallowed it whole.

After finishing their meal Saphira settled into her familiar spot at the outer edge of their encampment and began to clean her claws. Eragon walked to the stream to wash the blood and bits of meat from his hands and face. When he returned Saphira was already indulging a nap in the warm sun. Yawning, he walked over and sat beside her, leaned against her shoulder then closed his eyes for a nap. He was fast asleep soon after.

Both slept in the warm sun until late afternoon. During that time, Eragon's transformation accelerated. The scales on his back, neck and chest grew, flattening into a shiny network of overlapping armor. Some of the scales caught in the fabric of his shirt as they grew, leaving it in near shambles from a series of gaping tears. Scales also formed on his arms, legs and the back of his hands. Again some caught on the fabric of his sleeves and trousers, leaving gaping tears. The nails on his fingers and toes formed into the likeness of claws, growing and curving into the razor sharp wares of a dragon. The claws on his toes grew as such that they cut through the tough fabric of his boots. The soles of his feet and palms of his hands darkened and roughened into the sensitive pads of a dragon's feet. Upon his face and scalp grew a smaller, softer set of scales. The ones on his scalp effectively clipped the hair from his head as they grew, leaving it to drape, in tufts, upon his shoulders. Lastly, a set of sapphire nubs formed along the inner ridge of his brow just above the nasal cavity - the beginnings of a dragon's horns. By the time the changes finished Eragon resembled a creature who was half dragon and half elf, possessing the outer appearance of a dragon while still in the form of a elf.

It was Saphira who first woke, opening her eyes with a start at the strange form leaning against her shoulder. She lifted her head, blinking in surprise; then, realizing who it was, drew in close to tentatively sniff him.

_Eragon's going to be quite taken when he wakes._ She thought, bringing her head back up to fondly look at him. Chuckling softly, she thought. _Hmmm … I wonder. _Then deciding to act, brought her head down close to him again. _It can't hurt. He might even consider it a pleasant way to be woken from his nap._

Tentatively she sniffed his neck; then, flicking her tongue, began to gently lick and nibble it, stopping occasionally to spit out tufts hair that caught in her mouth.

Eragon began to stir moments later. Brushing her snout with one of his newly forming claws, he murmured. "Hmmm, Saphira stop it. That tickles."

She continued her ministrations, replying. _Sorry, my mate, but it's time to wake. There's something you need to see._

Attempting to brush her away again, he settled into a more comfortable position, murmuring. "Can't it wait Saphira?" Stifling a yawn, he added. "I'm comfortable here. Can't we just nap for awhile longer?"

Nibbling just a little harder, she replied. _Mmmm … no, I think not. In fact, I think you're really going to want to see this. _

Eragon sighed. Saphira drew her head back as he slowly opened his eyes. Blinking them several times, he yawned again and looked to see Saphira watching him with a smile on her face. _What?_ He asked, quizzically.

With a slight move of her head, Saphira gestured towards the pair of claws resting in Eragon's lap. _See for yourself._ She offered.

He looked down; then, seeing them, jolted with surprise. _Gah! What in the …_

Saphira chuckled. _I told you you'd want to see this._

Eragon looked with a mixture of wonder and dismay at what used to be his hands. His gaze moved from his hands up long his arms where he noticed small tears in the fabric of his shirt. Looking down, he moved to feel his chest and noticed the gaping tears in his shirt. Glancing up, he noticed the small tears in his trousers, and then the individual claws protruding from his boots.

_Gods!_ He gasped. _All of this happened in just a few hours?_

Saphira nodded, acknowledging his observation. _Apparently so. Why don't you stand up so I can get a better look at you?_

Shaking his head in wonder, Eragon stood and moved out away from her a few paces. Pulling his shirt away from his body, he shook his head and said. _Well I don't think I'll need this anymore._

Saphira stood and began to slowly circle him. _Why don't you take it off so I can see the extent of the changes?_

Eragon thought a moment then shrugged and removed the tattered garment. He then lifted his arms slightly, rotating them to inspect in full. The outer side of each was layered in a fine network of hardened scales that shone with a brilliant amethyst iridescence. His inner arms were layered with a network of smaller, softer scales that where paler and colored in a mixture of amethyst and sapphire. Turning his palms to inspect them he observed that each digit possessed the beginnings of a sapphire claw, curved and slightly tapered into a razor sharp edge. The skin along each digit, and palm, had puffed slightly, forming a hardened layer of pale-blue skin that formed the pads of a dragon's claws. Flexing what were once his toes, he noted the new tightness that'd resulted from the change in his feet. Kneeling down, he undid each boot and removed it then stood, noting the pleasant difference as his claws flexed more freely.

Coming round to face him, Saphira sat upon her haunches and nodded with an approving growl. _I must say you're looking quite impressive. If this keeps up you'll be very striking to look at._

Cocking her head slightly she added. _Hmmm … there's just one more thing._

Bringing her head down she gently sniffed the waist line just above his groin; then, gently prodding it, asked. _Aren't you going to remove these too?_

The color of the amethyst scales on Eragon's face deepened slightly as he blushed. Pushing her head away gently he chuckled. _I think not. I'd like to hold on to what modesty I have left … at least a while longer._

Saphira snorted. _Honestly Eragon! I was just curious to see how far the changes progressed._

Softening her expression, she narrowed her eyes in mischievousness. _Still … you can't really blame me for trying … can you?_

Eragon chuckled. _No I suppose not. Even so, I'm sorry Saphira … you're just going to have to wait a bit longer._

His only reply was a disapproving growl.

* * *

Later that night, while Saphira slept, Eragon lay beneath her wing, struggling to find sleep. Like the previous night her scent accumulated beneath the canopy of her wing. Since then, his draconic sense of smell heightened further to the effects of it, creating in him intense desire for the mate that lay so close. Eragon rolled away from her body, covering his nose in attempt to shield it from the aroma. It did not have the effect he'd hoped for.

_Gods! This is impossible! I'm never going to get any sleep!_ He thought, barring his mind from her. _I've got to get out of here! I need to get some air … to clear my mind._

Pausing to listen that she was still asleep, he moved to gently lift her wing and crawl out from underneath it.

_And where do you think you're going?_ Came Saphira's voice.

Eragon froze then whispered under his breath. "Brazul!"

_I heard that!_ She said, eyes opening slightly to look at him.

Eragon lowered her wing and sighed. _I'm going for a walk Saphira. I'd like to get a drink and … get some air._

Eragon heard the soft chuckle of her voice in his mind. _Why? Something keeping you awake?_

Eragon flashed a glance at her, replying sternly. _Saphira?_

Saphira rumbled softly. _Well, well aren't we a little touchy? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were starting to develop the temper of a dragon too._

"Saphira?" He murmured, speaking with a stern voice.

Saphira closed her eyes then sighed and lifted her wing for him. _Alright, alight … but if you're not back here in awhile I'm coming to look for you._

Eragon growled and climbed out from beside her, walking towards the stream with mild irritation as he listened to the soft echo of her chuckle in his mind. A short time later he reached the stream where he knelt to take a drink. Sated, he stood then paused in thought, looking back the way he'd come. _Hmmm … I don't think Saphira will mind if I continue on for a little while longer._

At that, he turned to follow along the stream, carefully navigating the forest which was dimly lit by a crescent moon hovering in the sky. It was some time later when he noticed two shining orbs glowing from the far edge of a small clearing that was on the opposite side of the stream. Suspecting that the orbs were the sapphire eyes of Ar'Din, he crossed the stream, and then the clearing until finally reaching the onyx dragon who was awaiting his arrival.

_Greetings Eragon-Skulblakahjarta!_ Came the voice of Ar'Din.

Eragon favored him with a quick nod then said. _Well met Ar'Din. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?_

Ar'Din chuckled softly. _Not even fully a dragon yet and you already carry with you the confidence and nobility of one. This is good._

Ar'Din approached him; then, resting on his haunches, said. _First I present you with another gift._

He lifted one of his claws and opened it to reveal a glowing, tear-shaped sapphire resting in his palm - the very same tear Saphira shed only days before. Eragon eyed the jewel for a moment then, reaching up, took it from Ar'Din. Looking at it, he asked. _What is it?_

Ar'Din relaxed into a crouch then replied. _A symbol of the great love that now binds you and your mate, Eragon-Skulblakahjarta. Keep it with you always and remember that as long as it glows Saphira lives. No matter how far the distance stretches between you and your mate, or how dark the moment seems, as long it glows you have hope of being re-united with her._

Eragon quickly looked to Ar'Din as a sudden fear welled in him. _What do you mean by that? Is … is she in some kind of danger?_

Ar'Din growled. _The time of your trial approaches Eragon-Skulblakahjarta. Although he was brought to foot, following the survivor's escape of Ter'Olen, Mot'Gar was not destroyed. Soon he will wake and resume his campaign to seize Ter'Olen for himself. He will attempt to destroy you at all costs and seize the dragon eggs you carry, that they might be made subjects to him. From there he will work to build his dark kingdom, spreading his rule of tyranny across the island in which Ter'Olen rests and beyond. If he succeeds all races in every land across the known world will be enslaved, imprisoned for all time under a rule far direr than that of the egg-breaker king._

Eragon bared his teeth. Swiftly turning from Ar'Din, he gripped the sapphire tear tightly and growled. _Why didn't you tell me about this before! And what does Saphira have to do it?_

Ar'Din growled again. _Before this night you were not ready to know about the trial that awaits you Eragon-Skulblakahjarta. Just as a hatching must be fed little by little, until it grows stronger, so it was with you that revelation required carful measure … allowing you to adjust and grow into maturity. As for Saphira? Mot'Gar will be formidable for he possesses great power. In spite of his power he covets but one … the power of fore-sight … to see of things to come. Like the other enchanted female Saphira was bestowed the gift of fore-sight, a gift that will be needed if you are to succeed in defeating him. Because of your bond with her you share in the fruits of this gift. It was the source of your dream that foretold of your departure from Alagaёsia. You must guard the knowledge of her gift very carefully. If Mot'Gar learns of it he will stop at nothing to seize her and attempt to wield its power for himself._

Eragon quickly turned to face the onyx dragon, pinning him with a steely gaze, eyes aflame with rage. _Accursed … all of it is accursed! Why do you bring me this news! Why? I scarcely believe I can rule as king and now you're telling me of a battle that I must no doubt lead … in the hopes of defeating an enemy who was responsible for the fall of dragons long since dead! Moreover, you're telling me that Saphira might be in danger? I almost lost her once … I can't go through that again! Never!_

Ar'Din stood, raising his wings above his head. _You will not lead an army into battle against him Eragon-Skulblakahjarta. When the day of reckoning comes you will face him in battle yourself … just you and him. This is the only way._

Eragon looked away in disgust. _Argh! If what you say is true you ask the impossible of me!_

Ar'Din shook his head. _You've been given all that you require to defeat him Eragon-Skulblakahjarta. You must trust in this for not everything is at it seems. In the meantime remain true to the destiny before you. Search and learn well the memories I've given you, guard well the secret of Saphira's gift … share it with no one … not even her! Love her as she has loved you. Guard well your friends, the elves and Eldunari`, as they will guard you. Seek them in time of need … attempt nothing alone, save the coming battle with Mot'Gar. Lastly, guard well the dragon eggs you carry with you and lead them back to the land of their ancestors. _

Ar'Din released a low rumble as his sapphire eyes grew brighter. _And now … it is time for you to rise._

Eragon looked at him, quizzically. _To rise? What do you … _

Before he could finish the thought he was struck by a sudden dizziness. Stumbling back several paces he said. "What … what's happening to me?"

Ar'Din advanced, eyes glowing brighter. _It is time for you to rise as king._

Overcome by dizziness Eragon stumbled to one knee. In desperation he pleaded. "W … Wait! Don't do this!"

Fearing an impending black-out, he called out with his mind. _Saphira! _

Eragon collapsed to the ground soon after. His last thought before he lost consciousness was the sound of Saphira's angered roar echoing in the distance.

Ar'Din stood over him. _Do not fear Eragon-Skulblakahjarta. You shall awake with a new name, a new form and a new purpose._

Stepping back several paces, Ar'Din lifted his head to the sky. A deep rumble formed in the pit of his chest as he opened his maw. A moment later he let loose a ball of fire that rose to the heavens, hovering for just a moment before exploding into a brilliant ring of violet flame. Slowly the ring began to spin, turning faster and faster, all the while growing brighter and brighter, until it shone like the sun from the clearing below. Suddenly a pillar of violet fire shot from its center, descending until it engulfed Eragon's body. Eragon's limp body twitched then slowly rose into the air where it stopped just level with the top of Ar'Dins head. Slowly it began to turn as its lifeless limbs dangled in the air.

Saphira arrived a moment later, coming into a swift landing; then folding her wings, roared and charged towards Ar'Din in a hurried gait. Ar'Din turned and leapt from the ground, landing a short distance ahead of her, barring her path to Eragon. With a mighty roar - that shook the ground - he flared his wings in a defensive posture, stopping Saphira in a face-off just short of him.

_Peace Saphira-Brightscales! I cannot allow you to interfere with the final stage of his transformation! Do not fear for him, your mate will not be harmed!_

Saphira side-stepped in attempt to pass him but Ar'Din matched her move. Baring her teeth, she growled_. Let me pass dragon or I'll rip you to shreds!_

Ar'Din stood-fast, lowering his wings slightly. _If you will not believe the giver of your prophecy then believe your own senses. Reach out to him and feel his thoughts. Do they reveal any hint of turmoil or pain? _

Saphira snarled again then flashed a look at Eragon's body and reached out to him with her mind. Satisfied he was in no immediate danger, she relaxed only just slightly. _It appears you're telling the truth._ Narrowing her eyes at him, she added. _But if you wish to convince me of his safety you can start by letting me pass so I can go to him._

Ar'Din lowered his wings._ As you wish Saphira-Brightscales, but I warn you, do not interfere! _

At this Ar'Din stepped aside, extending a wing in gesture towards Eragon. Saphira slowly advanced and passed while keeping her eyes fixed on him. Ar'Din returned the gaze in equal measure while she passed; following her soon after as she drew close to the brilliant pillar of fire surrounding her mate. Saphira began to circle it, occasionally flicking her tongue to smell the air. Continuing her inspection, she glanced at Ar'Din – who'd rested on his haunches – several times before turning her attention back to Eragon. Convinced of his relative safety, she rested on her haunches opposite Ar'Din and watched with a mixture of wonder and caution as Eragon's body continued to change.

By the time she'd sat to watch the transformation's progression Eragon's body had already tripled in size, shifting and contorting as it turned. Saphira cringed, fearing it painful to him, as his body convulsed with each new change. Slowly the dragon emerged as his body continued to lengthen. His neck elongated while the base of his spine extended into a dragon's tail. Sapphire spikes formed along his neck and spine while his nose flattened and his head elongated into the shape of dragon's head. The nubs above his eyes drew back, curving and lengthening into a dragon's horns. His fingers and toes extended into talons tipped with claws that grew and tapered - razor sharp - while his legs and arms contorted into the muscular forms of a dragon's limbs. Rather than extend, his thumbs and big toes drew inward, disappearing into his body so that his limbs were adorned with four talons each. Wings sprouted from the base of each shoulder blade, growing and flaring into the magnificent wings of a dragon. Last of all were his teeth which lengthened into the sharp and deadly teeth of a dragon.

When the transformation was finished Eragon's new body slowly descended, coming to rest upon the ground. The pillar withdrew into the sky then vanished along with the ring of fire. All become dark and quiet again.

Saphira whimpered in concern then took a tentative step forward before pausing to look at Ar'Din, expectantly. Ar'Din loosed an approving growl; then nodded and said. _Aye, Saphira-Brightscales, you may now attend to your mate._

In a flash Saphira was at his side, licking and nuzzling him in an outpour of love and concern. Lying down at his head she continued her affections, encouraging him to awaken from his sleep. Not long after Eragon began to stir. Opening his eyes he spoke. _S … Saphira is that you?_

Encouraged by his responsiveness, Saphira resumed licking and nuzzling him with renewed vigor. _Oh Eragon! Aye, I'm here … I'm here with you. Everything is alright!_

Encouraged by her show of affection, Eragon attempted to move; however, was weakened and unaccustomed to the new form. Consequently, his muscles failed to respond. Attempting to speak he loosed a panicked growl. _Saphira! What's wrong with me? I … I can't move._

Attempting to comfort his dismay, she encouraged. _Shhhh. It's alright Eragon … you're alright. I'm here, just rest a moment._

Ar'Din stood and slowly approached. As he did Saphira lowered her head closer to Eragon's then looked up at Ar'Din, bared her teeth and growled.

Coming to stop and stand over the pair, Ar'Din chuckled. _Peace Saphira-Brightscales. I am only here to quicken his strength … if you will allow me the honor. _

Taking a moment to consider his offer, Saphira reluctantly withdrew her head to allow Ar'Din room. At that Ar'Din released twin tendrils of flame from his nostrils, showering Eragon's body in a warming fire that renewed his strength and measure of control.

Following, Ar'Din urged. _Help him up Saphira-Brightscales so that I may address you both properly._

At Ar'Dins words, Saphira moved to help Eragon lift his head - which swayed slightly before steadying - and right his body; then, moved to lie closer to him. As if on cue both looked to Ar'Din, lying quietly in wait for the onyx dragon to speak.

Ar'Din looked first to Eragon. _Have you told her yet?_

Eragon shook his head, flashing a glance at Saphira then back to Ar'Din. _No, I haven't._

Ar'Din smiled. _Then let it now be un-veiled._ _From this day forth you shall be known as Eragon-Skulblakakönungr, king of Ter'Olen._ _Eragon-Skulblakakönungr behold your mate, Saphira-Brightscales, queen of Ter'Olen._ Eragon moved his head to look at Saphira. Following Ar'Din looked to her. _Saphira-Brightscales, queen of Ter'Olen, behold your mate, Eragon-Skulblakakönungr, king of Ter'Olen._ Saphira, in turn, looked to Eragon.

_This is indeed a joyous occasion. What Ar'Olen has brought together none shall separate. What he has forged none shall undo. As sure as your hearts burn for one another so shall your love endure for all eternity. Like the kings and queens before you, bring glory to the dragon race and rule your coming kingdom with fierceness, justice and wisdom. _

Prompted by an inexplicable urge Eragon moved to nuzzle Saphira, who in turn nuzzled him. Ar'Din smiled and loosed an approving growl; then, looking at him, Eragon inquired._ What happens now?_

Ar'Din fluttered his wings. _I've given you all that you require, Eragon-Skulblakakönungr. What happens now is up to you. This has been my final visit._ Bowing his head, he added. _May the fire of Ar'Olen burn in both of you for all time._

With his final words Ar'Din quietly turned and walked away. Before moving out of sight Eragon called to him. _Wait!_

Ar'Din paused, craning his head round to look at Eragon, expectantly. _Who … who are you and … and who is Ar'Olen?_

Ar'Din smiled. _We may meet again Eragon-Skulblakakönungr. If and when that day comes I shall tell you … in the meantime keep focus to your task ahead._

At that Ar'Din looked ahead then resumed moving off until he vanished into the night. Saphira watched as he disappeared, trying to make some sense of everything that'd transpired since she'd arrived. Turning her attention to Eragon, she gently nuzzled him and said. _Eragon, my mate, this has all been very interesting. I'm sure you're eager to tell me all about it … as eager, in fact, as I am to hear about whatever secrets you've been keeping from me. For now, however, there is only one matter pressing me. Would you like to know what it is?_

Uncertain of whether to answer the baited question, he replied. _Uh … sure … what … what is it?_

Saphira nuzzled him again then pulled away, looking at him expectantly. _When were you planning to tell me that I'm a queen and that you're … a king?_

Eragon shifted uncomfortably; then, his mouth parting in a fanged grin, replied sheepishly. _Uh … surprise?_

* * *

In a watery lair, deep beneath the sea afoot Ter'Olen, came the rumbles of a leviathan as it awakes from its slumber. Sensing the presence of a chosen king, Mot'Gar opens his eyes; aflame with the red of vengeance and war, setting the watery darkness alit with a dull, red glow.

A_t last! My time is at hand. I shall have my revenge on the one who subjected me to this form, exiling me to this watery lair afoot the great dragon city. A city that should be mine to rule!_

Mot'Gar rumbled, churning the water around him, sending a flurry of bubbles escaping from the lair's entrance.

_Ar'Olen is a fool! Did he really think he could keep me at bay forever? My awaking can mean only one thing … he's chosen his new king! The fool! Can he not see that his pitiful king will never survive, let alone rule? Ter'Olen shall be mine! Nothing will stop me! This time there is no dragon army, nothing will stand in my way!_

With a roar the ancient serpent lurched forward, its head emerging from the entrance. Loosing a deep rumble, Mot'Gar called out. _Serpents of the deep come forth, I have need of you! Come forth to do your master's bidding!_

There was a moment of silence and then a great stir as serpents of every size arrived from far and near, a great multitude gathering before him in wait for his command. Among the multitude a single serpent came forth and spoke. _What do you require of us great serpent?_

Mot'Gar rumbled again. _Go forth and find the king chosen by Ar'Olen. I suspect he's already en-route here. If so find him and kill him! If he's with mate seize her and bring her to me! She will become mine or die! Now go and do not fail me!_

At that the multitude dispersed, fanning out in all directions to search the sea.


	11. A Dragon's Blood Runs Hot

**A/N:**

**I had originally intended this chapter to take Eragon through the challenges of learning how to use his new body (walking, running, flying, etc); however, as I wrote it began to evolve along a different path (one of the benefits afforded by a very flexible outline). My apologies to those readers who were expecting the former, I promise it's coming in the next. Anyway, while writing this chapter I began to ask myself what other "challenges" Eragon might face as he approaches his first time with Saphira … as a dragon no less! A portion of this chapter explores one possible answer to that question. I'll not spoil it with more detail … the chapter title gives hint to that! **

**That said … this chapter does involve a rather intimate encounter between Eragon and Saphira. Based on past input from both readers and authors alike I elected to keep the rating at "T" for the time being. This story is not intended to be a lemon (although it may skirt close to one). My choice of words will be measured to focus on the love and passion between them, not for the sake of the act itself. However, at risk that my choice of words might still offend some readers I give notice of intimate contact contained in this chapter. If you have the slightest concern of being offended then don't read this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: This chapter makes use of characters and locations that are part of the Inheritance Cycle. Except where noted all characters and locations are owned and copyright by Christopher Paolini. **

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 11 – A Dragon's Blood Runs Hot:

Saphira blinked, remaining silent, while looking into his amethyst eyes. Eragon's expression sobered as he realized she wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily. If there was one thing he'd learned over the months since they'd bonded it was that she loathed being kept in the dark, especially when it concerned matters involving him. He reasoned that, given his weakened state, she'd chosen a gentler way to express her displeasure; however, he didn't wish to test the limits of her patience. Consequently, following a brief silence, he offered. _Uh … I suppose I should start at the … beginning?_

Saphira shifted slightly, becoming more comfortable; then, released an approving growl and nodded, waiting patiently for him to begin.

Acknowledging her, he averted his gaze and quickly brought to mind the memories of his second encounter with Ar'Din. Afterwards, he looked at her, intently, and found - almost without realizing it - his mind suddenly joined to hers, opening a form of ancient dialogue known only to dragons. A form absent of any discernible language; rather, the vivid exchange of thought, feeling, and sensation; all instantly communicated with a clarity and intensity he'd never experienced before. No longer limited by the boundaries of his human/elven brain, he found it effortless in controlling the flow of memories – augmented by vivid images, scents, sounds, feelings and sensations - that he wished to share; while, at the same time, veiling – unawares to her - those he did not wish her to see. During the exchange he'd experienced brief moments of distraction, marveling at the new form of communication; along with the clarity and fortitude of the dragon mind. It was in these moments that he'd received a sharp mental prod from Saphira, spurring him to resume the exchange. Together they relived the revelation of Ter'Olen as he'd seen it in his vision, listened to Ar'Dins sad tale of the great dragon war, and escape of its survivors to a distant land. They moved on, passing from the vow of secrecy sworn by the survivors of Ter'Olen when they'd settled in Alagaёsia, to the death of the two heirs, to the moment Eragon learned of his heir-ship through Saphira and of her royal lineage, ending with the startling revelation of Murtagh's destined role as the new leader of the order. Save for the pang of sorrow he'd felt from her at seeing the remains of the mighty dragons littering the landscape of Ter'Olen, Saphira had appeared un-phased, thoughtful even, digesting the information with extreme interest, but with little or no emotion - a fact that hadn't gone unnoticed.

_You don't seem the slightest bit surprised by any of this._ He observed, ending the exchange.

Saphira remained silent, blinking several times, for a brief moment before answering him. _Hmmm … I'll admit that it's quite a bit to take in at once. Even so, for some reason I feel as if I've always known … as if the knowledge were buried deep within, awaiting the day it would awaken._

Shaking her head, she added. _Mmmm_ … _I'm not certain. I know it doesn't make much sense … I wish I could explain further._ _Perhaps it has something to do with this vow that was lifted through you sharing these memories with me. _

Moving her gaze, thoughtfully, to one side, she added._ Or … the feeling could also stem, at least in part, from the prophecy Ar'Din gave me. I remember it making mention of an heir chosen to lead the wild dragons. The heir it mentioned must have been you, and Murtagh must have been the one the prophecy said the heir was to oversee as the new leader of the order._

Looking to the star-lit sky, she observed_. Speaking of Murtagh … you do realize that Glaedr's not going to be pleased when he learns that Murtagh appears destined to replace you as leader of the order._

Eragon sighed, shifting with un-ease. _He already knows._

_He does?_ She asked, quickly looking back to him.

Eragon shifted again. _Aye, he does. I wasn't sure I'd make it back after leaving in search of you. Before I left I shared with the Eldunari` everything I just shared with you._

Saphira looked at him, intently. _What was his reaction?_

Eragon shook his head. _I don't know. He didn't seem to have one. He may have been restraining his displeasure … waiting, perhaps, until a more opportune time to voice it. I didn't exactly share the knowledge under the best of circumstances. In any case, I don't think I'm looking forward to confronting him about it when we get back._

Saphira remained silent, nodding thoughtfully. After several moments she narrowed her eyes at him and inquired. _How long have you known about all of this?_

Eragon averted her gaze, loosing a soft whimper; then, looking back, favored her with a sheepish grin. _Since … two days ago?_

Saphira sighed, relaxing her expression. _And you didn't think to tell me before tonight?_

Eragon cringed, lowering his head slightly to look up at her in an appeasing gesture. _I … I'm sorry Saphira but … we've only just been re-united. In that time there were moments I was rather … distracted?_

Saphira narrowed her eyes at him, softly growling her displeasure. _Hmmm … well … I'll grant you that. _

Relaxing her expression, she inquired._ Even so, my mate, is there anything you'd like to add, anything more you should be telling me?_

Eragon's talons twitched, sinking his claws into the ground before relaxing again. He'd hoped he wouldn't be faced, yet again, with the decision of whether or not to tell her. Outwardly he forced his expression to remain calm. Inwardly; however, he tensed, bringing to mind the grave revelation Ar'Din had given him just before the final stage of his transformation – before Saphira had arrived. Barring his thoughts from her, he weighed the decision of whether or not to tell her, instantly deciding the latter. He didn't wish to trouble her over the prospect of another coming battle – one he alone was destined to fight - until absolutely necessary. Moreover, Ar'Din had warned him of the need to safeguard the knowledge of her gift. During the exchange, he'd chosen not to reveal his memory of the other enchanted female, fearing it might somehow lead Saphira to discover her own gift; however, he found Ar'Dins warning wasn't the only reason he wished to withhold the knowledge of it from her.

No, in fact, he wanted to forget about it entirely, lest he dwell on the fear that he might again be faced with the possibility of losing her. In that instant a fire stirred in him, eliciting a defiant growl. His new body instantly responded, as if in reflex to the troubling thought. He lifted a wing; then, shuffling closer, laid it across her back and flexed it, bringing her into a tight embrace close to him. Surprised at his sudden gesture, Saphira drew her head back with a snort; then, cocking it slightly, looked at him as he looked away from her, silently wondering what spurred such a move on his part. Rather than question it, she decided - for the time being - to enjoy the moment and so leaned into him, moving her head close to nuzzle his. _Are you going to answer my question?_ She gently asked.

Started from deep thought, he looked to her and inquired. _I'm sorry Saphira … did you say something?_

Saphira drew back, cocking her head again, regarding him with a quizzical expression. After a moment she leaned in and favored him with a gentle lick across his scaly cheek. _I asked if you were going to answer my question._

Eragon paused, bringing to mind her initial question, then said. _Oh … right._

Afterwards, he mused over his other recent memories, attempting to discern from them any she might need to be privy to – and that he was willing to disclose – until he came across one he'd not thought to share with her.

Smiling, he answered. _Aye, I believe I do have something to add. _Then, softening his expression, he continued. _Ter'Olen is to be our new home; however, when we arrive I fear we will find it in much the same state as you saw in my most recent memory of it. We've no doubt much work to do to restore the great dragon city … our city._

Pausing, he turned aside his gaze, thoughtfully adding. _I believe I have another memory of it, of a time when it teemed with dragons of all sizes and colors, of a time when it flourished._

Looking back to her, he continued, eyes gleaming._ It's an amazing memory. I think you'd enjoy seeing it._

He drew his head close, flicking the forked-tips of his tongue in a gentle lick across her cheek. _I'd like to experience it again, but … this time with you. Would you like to see it?_

Saphira shifted, growling in anticipation, and then smiled. _Aye, I think I'd like that._

Smiling again, he favored her with a gentle nuzzle, saying. _Then close your eyes and we shall … soar together._

Drawing back his head, he carefully watched as she closed her eyes; then, brining to mind the vision he'd had days prior, joined his mind with hers, once again opening the exchange.

As before he was suddenly flying low above a vast sea of the deepest blue, stretching in all directions as far as his eyes could see. Looking to his right, he was only mildly surprised to find the beautiful form of his Saphira, flying next to him, augmenting the beauty of the watery vista with the brilliance of her sapphire scales that gleamed in the noon-day sun. Breathing together they could smell the salt air and feel the breeze gently caressing their wings and faces. He noted the look of wonder on her face as she slowly panned her gaze over the sea that sparkled below them.

Edging closer, he brushed the tip of his right wing against hers, eliciting her attention as he gestured his head towards the lone island in the distance to their left. Banking towards it, in unison, they were each instantly filled with a fierce longing. _Home!_

They arrived a short time later then began circling round as Eragon led her in a grand tour. They first passed over the great forests and plains that teemed with a diverse selection of wildlife. Looking to her, he loosed a smoky chuckle; amused at her excitement which was evidenced by a pair of sapphire eyes that darted quickly over the sheer number and variety of prey, all the while flexing her talons and licking her chops in eager anticipation.

He next led her over the rocky beaches that lined crystal blue coves, then over the massive mountain ranges inlaid with deep-set valleys and roaring waterfalls that poured from vast rivers. Together they flew over one of the large volcanoes, leaving them both coughing and gasping as they passed through the pillar of acrid smoke that billowed from its mouth. Reaching the island's northern edge, Eragon led her into a dive, entering a large valley that was lined by towering mountains with snow-white peaks; their sides specked with large caves too numerous to count. Saphira looked with wonder, marveling at the sheer number of caves, twitching her tail in excitement as she looked forward to the day when, together, they'd select one for their nest.

They banked east, following the valley, reaching the sight Eragon wished to show her most of all. There it lay before them, just as he'd remembered it. The great dragon city nestled among the mountains, part of a vast desert colored by a reddish-brown floor of stone and sand. Slowing their flight, Eragon pointed out the city's center whose magnificence was augmented by a number of large stone structures – monuments – which were in the shape of a dragon's claw, or the towering curvature of a dragon's horns. Eragon smiled with pride as he felt the wave of emotion - he'd hoped for – emanate from Saphira as she fixed her gaze on the multitude below. Among the monuments decorating the courtyard was a large gathering, dragons of every color and size imaginable. As before, they were bowed in reverence to a large stone structure carved in the likeness of a dragon, larger than either of them had ever seen; larger even than the largest among the great multitude. Saphira wriggled with excitement and anticipation, looking to the day when she and Eragon would see their kind once again restored, matching the great multitude in sheer number, and more! They circled slowly, for a long while, savoring the sight below them, until Saphira could contain her excitement no longer. With a sudden thrust of her wings she rapidly ascended higher into the sky, loosing an excited bugle while maneuvering into a wide, inverted loop. Eragon swiveled his head, following her antics, until she came back round, leveling off beside him. Smiling, he edged closer, touching the tip of his wing to hers.

_Enjoying yourself are you?_

She looked over at him, but said nothing; as if the fanged grin on her face, and gleam in her eyes, were the only response she could manage. Following several more passes, they continued on - past the city - until their flight carried them over its outermost boundary; a region of the desert covered in a thick layer of reddish-brown sand. Saphira twitched her tail; then, flashing him a quick wink, cropped her wings into a steep dive. Eragon cropped his in pursuit a moment later. As they neared the ground both of them reared, in unison, flaring their wings in a soft landing upon the warm, and welcoming, sand.

_Humph. Flying seems so effortless to me here, so … natural. _He thought, looking at his outspread wings. _I hope I find it as effortless in the waking world._

With a final flutter he folded them to his sides then looked down and clenched his talons into the soft, warm sand, leaving him amazed at how real it felt. Taking a claw-full of the fine granules, he turned it palm up and then opened it, blinking in wonder as the sand sifted through the spaces between his talons. _Amazing! Simply amazing! _He thought, shaking his head.

A ruckus suddenly erupted off to his side. Swiveling his head in response, he was treated to the sight of Saphira indulging herself in a lively roll in the sand as she massaged the scales along her flanks, neck and face in its inviting warmth.

Feeling the echo of her pleasure, he chuckled, regarding her with a momentary look of quizzical amusement before turning and walking to the edge of the plateau atop the large dune on which they'd chosen to land.

He looked with wonder at the sight of the vast expanse - specked with reddish-brown dunes - that stretched before him.

_Humph, amazing! This is our kingdom._ He thought, shaking his head. _This, and more, is all ours … all of it … a home tailor made for … dragons!_

It was not long after that he heard the muffled foot-falls of someone padding towards him in a hurried gait. Before he could crane his head round to look at the on-comer he was plowed in the flank, sending him – along with his attacker – flying over the edge of the plateau, rolling down the dune's side until they reached its base a short distance below.

Eragon lay pinned on his back, wings fanned out to either side, eyes closed tightly. Taking a moment to gather himself, he slowly opened them to find Saphira intently matching his gaze, eyes gleaming with love and desire as she lay atop him with the tip of her snout pressed gently against his. He returned her gaze, squirming beneath her as she twitched her tail and maneuvered into a more comfortable position, pressing her warm, scaly chest and abdomen against his.

Blinking slowly, he looked into her sapphire eyes, captivated by the love and desire reflected in them; all the while amazed at how real the heat of her body felt pressed against his. Everything gradually seemed to fade as he surrendered himself, drawing deeper into the fierce love she held for him. The sun blazing in the sky, the desert surrounding them, the mountains towering in the distance, even the awe and wonder he'd felt at beholding their kingdom only moments ago; all paled. Everything that filled the memory - or vision, or dream or whatever he'd thought to call it - faded until only she remained … until the only thing he felt was his love entwined with hers. Never, despite the impending threat alluded in Ar'Dins revelation, would he let that be taken from him. Never!

Coming out of his stupor to briefly bar his thoughts from her, he resolved then and there that no matter what he would do everything in his power to keep her safe; to keep from ever again having to face the possibility of losing her. Although his new body would be clumsy, and largely uncooperative, he would master it … in record time if need be. The sooner he did the sooner he would be able to protect her from threat, in whatever form it may come.

Opening his mind again, he loosed a soft whimper as the flood of love and passion she'd been saving for him rushed in, overwhelming him. Again he was reminded of just how much he loved her as the heart that burned for her enflamed and quickened, eliciting a sudden heat from within his chest, sending tendrils trickling towards his belly where they converged and grew. His tail twitched; then, trembling, he moved his forelegs to either side of her, slowly raking the tips of his claws along her scaly flanks. Saphira's wings fluttered, eyes narrowing in pleasure, as she loosed an amorous growl. She moved her head along his scaly neck, sniffing it gently so as to savor his scent; then, reaching its base, growled again as she bit down on his shoulder.

Eragon shuddered, eyes narrowing, as the sensation of her teeth sent jolts – like lightening - of pleasure coursing through him. Still raking his claws along her flanks, he moved his head to tentatively smell the base of her jaw; then, emboldened, he gently traced his forked tongue along her neck, stopping at her shoulder where he began to nibble, lovingly. Loosing another amorous growl, she pinched his shoulder tighter between her teeth, eliciting a rumble from Eragon's chest as he prepared to loose his own in return. His growl; however, was cut short as Saphira wriggled her hind quarters, pressing them tighter against his, calling forth a sudden heat from between his hind legs. A burning unmatched by any he'd ever experienced before. So fierce and sudden, in fact, that it frightened him.

Loosing a startled growl, his eyes flew open, instantly ending the exchange. _Gods!_ He thought as a violent shudder passed over him.

Squirming uncomfortably, he looked away from her as the heat from between his hind legs cooled, moving to his face as it flushed hot. Saphira opened her eyes, loosing a disapproving growl. _Why did you stop? I was just getting to the best part._

Snapping his head back to look to her, he growled. _Me? What … what was that!_

Saphira chuckled._ Peace, my mate. After your amazing tour of our new home I decided to improvise on your memory … _

Growling amorously, she added -_ … by adding to it the opportunity to create a memorable moment of our own. _

Snorting in irritation, she continued._ Humph. It could've been our first if you'd been able to maintain the link. We'll need to work on strengthening your focus._

Eragon rolled his head, shaking the after effects of the intense flush. Afterwards, he looked back to her and said. _Saphira,_ i_f your intention was to create a memorable moment then I'd say you accomplished just that … a thousand times over in fact!_ _I'll not forget it so easily … that's for sure._ _That … that was definitely …_

Pausing, he blinked in bewilderment then continued. _I … I'm not even sure I have words to describe it._

Pausing again, he narrowed his eyes and asked. _What … what got into you anyway? One moment you're enjoying a roll in the sand and … and the next moment you're …_

Eragon paused, shuddering as the memory of the intense flush she'd elicited from him flashed in his mind.

Saphira leaned in to nuzzle him. _Well, my mate, I must confess. After that rather exciting tour I became quite … taken with you. I couldn't help myself, finding you suddenly … irresistible. You make a very handsome dragon you know._

Eragon squirmed, looking away from her in embarrassment.

Saphira nipped his neck. _If it wasn't for the fact that you need time to recover from the effects of your transformation I'd be taking you right here … right now. As it stands I must restrain myself physically. I simply took opportunity using the next best thing, our minds. _

Loosing another amorous growl, she nipped him again. _From what I could tell I'd say you were starting to enjoy it._ _If you'd like to make another attempt I'm sure we can pick up where we left off. _

Eragon swiveled his head, flashing a nervous glance at her, then snorted and looked away. Afterwards, he rolled it, shaking the affects of her heightened scent; along with the fading remnants of their most recent, intimate encounter.

Looking back to her he said. _Mmmm … no, I think not. I've had enough excitement for one night. Besides, after an encounter like that I'd much rather stay grounded in the waking world for a time. That was just too … too intense._

Saphira chuckled, eyes narrowing in amusement. _You think it was intense simply because it happened in our minds? _

Eragon remained silent, cocking his head in confusion. Saphira chuckled again; then, looking aside, thoughtfully, she said. _Hmmm … now that I think about it I suppose I can see how that's possible._ _Up until now Arya had been your only other experience of what it is to truly burn for someone you love, but … you weren't a dragon then. _

Looking back to him, she relaxed her expression, speaking to him in a sobered tone._ You're a dragon now Eragon … in body, as well as in mind, heart and soul. A dragon's blood runs hot. Sooner or later you will find that, like our other feelings, we experience passion on a much higher level. I assure you that our mating will be every bit as intense in the waking world as the short lived attempt we just experienced in our minds was, if not … more._

Eragon shuddered at the thought as his face flushed hot again. Rolling his head, he snorted, forcing regain of his composure. Afterwards, he blinked several times then asked. _But if that's true why haven't I ever felt that from you before, over our link I mean? In all the time we were bonded as dragon and rider I never felt anything so … so intense from you._

Saphira chuckled; then, nuzzling him, said. _Well, Eragon, obviously there were some feelings I'd naturally keep from you. Even so, the bonding has a tendency to … soften … dragons joined to riders. Whether it is a result of the magic that bonds them, or a choice that the dragons make for the sake of their riders I know it not. Either way, you and I no longer share a dragon rider bond … we share one much deeper … the bond of mates. Now that you're a dragon … and my mate … I'm free to be less … restrained. It is the same for you._

After a brief pause she rolled her head then bore her sharp teeth in a wide yawn. Smacking her chops she said. _Well, since you've seen fit to ruin the mood we may as well get some sleep._

Eragon sighed, rolling his eyes at her. _I … I'm sorry Saphira. I didn't mean to … it's just that it caught me … by surprise. I suppose I just need time to get used to this new body and the intensity of its … passions._

Saphira smiled, knowingly. _Oh, I wouldn't worry about that … you will. _Then she barred her thoughts from him. _Sooner rather than later … my mate._

Eragon narrowed his eyes, regarding her with suspicion. A moment later she yawned again; then, laying her head down, closed her eyes and said. _I think we've talked enough for tonight. We should get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us and I want you as rested as possible. _

Humming, she added_. You're going to need it._

Eragon rolled his head a final time then yawned. Without speaking he intently surveyed the clearing – every so often flicking his tongue to smell the air – as if seeking reassurance of their safety. Satisfied, he loosed an approving growl then edged tighter against Saphira and lowered his head atop hers in a protective gesture. Saphira hummed louder as she drifted off to sleep. Eragon drifted off sooner after, his final thoughts intent on mastering his new body in as little time as possible … for her.


	12. Fire and Iron

**A/N:**

**My apologies to readers for taking so long to get this chapter posted. It actually ended up much longer than I'd originally planned. But, as promised, Eragon gets his walking lessons and a start to flying … and then some. **

**That said, I do need to add that there are a couple intimate moments between Saphira and Eragon as well as other moments that use specific wording I've chosen to add depth to Eragon's experience as he learns about his new body. I don't think the wording is overly explicit, given the context used, and trust that all are, by this time, mature enough to handle it. However, if for some reason there are readers out there who should take offense I'd ask that you let me know via PM. If I receive enough complaints I'll either revise the offensive portions or upgrade the story's rating to M. **

**On a final note: I received a special request from an aspiring author who is somewhat new to this site. He's asked me to mention one of his stories in this posting. I believe it's an ExS and is categorized under Inheritance Cycle. I've looked over it and believe it has potential. Anyway, the name of the story is "Back To the Shire" by nreed2. The author has expressed a desire for reader review/comment and is willing to accept candid responses. If readers are so inclined you are invited to do a read thru and offer your thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: This chapter makes use of characters and locations that are part of the Inheritance Cycle. Except where noted all characters and locations are owned and copyright by Christopher Paolini. **

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Fire and Iron:

A red-orange glow was just beginning to arch over the top of the eastern mountain range when Eragon roused from deep sleep. Eyes still closed, he felt the pleasant warmth of Saphira's body as she lay next to him; her flank gently brushing against his with the steady expansion and contraction of her breathing. Sighing contentedly, he nestled closer to her; intent to sleep awhile longer before taking on the new day. As he began to drift back to sleep, he was hit with a sudden notion that something was different about him this morning.

_I feel warmer than usual._ He thought, eyelids squeezing tighter in concentration.

_Humph, perhaps it's just from Saphira sleeping so close to me._ He told himself, relaxing them and rolling his head slightly to get more comfortable. Afterwards they tightened again.

_That's strange._ He thought, feeling the hardness of an unfamiliar surface rubbing along his chin and throat as he moved his head. _What could that possibly be?_

Before he could consider the odd sensation further he felt an unfamiliar twitch just above his left shoulder blade, accompanied by a soft fluttering sound. Unable to silence his growing curiosity, he cracked open a sleepy eye to find Saphira's head lying close to his, her mouth curled in a faint smile.

_Hmmm … she must be having a nice dream. _He thought; then taking pause, suddenly thought it odd that her head would be positioned next to his instead of at his feet as had become her custom. Widening his eye, he blinked once then looked up; however, instead of seeing the blue membrane he'd grown accustomed to he was welcomed by the sight of a clear morning sky, dimly lit with the coming of a new day.

_I'm not under Saphira's wing?_ He thought, narrowing his eye in question as he looked back to her. While staring he felt another twitch, this time at the base of his spine.

_What's that?_ He thought, widening his eye in surprise. Becoming unnerved, he opened his other eye, blinking both several times to focus them; then, looking down, was welcomed by the unexpected sight of an amethyst scaled snout, extending into his field of vision.

_Gah!_ _What the …_

Loosing a startled growl, his head shot up. He was so startled, in fact, that the weight of his body, coupled with momentum, continued to carry him over. In reflex the talons of his fore-claws clenched into the ground as he fought to keep from falling over; however, his efforts proved for naught as he toppled onto his right flank with a soft thud. He lay a moment then sighed as realization hit him. Arching his neck up, he swiveled his head to quickly glance over his new body, confirming the source of the twitches he'd felt only moments earlier.

A_ wing … and … a tail … right, I'm a dragon._ He observed, laying his head back down. _How could I possibly forget? _

Chuckling softly at his own foolishness, he thought_. Hmmm … it appears I'm going to have to get used to waking as a dragon._

He lay a moment longer; then, arching his neck again, attempted to roll back into a crouching position. His body; however, immediately protested at the attempt as the muscles lining his left flank tightened into a painful spasm. Lying back down, he grimaced, loosing a series of grunts as his talons clenched into the earthen floor; his body wriggling and stretching in attempt to quiet the painful protest. After a few moments it subsided, allowing Eragon to relax once more. He loosed a sigh, narrowing his eyes with relief.

_Mmmm … much better. I'll not try that again until I've learned more about this body._

He lay another moment; then, arching his neck, swiveled his head to look at Saphira. _Perhaps I can get Saphira to help me up._

He soon growled in dismay as Saphira rolled her head slightly, loosing a soft, involuntary rumble. _Unbelievable! She can't possibly still be asleep!_

_Saphira?_ He said, tentatively extending his thoughts. _Saphira are … are you awake?_

Saphira's head rolled again; then, loosing a gust of air, she began to snore softly, her smile suddenly wider than before.

Eragon sighed, rolling his eyes. _Well … I guess that answers my question._

Swiveling his head to look at his left hind leg, he thought. _Hmmm … I suppose I'll have to attempt a more direct approach._

With eyes narrowed in intent, he flexed the leg's talons, gradually gaining a feel for the draconic appendage; then, concentrating, focused on moving it. After only a moment the leg twitched then extended with a jerk, lightly brushing against Saphira's flank. Eragon looked back to her, hopeful that the brush was enough to rouse her; however, soon sighed, deflated at the sight of her still sound asleep.

_Saphira … wake up!_

Saphira snored again. Becoming unnerved, he looked back to his leg, intent on issuing a stronger prod. The leg jerked again, sharply jabbing her in the flank, eliciting an immediate response from the slumbering dragoness.

Saphira grunted with a start; then, head jerking up, growled while her eyes darted over the clearing in search of her attacker.

Eragon lay his head back down, chuckling softly while he watched the rather heated display of his very grumpy mate. His chuckle caught her attention, causing her head to snap round to look at him. Following a pause she narrowed her eyes and asked. _Did you do that?_

Chuckling again, he nodded. _Aye, I did. _

Saphira paused to roll her head, shaking the remnants of sleep from her waking mind; then, following a fanged yawn, looked back to him. _Why? I was having a rather pleasant dream._

Eragon smiled._ I'm sorry Saphira, but I did try a gentler approach … twice in fact. It was the only way to rouse you from what was clearly a peaceful sleep._

Curious, he added. _It must have been some dream that it would thwart my gentler attempts to wake you. Do you mind if I ask what it was about?_

Saphira paused, turning aside her gaze; then, looking back, favored him with a wry grin. _No I don't mind you asking._

Arching her tail, she reached over and began to gently rub its tip over his sapphire-scaled belly. _In fact, I can show you if you'd like._

Eragon lifted his head from the ground to look at her venturing tail, suddenly regretting he'd asked about the dream. She edged lower, causing him to loose a puff of smoke in a nervous cough. Fighting to maintain his composure, he replied. _No, no. I … I think I get the idea._

Saphira's grin widened into a smile as she edged lower still, following with a soft, amorous growl. _Are you sure?_

Eragon shuddered, following with a grunt, as the tip of her tail edged even lower, brushing against the sensitive scales covering the inner portion of his right hind leg. His talons clenched into the ground as he fought back an amorous growl of his own. In reflex he drew his hind legs inward – so as to prevent her from venturing further – while looking away to hide his cheeks which had flushed darker from a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. His nostrils flared with quickened breaths, his mind struggling to form his thoughts into a coherent, yet shaky, reply. _Uh … uh … aye, I … I … I'm sure._

Saphira resumed rubbing his belly for awhile longer, watching him with hopeful eyes; however, it soon became apparent that she'd get no further with him. Growling in disapproval, she reluctantly withdrew her tail then stood up and arched her wings, neck and back, stretching them free of morning stiffness. Looking back to him, she yawned again then replied. _Very well my mate. But just remember … you asked. _

Afterwards she sat on her haunches and inquired. _So, why did you wake me in the first place?_

Eragon lay panting, eyes glazed as tendrils of steam billowed from his nostrils. Following several moments he rolled his head, shaking the last remnants of her unexpected advance. Looking back to her, he asked. _I … I'm sorry Saphira … did you say something?_

Saphira chocked her head, chuckling softly. _I asked why you woke me in the first place._

Eragon paused, flashing a glance over his body. _Oh … right._

Looking back, he favored her with a sheepish grin. _Uh … I seem to be in a bit of a predicament here. I've fallen over and need your help to … get back up?_

Saphira righted her head then nodded, silently acknowledging him. Afterwards she stood then casually walked round to his opposite side, saying.

_Well, it seems we have quite a bit of work ahead of us today. We may as well get started._

Facing his back, she lowered her head, wedging her snout between the ground and his spine.

_Standing on your own, it appears, will be your first lesson._ _Are you ready?_

Eragon readied himself. _Aye, I am now._

With a heave Saphira pushed, rolling his right flank away from her as he gripped the ground with his fore-claws to steady himself. When righted he extended his left foreleg to keep from toppling over onto his opposite flank then said. _You can stop now Saphira. I think I can take if from here._

Saphira ceased her efforts then casually walked round to face him head on. Resting on her haunches, she watched with mild amusement as he wriggled and shifted his body into a proper crouching position. Following he looked at her, smiling.

_Mmmm … better, thank you._

Saphira chuckled, lowering her head to favor him with a gentle nuzzle. _You're welcome my mate._

Afterwards, she stood then stepped back several paces and said. _Now that you're in a proper crouching position you can work on standing … and, hopefully, walking._

She blinked, watching him expectantly as he drew in a deep breath then exhaled while closing his eyes. He remained silent and unmoving for a long while before tightening his eyelids in concentration; then, dropping his head slightly, he made ready to sit up for the first time in his new body. The muscles in his fore-legs flexed and tensed as he willed them to straighten. Lifting his head again, his torso slowly rose from the ground, leaving him with a sense of vertigo as his head adjusted to the new height. Reaching a full sitting position, he paused to steady his forelegs which were trembling in adjustment to the added weight and new position. He opened his eyes then looked down, quickly surveying the result of his efforts. Afterwards, swelling his chest in triumph, he looked up at Saphira, eyes gleaming as a fanged grin formed on his face.

_I did it!_ He said, excitedly. Saphira cocked her head, chuckling softly in quizzical amusement. Sitting before her was the form of a fully grown male dragon and yet, at the same time, he was likened to that of a hatchling; excitedly reveling in the triumph of his first steps. She found it oddly … cute.

Eragon faltered slightly as one of his fore-legs threatened to buckle, but soon caught himself, straitening once more. Looking back to Saphira, he chuckled. _Well …_ _I suppose I need to work on strengthening them now._

Saphira chuckled again. _Aye, I agree. And the best way to do that is to get you standing on all fours and then walking on your own._ _Do you think you're ready to try standing now?_

Eragon nodded, excitedly. _Absolutely!_

Saphira righted her head, watching him with silent expectation. He drew in another deep breath then exhaled while closing his eyes. He remained silent and unmoving for only a few moments before leaning forward slightly as the muscles in his hind-legs flexed and tensed with effort. Slowly, but awkwardly, his hind quarters rose off the ground, stopping soon after as he reached a full standing position. His body swayed slightly, legs trembling, as he adjusted to the new position. He soon steadied himself then opened his eyes, panting slightly from the effort he'd exerted.

Smiling wider, he looked at Saphira, and then loosed a triumphant growl as his chest swelled again with pride. _I … I did it! I'm standing on my own!_

Saphira chuckled, amused at his child-like excitement. Standing, she said. _Very good Eragon, I'm proud of you! Now, why don't you try walking to me a couple paces?_

Eragon's smile faded as his eyes narrowed with intent. He nodded; then pausing a moment, craned his head to look at his new fore and hind legs, uncertain of how to begin.

Sensing his uncertainty, Saphira urged. _Eragon look at me, not your legs._

He craned his head back to look at her, eyes riddled with a mixture of doubt and determination.

Saphira maintained her gaze, growling softly in encouragement. _Steady my mate … you can do this._

Turning her gaze to one side, she thoughtfully added. _Hmmm … perhaps I should demonstrate first. Walking on four legs isn't just about coordinating them. You'll need to learn how to shift your weight, including how to move your neck and tail. All are important to maintain proper balance … to keep from stumbling over your own feet. _

Looking back to him, she affirmed. _Aye, I should definitely demonstrate first. Stay there and watch me, alright?_

_Alright._ Eragon nodded, eyes reflecting a mixture of relief and gratitude.

Saphira smiled, favoring him with a gentle nod; then, turning, began to walk away from him in a wide circular pattern, saying. _Now, watch how I shift my weight when I walk. Pay close attention to the movement of my neck and tail. _

Eragon watched intently as Saphira slowly walked round. After several passes he began mimic her movements, moving his neck and tail while shifting his weight left then right as he stood. Saphira completed several more passes then came to rest on her haunches before him.

_Get the idea?_ She began. _Or do you need me to demonstrate further?_

Eragon shook his head. _No. I've got the idea. I think I'm ready to attempt it on my own now._

Saphira nodded. _Alright … go ahead._ _But start slow and gradually pickup pace as you grow more accustom._

Eragon nodded; then, shifting his weight to the left, looked down and tentatively lifted his right fore-leg. Flexing his talons in readiness, he shifted right then slowly placed it back on the ground just in front of him. As he shifted, his neck leaned right – into the step - while his tail arched left; just as he'd seen Saphira do.

Remaining still, he looked up, seeking her approval.

She nodded. _Good. But you need to move both legs on your right side at the same time. It is the same with your left. Step back and try again, but this time don't look down. Keep your eyes fixed on mine and lift both legs on your right side at the same time._

Eragon paused then carefully stepped back, resuming his previous position. Afterwards he shifted left; then, lifting his right fore and hind legs together, leaned his neck into the step and arched his tail left as he shifted his weight to the right, coming to rest on both legs at the same time. He maintained lock on Saphira's gaze through the entire maneuver without once faltering.

Saphira growled approvingly. _Very good! I'm impressed. You didn't falter once. _

Smiling, she added. _Now try it with your left._

Eragon paused, attempting to look down again.

_Ah! Look at me!_ Saphira urged. His gaze immediately snapped back to meet hers. _Right … sorry._

Maintaining her gaze, he carefully repeated the maneuver, stepping forward with his left legs. Once they were fully planted on the ground he continued, improvising on the maneuver by taking a half step with his right so that by the time he'd finished his stance was squared as when he'd started.

Saphira loosed another approving growl. _Good! You're catching on quick. Now try walking round as I did earlier. This time try to maintain a steady pace._

Eragon nodded. With careful steps he began to move away from her, arching round in a wide circle as she had done. At first he paused frequently between steps, but by the time he'd completed his first lap he was walking at a slow, but steady, pace. Passing her, he said, excitedly. _Amazing!_ _I think I'm actually getting the hang of this!_

Saphira chuckled, watching him as he passed by. _You're doing well. _Motioning her head forward, she added. _Keep going._

Eragon continued on, arching into his second lap. Saphira swiveled her body, watching him intently as he continued.

_Left … right … left … right …_ Thought Eragon as he continued the mental cadence he'd adopted during his first lap. _Amazing! This is easier than I'd thought it would be! I … _

_Er! _

Faltering briefly, he caught himself then resumed his mental cadence. _Keep your focus Eragon. That's it … left … right … left … right …_

He completed his second lap faster than the first. Encouraged by this, he challenged himself to complete the third even faster. Quickening his pace, he passed Saphira, a wide smile on his face. Mid-way through his third lap he chanced a look at her, smiling widely at his accomplishment. As he did his left wing began to droop, causing it's membrane to catch in his left hind claw as it came down. As he entered into his next step the wing pulled taut, stopping him short and sending him – chest first - plowing into the ground. He loosed a grunt as he hit, sliding several feet along his neck and chest before coming to a stop. There he lay, panting as he blinked in a daze.

_Eragon! _Came the voice of Saphira. Moments later she was at his side, nuzzling him gently. _Are you alright?_

Eragon blinked again then slowly arched his neck, swiveling his head to look at her. _Aye, just dazed._

Craning his head round, he looked to see the cause of his fall. He scowled at the sight of the membrane pinned beneath his hind claw. _Bah! Pesky wing!_

With a tentative tug he attempted to pull it free, but with no success. He looked away in disgust at his own clumsiness. _I can't even free it!_ _I was doing so well … and then … then this!_

_Relax Eragon._ Saphira encouraged, nuzzling him again. _Aye, you were doing well … very well. You just need to remember that you have a pair of wings to keep mindful of now. They can sometimes get in the way if you're not more … careful._

_Bah! _Eragon countered.

Saphira chuckled softly; then, looking to his wing, said. _Here let me help._

Eragon swiveled his head round as she rested her forehead against his flank. Pushing gently, she lifted the weight from his wing, allowing him to pull it free. Afterwards she drew back then moved her head to nuzzle him again. _Better?_

Eragon paused, folding his wing against his flank. Afterwards he gathered himself then carefully stood, steadying before nuzzling Saphira in return.

_Aye, better._ He said, forcing a smile. _I'm sorry Saphira if I seemed … out of sorts … it's just that …_

His thought was interrupted as she licked his cheek. _It's alright Eragon. Don't worry you'll get the hang of it. You just need to give it some time … alright?_

Eragon sighed. _Alright … thank you for your help._

A speck of light appeared from the tip of the tallest mountain in the eastern range as the sun began to peek over it. The sight caught Eragon's attention, urging him to walk several paces then sit upon his haunches. He looked on in wonder, witnessing for the first time a sunrise through his fully formed dragon eyes.

_It so beautiful._ He thought, blinking slowly as the sun ascended in hail to a new day. _Even more than yesterday._

Saphira walked up and sat next to him. _Aye, it is beautiful. Of course I've been a dragon longer than you and have seen many of them. I'm not quite as … taken by it as you. But still it's nice._

Eragon watched until the sun cleared the mountain's peak. Sighing with content, he swiveled his head to find Saphira looking at him, smiling. He locked her gaze, captivated by a pair of brilliant sapphire eyes that gleamed in the morning sun. A flash caught his attention as the sapphire scales adorning her neck and shoulder glittered in the sunlight, causing his gaze to trace them with a sudden and extreme interest. As if on cue Saphira stood, allowing him to freely look over the rest of her body as his gaze slowly traced along her flank then her hind quarters until it stopped at her tail, its tip moving slowing side to side upon the ground. In that instant he became aware of his growing desire as it slowly entwined hers from over their connection. He felt movement at his rear and so looked to find his tail slowly swaying side to side along the ground as his body responded. Standing, he pivoted to face her then moved his head closer. With flared nostrils he began at the base of her tail, relishing in her scent as he traced his snout up along her body towards her head; his chest vibrating in a low rumble. Saphira's tail quickened in pace as she drew her head close to smell along his neck, relishing his scent as she slowly moved her snout along it towards his shoulder.

Eragon's breathing quickened as he continued. His heart flared, heating his chest before sending tendrils of warmth to his belly where they converged and settled. His scales ruffled as the skin beneath them tingled in heightened sensitivity. He trembled with a mixture of intense desire and intense uncertainty as his heart edged him on while his mind struggled to process the pleasurable, yet frightening, sensations coursing through his draconic body, trapping him between the decision to take her or withdrawal. It was Saphira's next move that pushed him over the edge of indecision. Reaching his shoulder, she nipped it, sending a shudder through him as the warmth in his belly rushed lower, eliciting an intense heat – as the night before – from between his hind legs. Taking pause he drew back a single step, but not before she nipped again; this time harder, eliciting a sensation of pain mixed with pleasure. Eragon snarled in reflex to the bite, but drew back further, his eyes reflecting a mixture of desire, fear and confusion. Saphira crouched, eyeing him intently as he drew back, her tail moving at a quicker pace. He stopped several paces ahead of her and remained standing, warily eyeing her as steam billowed from his flared nostrils. He snorted then rolled his head to shake his mind back into reason. Saphira remained still, watching expectantly for his next move; however, her eyes soon narrowed in confusion as his eyes softened, the fire in them appearing to fade. Eragon looked away, unable to hold her gaze as his cheeks darkened in embarrassment.

She growled softly, eyes filled with a mixture of desire and confusion. _What's wrong?_

Eragon paused, clenching his talons into the ground, and then hesitantly looked back to her, eyes filled with uncertainty. _I … I don't know. I …_

His gaze darted nervously as she looked at him, awaiting his answer. He looked down at his fore-claws, relaxing his talons, and then loosed a shaky sigh. After a moment he looked back up to her, eyes filled with a mixture of sadness and shame. _I … I know you've waited so long … and … I … I want to … but … I … I'm not … _

He paused then looked down, closing his eyes in shame. _These sensations I feel are new and … overpowering … I … _

Saphira stood watching him. The gleam in her eyes faded as they narrowed in disappointment. Looking down, she sighed. _I see._

They said nothing for a long while then Saphira looked back up at him, forcing a faint smile. _It's alright Eragon. I'll simply need to help you … adjust._

Barring her thoughts from him, she concluded. _And I have just the way in mind._

His uncertainty and shame soon vanished as a sense of relief and curiosity replaced it. Cocking his head, he asked, eyes narrowed in question. _What do you mean?_

Saphira snorted then stood, unfurling her wings. _You'll _see._ Why don't we try working with your wings now … so you don't trip over them again?_

Eragon eyed her for a moment longer then relaxed his expression. Nodding, he said. _Alright. What do you want me to do?_

Saphira moved closer, stopping just in front of him. Flaring her wings, she said. _First, unfurl your wings and flare them like mine._

Squaring his stance in readiness, he nodded. He paused a moment then started to swivel his head in attempt to look at his wings. Saphira growled, jerking her head forward, nipping him in the neck. Eragon snapped his head round, snarling in reflex as she quickly drew back. She paused to look at him a moment, eyes gleaming once more; then, twitching her tail, smiled and said.

_Look at me not your wings._

Eragon turned his head away while flashing a wary glance. He'd not understood her sudden aggressiveness but said nothing. Instead he loosed a huff of air in protest then turned his head back, locking her gaze, and nodded.

He remained still while he focused on the feel of his wings and the new muscles that twitched and tensed near his shoulder blades. He slowly unfurled them, letting them droop along the ground; then, with carful effort, slowly lifted in attempt to match the position of Saphira's. Saphira chuckled.

_What so funny?_ He asked, unnerved.

Saphira's head motioned to his left wing. _Well, it's a good start but you're a little … lopsided._

Eragon started to swivel his head round to look at the wing, but then stopped, eyeing Saphira with caution. Rolling her eyes, she said. _Aye, you can look at your wings. In fact, you should so that you know what to correct during your next attempt._

Eragon flashed another wary glance before tentatively continuing his head round to look at the wing which was fully unfurled and raised only part of the way off the ground. He swiveled his head to look at the other and found that it too was completely unfurled but raised higher like Saphira's. Moving his head to look at her, he growled in frustration.

_I thought I had both raised evenly like yours. If I … _

_It's alright Eragon._ Saphira interrupted. _Just lower them and try again._

With a sigh he relaxed and replied. _Alight, Saphira … again._

Saphira continued working with him until mid-morning, flexing her wings in demonstration then allowing Eragon to attempt the same. He'd made several more failed attempts before eventually flaring them completely, and evenly, to match her example. Saphira furled her wings, folding them to her sides; then, growling in approval, began to walk round him while he stood still with his outstretched wings.

_Very good, now hold still._ She urged.

_Why?_ He asked, looking at her in confusion.

Saphira smiled. _Well,_ n_ow that you're standing with your wings outstretched I want to get a proper look at you._ _Now stand up straight and look forward, it shouldn't take me too long._

Saphira walked round him once, casually observing his outstretched wings and body, before coming to a stop in front him. She then continued her inspection, slowly taking in his features as her gaze passed over him. He stood roughly a head taller than her and, overall, his body was wider and longer. His head was somewhat triangular in shape, like hers; however, was wider with a longer snout and layered with a network of fine amethyst scales covering his snout, cheeks and forehead. He possessed two horns which extended from its top. Both were sapphire in color - unlike hers which were white – and longer with a more pronounced curvature. His neck, which was thicker than hers, was covered in a course network of amethyst scales that glittered as they shifted from the powerful muscles that flexed beneath them. Covering the front of his neck were a series of wide, plate-like, sapphire scales, overlapping one another in a vertical pattern as they traveled down his neck and across his broad chest. Her eyes traced down to his shoulders which were more muscular, continuing into a pair of long, thick fore-legs, each possessing four talons tipped with razor sharp, sapphire claws; each covered in the same network of course amethyst scales that adorned his neck and shoulders. She slowly began to walk round him again, moving her gaze over the back of his neck which was lined with sapphire spikes that traveled along his spine. She stopped only briefly to note that instead of the prominent gap her spikes left between her shoulders – which accommodated a rider's saddle – his continued on, leaving no such gap. As she continued along his left side she admired his muscular flank which, along with his back and neck, was covered in the same network of course amethyst scales. Looking up, she studied his wing which was stretched above her. It was longer and wider than hers with a leathery membrane that was colored a light shade of amethyst; sectioned with a bony framework and interlaced with a network of dark purple veins. Moving on she admired his muscular hind quarter and leg which, like his front legs, possessed four talons tipped with razor sharp, sapphire claws. Walking round his tail - which was fully extended behind him - she noted it was thicker and longer than hers and adorned with the same sapphire spikes that ran along his neck and back. She started up along his right side, stopping to lower her head and sniff just inside his right-rear hind leg. This, of course, set Eragon on edge as he caught her move from the corner of his right eye. He remained silent; however, began to shift nervously on his hind legs as she continued to sniff. Without warning Saphira nipped him just inside his hind leg causing Eragon to flinch. Still he remained silent, but shifted even more nervously. Saphira nipped again, eliciting another flinch from him. Becoming unnerved he craned his head round to look at her in question.

_Saphira what are you doing? _

Saphira moved her head to look at him, eyes gleaming. _Oh …_ j_ust testing your … reaction._

Eragon snorted then craned his head to face front again. _Saphira stop playing around. Please, just finish this up, my wings are getting tired._

_Oh I'm not playing._ She thought then chuckled and said. _Alright, alright._

At that she continued walking slowly along his right side, inspecting it as she'd done his left. She eventually came to a stop next to him and smiled. Eragon looked to her and asked, hopefully. _Finished?_ _Everything in order?_

Turing her gaze aside towards his hindquarters, she said. _Aye, everything seems to be in order … except for one more thing._

Eragon sighed, rolling his eyes. _And what would that beeeee!_

Loosing a startled grunt, his hind quarters jumped as the tip of Saphira's tail darted between his hind legs, stroking him across the sensitive scales of his genital slit as she pulled it back out. Her desired effect was immediate.

Eragon scrambled, quickly folding his wings as he rotated his hind quarters away from her – so as to face her head on – in attempt to conceal the emerging evidence of his sudden arousal.

Saphira immediately followed his movements, saying.

_Hold still, I just want to get a look at it._

Eragon continued to rotate away from her, stumbling slightly before regaining his balance. Fearing he might fall, thus injuring the sensitive member, he stopped and remained still - but tense - eyes widened, darting nervously over the clearing.

Coming to a stop next to him, Saphira lowered her head. _That's better. Now hold still so I can get a good look at it._

Eragon remained still, talons nervously clenching into the ground, while Saphira carefully inspected him, sniffing occasionally. Satisfied, she stepped back then rested on her haunches.

_Alright … now I'm finished, and I must say I'm impressed. I'd also say you're quite … ready. _

Eragon flashed a nervous glance at her then looked away.

Moments passed as if an eternity for him. He remained standing, quietly flashing wary glances at her while continuing to shift nervously on his hind legs. Occasionally he craned his head round to look between them, hoping each time the engorged member would've disappeared back into his body. Each time; however, it'd still been there leaving him to look away, growling in dismay. Saphira had crouched on the ground near him, occupying herself by casually preening the scales along her legs and flanks. Finally Eragon could take the suspense no longer. Snapping his head round to look at her, he whimpered; his distress evidenced by lips pulled back to reveal clenched, white teeth.

_How long is it going to stay like this! _

Saphira looked at him then at his member and shrugged. _How should I know? I'm female._

Eragon rolled his eyes. _Thanks, that's a big help._

Saphira sighed. _Relax Eragon. I'm sure it will retract in a few minutes._

Smiling, she added. _Until then, why not use this time to adjust to the feel of it. Sooner or later you'll need to anyway._

Eragon growled, looking away from her. Eventually his member did draw back into his body, although it took more than a few minutes. He sighed in relief, rolling his head as he regained composure. Afterwards he blinked, remembering the cause of his rather uncomfortable experience, and then scowled. A rush of anger followed, spurred by his indignation to the sudden, unsolicited grope. Snapping his head to look at her, he growled, eyes narrowed in warning. _Don't do that again!_

Saphira drew back with a snort, eyes widened momentarily in surprise. Afterwards she narrowed them slightly, favoring him with a wry grin. She twitched her tail; then, matching his gaze with equal intensity, stood and sauntered ahead of him. Eragon's gaze held hers as he followed her movement. Crouching before him, she watched as his gaze darted nervously aside then back to meet hers.

_This could finally get interesting._ She thought, as her tail slowly swished. Barring her teeth, she readied herself for another go round, loosing a distinctive, high-pitched growl; but not one of anger.

Eragon faltered, suddenly understanding her intent as he fought back his own instincts which had flared to the surface in response to her gesture. Stepping back, he locked her gaze and said. _Don't!_

Saphira's scent increased, which had not gone unawares to him. Breathing in, he was hit with a waft of it, catching him off guard. He rolled his head, struggling to shake the effect as his anger intermixed with a growing lust for her; then, taking another step back, immediately turned his attention back to Saphira who'd begun to circle him slowly; her tail swishing at a feverish pace. Eragon barred his teeth in renewed determination, growling. _I said don't! Not now … not like this!_

Saphira paused, cocking her head with eyes narrowed in silent question. _This is our way Eragon. Why do you resist it? This is … who you are now. I know you desire me … burn for me. I felt it last night, I felt it earlier this morning and I feel it now! Why do you fight it?_

Eragon scowled then looked away, unsure of what to say.

Saphira watched him with questioning eyes for a while longer then looked away, growling in frustration. She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath as her body trembled in effort to maintain her restraint. With a slow and shaky exhale she gradually steadied then stopped movement of her tail, curling it round her body moments later. She sat up then sighed. _You can't fight who you are forever Eragon. _

Eragon looked back to her._ But …_

_Don't. _Saphira gently interrupted. _I do love you _and _I know this is all a new and frightening experience for you; however, I'll not allow you to use it as an excuse for long. You're not my little one anymore, nor are you my rider. You're a dragon, a wild dragon … a handsome, adult, male dragon. I too am now a wild dragon. You have memories and instincts that can help guide you in our ways. The sooner you accept this the better it will be for both of us. I needn't remind you that I'm your mate now Eragon, as you are mine. Will you keep from me all of who you are? Shall I allow you to deny me indefinitely?_

Eragon paused, eyes reflecting a mixture of uncertainty and shame, and then he looked away. Saphira sighed again.

_I need to go hunt. Suddenly I'm hungry and I suspect you are too. We'll continue your training after our meal and a nap. _

Eragon snapped his head to look at her, eyes suddenly filled with concern. _You shouldn't go alone. I should be with you, in case … something happens._

Saphira paused, looking at him, and then chuckled. _I'll be fine. Besides, you still need to learn how to fly._

_Well … can't you teach me before you leave?_ He countered, tentatively.

Saphira looked at him in amusement. _I think not. Flying is much more complicated than walking. No, I'll be fine. Perhaps in one or two days you can join me. Until then I can hunt for both of us._

At that Saphira flared her wings and took to the sky, banking towards the scent of her intended prey. Eragon watched in dismay, helpless to follow her.

* * *

Eragon yowled as he tore his gaze from the sight of Saphira disappearing into the distance.

_I should be with her!_ He thought, pacing in agitation. _What if something happens to her? And … what kind of a dragon am I if I can't fly … or … or … hunt. King even?_

He continued to pace then, sighing, rested on his haunches and looked to the distant mountains, the sun now high in the afternoon sky. Moments followed then a smile crept across his face.

_Of course!_ He thought, remembering the flight he'd had with Saphira in his vision from the night before. Standing up, he reasoned. _How hard can it be? I remember the feel of my wings. It was so real then. How different can it be in the waking world?_

Resolved, he nodded. _I can teach myself to fly!_

Settled in his decision, he smacked his chops. _Gods I'm thirsty. I need to get a drink first._

He turned about and began walking to the stream which ran along the opposite edge of the clearing. Reaching it, he stopped then lowered his head, tentatively sniffing the cool, inviting water. Opening his maw to drink, he soon realized he wasn't even sure how to proceed. He first tried lapping but soon found that a dragon's forked tongue was ill-equipped to the task. Next he tried puckering his lips then lowering them and sucking water into his mouth. This approach also proved unsuccessful as his head jerked up, his gasps and coughs continuing for several moments following. When the fit ended he looked down, cocking his head. _Hmmm … I wonder._

Opening his maw again, he lowered his head, attempting to submerge his lower jaw beneath the surface that water might enter it. The stream proved too shallow; however, preventing his jaw from submerging. At this he rolled his tongue out, attempting to scoop water into it; however, was unable to get any in. In frustration he growled while jerking his head back up. _Argh! This is ridiculous!_

He paused to clam himself; then, cocking his head, carefully considered another approach. Swiveling his head, he looked up stream and then it dawned on him.

_Of course! Why not? I've tried everything else._

Quickly assessing the stream's width, he surmised that it was narrow enough for him to straddle. Pivoting his body so that it was parallel to the stream he side stepped, bringing his left fore and hind legs to rest on the stream's opposite bank while his right remained in place. He growled approvingly then opened his maw and lowered it part way into the on-flowing stream. Cool water rushed in causing him to gulp in reflex. He drank for a long while before becoming sated then lifted his head from the stream and walked back to the clearing, thinking. _Gods! I didn't realize I could drink so much!_

He reached his previous spot in the clearing then stopped and unfurled his wings. Craning his head round, he lifted both of them at the same time, tentatively flapping to get used to the feel. Afterwards he looked forward and began to slowly flap them, gradually gaining speed. He looked up. _Alright Eragon, you can do this._

He crouched slightly then straightened, taking several false leaps in preparation to take his first flight; then, growling in determination, leapt into the air. For a brief moment his excitement peaked a he remained hovering in the air, but soon turned to panic as gravity pulled him back to the ground. His wings flailed in attempt to keep him aloft; however, his efforts proved for naught. A moment later he impacted in a cloud of dust, legs buckling beneath him from the force of the impact. He lay sprawled, wings spread to either side of him, blinking in a daze as the dust churned around him. Growling indignantly, he stood to gather himself then shook his body to free it of the dust that'd settled on it. Again he spread his wings in preparation for another attempt; determined more than ever to succeed.

_Again … and this time I'll get it right!_ He told himself as he began flapping his wings once more.

He made several more attempts, each in the same fashion and each ending the same way. With each failure his frustration and determination grew until he was driven over the edge when, during his fourth crash, his left fore-leg buckled in an awkward position, sending a stab of pain up the leg and along his shoulder. Spurred by the sudden pain he stood in a rush, panting from a combination of anger and effort.

_Argh! What am I doing wrong! _

Terribly frustrated, he drew a deep breath in preparation to release a fevered roar. As he exhaled it was immediately stifled, replaced by a rippling pennant of amethyst fire, setting the grass and bushes in front of him ablaze. Eyes widened, he shut his maw with a snap, while stumbling back in surprise at the unexpected release. After only a few steps his hind legs gave way beneath him; however, momentum continued to carry him, rearing him up and over until he toppled onto his back.

* * *

Eragon blinked, dazed by the sudden fall. Not long after he heard the flap of wings and then a loud thud next to his head. Startled, he snapped it round to see a dead deer carcass lying on the ground; it's black, lifeless eyes staring back at him. He then moved his gaze to see Saphira touchdown a short distance off to his side, another deer locked between her bloodied jaws. Folding her wings to her sides, she set the deer down then walked over to look him in the eyes. Cocking her head, she smiled and said. _Now this is a rather interesting position to find you in. I'd say it's either an invitation for us to … how do humans say it … makeup? … Or your propensity for getting into trouble when I'm not around has not vanished with the fact that you're now a dragon._

Flashing a glance at the blackened patch of ground smoldering a short distance ahead of them, she observed, _Hmmm … apparently it's the latter, _then, narrowing her eyes flirtatiously said, _I was rather hoping it was the former._

Eragon averted her gaze a she stood over him, watching him expectantly for several moments before turning about to begin her meal.

_Eat my mate._ She said, grabbing her deer and tearing one of its hind legs off then swallowing it whole. Following several awkward attempts, Eragon managed to roll himself back into a crouching position. Standing, he approached the deer that she'd dropped next to him, tentatively sniffing it before a sudden, ravenous hunger came over him. Without even thinking he held it down with one of his claws, then tore off one of it fore-legs, swallowing it whole like Saphira. It was not long after that both finished their meals. Afterwards Saphira began to lick clean her bloodied claws and maw. Eragon; however, stood and, through force of habit, began walking to the stream, intent to wash the remaining blood from his claws and face. Saphira; however, stopped him and instructed him in the ways of dragon grooming techniques after a meal. He'd successfully cleaned his claws and - with a little help from Saphira's tongue - his face.

Afterwards they each chose a spot near one another then sprawled along the ground for an afternoon nap. Eragon lay on his right flank, stretching his legs and neck as he loosed a contented sigh; while the warm afternoon sun shone down upon him.

_Mmmm … this is nice, definitely one of the high points to being a dragon._ He thought, as the feeling of his full belly, coupled with the warm sun, lulled his drooping eyes closed. Before drifting off to sleep he heard Saphira's distinctive snore, eliciting a soft chuckle from him. He was fast asleep soon after.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time they'd woke. The sun was already sitting low in the sky, edging closer to the peaks of the western mountains that towered in the distance. Eragon cracked open his sleepy eyes then blinked, opening them wider as he returned to the waking world. Extending his legs and talons, he stretched. Afterwards he raised his left legs, rolling on his back slightly, then with a heave twisted his body in the opposite direction, rolling himself into a crouching position.

_Humph. That was much easier this time._ He thought, swiveling his head round to admire the achievement. _Why didn't I think of that before?_

Following a brief pause, he stood then stretched again, arching his neck and wings. A moment later Saphira walked up to him, nuzzling him in greeting.

_Did you have a nice nap?_ She asked, pulling away.

Eragon thought for a moment then answered. _Aye, I believe I did. It was actually quite nice to lie in the warm sun. I can see why you find it so appealing._

Saphira nodded. _Good._

She looked to the sun - which was sinking lower – then back to him and said. _Well, it appears we have enough time to at least begin your flying lessons. Do you think you're ready to try … again?_

Eragon thought a moment then nodded. _Aye, I suppose so. Perhaps I'll have better luck this time._

Saphira stepped back and flared her wings. _Alright, flare your wings like mine and we'll continue._

Eragon squared his stance and unfurled his wings, flaring them to match Saphira's example.

_Good._ She said. _Now watch me and then you try, alight?_

Eragon nodded. _Alright._

Saphira flapped her wings several times then held them up as she leapt into the air while simultaneously bringing them down with a thrust. As soon she was in the air she flapped them at a quickened pace, suspending her in the air a short distance above the ground. Eragon looked up at her, shaking his head. _Humph. So that's what I was doing wrong. I should have been flapping my wings only after I was already in the air._

Soon after Saphira slowed her wings, causing her to descend until she landed gently back on the ground. Saphira stood panting as she folded her wings to her side.

_Do you want to give it a try, or should I demonstrate again?_

Eragon shook his head_. No, I think I'm ready to try again. Your demonstration showed me what I was doing wrong in my earlier attempts. I think I can manage this time._

_Alight, go ahead. _She urged.

Eragon drew a deep breath then released it as he flapped his wings in preparation. He then stopped and, holding them outstretched above his head, prepared to leap but took pause from a sudden pressure building between his hind legs; a new sensation he'd not previously felt. Immediately his wings dropped as he cocked his head in confusion, a quizzical expression on his face.

_What's wrong?_ Saphira asked.

Eragon paused again, shifting on his hind legs as he tried to indentify the new sensation. Narrowing his eyes in question, he said. _I'm not sure._ _I feel an odd sensation between my hind legs, but I don't know what it is. I've never felt it before._

_Hmmm … lift your wing and let me take a look. _Saphira said as she began walking towards hesitated but then slowly lifted his wing, watching nervously as Saphira brought her head low near his left hind leg. As she sniffed Eragon flinched, leaning slightly as if preparing to step away from her.

_Relax Eragon. I'm not going to try anything this time. I'm just trying to help you. _She sniffed again.

_Hmmm._ She said, lifting her head.

_What? What is it?_ Eragon asked as he watched her walk back to her previous position. Staring at him with a casual expression, she asked. _When's the last time you relieved yourself?_

_Relieved myself?_ He asked, turning his head away as if trying to remember. After a moment he looked back to her and said. _Yesterday … uh … before my transformation. Why?_

Saphira smiled. _Did you drink any water today?_

Eragon paused then said. _Aye, right after you left for your hunt._

Suddenly his expression changed as realization hit him. _You mean …_

Saphira nodded, her smile widening into a fanged grin. _Aye, when you drink it eventually has to exit Eragon. The sensation you're feeling is a full bladder. You need to relieve yourself._

Eragon blinked then looked at her with innocent question. _How?_

Saphira loosed a puff of smoke then turned her head away, covering her mouth with one of her claws in attempt to stifle the sudden laugh.

Eragon scowled. _This isn't funny Saphira … I'm serious._

Saphira loosed another involuntary chuckle; then looking back to him, sobered her expression. _I'm sorry my mate, but honestly can you blame me? Even hatchlings know how to relieve themselves._

Eragon softened his expression then sighed. _Would you just tell me how so we can move on … please?_

Saphira's eyes widened in question. _What makes you think I know?_

Eragon remained silent, watching her in expectation.

Saphira sighed. _Alright, if I had to guess I'd say that if you simply relax your member will drop and empty your bladder on its own. Beyond that I couldn't say. Why don't' you try that?_

Eragon paused in thought for a moment, shifting again on his hind legs as the pressure increased. After a moment his gaze darted nervously away from hers then back.

_What?_ Saphira asked.

_Uh … can you look way please? I can't do this while you're … staring at me._

Saphira rolled her eyes but said nothing. Snorting in irritation, she looked away; patiently waiting for him to finish.

Eragon drew a deep breath then exhaled as he relaxed. His member dropped soon after, followed by a trickle, and then a stream as his bladder slowly emptied. He smiled and closed his eyes, his chest vibrating in a rumble of pleasure as the uncomfortable pressure slowly relieved. When he'd finished his member drew back into his body at which time he opened his eyes, startled to find Saphira staring at him with a casual expression.

_Finished?_ She asked, resting on her haunches.

Eragon paused, regaining his composure, then nodded; but said nothing.

_Then shall we continue from where we left off? _

Eragon averted her gaze momentarily; then, looking back, nodded. _Right, where we left off. _

Squaring his stance he flared his wings once again, flapping them several times in preparation. Afterwards, following Saphira's example, he held them outstretched over his head, looked up then leapt into the air while simultaneously thrusting them downward. As soon as he was in the air he began flapping his wings at a quickened pace, just as Saphira had done. He faltered only briefly but managed to catch himself before crashing to the ground. Looking to Saphira, he smiled with the excitement of his new accomplishment. _I'm doing it! I'm flying … I'm really flying!_

Saphira watched him, smiling as she shook her head. _Aye, you're flying. It's a start but there is much more to learn. Now try landing._

Eragon nodded excitedly as his smile faded with concentration. Gradually he slowed his wings, causing him to descend towards the ground. Before touching down he stopped flapping, resulting in a less than gentle landing that buckled his legs as his claws touched the ground.

_Hmmm … not bad for your first landing._ Saphira began. _But next time wait until you've touched down before you stop flapping your wings, alright?_

Eragon nodded. _Right … again?_

_Of course._ She replied, smiling.

Eragon continued his efforts until well after the sun had sunk behind the western mountain range and the first stars began to appear in the darkening sky. With each new attempt he challenged himself to fly higher and longer in an effort to build endurance and master his new skill. He ultimately mastered a gentle landing and even tried flying a circle above Saphira; however, faltered, nearly crashing into the ground. Saphira watched patiently, offering occasional instruction. Following his twelfth run she suggested they stop for the day; however, Eragon wanted to press on. It wasn't until he showed signs of extreme fatigue that she issued an ultimatum; either he stop or she would pin him to the ground herself. Eragon reluctantly cooperated.

_Alright, Saphira, alright. Have it your way._ He said, panting heavily from his efforts.

Saphira cocked her head in confusion. _Why are you pushing yourself so hard? You're not going to learn this in a day._

Eragon paused then looked at her, his flanks heaving as he worked to catch his breath.

_I'm fine Saphira. You don't need to worry about me. I … I just want to master my new body as soon as possible. I want to be a help to you … not a burden._

Saphira's expression softened. _You're not a burden Eragon._

Moving closer, she nuzzled him. _You're my mate and right now you need my help. _

Eyeing him encouragingly, she added. _You'll get this, just give it time, alright?_

Eragon sighed, looking away from her.

Apparent he was not going to answer, she nuzzled him again, saying. _Alright?_

Eragon sighed again, forcing a smile. _Alright._

Saphira hummed. _Good._

Afterwards she opened her mouth in a fanged yawn.

_I don't know about you but I'm tired. I suggest we get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow's going to another busy day._

At that she walked to the spot she'd napped in earlier that day and laid down to sleep.

Eragon watched as she walked off then laid down, feeling regret that he'd not been entirely honest with her. It was true that he wanted to master his new body as fast as possible, but what he hadn't told her was why. A tinge of fear swept over him then he suddenly remembered Ar'Dins final gift to him the night before. _Gods! How could I forget about it so easily?_

He quickly began walking around the clearing in search of the enchanted jewel, fearful that he might have lost it. As he approached the spot where he'd lain, following his transformation, he caught sight of a faint, sapphire glow. Encouraged he quickened his pace until he reached the spot. When he arrived he breathed a sigh of relief. There pressed into the ground was the jewel, Saphira's sapphire tear, which Ar'Din had given him the night before. Narrowing his eyes he looked closer for the jewel appeared different somehow. He reached in with a claw to pluck it from ground. Afterwards he held it up close in his palm to get a better look at it. The jewel was as it had been when Ar'Din presented it to him; however, it was now set in a flame-shaped base attached to a ring large enough to fit around one of his talons. The ring and base appeared to be made of a purple tinted gold. He blinked several times while admiring its beauty; then, looking to the sky, cupped it in his claw and smiled faintly. Afterwards he turned and slowly made his way to Saphira, walking carefully on his clenched claw so as not to damage the ringed jewel.

As he neared her he stopped and crouched to the ground, suddenly uncertain of whether or not to advance further. Quietly watching her, he just made out the movement of her eyelids as they slowly closed then opened. She was awake watching him quietly, but saying nothing, her thoughts barred from him. He held her gaze for only a moment longer, and then looked away as his uncertainty increased. In that moment he realized that she'd not insisted he sleep with her as she'd done so many nights before, leaving him to wonder if she was still upset with him over his reluctance to engage her in draconic courtship.

_Maybe I wounded her more than she let on._ He thought, attempting to decide if he should leave her be and sleep alone tonight. Looking back to her, he tentatively reached out his thoughts. _Saphira?_

His only response was a faint sigh. He hesitated; then gaining up his courage, slowly crawled towards her, eyes darting left to right shyly every so often as he drew closer. He kept his head low as he approached, stopping every so often as if to change his mind. Finally he reached her, paused, and then carefully crawled around to her opposite side where he stopped a wing's length next to her. She'd not stirred, not even to greet him.

_Saphira?_ He reached again.

She remained silent - not even a sigh - save for her slow, steady breathing. Eragon's gaze darted away then back as he contemplated moving closer to her. After a moment he decided, then slowly edged closer until his flank was pressed lightly against hers. After which he draped a wing over her and pulled her close. Saphira hadn't stirred, not even a flinch.

_Saphira?_

He fidgeted uncomfortably from her sudden, inexplicable silence. Unsure of what else to do, he slowly lowered his head and began to tenderly lick along her neck and shoulder, attempting to comfort her as he drew her closer to him. Saphira remained quiet as his tongue tenderly stroked her scales. After a long while he heard a faint hum come from her and then he felt her relax against him. He stopped a short time later when he realized that her breathing had slowed - she was asleep. Opening his right claw, he looked down at the glowing jewel then up to survey the clearing in a final inspection to ensure they were safe from any immediate danger. Afterwards he lowered his head atop hers and closed his eyes.

_I love you Saphira._ He said as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	13. The Way of a Dragon

**Updated: 10/28/2012**

**Rating upgraded to "M". I'd planned to do this at posting of next chapter but, after some friendly input (which I appreciate :p), decided it best for safety to do so now. As this story started out as a T rating I will call out future intimate scenes by marking the beginning and end so that those who do not wish to read can by pass and enjoy the rest of story. Either that or I will do as one author suggessted and put intimate scenes within their own chapter entirely. The upcoming mating scene will be captured in it's own chapter as I'd originally planned.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ahh … okay, first off my deepest apologies for taking so long to post this chapter. Little by little it was pieced together between several bouts of writer's block, a long, drawn out home purchase (not to mention the move itself, and time to settle in) and any number of other distractions that surfaced through the cracks. But here it is.**

**As before I'll do my best to post sooner, but as some have expressed concern, I offer this assurance … I will not abandon this story. However long it takes I will finish it!**

**As readers will discover in this chapter, Eragon experiences quite the turning point. I'll be taking it another notch in the next chapter; however, here a small preview is given through Eragon's imagination of what is coming … VERY SOON. **

**Disclaimer: This chapter makes use of characters and locations that are part of the Inheritance Cycle. Except where noted all characters and locations are owned and copyright by Christopher Paolini. **

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 13 – The Way of a Dragon:

A gust of wind swirled through the clearing, rustling the tall evergreens that lined its eastern edge. Eragon grunted, jerking his head up from Saphira's with a start, as a chorus of cracks and snaps - followed by a muffled thud - echoed from the darkness beyond them. He paused, eyes widened, as his nostrils flared to sample a cool, downwind eddy for any telltale sign of danger. Unsatisfied, he flicked his tongue, tasting the air as he listened, waiting tensely as if he expected Mot'Gar himself to come charging forth any moment. The wind soon settled, leaving behind a dead silence. The night grew quiet once more.

Saphira's flanks swelled as she inhaled. Eragon flashed a wary glance in the direction from which the sounds had come; then, with a dismissive snort, relaxed to focus his attention on her. She stirred slightly, rumbling involuntarily, as he pulled her close with his wing and paused to regard her with affectionate, yet solemn eyes, then lowered his head and gently stroked his tongue across the back of her neck; as if to comfort her. Afterwards he slowly lowered his head atop hers, rubbing his lower jaw softly against her forehead as he curled his tail around her. He basked in the assurance of her safety, and warmth of her of body next to his, as sleep beckoned him once more. Slowly his eyes drooped closed.

_"Will you keep from me all of who you are?" _

Came the echo of Saphira's words as he started to drift back to sleep. Convicted, he opened his eyes, narrowing them in question, and wondered if the words had been an echo from her over their connection – perhaps from a dream she was having – or from a tendril of thought reaching forth from the depths of his mind, forcing him to face what he could no longer ignore.

He lay a long while, looking up to the moonless, star-lit sky. Then he sighed, heavily, with the realization that sleep would not pay him visit again tonight. With a discontented rumble he lifted his head, holding it low over hers as he slowly drew breath through his nostrils, savoring her scent. It warmed him, serving, in that moment, as a tangible reminder that lying next to him was the beautiful dragoness he'd fallen in love with. But … he'd failed her.

A chill ran through him. He closed his eyes tightly, grimacing as he lifted his wing and slowly shuffled a wing's length away from her. Memories of the day before rushed forth as he cracked opened his eyes to behold the ringed jewel he held close. It glowed brightly, creating a sapphire halo as it shone from his open paw. He looked at it with wistful eyes while gently setting it down on the ground in front of him.

"_Love her as she has loved you._"

Came the echo of Ar'Dins words as Eragon recounted the moment the onyx dragon bestowed it to him as a parting gift.

_But … I do love her … with all my heart._ He softly whimpered to himself as he swiveled his head to look at her, scales gleaming faintly from the jewel's soft light. Doubt stalked him and again he whimpered.

_But …_ _how can I? How can I say I love her with all my heart and yet deny her the full expression of it?_

He sighed heavily then closed his eyes, hanging low his head as he swiveled it away from her. _The way a mate would. _

His maw cracked open slightly, teeth clenching in a hiss, as if he'd been pierced. He swallowed hard as the sting of his error the day before bore deeper into him. _The way … a dragon's mate would. _

The night grew darker around him. His heart beat heavy within his chest as he remembered the quiet sadness that filled her eyes - mixed with question and yearning - as she watched him tentatively crawl to her in the waning light of the evening before. He'd known something was wrong then. She'd remained so quiet, as if waiting, hoping for him to act; but at the same time discouraged, wondering if he ever would. Aye, they were mates now, by mutual pledge, and she loved him with all her heart; however, the pledge between them lacked consummation. He considered her his mate, aye, but he'd not yet claimed her by way of a single act that would join them together in every way, taking them both to a level neither had ever before shared. His ultimate expression that he was willing to give her all of himself, as she was willing to give him, professing before all creation, for all time, that he was hers and she was his. And she remained waiting, as before, as if for a lifetime.

He was a dragon now and as a dragon he'd spurned her attempts to engage him in the way of draconic courtship, leaving her, at the last, trembling with restraint.

Another whimper escaped him as he realized what her silence had meant. She was waiting for him to make his move. She'd made known her desire multiple times since he'd accepted her as his mate. And perhaps, before his transformation had completed, he'd reasonable cause to discourage her attempts to have him, but no longer. He was a dragon now; he could no longer offer excuse to deny her clear need for him. She was waiting for him to respond, to act, to take - with unrestrained fierceness - the one true mate destined to him; in turn giving himself completely to her, giving fully to her the dragon that she needed him to be.

"_It is our way,_" she'd said.

Aye, this was the way of a dragon. He did love her, knew it without question since the night he'd gone to look for her. And he'd experienced a dragon's fierce desire for her. But he'd hesitated, pulled away … denied her yet again. And for what? What was it that truly frightened him? He was a dragon! She was his mate! Why was he holding back?

Just days ago, before his transformation had completed, he'd gladly responded to her song, signifying his acceptance as her mate, and she his. He'd known longer still that he was to be a dragon, feeling, even before that, the flare of a dragon's fire as the dragon heart created in him struggled to emerge. And now he was a dragon complete, as much in heart, soul and body as any other who'd ever walked the lands, or flown the skies. He felt, within him, his inner fire, the blood that flowed hot, pumped by the heart that beat within his chest strong and true, and the powerful muscles that flexed and tensed beneath his scales and skin. He'd experienced intense jealousy when he'd thought another threatened to take her from him. And he'd even felt the fierce urge to claim her, his mate, as a dragon would. She was his, wasn't she? He loved her … desired her, didn't he?

Then why, during the moment of his passion the day before, did he not take her? This was not the way of a dragon and yet he was, in every way, a dragon. Wise and gentle, yet fierce, powerful and unrestrained; imbued with instincts, and the ancestral memories, knowledge and wisdom of dragons spanning ages past. Aye, he also retained all measure of his human memories and experiences, making him so much more than any dragon had ever been, or would ever be. Nevertheless, a dragon he was. Why then, when the moment was ripe, had he not taken her?

Alas, more questions, leaving his mind whirling with a thousand possible answers. It reached, struggling to take hold of but one, only to let it slip away as another tempted it with a promise of explanation. He was discouraged, confused, lost.

_I feel as a fish out of water! _He thought, and then scowled, opening his eyes to look at the jewel once more.

_Fine picture of a dragon I'm turning out to be! _He huffed.

Taking the ring between two talons of his right paw, he placed it carefully on the middle-left talon of his left paw then stood and slowly walked away from her. He paused only briefly to look back in the direction where she lay sleeping, but saw only darkness. Sighing again, he closed his eyes and hung low his head as he continued on. Part way he stopped to smell the air, catching scent of his intended destination, then continued towards the spot where he'd lain, with Saphira, the night of his transformation. Reaching it, he opened his eyes, tentatively sniffing the matted ground, and then dropped his haunches. His wings draped loosely along his flanks, their tips resting carelessly upon the ground.

_What's wrong with me?_ He berated himself while looking to the sky.

_As a Rider I faced armies and shades bent on killing me. I've fought in one battle after another with fierce abandon. I've faced the Razac, assassination attempts, the threat of being eaten alive … even Galbatorix himself! I've stared down the face of death more times than I can count! And yet in all I'd always found the strength to master my fears … to push myself along the path I knew to take. And Arya? … Even with her I'd known what to do! But in this … I am lost!_

Shaking his head, he looked to the ground, dimly lit by the ring's sapphire glow, and released a plaintive growl.

_Is this how the rest of my life it is to be? Am I to live as a sniveling child? … hatchling? … Fractured between who I was and who I now am … No longer human or elf and only the mere shadow of a dragon? _

He craned his head in her direction, eyes filled with pleading question. _How can I give you all of who I am? I don't even know who I am anymore! _

Silence was his only reply for he'd barred his thoughts, not wishing to disturb her peaceful sleep with his troubles. His expression relaxed only slightly as he craned his head to look back at the matted ground in front of him.

He sighed; then, lifting his right fore-leg, extended a single talon and began to scribe into the ground with its clawed tip. A single question lay heavy on his mind.

_Who am I?_

Long into the night he pondered the many possible answers to that single, penetrating question, mulling over each with extreme care. He sat thinking, scribing aimlessly, until the darkened sky began to lighten, turning from a star-specked black to a light shade of grey. The summits of the eastern mountain range, peeking over the tree tops, became darkened silhouettes against the back drop of a brightening horizon. The sun would soon appear above them, hailing a new day.

Eragon paused, taking notice of what he'd scribed into the ground. His gaze passed over it slowly, connecting the seeming random lines into a single, coherent phrase. It was as if it appeared out of nowhere before him, the power held in its simplicity startling him. Had the answer really been in front of him all this time? Had he forgotten it so easily? Had he been so distracted with his own concerns that he'd lost sight of the one simple truth hidden within it? It was an everlasting truth; unbroken and unblemished despite the fact that they were no longer dragon and Rider. No, they were so much more than that now. He was more than that now. Even as a Rider he'd known how much it meant to him. And now he realized how much more it would mean to him, but more importantly … to her.

He blinked once then narrowed his eyes in defiance to his own foolishness. His talons clenched deep into the soft, earthen floor as a low rumble sounded deep within his chest.

He stood, flaring his wings wide as he looked to check on her. She remained sleeping, safe and sound, his beautiful … Saphira.

Snorting, he turned about to face the eastern mountains, as if preparing to challenge their magnificence. Tendrils of smoke billowed from his nostrils as eyes burned with fiery determination. He'd found his answer, realized for the first time since learning of his destiny who he truly was and what he needed to do. But his answer came not through Ar'Dins words, nor his ancestral memories, nor the destiny which lay unfinished before him. No. It came through his love for her alone. Through it he possessed his identity, the strength to master his fear and the clarity to see the path before him. She was everything to him. Without her he was nothing, dragon or not. Without her he could not carry on, even if he'd wanted to. In that moment he needed her as much as she needed him. She was the only answer he ever needed and he'd never forget it again! They were, and soon would be … one.

Remembering how he'd breathed fire the day before, he drew a deep breath; then, slapping his tail on the ground in defiance, looked up to the sky and loosed a brilliant fan of amethyst flame. A fiery declaration to seal his iron-clad resolve!

Snapping his maw shut, he crouched, wings flared at the ready. Reaching out his thoughts, he proclaimed to the stars in the brightening sky and all manner of creatures around him, save Saphira, as if all were a multitude of witnesses gathered in eager anticipation to listen of his heart's profession.

_I love her and I will show her! I will leave her waiting no longer through my foolishness. I will finish this! I will make her mine and in so doing give myself completely to her! I will give to her all that I am … as the dragon that I am! _

His eyes narrowed, teeth bared in a snarl, as if he were issuing warning to some unseen opponent. Then he growled, fiercely.

_WHO AM I? _

_I am Eragon-Skulblakakönungr! A wild dragon, king of all wild dragons! Saphira-Bjartskular is my mate and I shall claim her! Tonight I will cleave to her and make her mine! _

Fueled by fierce determination, and guided by memory and instinct, he leapt into the air, thrusting his wings. He flapped them furiously, caring not of success or failure. Slowly he climbed higher into the sky until he reached a height above the trees. He set his eyes to the distant mountains in the east then thrust his wings again, tasting, for the first time, the freedom of true flight!

* * *

Eragon slowly angled higher as gravity fought against him, threatening to fatigue the muscles moving his wings. He pushed on, exerting his draconic body to levels he'd not attempted … until now. With each thrust his forelegs reached, talons spread wide, straining as if to touch the stars. His mouth curled into a snarl, he growled in determination.

Since Ar'Dins revelation of potential danger to Saphira, his fear for her safety had driven him to mastery of his new body. But his want for her safety wasn't enough. So pre-occupied in ensuring he could protect her that he'd not realized the full measure of what it was costing her. He'd not realized the full measure of sacrifice she was patiently enduring for his sake. As he was coming to learn, draconic passion and desire were nothing to trifle with. Left wanting, she could have chosen to attack him for his refusal, just as she'd done to Glaedr, forcing her influence upon him. Instead of scorning him, she chose to bear the full weight of his denial, even going so far as to bar her thoughts from him. To spare him what must have been a terrible pain.

Eragon roared his anger with himself, anguished at having inflicted such a wound upon the one he loved more than anything. As a Rider she'd been so devoted to him and even now, as a dragon, she remained so. How many times had she shown it … proven her love for him? More than he could count. Such a fool he'd been to take her for granted in such a way. But no more!

It was not protection she needed, it was him. To give to her required his mastery over whatever had held him back, not mastery of his ability to protect her. And master it he would! The need to protect her would come later. No, right now she needed him to take the final step, to fulfill his promise to her. She needed him to prove how much he loved her … to prove to her that he was her mate, and she his. Not by his fine words, nor by his pledge, but by his actions. In all that she had endured, all that she had lost, she needed him to be the dragon she desired; to be the mate that fate had given her when all others it had taken away.

_I will fulfill my promise to her! I will!_ He roared again.

The air moved in swift, unrelenting gusts around him, buffeting his wings, causing him to falter several times. But he pushed on with all that was in him, spiraling higher and higher.

He would finish what she'd started. Never again would he leave her wanting as he'd done. Never again would he fail her!

He was hers, as much as she was his. He felt the wound he'd inflicted upon her as his own. He would not, could not, deny her again. No. Not after the last.

Tonight, following the setting of the sun, beneath the first stars of twilight, he would be what she needed him to be … No, he would be more … give more than she expected of him.

He was more than an ordinary dragon, could love her more than an ordinary dragon. A gift carried over from his former life; a unique disposition which tempered the draconic instincts surging through him with knowledge and experience not born of dragons. He was fully capable of courting her as a dragon, aye, but he was also capable of augmenting draconic custom with his own knowledge of human intimacy, giving him unique perspective into the wonder and celebration of prolonging their pleasure in one another through acts of exploration and tenderness that no other dragon would ever consider, let alone be capable of. It would be his special gift to her. And he would give it … prolong the moment … sustain their ecstasy and allow their draconic passion to build to such heights … until neither could hold back any longer; then, and only then, would he take her, beneath a star-lit sky, with the fierceness of a dragon and complete their union, roaring with her in release … together … as one.

Eragon rolled his head, shaking the image from his mind. He'd have to wait for tonight, for now he needed to stay his course. Again he thrust his wings, following with another roar.

Ar'Dins proclamation came forth from his memory. Indeed it was time for him to rise and rise he would, beginning with mastery of the sky! He was a dragon, a king of wild dragons, but in this moment he was king of the sky!

Panting, he thrust his wings again, carrying him higher with increased speed. The muscles along his shoulders burned, but he did not care. He was doing this as much for her as for himself and he would not stop until he reached a height above the still distant mountains, that he might look down upon them as he approached. He was a dragon, a king, and nothing would set itself higher than him in his domain! Nothing!

The forest spread out far below him as a darkened mass, stretching in every direction. The clearing appeared as a faded blotch, growing smaller with each passing moment. And the Pree snaked over the terrain, as a silver thread, disappearing between the eastern mountains.

He growled and thrust again, spiraling upwards as globs of frothy saliva escaped from the corners of his open maw. His body wreathed, the muscles along his shoulders straining to keep him aloft. He felt his body weakening, but his will only intensified. He closed his eyes tight as he loosed another growl. Summoning all his strength he thrust his wings again and again, each time gaining height little by little.

His tail arched with strain, body wriggling, as if he were attempting to squeeze every ounce of strength from it to gain but a little more altitude. His eyes closed tighter. Grunts and wheezes escaped him as his flanks swelled and contracted with a quickened pace as he labored to fill his lungs with air. Again he tried to roar but all he could manage was a gurgled whimper. His mouth and throat were dry and his head began to throb.

He felt faint, as if he were on the verge of blacking out. Fearing he might, he fanned his wings, leveling off to let his limbs and tail hang limp while his head dropped low. He remained still with his wings keeping him aloft, carrying him on. Exhausted, his flanks heaved as he fought to catch his breath; then, without warning, a wandering air current caught up in his wings, pushing him higher. A short time later the air current settled, leaving him to glide in calm and silence.

The sun began to peak over the summits ahead, filtering light through Eragon's closed eye lids. He moved his head, shying it away from the sudden light, but kept his eyes closed. He'd open them in a while. Right now he needed to rest, let his wings carry him so that he could catch his breath, regain his strength.

As he continued on the sun rose higher, sending a dance of brilliant sparkles reflecting off the amethyst scales along his back, neck and forelegs. Quietly gliding, he bobbed on another air current then leveled off again. Far below him Saphira slept, unawares of the surprise he had in store for her. The thought pleased him as a faint smile crept across his mouth. But tonight was still so far off, leaving him to begin thinking of ways he could spend the day showing his love for her. He would make this day special, devote this day to her and forsake his own concerns for once. She was special to him and he'd make sure she knew it.


	14. Turning Tails

**A/N:**

**I had butterflies in my stomach as I prepared to post this chapter. I'm not sure what readers will get out it, but for me it was quite a ride. An immense joy to write :) **

**It is also WAY, WAY longer than I had originally planned. Clearly Eragon and Saphira had much more to say than me.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Turning Tails

Eragon winced as his tongue inadvertently brushed against the tender, exposed skin of the bloodied scrape along his left shoulder. The moment he'd alighted on the plateau he'd immediately tended it, remembering from his draconic memories that dragon saliva contained, among other things, compounds that numbed and sterilized open wounds. He resumed cleaning the stinging wound, albeit more carefully, all the while thinking himself foolish for not paying closer attention to his surroundings.

He'd arrived only moments earlier, discovering – simply by chance - the large, flat plateau jutting out from one of the jagged peaks as he circled high above them.

When he'd chosen to land he'd not taken into account the sudden, and often intense, micro-drafts that usually occurred at such high altitudes. One such draft caught him by surprise, catching under his right wing, thus slamming him into a nearby outcropping of jagged stone.

In retrospect he could have suffered worse. He'd been dazed afterwards but the scrape on his shoulder had been the only real injury he'd suffered; save, perhaps, his pride.

Finishing up, he walked to the edge of the plateau and sat. From there he surveyed all that was below, panning his gaze slowly over the expanse of grass strewn clearings and crop-filled fields, inlaid with patches of dark, thick forest. The Pree exited from the base of the mountains, snaking its way into the distance. Its destination the same as his … the sea that awaited him. The destiny beyond its shores calling to him.

The sun appeared as a brilliant orange orb suspended against the back-drop of a deep blue sky. Its light shown on him, causing his amethyst - and sapphire - scales to sparkle and glitter brilliantly.

He flared his wings, standing proud – the dragon that he was - while his talons clenched the rocky edge, flaking off pieces of the eroding stone, leaving them to fall to the seemingly endless pit far below.

His tail twitched, anticipation filling him as he looked ahead to tonight when he would take Saphira, his mate. But where? Where would he choose to take her?

It had to be somewhere special, memorable, he decided. For whether dragon or human Saphira would be his first—

_And only._ He smiled to himself, narrowing his eyes affectionately at the thought.

In a way it was her first as well. Neither of them had known the other in a way that he planned to know her tonight. Aye, the moment was deserving of a special place. But again, where?

Eragon whipped his tail then furled his wings and stood. He snorted, expelling a stream of mist from each nostril, then turned about and began to walk to the other end of the plateau; where he could enjoy a brief look over the valley before returning to his clearing, and … his Saphira.

As he walked, he began to take careful notice of the plateau. An idea began to form, taking shape with each step he took. It was large and wide. Large enough, in fact, to accommodate a host of dragons his size. It was also quite flat, with an occasional slant or outcropping. Perfect for—

He paused, smiling to himself. _Why not? _

He then nodded, pivoting full circle to survey the rocky surface in its entirety.

_It's perfect! It will be just us … me and her under the stars, atop the world. Just as it should be … for a dragon._

Growling with satisfaction, he added. _We can even watch the sunset, before I …_

His body wriggled at the break in thought. A shiver passed over him as it drifted suddenly to tonight.

He rolled his head then paused to clear his mind; then, looking to a spot near the edge, was filled with a sudden excitement.

_Right there. Aye, there … there I will have her, and give her all of who I am._ He thought, nodding in approval as his excitement blossomed.

He smiled wider, utterly pleased with his decision.

Afterwards, he continued on and reached the other edge a moment later then sat, taking in the view, and eagerly began to consider plans for the remainder of the day.

This would be her day. A day where he would court her. He would show her how much he loved her, how much he cared for her, and how much she meant to him.

Aye, a special day it would be, and as such, needed special moments, acts, gestures. But what might Saphira consider … 'special?'

He knew what customs human females considered special. And was well aware of the difference between behaviors that rewarded a potential suitor with warm affection, to those that ended the courtship – before it even started - with a cold slap in the face … or worse.

He shuddered at the thought of just how Saphira might repay him for an inappropriate gesture. Offending a dragoness was not a matter to be taken lightly, especially in matters of courtship.

He rolled his head, clearing his mind of the thought and moved on to his previous train.

_What might Saphira consider special? She's a dragon, not human. _He asked himself.

Of course, he already knew the manner in which Saphira would have him court her. His brief witness of the display between her and Fírnen – not to mention those from dragons past contained within his ancestral memories – made that fact all-to-clear to him.

He also knew himself capable, and willing, of engaging her in true draconic fashion, with its play of course vocalizations, inter-mixed with attacks of passion that were often abrupt and ferocious. By human standards it was quite brutal, frightening even; however, given his new draconic sensibilities, he now found it possessed a compelling beauty about it, in its own draconic way.

The thought of it elicited an involuntary twitch of his tail, followed by a low growl that echoed across the summits.

He'd time to witness the act multiple times while browsing his ancestral memories, during the remainder of his flight to the mountains. He found them helpful in preparation for the moment when he would do the same.

It was, he knew, their way … his way as much as hers. It was a dance as ancient as the dragon race itself. And he now looked forward to it, to partake in it. He would dance with his mate just as bull dragons before him danced with theirs. Aye, he would dance with his Saphira.

Given the instincts coursing through him he knew that, in the final stage of courtship, he would take her as a dragon, letting his human sensibilities give way to the fiery draconic passions surging through him as they peaked.

He forced a knowing smile, flashing a glance at the wound along his shoulder as he crouched. It twitched as he swiveled his head to look over the valley.

The sudden memory of Saphira and Fírnen's return to the plain - that day with Arya - flashed through his mind. The first thing he'd noticed was the bloodied bite mark on Fírnen's shoulder. He'd pressed his lips together tightly in reaction to the sight; both troubled by it, and thankful that he'd not been there to witness what must have been a frightening display. It'd been difficult for him to picture Saphira – his closest friend - engaging in such … brutality. But, then again, she was a dragon. What had he expected?

Shaking his head, he couldn't help but smile wider at the irony. Back then he'd thought himself fortunate that he wasn't a dragon, but now look at him. He was a dragon, and about to engage in the very same acts that'd troubled him back then. Only this time, he was far from being troubled by it.

He knew without doubt that before the night was over he would have wounds similar to the one on his shoulder, in other places along his body. Inflicted, perhaps, by claw or fang. But certainly not by cold, jagged stone.

Aye, he would dance with her. For her he could do no less. For her he would hold nothing back.

He would take her in the manner she expected of him, but he did not want rush it. No. He desired to begin his courtship of her slowly, and gently, letting each moment – gesture - build upon the next. He—

Eragon was pulled from deep thought as his keen draconic vision caught a stir of movement from one of the clearings far below. Upon closer inspection he discovered it was a small herd of deer.

_Hmmm … I think I know one thing she might find special._ He began, readying himself to take flight. _Breakfast! Brought by her mate!_

Smacking his chops, he paused to consider, then added.

_For now, just this … I'll have to improvise on the rest later._

At that, he whipped his tail then flared his wings, narrowing his eyes with intent, then leapt clear of the edge - into the morning sky – and roared his intent as he gained height.

With eyes fixed, he banked towards the unsuspecting herd, readying himself for his first hunt as a dragon.

* * *

A light fog began to settle over the clearing as the sun-warmed air mixed with that hovering low over the cool, dew-laden ground.

Saphira's eyelids clenched tighter as rays from the rising sun peaked first over the summits of the eastern mountains, and then over the tree tops surrounding the clearing.

A chill passed over her as a cool morning breeze blew by, rustling the reeds of tall grass that surrounded her.

She shivered, edging back a bit in the hopes of pressing against the warm body of her mate. But none was there.

She opened her eyes, lazily shuffling her head along the ground to see why no warmth was to be had. Eragon was gone.

She sighed, dropping her head to the ground, reluctant to rise from what had been a pleasant, dream-filled sleep.

Again she'd had the dream, just as she'd had the night before. Her and Eragon engaging in the most ancient of rites given to dragons; to all creation.

A faint smile crept across her face, a soft rumble sounding from deep within her chest, as she reveled – if only briefly – in the fading image of her and Eragon, joined at long last, as was always meant to be. But, as before, it had only been a dream.

Her smile faded and the rumbling silenced, replaced with another sigh. She wondered if the dream would ever come to pass, if Eragon would ever get over his … difficulty.

Eragon was her mate and, although this was his second day as a dragon, she was confused – and hurt – that he would deny his own draconic instincts and clear desire for her. She'd felt the intensity of it the day before, but why had he held back? All he did was make it difficult for them both.

Moreover was her reaction. Even though Eragon was still adjusting to the intense feelings and sensations of his new body, her instincts swelled, urging her to express her dissatisfaction by attacking him. In the moment he pulled away she'd felt the rush of Glaedr's rejection all over again, compelling her to assert herself - her desire for him – and make him take her. This was her way, a dragoness' way.

But she didn't, and this confused her as well.

No. Instead she'd summoned strength – from where she knew not – and stood fast, barring her thoughts from him that he might be spared the depth and intensity of her pain.

But such sentiment had no place amongst dragons. When he was human, perhaps, but Eragon was no longer human and she, she was no longer the dragon of a Rider. The pull of human sensibilities - she'd inherited from him through their bond - grew weaker, at times; overshadowed by those of her true ancestry. A breeding ground to endless contradiction.

She was a wild dragon now, a queen of wild dragons. Ever since the day her and Eragon were no longer dragon and Rider, the call of wild dragons pulled at her, only to increase the moment his transformation completed. As such she should not have let him off so easily. It was simply not a dragon's way. No … it … it was more akin to … a human's? _BAH!_

He was a dragon now, for heaven's sake! And yet still as human as ever!

She snorted in irritation, wishing in that moment that he'd not retained his human sensibilities at all. What did he need them for? He was a wild dragon now, a king of wild dragons. What need did a wild dragon have of human sensibility?

A low growl escaped her as she rolled her head to get comfortable.

Then she sighed and blinked, lazily. Like it or not she realized that despite his 'difficulties' – a mere excuse to her – she would never make good on her threat. No. She knew deep down – despite its contradiction to the wild dragon's nature pulling at her - that she would wait for him to make the next move, however long it took; all the while hoping that he wouldn't take too long. Aye, it was a contradiction indeed, leaving her with a mixture of peace … and confusion.

Another chill passed over her. When she thought about it she wasn't even sure if her willingness to wait was borne more out of patience and devotion to him, or more from the fear of what she might do if he turned away from yet another attempt to engage her in the way of draconic courtship.

She desired him like no other and she did not wish to put the limits of her restraint to the test again.

Eragon was not Fírnen, nor Glaedr. He was her one true mate, destined to her before he was even born, making her want him more than any other. And when her memory was unveiled, concerning the prophecy, the full measure of her desire pent in separation from him came with it. To her it was an injustice, unmatched by the previous prospects that fate had taken from her.

A life time, longer even, she'd waited for him and now, at long last, he was pledged to her, a dragon, and oh so close. But still she could not have him!

Her budding frustration and anger was soon squelched, replaced by desperate questioning. A soft whimper escaped her.

What was wrong with him? This was not the way of dragons. He was not behaving in the way every fiber of her being screamed he should be.

When he was still in human form she could more easily overlook such offense, but he wasn't human anymore—

He was a dragon! And he was hers! Why could she not have him?!

A question that now troubled her to no end.

Ever since the day he accepted her as his mate, pledged himself as hers, and then learned he was to be a dragon, she'd needed him to finalize their union. Complete the final rite. If it hadn't been for the fact that he'd not yet assumed the form of a dragon she would've taken him herself … then and there. Instead she'd managed restraint, managed to acquiesce to his human sensibilities, knowing full well that even then he'd possessed the fire of a dragon, faint as it may have been.

He'd not known how hard it'd been for her to exercise restraint as each opportunity to have him presented itself, only to be thwarted each and every time.

But now his human form was gone, the barrier lifted, and oh how she desired him, needed him.

She shuddered, and then with a growl, cleared her mind of the thoughts. The simple, undeniable fact settled on her … he wasn't ready and there was no telling when he would be.

_No sense dwelling on it. _She thought, rising quickly to her feet and arching her back in a stretch.

_Like it or not I must wait until he is ready._

She paused, then looking down, whimpered.

_I just hope I won't have to wait much longer._

Standing straight, she swiveled her head, panning the clearing while sniffing the morning air for his whereabouts.

_Where is he anyway? It's not like him to just … leave._

Snorting, she turned about, and walked to a thicket of trees lining the clearing's edge where she relieved herself.

While walking back, she was hit with Eragon's scent, so veered towards it.

Moments later she found herself at the very spot he lay, following his transformation. The ground was still matted, but she lowered her head and sniffed.

_He was here recently._ She thought, lifting her head to catch sight of what had been scribed into the ground.

Cocking her head, she stared at the phrase he'd written.

_Now what would've compelled him to write that?_

She thought, righting her head.

As she read it a sudden conviction came over her. Had she forgotten what it meant? Moreover had, its meaning changed, or vanished, now that they were no longer dragon and Rider?

Her scales ruffled as another chill passed over her. Abruptly her head swiveled to the side, her gaze shying away from the phrase as regret settled on her. A contradiction.

_I was too hard on him … moved too fast for him._

She thought, crouching low as though the weight of her regret pressed down upon her back.

She wrapped her tail around her body as she silently pondered the questions, glancing back, every-so-often, to the phrase then away again.

Eventually her eyes softened and her gaze narrowed, revealing a change from cold regret to warm regard and deep affection.

_No, it's not vanished, but it has changed._

She decided, shaking her head.

With a soft sigh she looked back to the phrase and paused to regard it once more. Then, reaching over with her nearest paw, gently rested it atop the phrase, as if to swear by it.

_My Eragon, my mate, I do love you with all my heart and will wait as long as you need me to … to give you time until you are truly ready to make me yours … and give yourself fully to me. But … for now, I have you in all ways that matter. Time, nor anything else, cannot take that away from me … not even fate itself. For now it is enough._

Her eyes closed as if to confirm her words and a quiet peace settled over her.

Despite her new found resolve; however, her desire's intensity would remain unscathed, augmented by the call of a wild dragon growing in her.

No. It would remain, testing her limits whenever he was near. A thorn in her side, a silent pain she would endeavor to hide from him. There it would remain until Eragon chose to pluck it out … and heal her.

Not long after, she was roused from her thoughts by the distinct sound of flapping wings; faint at first, but growing louder with each passing moment.

She opened her eyes and swiveled her head, looking to the sky it search for its source. Her eyes widened at the familiar form fast approaching.

Eragon was returning from his trip with what appeared to be the spoils of a successful … hunt?!

* * *

The tall, brown grass bent under the fierce down-draft created by Eragon's wings as he came into a not-so-soft landing near Saphira.

Touching down, momentum carried him as he stumbled over the deer that'd been clutched in his right paw; his scaled belly brushing it as he passed over. He managed to only just catch himself before falling. Twice today he'd escaped serious injury, but his draconic pride was none the better for it.

With a snort he came to an abrupt halt just in front of Saphira, the tattered lower half of another deer held tightly between his jaws. The remnants of bloodied entrails dangled from its jagged, severed end; still swaying gently from Eragon's earlier movements.

A bloodied scrape ran along his left shoulder, the scales surrounding the exposed skin scathed and twisted. And stained with dried blood.

Saphira stood, pivoting her body to face him. She remained silent, dumbfounded at the sight before her.

Eragon lowered his wings, letting them drape loosely on the ground, then growled softly while looking away from her. His eyes narrowed in irritation at his less-than-perfect landing.

He crouched slightly, eliciting a hiss as his face winced in pain from the scrape along his shoulder. The movement opened a fresh tear in the flesh – which had crusted over with dried blood – causing thick, dark-red blood to seep from it.

Carefully he set the tattered half-carcass down then turned attention to his wound.

He tentatively sniffed it then carefully licked around the outer edges, working his way to the tender, exposed skin; just as he'd done atop the mountains. It did not take him long and when finished he stood, while folding his wings, and then turned about and gently picked up the slightly scathed – but otherwise intact – whole deer carcass, then turned about to face Saphira.

Saphira watched him intently, the entire time an expression of disbelief, mixed with a twinge of curiosity, on her face.

Eragon remained motionless for a moment – the carcass dangling loosely from his jaws – then lowered his gaze, approached her and slowly lowered his head to set the deer down in front of her.

Saphira's gaze followed his every move, interrupted only by quick, occasional blinks.

Eragon prepared to move back but then hesitated, as if to consider something. After only a moment he smiled then lifted his head to meet her gaze. Saphira stared into his eyes, and then narrowed hers in scrutiny. There was something different about his, a gleam – a fire – that hadn't been there before.

Desire sparked suddenly in her, but no sooner did it that she squelched it. He wasn't ready she told herself. She quickly averted her gaze.

Eragon, on the other hand, regarded her with the same affectionate, yet solemn eyes; however, her sudden aversion did not go un-noticed. Smiling wider, he flicked his tongue and gently trailed it over her snout, up along her forehead.

Saphira snorted in surprise, pulling away slightly as Eragon spoke, gesturing towards the deer.

_For you my mate._

She looked momentarily at the deer then back to Eragon who was already moving to stand over his own meal, sparse as it was. There he stood, quietly waiting for her to begin her meal before eating his; occasionally lowering his head to smell it, before looking back to her.

A long pause ensued as Saphira silently watched him. The edge of his mouth twitched as his gaze moved between her and the meal at his feet. He shifted on his fore legs, as if battling a growing impatience, while a string of saliva formed and stretched, dangling from the corner of his mouth.

Finally Saphira found her voice and asked.

_What are you doing, Eragon?_

His gaze shot from his meal to meet hers. He hesitated, as if unsure how to answer, then exhaled and solemnly replied.

_Waiting for you to begin. _

Saphira cocked her head.

_Begin what?_ She asked, genuinely confused.

Gesturing to the deer laying before her, he said.

_Your meal … of course._

Saphira's gaze moved slowly between him and the deer several times, all the while her expression transforming as if to form a question.

_But how did …_

She began, but then her expression changed suddenly, from genuine question to that of genuine displeasure.

_Have you lost your mind?! _

Moving towards him, she continued.

_You could have been badly injured, or even killed yourself! What possessed you …_

She'd started to say, lowering her head with intent on tending to his wound.

Eragon, on the other hand, would have none of it. He moved, edging his wounded shoulder away, out of her reach, and interrupted.

_I'm fine Saphira, it's just a scrape. It's nothing to worry about. Besides, I didn't hurt it while hunting._

_Then where did you …_

She began, attempting to move round him – to get at the shoulder – but Eragon persisted, pivoting so that it remained out of her reach, interrupting her again.

_I said don't worry about it. It's nothing, I'm fine._

_Argh! The same as ever, stubborn as a Kull!_ She countered, fully exasperated with him.

_Stop moving so I can take a look at it! _

Eragon froze then arched his tail round, bringing it between them, abruptly halting her advance.

Saphira froze, then moved to stare him in the eyes, hers tinted red with anger.

Eragon was silent for a moment as she looked at him. Soon his expression relaxed as he growled softly.

_I'm not your little one anymore … remember? _He began, and then lowered his tail.

_I'm a dragon now with memories and instincts to guide me … remember? _

Saphira narrowed her eyes, as if to say something in reply, then thought better of it and looked away. She'd found no fault in his words, after all he was right. She'd said it herself the day before; however, she didn't like her own words being used against her. Especially from him.

Eragon smiled, growling softly as he brought his head closer and gently licked her across the cheek. After which he pulled away, silently regarding her before saying.

_I'll be fine Saphira. It's just a scrape, nothing serious. _

She snorted in reply, keeping her head turned away from him. Again he reached up with his tail, resting it against her cheek opposite him, slowly pulling her head round to look at him. Gently licking her snout, he added.

_Alright?_

Saphira looked at him with silent question and sighed, averting her gaze.

_Alright Eragon, you win._

Shaking his tail free of her cheek she added, with a stern look. _But don't try something like that again by yourself._

Eragon lowered his tail, laying it back on the ground, and bowed his head.

_I won't, I promise._ He began, then gesturing to the deer he'd brought for her, added.

_Now, I'm not beginning my meal until you've started yours. Will you please go and eat, so that I can? My stomach's been rumbling all morning._

Saphira looked at his meal and asked.

_That isn't much of a meal. It looks as if half of it was torn away. How did that happen?_

_It's a long story and not important right now. Please, go eat Saphira._ Eragon huffed, clearly irritated by something.

Saphira looked at him, gesturing her head as if she were about to say more, but again thought better of it. Instead she turned about and slowly walked to her meal.

Tentatively she sniffed it, then with a swift jerk of her neck, tore off a hind quarter and, throwing her head back, swallowed it – leg and all – whole.

Eragon joined in shortly after by holding his meal down, tearing a hind leg off, and then swallowing it whole. Just as Saphira had done.

By the time Saphira finished the last morsel of her meal the sun had edged higher, hovering peacefully over the mountains.

Both of them spent the remainder of the meal in relative silence. Eragon more-or-less due to his ravenous hunger and Saphira more-or-less due to her uncertainty of exactly what was going on with him. She wondered at his sudden change. Where had it come from?

Eragon finished his meal well before Saphira – for it was merely half of what he'd given her – and settled down to groom himself, in the fashion Saphira had shown him the day before. Then he lay quietly, watching her contentedly as she finished hers.

Saphira sniffed the ground, and then crouched as she prepared to clean the blood from her paws, forelegs and maw.

It was in that moment Eragon stood and casually walked up to her.

Just as she lowered her head to begin, he whipped his tail round, blocking her attempt.

_Allow me._ He offered, crouching before her while she brought her head up to look at him, the forked tips of her tongue still hanging out the front of her maw.

Eragon leaned in and lowered his head to tentatively sniff her bloodied paw nearest him. Saphira clenched the one he was sniffing, pulling it away slightly as she looked down.

_What is he doing?_ She asked herself, again uncertain of what to make of this sudden change in him.

He lifted his head to look her in the eyes, question her apprehension. Afterwards he licked the tip of her snout.

_It's alright Saphira I just want to …_

His gaze moved to the side as if he were considering his next words. Then he moved it back to her, a fanged grin appearing on his face.

_To bathe you._

Following his words, he heard a shuffle from below. He looked down in response to find that both her paws were now clenched, drawn in tightly against her chest.

Chuckling, he looked back up to meet her gaze, assuring her with another tender lick across the snout.

_It's alright Saphira, I'll not hurt you. _

He then lowered his head and gently prodded the foreleg nearest him with the tip of his snout and asked.

_Now, may I begin?_

Saphira hesitated but then slowly relaxed and stretched her bloodied forelegs out before him.

Eragon growled softly in encouragement, sniffed, and then began to slowly lap her clean, starting from the clawed tips of her talons, moving up along each foreleg.

He took his time, allowing her to acclimate and, hopefully, enjoy the attention he was showing her.

His long, forked tongue trialed in slow, gentle strokes along her talons, in between them, across her paws and up along her forelegs. He occasionally switched to gentle nibbles to remove stubborn pieces of flesh or dirt from her scales then resumed licking.

Eventually he worked his way up her shoulders, then her neck, giving each the same gentle attention.

When he reached her head he stood and with his own, gently pushed hers down so that he could move more freely along it to tend her bloodied maw and face, and the top of her head and neck.

Whatever apprehension she'd held when he began it'd melted away. Saphira's expression was sedate; her eyes closing with each stroke of his tongue as she entered a deep state of relaxation, giving way to Eragon's gentle attention and warm humming sound that softly vibrated his chest. It was heavenly, she thought. Much more pleasant than she would have originally expected.

Eragon had finished cleaning the remains of her meal from her scales but relished in the pleasure he was giving her, so continued, gently massaging the base of her neck and shoulders with a series of strategically placed nibbles.

He was pleased that she found it so relaxing. He was also pleased that he was the one who could give it. She'd done so much for him, it was the least he could do. At least until tonight.

He moved down along her left flank causing Saphira to lean into him, her eyes glazed, opened just slightly to augment the expression of bliss on her face. He was quite adept at this, she managed to think.

At first she hadn't known what to make of it. Fírnen had never offered to groom her. Why would he? It was not customary for dragons – wild or not - to groom one another. It seemed another contradiction.

Moreover was her reaction to it. Because of their scaled hides dragons were used to more aggressive forms of tactile stimulation; however, what Eragon was doing to her – his slow, gentle manner – seemed, in its own way, very stimulating. How this was so escaped her. Yet another contradiction, aye, but oh how good it felt.

As Eragon continued to lavish her with careful attention her head began to hang low over the ground. His sedate pace, and well placed licks and nibbles, pulled her into a deeper state of relaxation. It was hypnotic.

By the time Eragon finished, her head was just touching the ground. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing slow and shallow.

Eragon moved to press his body against hers then draped his wing around her, never breaking stride in his licks along her neck. Then he stopped and placed his head atop hers, pushing it down so that it rested fully on the ground.

Saphira did not resist him, instead gave way, snuggling closer to him as he pulled her tight.

Eragon closed his eyes and smiled to himself, sighing contentedly as he wrapped his tail around her body. Both fell asleep soon after, enjoying quite possibly the best nap they could ever remember and more content is each other's warmth and closeness than they had ever been.

* * *

Eragon was the first to wake. Slowly he opened his eyes then, feeling Saphira pressed next to him, rubbed his chin along her forehead, eliciting a stir as she arched her neck and rested her head atop his outstretched forelegs.

He squeezed her tighter. This was perfect, he thought to himself. Not a care in the world, just him and his lovely mate napping peacefully under the warm sun. Eragon growled happily as a grin formed, for there was still tonight ahead of them. And what a night he had in mind for her.

Saphira was just barely awake but kept her eyes closed, content to remain where she was – the remainder of the day if possible – and listen to the slow, steady beat of Eragon's heart.

A dragon's heart whose every beat for was for her, music to her ears. She forced a faint smile. Whatever the source of his sudden change she could get used to it. Even his sudden, excessive way of showing her affection.

As she listened, Eragon began to lavish more attention over her, pulling her tight and stroking his tongue along her neck, shoulders and back. As before, he moved at a sedate pace, using long, slow strokes that trailed along the curves of her shoulders and in between the spikes along her spine.

He chuckled softly to himself as he nibbled along the upper ridge of her shoulder, sending a momentary shudder through her.

He'd toiled earlier this morning, on the plateau, with uncertainty of just how he would be able to show her how special she was to him. It now seemed such foolish, needless worry. She seemed quite content, leaving him to marvel at how such a simple act could convey so much to a dragon. It appeared she was willing to receive it, and he was more than willing to give it … and more.

He stopped mid-stroke along her neck, wondering if in their brief time together Fírnen had ever shown her affection like this. He resumed, concluding that it was unlikely for this was not necessarily a dragon's way.

_Way …_ he thought, breaking stride again. New questions suddenly hit him.

_What will our offspring be like? Will they be like me or more like an ordinary dragon?_

Eragon resumed, moving to Saphira's shoulder and allowing the questions to linger at the outer edge of his mind, but not allowing them to trouble him. They were perfectly valid, leaving him mildly curious.

What would his offspring be like? Ar'Din had said that he was the first of his kind, and indeed he was, for no other human in history had been transformed into a dragon. Nor would another ever be, he suspected.

As he continued, his mind lightly mused over the idea, wandering across a vast plain of possibilities that lay in store for him, Saphira, their offspring, the dragon eggs they carried with them and the future generation of wild dragons. A new generation.

He was the first of a new breed, it seemed. But to what end? His mind wandered lazily over the plain, forming lightly a question which it locked away for another day.

_Why had he - a human - been chosen to become a wild dragon?_

Not just for Saphira, he thought. Although, to him, she would've been reason enough. And not just to lead the dragons back to Ter'Olen, or to defeat Mot'Gar. No. Those moments would pass away, assuming he made it that far.

For the first time since learning of his destiny his mind began to think of what lay in wait following those events. In this moment he could only hold to the sudden impression that some reason, bigger than the both of them, lay unveiled. But only time could give answer to what the future held.

But not now, not today. Today – this moment – was theirs and he would not allow it to be spoiled. Today she was his focus and he was content to leave it at that. Just as the need to protect her would come one day so would answers. Today was today. He'd leave tomorrow, and the next, to themselves.

Eragon paused, swiveling his head to look at the sun. It was now high in the sky, just starting its descent towards the western horizon. He smiled in response to the soft snore from Saphira – she'd drifted back to sleep – then licked her once more and carefully slipped his forelegs out from underneath her head – so as not to wake her – and unwrapped his tail from around her body.

A contended rumble escaped him as he stood and unfurled his wings, wriggling his entire body with renewed vigor. He stretched, arching his neck, back and legs. Afterwards he let his wings drop to the ground. The soreness he'd felt earlier in the day seemed to have disappeared, leaving him to think on the fact that he couldn't remember every waking so refreshed and … happy. He felt as if he could take on the entire world then and there.

He shot one more glance at Saphira – who still appeared asleep – then folded his wings tightly to his sides, turned and began walking to the stream to get a drink.

When he reached it he crouched on the bank and panned his gaze around before lowering his head to take a drink.

He paused to sniff, and then smacked his chops as he prepared to take a drought of the cool, inviting water. His head stopped, his snout suspended just above the stream. There, looking back at him, was the reflection of his face, darkened slightly by his shadow that blocked the light of the sun which shown from behind him.

He cocked it, studying the expression and features. He looked different, more at peace, confident – self-assured - than he'd been since they began their journey. The most prominent where his eyes which appeared to have changed since the day before, when he'd last seen his reflection. They seemed brighter, clearer, having a new depth and wisdom about them. They gleamed from within, as though with flame or fire.

He chuckled to himself, thinking how one simple decision had changed so much about him, changed everything in fact, and in only a matter of hours.

_A dragon's way of thinking is clearly more … expedient._ He thought, lowering his mouth into the water, following with several droughts gulped down in rapid succession.

_And now I know without doubt what I want._ He began, pausing to look back in the direction of Saphira.

_I want Saphira to be happy, happier than she's ever been. I want her to know that all her waiting and broken hopes were not without reason. I will repay every moment of pain and sadness she endured because of me with love and affection._

He followed the little mental speech with a growl of approval then stood and began padding back to Saphira.

As he came over the ridge that hid the stream from view he discovered Saphira awake, standing and apparently occupied with preening her wings. Her head was turned away so she did not see him.

A wry grin suddenly crept across his face as he slowed, softening his steps as he carefully padded closer. At the sight of her he was hit with the sudden memory of how she'd tackled him in the sands of the desert surrounding the city of Ter'Olen, during the dream they shared two nights prior.

The memory filled him with a sudden inspiration to do a little tackling of his own, repaying her in a gesture of good natured fun and play. He'd put her through enough over the past day or so and felt she deserved a break. He hoped she would enjoy it.

Like a lion he prowled, silently edging closer to her then stopped and crouched about two hundred feet away.

His hind quarters wriggled, tail twitching, eyes fixed on his target as he readied himself to pounce.

Saphira was clearly oblivious to his approach, still occupied with her preening. Eragon waited a moment more – to be sure – then bolted from his position in a full-out sprint towards her.

She heard him coming but had only just began to snap round her head before he impacted, tackling her in a whirling blur of claws, and sapphire and amethyst colored scales. Saphira had let out a roar of surprise, following with a series of grunts and growls as they rolled over and over as one.

They continued on a short distance before slowing to a stop with Eragon straddling her, pinning her to ground with his forelegs.

Saphira's eyes remained wide as Eragon looked at her. His eyes were like fire and mouth crooked in a snarl to reveal sharp white teeth. A low, deep growl escaped him as he pressed his snout against hers, his maw quivering in another snarl.

For a moment Saphira didn't know what to make of it. Eragon's penetrating stare was feral and fierce, a stark contrast from just hours before. But what did he think he was doing?

She squirmed beneath him but to no avail. His bulk – which was larger than hers – pressed down on her, his forelegs pressing harder on her shoulders.

Then, as suddenly as he'd attacked, his expression transformed from one of mock anger to genuine amusement and affection. His low growl was replaced with a lively, guttural chuckle, leaving his nostrils crimson, billowing with twin tendrils of black smoke.

Pulling his head back slightly, he licked her snout.

_My you look surprised! I'll wager you never expected this from me._ He quipped.

Saphira's expression slowly softened as she realized it was only a mock attack. Eragon was … _playing with her?_

What had spurred it she didn't know, but wondered.

Eragon swiveled his head left then right, surveying his handiwork and the resulting position they were in.

Turing it back to face her, he wriggled his hind quarters.

_This seems to me a familiar position—_

he began, then with narrowed eyes looked at her with warm affection, and perhaps just a trickle of tempered desire

_—Except this time I'm on top._

His mirth became instantly contagious. Saphira - who was more relaxed by now - paused to smile at him, knowingly.

_Oh? _She began, and then, positioning both forelegs on either side of his chest, added.

_But not for long._

Eragon grunted in surprise, lifting slightly off her, as she tickled him in like fashion as he'd done, in the lake two days prior.

She continued until Eragon could take it no longer and stood to escape her wondering talons.

Seizing the moment, she moved with swift and skillful motion. Before he knew it she'd managed to turn the tables, freeing herself while, in the same motion, pinning him to the ground; pressed beneath her as she lowered herself atop him.

She growled, touching her snout against his, and with a smug gaze stared intently into his surprised one.

_You were saying? _She asked, pulling back slightly to glance over their new position. She then turned back to look him in the eyes.

_Now this looks more familiar. I believe it was I who was on top. Don't you agree? _

Eragon's eyes blinked as he managed a silent nod. She eyed him affectionately then flicked her tongue along his neck, eliciting an affectionate rumble from him.

His reaction sparked another twinge of desire within her as she moved lower to his shoulder.

Suddenly doubt squelched it. She hesitated, wasn't prepared to chance yet another denial from him. She couldn't trust that he was ready. No, she must wait.

She quickly got up off of him, shaking her head as she turned to face away.

Eragon's eyes had been closed during her attention but opened in surprise – and a little disappointment - the moment he felt her weight lift from his body.

He rolled to his side and lay there in silence as Saphira stood facing away from him. An iron wall surrounded her mind so as to block her thoughts from his reach.

His eyes closed as he sighed. He'd felt the twinge of her desire and suspected the reason behind her abrupt change in heart. She didn't trust him, didn't want to chance yet another attempt only to have it ruined; cut short in a fog of frustration and disappointment.

But this time he was ready to show her. He wanted her. And this time he was never more certain of it. Even more certain than his decision to accept her as his mate. But now was not the moment. He must stick to the plan, wait for tonight. Tonight he would show her just how sure he was, how ready he was.

_Tonight!_ He thought, suddenly concerned at the time of day. He looked up at the sun. It still sat high above them in the western sky, but was lower than before.

_Not much longer now. _He thought, rolling to his feet.

Saphira glanced over her shoulder to see what he was doing. She looked at him for only a moment then sighed and looked away again.

Eragon eyed her as she stood in silence, her wings hanging loosely at her sides. He wondered what she was thinking in that moment and wished she would open her thoughts to him.

He then looked down as if to consider his next move. A moment later he nodded to himself, smiling as a new idea came to him. One that just might cheer her up.

He looked back to the sun, as if to confirm the time.

_Aye, I think we have enough time. _

Then he made his move.

Saphira's hindquarters jumped as Eragon playfully nipped her. She grunted in surprise, snapping her head round only to find him bounding away from her, bucking and throwing his head in a spirited display, the likes of which she'd never seen in a dragon before. The sight of him was so new to her, in fact, that her melancholy mood melted away almost instantly; replaced by a measure of confusion mixed with curious amusement.

As odd as it was, it was enough to lighten her mood, forcing a faint smile to form across her face, yet leave her with a quizzical expression.

_What is he doing?_ She thought, shaking her head.

Eragon stopped a short distance off then turned to face her. His wings were flared above his head and he clawed the ground, snorting like a bull.

Saphira watched him with utter amazement – and perhaps just a little amusement – as he froze, arching his neck as he stared back at her, expectantly.

When he finally realized she wasn't going to follow after him, he clawed the ground again, and then furled his wings and bound straight for her in an all-out-run.

Just before reaching her he veered slightly to the side, nipping her flank as he passed by.

_I'll wager you can't catch me._ He teased, arching into a wide circle then stopping at the same spot he was only moments before.

_What are you doing, Eragon?_ She asked, turning to face him but making no move to give chase.

_A game._ He began, flashing her a fanged grin.

_It's called tag._ _I tagged you and now you have to tag me … that is if you can catch me._

He said, bounding towards her again. He veered aside as he passed by, snapping his jaws in a mock attack, a teasing gesture intended to provoke her to join in.

Saphira stepped away from him as he passed by, her head following him has he arched round her in the opposite direction.

_What's wrong, not up to the challenge?_ He said, as he came to a stop and crouched, his tail twitching.

Saphira pivoted round to face him again then crouched, intent on staying where she was.

_This is silly Eragon. I'm not chasing you around the clearing like some fool dragon. Humph, you should see yourself, you look ridiculous._

Eragon's mouth pressed tight as his eyes narrowed. Determined to get her to join in he stood and lowered his head then began to slowly prowl round her from afar.

_I look ridiculous? What about you in your earlier attempts to court me? You remember it, on the deck of the Talíta that day. You never did tell me what you were doing. Whatever you call it I'll wager it's not so foolish as the way you looked attempting it._

With a wry grin he added._ Humph, I've never seen something so funny in my life. Now who of us do you think is more foolish?_

By this time Saphira had tensed, as if ready to bolt. Her eyes set upon him, narrowed with irritation at the personal quip, tail twitching.

_That's not funny Eragon. Now apologize or I'll …_

_Or you'll what?_ He interrupted, then snubbed. _I'll not apologize. Rather I'd prefer you to attempt to put me in my place … if you can. That's what a dragon does, right?_

Eragon's prowl quickened to a prance for he knew he had her. Just one more prod should do it.

_If you're a real dragon then come show me … that is if you can. I've been a dragon but two days, you've been one all your life. Surely one such as I am no match for the likes of you._

With his final words Eragon turned about, bolting away from her, tail arched and wings flared.

His intended response was immediate as Saphira readied herself to give chase. However, she chose not to run after him, instead leapt into the sky.

Not long after she was flying over him, talons readied to sink into his scaly hide.

Eragon immediately noticed it looming over him as he arched into another lap. Smiling wider, he pulled his wings tight against his body and then shifted his weight, heading towards the tree line.

Her eyes fixed on him, Saphira prepared to crop her wings and pounce. So intent was her attention on him that she did not notice the tree line fast approaching.

Eragon glanced over his shoulder to look at her. She appeared not to notice the approaching tree line so he looked ahead, exerted himself, sprinting faster.

_If I were you I'd look ahead._

He said, chuckling at her determination to catch him.

Saphira's gaze flashed forward and then her eyes widened in surprise.

Eragon disappeared into the forest a moment later as Saphira roared in frustration, banking sharply to avoid crashing into the tall trees which served as the manner for his escape.

He sauntered out of the forest a moment later, head held high with pride at his accomplishment in besting her attempt to capture him. He stood just outside the tree line in case Saphira had planned a surprise attack for his exit.

Saphira had not. Instead she landed a short distance away and slowly walked over to him where she prowled back and forth, as if attempting to decide her next move.

Eragon stepped closer, and then stretched his forelegs in front of him, bowing low his head and whipping his tail in a playful gesture. Saphira only scoffed then stopped to face him, clearly un-amused.

_Oh come on Saphira._ He began, chuckling at her.

_This is supposed to be fun. After all that has transpired over the past two days I'm simply trying to engage you in a little fun. We could both use it._

Glaring at her mischievously, he whipped his tail and added. _Well …_ c_learly one of us more than the other._

_I see no fun in mocking me!_ She growled.

Eragon stood, paused for a brief moment, and then slowly rested on his haunches. Maintaining his smile, he replied.

_Come now. You know as well as I that I didn't mean anything by it._ _I was simply trying to spur you to come after me._ Chuckling again, he added.

_It worked, didn't it? Besides, correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you just mocking my behavior a moment ago?_

Saphira was silent a moment, then narrowed her stare.

_That was different._ She began, stopping to rest on her own haunches.

_Oh? How so?_ He quipped, scaly brows raised.

Having no immediate answer, she snarled with irritation and looked away from him.

Shaking his head, Eragon sighed then stood and slowly approached her, saying.

_Look, it doesn't matter. This is all in good fun Saphira. _

He stopped just in front of her and continued his attempt to appease her.

_You know I love you Saphira, more than anything … or anyone, for that matter. _He licked her cheek only to have her pull it away slightly. Another sigh escaped him.

_I would never willingly hurt you Saphira. If I have it was not intentional, and I'm truly sorry. You mean the world to me. I just wanted to have some fun with you. To take your mind off your troubles if only for one afternoon._

Saphira kept her face turned away from him, but growled softly in reply. _Fine words … but just words._

Again he sighed, clearly at a loss of what to do next.

His attempt at fun hadn't worked out as he'd intended. Movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention. He swiveled his head in response to it and there saw Saphira's tail twitching gently along the ground. A wide grin formed on his face as a new, wonderful, idea came to him.

Slowly he edged closer to her then, arching his tail round, gently placed it atop hers.

Saphira immediately tensed and whipped her head around to see what was on her tail. She then snapped it back round to look at Eragon - who was still smiling – with a mixture of irritation and confusion evident in her eyes.

Emboldened, Eragon moved his tail, entwining it around hers in a gesture mimicking one known to humans, but unknown to dragons; at least in this fashion. To dragons the meaning conveyed something else, leaving Saphira uncertain of his intent.

Eragon then draped his wing over her back and lowered his head to gently sniff at her neck. He followed this action with tender licks, trailing his forked tongue along it then finishing with a gentle nip along her jaw bone.

Saphira crooked her foreleg nearest him, lifting if off the ground in preparation to pull away. Eragon, on the other hand, had different plans so thwarted her effort by pulling her towards him with his wing.

_Ah, you'll not escape me that easily._ He said in a soft, affectionate tone. Afterwards he resumed sniffing her neck, moving down it with eyes narrowed in contented affection.

Saphira said nothing in reply, remaining silent as her eyes followed his movements. A twinge of caution and growing uncertainty was evident in them – and her reactions – for the context of his gesture was unfamiliar to her, yet it was not altogether unpleasant. It's was simply new and quite unexpected. To her knowledge dragons never entwined their tails in this fashion, save perhaps during a mating flight. But they were not engaged in a mating flight, nor were they about to … were they?

She did not know what to make of it, nor was she certain of how to respond. What was he doing?

Eragon trailed backup her neck with tender laps of his tongue, mixed with occasional nips, pulling her to him tighter still. Saphira's scales ruffled softly as a tremor passed through her. She tentatively set her foreleg back down and relaxed only slightly, and without thinking, found herself leaning into him and his attentions. Unfamiliar to her, aye, but she warmed to the pleasure it was giving her.

Noticing her reaction, Eragon growled softly, pulling her tighter, continuing with another pass, down along her neck in the same manner as before. This went on for some time and as much he wanted to continue Eragon knew he could not carry on all day. He had another place in mind. Besides it was not yet time, although part of him wished it was.

When he was finished he lifted his head to look her square in the face. His amethyst eyes gleamed like fine jewels.

Although she had relaxed somewhat, Saphira was still plagued with uncertainty. Her gaze darted nervously aside and her weight shifted on her forelegs. Slowly she moved her gaze back to meet his, holding it intently in search of answer to his odd - yet pleasant – behavior.

She discovered within his eyes the gleam of love and affection she'd seen before, but this time intermixed with it was something else … a new certainty? … Or confidence perhaps?

She leaned closer, eyes narrowing with intent – as if to confirm the fleeting thought – but doubt fogged her vision. Did she really see what she thought she saw? Had she really seen the spark she was waiting for? So very long for?

No! How could she have? How could she expect him to be ready so soon? It was only just yesterday that—

She looked away, casting the thought from her mind. She wouldn't let herself believe it.

Eragon's eyes opened fully, the look of love and affection in them replaced with genuine understanding. He suspected the cause of her uncertainty, her hesitancy. How could he blame her after what he'd done?

However, he also knew something that she didn't … yet. She was still wounded – a wound he'd caused – and he'd be the one to heal it. And very soon … he would.

He looked again at the sun which was now sitting lower, closer to the western horizon than when last he looked. It was time for them to leave for it had taken him an hour to reach the eastern mountains, and there is where he wanted to take her … to heal her … to fulfill his promise to her. Gauging from the sun's position he suspected they had just enough time before it disappeared from view.

He loosed her from his embrace then stood to face her and stepped back. Saphira's head turned slowly to look at him. Her eyes were filled with question.

Both stared into one another's eyes in silence. The look on Eragon's face told her that he had something to say but was uncertain how to proceed.

What he did next; however, flushed her with a new wave of uncertainty and nervousness. It was unsettling to say the least for never had she been so nervous around him before. What was wrong with her?

He edged closer then sat on his haunches, leaning back slightly so that the bulk of his weight rested on this hind quarters; while his forelegs were left to move freely.

Looking intently at her, he reached forward and gently took both her fore paws in his, guiding her up so that both of them faced each other while reared on their haunches, with fore paws clasped.

During the maneuver Saphira's gaze darted nervously between their paws and his loving, scaled face.

Again she'd attempted to pull away – for she still didn't understand what he was doing – not knowing how to react, let alone respond. Eragon looked at her with tender love and affection evident in his gleaming eyes. Saphira; however, could not, instead looking away from him as a mixture of familiar – yet unfamiliar – feelings and sensations coursed through her. Apparently it was now her turn to experience - even in the slightest - what Eragon had the day before. It was indeed unsettling. Both torture and temptation all in one.

Eragon slowly leaned in, licking her cheek in attempt to comfort and reassure her, hoping she might look him in the eyes as he spoke the words he wanted – no needed - to say. Despite his hope, she remained looking away from him.

Eragon growled softly then released one of her paws – which she quickly drew in close to her chest – then lifted it to rest it under her lower jaw. She attempted to move and shake it free but this did not dissuade him. Instead he carefully lifted, moving her head round to look at him. There he gazed lovingly at her beautiful face. Her eyes darted nervously, first left then right, but would not meet his, her nostrils flaring with quick, shaky breaths.

Her head jerked in a start as Eragon licked her on the snout with the tip of his tongue. Nodding to her encouragingly, he released her lower jaw and took hold of her paw again.

Then he drew a deep, shaky breath. A shudder passed between them, first her then him.

Eragon flashed a fanged grin and said.

_I know my sudden gestures are all new to you Saphira, especially after yesterday._

He paused to choose his next words carefully, and then continued.

_I love you Saphira and I want to show you just how much I do. I want you to see how special you are to me … how much I care for you._

Gesturing towards the mountains, he added.

_Come with me. Come fly with me. There's something I want you to see … something I want to show you … to … give you. I realize my sudden change in behavior must seem odd but I assure you, I've not gone mad and there is a reason behind it. Will you trust me? _

Clenching his talons, he gently squeezed her paws and added.

_Will you come with me?_

Saphira turned her head aside slightly, but maintained her gaze, eyeing him suspiciously.

Smiling wider, he nuzzled her cheek with his snout then pulled back again to look at her.

_Trust me … please?_

Saphira's gaze darted away as she turned her head to look at the mountains. She remained silent for what seemed like an eternity then slowly turned her head to look back at him and then paused and finally acknowledged his request with a shallow, tentative nod.

Eragon's excitement flared. He nuzzled her again then released her paws, stepped back and unfurled his wings. As he turned about to take flight he said.

_I know you don't care for surprises Saphira but I promise … you won't be disappointed with this one._

Following, he thrust his wings, leaping into the air where he remained hovering in wait for Saphira to join him.

Saphira glanced back towards the mountains one last time then slowly unfurled her wings. After a brief sigh she thrust them down and leapt into the air, banking to follow Eragon who was already on his way.

* * *

It took longer for them both to reach the mountains than it'd taken Eragon, earlier that morning. This was largely due to Saphira, who seemed in no hurry to reach their destination.

Although part of her relished in Eragon's sudden – and admittedly pleasant – change another part of her felt exposed, suspicious and unsure. She had no idea what he had planned and, despite his assurances to the contrary, didn't believe it would be anything that would impress her.

Curiosity had been her constant companion though. During their flight she'd entertained several possibilities of what he might have planned. In the end; however, she'd concluded there was only one thing she wanted from him right now, but it couldn't possibly be what he had in mind. It was beyond a far stretch for her to even hope it. It was too soon. He simply wasn't ready. A fact made all-too-clear to her the day before. As hard as it was for her to wait she knew she must. She'd resigned herself to that fact this morning … for him. She wouldn't go back on it now.

Their belated arrival was also in part to Eragon who'd taken to flying under and around Saphira, touching her wing tips with his own, or letting the tip of his tail trail seductively across her back and neck as he flew over her.

Just once he'd succeeded in rolling underneath her, rubbing along her chest and belly with the tip of his tail, pulling away just before brushing along the genital slit at the base of hers. He later attempted again but was thwarted by a set of jaws snapping at him from Saphira, who'd grown quite irritated with his antics.

She'd chided him, stating very clearly that unless he intended to follow through with the messages he was clearly sending he'd best stick to looking rather than touching.

His only reply had been a fanged grin, followed by a smoky chuckle, as he glided past her to lead the rest of the way. He'd made no further attempts during the remainder of their flight.

Upon arrival, remembering his earlier foolishness, Eragon led her to a spot atop the center of the plateau; well clear of any obstacles that could cause him, or her, injury in the event another micro-draft decided to flare.

Smiling, as they alighted on the plateau together, he reasoned that if further scrapes or bruises were to be had he'd rather feel them from his mate's claw or fang during the fiery passion of their courtship. Not from the cold, jagged feel of inanimate stone.

As Saphira folded her wings and began to tentatively survey the plateau, Eragon moved off to the spot he'd chosen earlier. There he lay down, his hind legs comfortably stretched to one side, and patiently waited for her to finish.

Saphira made one pass of the plateau, instinctively sniffing the surface for the scent of any other creatures that may have visited there prior.

When satisfied, she turned about to see Eragon lying down, and then froze; her gaze intently fixed on him.

The sun was sitting just above the horizon, casting a fiery-orange light across the side of the mountain range, along with the clearings, fields and forest far below. The light coming from it was hitting Eragon's body at just such an angle that the sapphire scales along his chest and neck, along with the amethyst scales adorning his flank, sparkled with a brilliance and rich, draconic beauty the likes of which she'd never seen before.

He was, in that moment, very handsome … irresistible … Magnificent!

Her tail suddenly twitched, whipping softly as her tongue flicked out instinctively, as if to catch his scent. Her scales ruffled in a chill as a wave of intense desire flared. Her skin tingled and her belly warmed as the fire in her stoked at the sight of him.

She crouched slightly, tempted in that moment to move on him; to pounce him in the very spot he lay - as if inviting her - and take him whether he was ready or not.

Blasted! If he would not take her, she would take him. Either way she would have him …

_Now!_

She took a step, and then another and then one more just before she was forced back to her senses by a sudden micro-draft that caught her wing, flaring it slightly.

She tensed, and then steadied as the draft dispersed, suddenly aware of what she'd almost done.

She growled, looking away from him in frustration, as she willed down her passion, reluctantly calming herself.

Why couldn't he simply take her? Why couldn't he bring an end to her torment? Didn't he love her?

Moreover, Why was she letting him do this to her?

She closed her eyes, loosing a plaintive whimper, as she willed up an iron wall around her mind. As much as it hurt she didn't want Eragon to know.

She was soon roused from her thoughts by a faint clacking sound coming from Eragon's direction. Forcing her composure, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

There he remained waiting, the claws of an outstretched paw rapping gently on the stone surface of the empty spot next to him; a wing raised in invitation. His look was solemn, the grin he wore earlier replaced with and expression of genuine love and concern.

_Come, come lay next to me. Come let me warm you Saphira._ He said softly, rapping his paw one last time.

Saphira's gaze averted him for a moment, and then she sighed and slowly padded over to him. She paused to look at him - his mouth now curled in an encouraging grin - then lay down, setting her bulk in the empty spot he'd reserved just for her.

As she settled, he draped the wing over her, taking her into a warm embrace, pulling her into him tightly. He then took one of the horns on her head gently between his teeth, pulling it closer to him that he might eagerly lavish her with more of his earlier attention.

Lastly, he wrapped her tail with his, and then began to eagerly lick the back of her neck.

The sun began its decent, dipping slowly behind the western horizon as Eragon continued to lick her neck, exchanging with an occasional love-nip as he worked his way down it to her opposite shoulder then back up.

As before, Saphira relaxed into his embrace, relishing in the attention as her eyes lazily gazed upon the setting sun.

She'd even wrapped her tail around his, concluding that if she couldn't have him at least she could relish in the attention he was willing to give her.

Eragon paused only briefly to flash a glance at the setting sun, but then resumed his attention on her.

It was not long after that the sun completed its decent, yielding to the first stars of twilight. Eragon favored her with one more nip then checked the sky, confirming it was time.

Gently he drew his hind legs inward, in preparation to make his first move. Saphira had closed her eyes, entering a mild trance-like state, oblivious to the slight shift in his body.

_So. What did you think? Did you enjoy yourself? _He asked, suddenly.

Saphira's eyes flew open.

_What? Did you say something?_ She asked.

Eragon chuckled softly, and then favored her with another nip; to rouse her from her stupor.

_I asked if you enjoyed yourself._

Saphira parted her jaws in a fanged yawn then snuggled closer to him.

_Well, I suppose I did. It was certainly … different._ She began, with a certain contented indifference.

Eragon smiled wider, listening intently as he shifted again.

Again she yawned, and then added.

_Still, the way you spoke of it earlier I was anticipating something a little more … engaging? In any case I suppose I should say thank you._

Afterwards, she pulled away from him slightly, as if in preparation to stand.

_Well, we should probably get some sleep. Did you plan for us to sleep here or should we make back for the clearing now?_

Eragon took this as his cue. With swift movement he clasped her shoulder with one of his fore paws and in a single motion rolled her back, while at the same time moving atop her, settling his weight as he straddled her body. During the move Saphira loosed a startled grunt; her eyes wide with surprise as he brought his head close to look at her.

Then he slowly traced his tongue down her neck, stopping every so often to gently nibble it, chuckling. _Sleep? I think not. I don't recall saying anything about sleep. _

He trailed his tongue slowly back up her neck then finished with a gentle nip to her jaw. Next, he touched the tip of his snout against hers and looked intently into her eyes. His gleamed with anticipation of what he was about to give her, containing within them twin embers that revealed his growing desire and excitement.

Saphira saw what was in them, asking herself if it could really be, part of her not wanting to believe it.

Her head cocked only just slightly, her eyes transmuting from surprise to that of disbelief mixed with a tentative pleading. Her desire for him sparked. How she needed him, wanted him … but was he really—

_Eragon please. Please let what I'm seeing be true._ She thought, loosing a soft whimper.

Knowing her thoughts, he pulled his head back then reached up with one of his paws and pressed it gently against her scaled cheek. Without even thinking Saphira pressed into it, whimpering involuntarily as she closed her eyes. Then she opened them to find Eragon smiling at her, saying softly.

_Aye, my mate. Tonight I am ready. Ready to make you mine._

Saphira loosed a muffled yowl, but not one of sadness, one of relief mixed with joy, and a bubbling desire that she'd – all this time – been forced to hold back.

She wrapped his tail tighter and shuddered, whimpering as she placed her fore-paws on his scaled chest. It was a silly gesture, she thought. Another contradiction. But at this moment she didn't care.

Her eyes closed again as she pressed into his paw, which was still on her cheek.

For the second time she was so overcome with emotion that a glint appeared along the corner of her eye, another tear was forming.

Her first had been borne of great sadness and sense of loss … loneliness, separation, fear. Back then, Eragon had not accepted her as his mate, instead he'd rejected her, having not understood what he was doing.

But now he was here, with her, and he was hers … and he was truly ready to show her. This tear was borne of joy, warmth, love and desire.

Eragon noticed the glint and twisted his paw face up to catch it as it fell. He pulled it close and looked at it, at which time it had already hardened into another tear-shaped, sapphire jewel.

His eyes squinted - for it looked familiar to him - then widened with sudden recognition. He quickly brought his other paw up to look at the ringed jewel he'd placed on it and glanced between them. They were identical, each glowing as brightly as the other.

He then looked into Saphira's eyes, suddenly compelled to search them. On the surface they were full of concern and confusion. What was going on? Why was he staring at her like that?

But Eragon was compelled to search deeper, beyond their surface. The jewel lying in his paw was as the one Ar'Din had given him. He'd not known, at the time, that it was a tear. Never would he have guessed it. Why would he? It was a mystery to him. Dragons never shed them before. To his knowledge it wasn't even possible, and yet she'd apparently shed one twice.

His eyes squinted further; something was taking shape within hers, an image perhaps.

It was a real tear and she'd shed it … because … because of … of him?

His eyes widened, changing suddenly as a wave of sorrow came over him. What he saw broke his heart.

A mournful, muffled chatter soon followed. The sound created by Eragon's teeth as his lower jaw trembled.

There, reflecting deep within her eyes, was the image of a lone, sapphire dragoness, lying on a distant river bank. She was cold, broken hearted, in great pain … sadness, and fearful of losing the one true mate she so longed for. Her once brilliantly colored scales were pale, darkened, as if her very life were being drained. The very fire in her being snuffed out, slowly and painfully. His heart plummeted.

Eragon broke, lifting his head to the sky in a plaintive yowl - which echoed eerily in the night - unable to contain the flood of sorrow as the pain she'd felt mixed with his own, filling him to the brim.

What had he done?

His anguish echoed across the summits, traveling as far as the valley below, by the wind. A herd of dear abruptly stopped grazing, looking towards the mountains; ears pricked to the faint cry. It even traveled as far as the lake-side village. The pier-master was outside and turned to look at the mountains. The hair on his neck stood straight as a shiver passed through him; from the faint, eerie cry. A sound he'd never heard before coming from them.

Eragon trembled as another yowl escaped him, and then he collapsed, pressing his body against hers, rolling them both to the side as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

The wave of sorrow continued to wash through him, mixing with regret as he rubbed his head vigorously along her neck, pulling her tighter, then exchanging his rubs with eager laps of her face; a thousand – no, more than that - apologies for what he'd done. He hadn't known, known of the sorrow she'd borne … alone … so alone.

_What have I done! I'm so sorry, so very sorry my Saphira … my poor Saphira!_

He loosed another, muffled, yowl as he rubbed her neck with his, wrapping her tail tighter as he licked her face; a thousand more kisses in apology.

He then placed his chin atop her head and pulled it into his chest, trembling again as the wave of sorrow ebbed. There he held her, never wanting to let go. Ar'Din had known all along. Why didn't he tell him?

Eragon draped a wing over her and went still as the wave passed from him, leaving in its wake a lingering twinge of regret.

There he held her.

All went quiet for what seemed an eternity. A shooting star flashed silently across the darkening sky. Eragon still held her.

Saphira stirred, rousing him. He freed her head, allowing her to move it as he moved his to look her in the eyes. His held deep regret, while hers a mixture of concern and confusion. She truly had no idea what had pained him. He closed his eyes tightly, realizing that she was unaware of her own pain. A pain he would not disclose to her. No. It was his to bear. It would serve as a reminder to him, and he'd gladly bear its memory.

Saphira studied his expression, compelled suddenly to do something for him. Tentatively she moved a foreleg.

Eragon grunted softly in a start as he felt something press against his cheek. He cracked open his eyes to see Saphira looking at him with genuine love and understanding. Whatever had pained him, he needed to know she loved him.

Eragon pressed into it, eagerly welcoming the unexpected gesture. He then closed his eyes tightly, thinking himself unworthy of it.

A glint appeared at the corner of his eye and grew to form an amethyst tear. Saphira's gaze immediately focused on it as she watched it form and start to fall.

Just as Eragon had done, she twisted her paw face up to catch it as it broke loose and fell softly from his face.

She then brought it closer to inspect it with mild wonder. It was a mystery to her as well. She'd never seen a dragon's tear before. How could she? To her knowledge dragons didn't shed tears. And yet, lying in her palm was one that somehow he'd shed for her.

She clasped it in her paw then leaned her head forward and licked Eragon on the snout, rousing his eyes open.

She searched his, seeking answer, then lowered her open paw and set it down on the stony surface. The jewel's glow illuminated both their faces with a soft, amethyst light.

Eragon's gaze followed as she gestured to it. He stared briefly only to look back at her, shaking his head. He could no more explain the cause of his than he could hers.

Then he moved his foreleg, opening the paw that contained her tear, and gestured for her to place his within it.

Saphira flashed one more glance at his then hesitantly placed it in his paw, next to hers. Eragon clasped them, rubbing his head along her neck once more, and then loosed her from his embrace, stood, and set the jewels aside. They were a mystery to them both, aye, but he'd save answer to it for another time.

He'd not brought her here to waste the night away in a search for answers. He brought her here for but one reason alone.

Saphira moved to get up as Eragon set them down, but he moved to stop her. She looked at him in question as he climbed atop her, pressing his weight on her again. All the while he held her gaze, intently.

The look in his eyes were now filled with love, affection and desire. Aye, he'd hurt her. He'd felt the full measure of her pain, but it was passed. He was here now, with her … ready to show her how much he loved her.

Tenderly he licked her snout and nodded.

_I have a promise to keep._

He then stood and prepared to give to her what he'd planned. Saphira moved again in attempt to get up, already preparing to engage him.

Knowing her thoughts, he quickly pushed her back down, slowly shaking his head.

_No. Not yet, I've much more to show you tonight, my mate. _He said, huskily.

At that he moved his snout just beneath her lower jaw and lifted, pushing her head back so that her forehead rested on the stone surface, exposing the full length of her scaled neck to him. From there he began to lecherously lick her neck in long, slow strokes with his forked tongue.

He continued down it, reaching her chest where he nibbled gently the sensitive scales in the crook between her forelegs and chest, moving across it to the other side.

A new wave of sensation washed over Saphira, causing her to shiver as she growled in pleasure. Where did he learn this? She managed to ask herself.

Eragon moved lower, nipping and licking her belly in strategic places, eliciting grunts and wheezes as he began to explore and pleasure her in ways no dragon ever did.

She shuddered again, eyes blinking wide as her talons clenched in another spasm of pleasure.

Eragon chuckled softly to himself as he worked lower, clearly pleased that he was able to give her this gift; happy that she was receiving it so … eagerly.

Saphira's mind whirled in a fog of desire and new forms of pleasure she'd not experienced before. Whatever this was he was doing to her she didn't want him to stop.

* * *

**Well, it looks like Eragon has a long, sleepless, night planned for them. I'll not spoil it with a summary … you'll just have to wait for the next chapter (hehehe) … on that note, the next chapter is already underway.**

**In all seriousness though. I do plan on taking it up another notch. As a matter of fact I have a very intense mating scene planned which will test the limits of my writing ability within this genre, and with this particular pairing. Only time will tell if I'm up to the challenge or not. **

**That said, I am compelled to apologize to those who have faithfully followed this story from its beginning, in particular while it was under a "T" rating. I'm afarid ****I must take back my previous statement made in an earlier chapter … a lemon is coming. I'll offer more explanation on why I came to this decision in an A/N of next chapter. **

**Of course, not all content will be M rated, not even some of the other mating scenes I have planned; however, if you choose to stop following this story because of my decision I'll understand. I hope you do not think lesser of me because of it.**


	15. Forever Mine, Yours Forever

**A/N:**

**Well, here it is ... Finally. And I know some are saying "It's about time!" And indeed it is. Now before I offer the promised explanation I must say that this chapter is full of mature content interspersed thoughout it's length. It begins with a soft, more-or-less romantic tone that gradually escalates into a graphic and passionate tone. As a precaution I sectioned off the most graphic portion with a warning, for those who would prefer not to read it. **

**Now onto the promised explanation, I'll keep it brief. It's simple really. I'd not originally intended to include a lemon; however, I realized a couple chapters back that since allowing the story to evolve in the manner it has I wouldn't be able to capture fully the vision of just how the relationship between Eragon and Saphira would play out. If this had been a romance between a man and woman I might have sufficed with softer wording. But it isn't, this is a romance between two dragons, requiring wording to fit a dragon-sized passion. Still, my aim was to capture the love and passion between ExS, albeit with a draconic flare. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This chapter makes use of characters and locations that are part of the Inheritance Cycle. Except where noted all characters and locations are owned and copyright by Christopher Paolini. **

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Chapter 15 - Forever Mine, Yours Forever:

Eragon stepped back slowly, pausing to rear over Saphira's upright – yet slightly relaxed – hind legs so that his forepaws came to rest just behind her hindquarters. When finished, he was standing over her tail, which twitched gently upon the stony surface, stretching full-length beneath his body.

She arched her neck, bringing up her head to see why he'd stopped. Her eyes gleamed with a warm fire, filled with a measure of uncertainty, yet cut with eager expectation. A certain, inexplicable yearning for him to continue. The sensations he'd shown her were unlike anything she'd experienced before. Pleasurable, aye, but also new and unfamiliar. To a degree, unsettling.

Part of her understood his reason, having at least some familiarity with human mating customs; silly as they were. He was once human. It did not come entirely as a surprise that he'd want to introduce a more human way of engaging her in foreplay as he prepared to mate her. What she hadn't counted on was her eager reaction to his ministrations. It was somewhat of a mystery, another contradiction that split her, despite her desire for him.

She was a dragon, he was a dragon, both of them wild dragons. Neither of them having need of human sensibility, or silly customs. An influence that pulled at her, growing slowly over the days since he'd become one, waging war against the human sensibilities she'd once inherited from him. As far as she knew dragons, wild or otherwise, did not find such stimulation … pleasurable. It would have been considered too gentle, too … weak.

Instead they preferred a fiercer, more direct approach at foreplay. A form fitting their gruff exterior and fiery disposition. What he was offering had never been attempted, let alone considered. The mere suggestion would've been viewed an unnecessary waste of time. Solely human. Preposterous!

Why would a dragoness – a creature of fire and iron – subject herself to it, let alone expect to glean even the smallest amount of pleasure from it? And yet here she was, trapped between the pull of her instinct to show him the 'proper' way, while at the same time powerless beneath his touch. Whether her reaction was from the fact that no dragon had ever attempted it before or from the remnants of human sensibility she still retained, she knew not. It was … compelling. And yet it remained a troublesome mystery. Moreover was the level of self-restraint she'd somehow been maintaining.

Eragon had made clear his intent to mate her. Considering how long she'd waited for this moment she thought her desire would've been fierce and enflamed, out of control even. Instead it remained a steady simmer, spiking when he licked or nibbled her, only to cool back to the exquisite warmth that'd settled in her chest and belly. Whether it stymied because of the unfamiliarity in his chosen method of foreplay or from the lingering effects of his courtship displays earlier that day, she did not know.

Eragon was looking at her, studying her expression, searching her eyes for some indication of what she was feeling. For reasons unknown to him she'd barred her thoughts, leaving him to use a more conventional means to discover what she was thinking. He smiled at her, offering.

_I can see the doubt in your eyes, my mate. But don't worry, you'll be fine. We'll both be just fine. I love you so much and have so much I want to give you._

His gaze turned aside slightly, as if he were considering more to say, but then lowered as he dismissed it. Instead he began trailing is tongue up along her lower belly.

_Now, I must ask you to remain as still as possible. I can only give this to you while on your back. Can you do that?_

Ending with a quick nip, eliciting another shudder from her, he looked back up to meet her gaze. Saphira cocked her head slightly as if to question his meaning, her nostrils flaring with quiet, yet staggered breaths; evidence to him that she was both nervous and aroused by what he was doing.

She said nothing, his question lingering in her mind. She could end this right now, convince him to engage her properly, if she so desired. But no. Instead, without fully understanding why, she expressed agreement, nodding slowly in reply.

Her decision was rewarded with a gentle and strategically placed nibble, sending a tickling warmth up her lower belly, up along her chest and through her limbs. Eragon continued up and down her belly in this fashion until he achieved his desired effect. Her breathing became quick and raspy as she settled upon the stony surface, finally relaxing into his ministrations as the scent glands hidden beneath her wings puckered instinctively, sending a burst of her scent into the warming air.

Eragon smiled with a mixture of relief and gratitude, pleased with the sounds - and enticing smell - of her growing arousal. He'd managed to hide from her his own apprehension at whether or not she would receive his gift, knowing full well it wasn't exactly … customary.

He wanted her to enjoy this as much as possible, and was pleased to find that she was finally relaxing enough to enjoy it more readily. He growled softly as he took in another draft of her scent, responding in like fashion by lifting his wings slightly, sending a burst of his own. A moment later he heard the soft, hurried rush of air passing in and out of another pair of nostrils, Saphira's, as they eagerly sampled his scent. She began to hum an instant later, while her tail gently slid across the stony surface, lightly bumping into Eragon's left hind leg.

He then paused to gently lift one of the scales on her belly, with his snout, and drew breath through his eager nostrils, relishing the scent of her skin beneath. It possessed a somewhat spicy aroma that complimented the powerful musk rising to him from beneath her wings. The effect of lifting her scale sent a shiver through her. She hummed louder as her scales flexed, lifting more.

Ordinarily the scales of a dragon's belly were not so sensitized to touch; however, her arousal, resulting from Eragon's ministrations, somehow increased their sensitivity a hundred times over, causing them to lift slightly off of her skin. The draconic variation of goose-bumps. It had allowed Eragon to easily lift the scale he'd chosen to expose her skin. But he knew he could give her more.

He exhaled slowly through his nostrils, sending a wash of hot air over the skin beneath, eliciting another shiver from her. She closed her eyes, grunting softly as she wrapped his left hind leg with her tail.

He followed by flicking his tongue, reaching beneath to tickle her skin with its forked tips. Saphira wrapped his leg tighter, hissing as she threw her head back, laying it once again on the stony surface.

Eragon continued in this fashion, choosing different places along her upper and lower belly while occasionally trading with nibbles or long, slow strokes of his tongue, trailing it across her sensitized scales.

It was all Saphira could do to keep herself from rolling to her feet. She grunted, shuddering again and again at the gentle, sensuous contact. It was torturously exquisite, causing her desire to pitch and yaw in an ocean of sensation, tempting her, at times, to pounce him right then and there; but at the same time paralyzing her beneath him. She had no idea dragons were capable of experiencing pleasure in this way. It was slow and gentle; far from what seemed a dragon's touch, but oh how good it felt. It was deliciously … sensual.

And she was amazed at Eragon's apparent adeptness. How could he know so much about pleasuring a woman in this way, let alone a dragoness?

Eragon moved his head to a new and inviting location. She shuddered again, his forked tongue now trailing the crook between her right hind leg and lower belly, snaking it up her inner thigh along the sensitized scales adorning it, then back down, slowly exchanging with gentle laps and nibbles as he worked its length.

Saphira's desire spiked with his gentle ministrations. His tongue trailed slowly down her hind leg, deep within the crook, then back up to her belly. Each stroke, nip, lap and nuzzle fanned the fire within her, leveling it off with each pause in between. She followed each touch he made with a soft grunt or waning growl. Music to his ears.

Eragon began to thrum. The scent coming from Saphira - along with the clear sounds of her enjoyment - flared his own desire. His draconic instincts besieged his mind, screaming at him to take her then and there; however, the measure of human sensibility and self-control he retained allowed him to keep the siege from taking over his every action. Instead, he continued while his desire was maintained at a bubbling simmer, held fast between the warm and exquisite exploration of his mate, and the fiery claw and fang frenzy resulting from the throws of draconic passion. The latter would come soon enough. For the time being; however, he wanted to take it as far as his self-restraint could carry him.

His tongue trailed down her lower belly again, then up along her opposite hind leg which he gave the same gentle attention. From there he trailed his tongue down towards the base of her tail and paused.

His thrum abruptly silenced, following with a tentative breath through his flaring nostrils. He held it, savoring a new and intense aroma that sent a prickling tingle down his back. He growled through clenched teeth, his claws digging deep into the stony surface, chipping it beneath his forepaws.

He released a shaky breath through his now parted maw as the blunt of his snout hovered just over the distinctive slit that ran horizontally across the base of her tail. It was swollen slightly and flushed a darker shade of sapphire around its outer edges. A clear indication of her arousal.

He drew another breath, taking in her scent. It was strong and musky, very enticing. A low, involuntary rumble, coupled with a snarl, escaped him. He took his time to savor the aroma, and it was all he could do to keep the heat already present between his hind legs from emerging into the evidence of his own arousal.

The effects of her scent had been stronger than he'd expected, nearly driving him over the edge. But he'd managed to get ahold of himself, bringing the rising heat back to a bubbling simmer; that he might continue.

He sniffed several more times, relishing the new and exquisite aroma, following with another low rumble from deep within his chest. His tail whipped slowly and gently behind him, arching round to briefly rub Saphira's; which now lay stretched beneath his body.

Slowly he exhaled, allowing the hot air from his nostrils to wash lightly over her heat. It winked, sending another burst of her scent into his waiting nostrils. He began to pant softly.

A low, deep rumble followed from Saphira as she tensed. It was so pronounced that Eragon could feel its vibration travel from her, along the stony surface to the pads of his forepaws, sending faint tingles up his forelegs.

Her tail jerked, bumping into his right hind leg as he ended the second exhale. Then she seemed to relax, as if awash in ecstasy.

Afterwards he looked up to see her scaled belly and flanks swelling with quick, labored breaths; her head still lain back.

His panting increased as he focused on her heat once more.

He drew her musky scent again, then – careful not to enter it – stroked his tongue, rimming it slowly round the outer edge. Not his wisest move. He'd forgotten that Saphira's tail was still outstretched beneath him.

As his tongue slowly trailed round her heat its spines rasped just a little too close to the entrance, causing Saphira to buck eagerly into the caress, leaving her tail to slam into his chest and belly.

OOF!

Air rushed from Eragon's lungs, nearly doubling him over from the impact. A near mood breaker.

_Easy Saphira. I can't continue if I'm injured in the process. _He said, gathering himself.

Saphira settled, relaxing while her head remained lain back, eyes half open, clearly enjoying his new form of attention. After a brief pause she managed a husky reply.

_Then perhaps you should be more careful where you put that tongue of yours. In case you've forgotten, a dragon's tongue has spines on it._

Eragon stepped back, deciding it best – for the moment - to turn attention to her tail. He started just below the base, along its thickest part, flitting with gentle licks and nibbles as he worked his way down its length. With his every touch her tail quivered.

When he reached its end he nibbled again, then paused to look up at her body; strewn invitingly across the stony surface. Her hind legs were relaxed, bent as if in an upside down sitting position, while her forelegs rested on her chest.

The way she was laying appeared very enticing, sending a momentary rush of desire through him, tempting him to take her in a fashion all-to-familiar to him. Instead he rolled his head, forcing the thought from his mind. Perhaps another time they could explore that position, if Saphira was amiable to the idea. No. This night – his and her first – he would take her properly.

He continued licking and nibbling, moving back up along her tail, her belly, her chest and finally came to stop with the full length of his body straddling hers once more has he trialed his tongue along her outstretched neck.

He finished with a lick across her lower jaw, and then a nip, before raising his head in pause to look down on her.

Saphira felt him standing over her and listened, contentedly, to his quick, labored breaths; a clear sign that he was enjoying this as much as her.

His belly rubbed lightly against hers as he brought his left forepaw up to stroke her neck, raking his razor sharp claws ever-so-lightly along her neck's sensitized scales.

Saphira arched her neck as his forepaw came to rest atop her chest, lifting her head to look him in the eyes. His were filled with a warm fire, dancing it time to the soft sounds of his panting.

Slowly he brought his forepaw up from her chest to gently press it against her scaled cheek, holding it there as he matched her gaze.

His breathing slowed as he trialed his paw down her neck, letting its talons lightly ripple her scales before stopping to rest upon her shoulder. Saphira drew in a quick breath at the caress, then exhaled slowly and shakily, but said nothing. No words were even needed.

Silently he stared into her eyes, for what seemed an eternity. Without warning his head darted forward, the bunt of his snout pressing into her jaw as he coaxed her head back to eagerly lap her neck, lavishing it with more eager licks while his body lowered atop hers, pressing gently to rock slowly back and forth. In the same instance his tail began lightly caressing hers.

Saphira's head lain back below him, her forehead lightly resting atop the stony surface of the plateau. Her tongue flicked out, a soft rumble sounding as her eyes closed slowly, evidencing her pleasure at the feel of Eragon's tongue as it snaked slowly and deliciously along her neck and lower jaw.

Her desire maintained a steady simmer due to a mixture of his ministrations, coupled with a new twinge of uncertainty she was feeling. There was no question that a large part of her was enjoying this new expression of his love for her, yet at the same time it was foreign, uncustomary. A frivolous sentiment that was simply not becoming of a dragon, especially a wild dragon.

Part of her relished in it, but another resisted, thinking it ill-proper of courting dragons. She knew, of course, what spurred his decision to express his love and desire for her in this way. She even chanced a thought at what other differences having a mate that was once human might offer. It was both unsettling and exciting all at once.

Eragon rocked back, interrupting her already distracted train of thought as the base of his tail rubbed lightly against hers. Whether he'd intended it or not the result was the same. It sent a sudden, tickling warmth up from the base of her tail, through her belly, and then settled in her chest as a tingling heat. The wave caused her to arch her neck, bringing her head up to rest her lower jaw against his while the claws of her outspread paws began to rake gently – as if on their own - along his flanks.

Eragon rumbled softly at her touch, her claws raking up and down his flanks. She followed with a sudden, yet gentle lick from her spiny tongue, trailing it along his neck, leaving a tingling in its path as it moved up and down. This only spurred him on as he continued to nibble her neck and caress her tail with his.

Saphira paused from her own, unexpected ministrations to close her eyes and press her jaw into his neck. Then, without fully understanding why, she began to rub her scaled cheek against his neck, trading an occasional nip or lick as she continued up and down it. At the same time her fore-paws moved slowly to his chest, raking her claws along the shimmery, sapphire scales that adorned it. Her effort, unconscious as it was, was rewarded by a soft growl from Eragon as he again reacted to her touch.

He followed by rocking forward, again rubbing the base of his tail against hers. He must be doing this intentionally, she thought as a repeat of her earlier pleasure shot up her belly and chest, leaving her to tense as she clenched her talons, digging the clawed tips into his flanks.

Her response elicited another low rumble from Eragon, its intensity passing vibration from his chest to hers as it peaked then faded, stimulating both of them even further.

She resumed stroking his flanks, while trailing her tongue down his neck towards his shoulder.

Eragon rocked back, yet again, rubbing her spot just as she reached his shoulder. This time his rub, coupled with her already spiked desire, caused her to snarl in pleasure then follow with a bite to his shoulder.

Her reaction urged him further, evident through another deep rumble followed with a series of eager licks and nibbles along her neck. The rate of his breathing increased, along with his rocking and caressing.

And so the chain reaction continued as Saphira responded in turn, loosing his shoulder to resume attention to his neck with more aggressive licks and nibbles, interrupted by an occasional, and rather amorous, growl.

She became keenly aware of Eragon's belly rubbing against hers, and the warmth that was growing slowly as he continued.

She began to caress his tail in turn, augmenting with gentle strokes of her fore-claws along his flanks and gentle rakes of her hind-claws along his hindquarters. The passion and heat between them rose a notch with each lick, each nibble, each rub, climbing from a steady simmer towards a fleeting boil, then back to a simmer. The subtle rise and fall was evidenced by the soft growls, grunts and wheezes that came from each of them as their breathing maintained a quick, yet steady pace. Each became increasingly pleased with the other as they continued to explore, together, the ways in which they could pleasure one another. Maybe this wasn't so ill-proper after all.

When he'd begun Saphira considered the custom strange, albeit pleasurable. However, as he continued to rock back and forth she found herself surrendering to him, letting her sudden compulsion to offer the same in return take over. Without even really thinking about it she found herself returning his gestures; tentative at first, but gradually gaining confidence that it was simply the right thing to do.

During her initial efforts her memory drifted back to the nights, while camped with the Varden, when she'd heard strange noises coming from those veiled behind cloth tents, tents known to occupy paired humans. At first she hadn't known what to make of it, but on one occasion her curiosity had gotten the better of her and so she reached out with her mind to briefly touch the otherwise occupied lovers. She'd been slightly embarrassed at the flood of passion wrapping their minds and bodies. In part due to the unexpectedness of it, and another from the fact that she'd felt foolish for not realizing it from the beginning.

Afterwards she'd contemplated what she'd sampled from their minds, leaving her to shake her head. It was an oddity to her, simply unnecessary excess, certainly not what a dragon would be interested in. Why would they? It was an oddity in the mating customs of humans, but they seemed intent on engaging in it.

_Bah! Silly humans. _She'd thought.

Now, however, with Eragon, she found the act oddly compelling, much more pleasurable - desirable even – than she would have expected. Why this was so escaped her. Dragons did not practice the custom, choosing instead a much more direct and expedient manner passed down from generation to generation.

The courtship behavior of dragons was very specific in its own way. Every growl, every lash, every grunt, whine or snarl carried with it a specific meaning and purpose. All geared at testing the readiness and suitability of the other. And to stimulate fertility, thereby ensuring the best possible chance of healthy and viable offspring. In short, for the successful continuation of the species.

There was a certain level of pleasure involved, more akin to the tastes of dragons, but whatever the extent it was simply an after-effect of the mating drive, nothing more. Her passion and desire towards Fírnen had been driven by this need, whether or not the end result was hatchlings, which for Fírnen was not possible. He'd been too young to be fertile. But the drive - her need – hadn't been diminished. Fírnen was a healthy young male, and she a healthy young female.

By comparison the courtship had been brief, taking only the necessary time to do what was required. To ensure the continuation of her race, at least so her instincts decided.

Eragon; however, seemed intent on prolonging the moment, for no other reason apparent to her than simple enjoyment. In both giving and receiving pleasure between them.

While its meaning escaped her she did find it offered a new form of pleasure. Not just in the sensations it created, but in the prolonged contact with him. It was new and strange on the surface, seeming to have little value in continuation of the dragon race. But perhaps that was the point, perhaps its meaning lie within the new closeness she felt towards him, the experience of sharing this intimate act with the one she loved; the mate she loved. Yet another way for her to express it, as he was expressing his to her. Perhaps even a way to celebrate their union, and eventual return of the dragon race.

Eragon rocked back, rubbing the base of his tail against hers again. She paused, clenching the talons of her fore-paws into his scaled shoulders as a shudder passed through her. This time leaving behind a warm tingling that washed over her skin. She growled in response to the sensation, compelled suddenly to bite into his neck, gently.

The pressure of her teeth, as they sank into Eragon's scaled hide, was enough to elicit another low rumble from him. He rocked forward, pressing his body tighter against her in response, lapping her neck eagerly.

He then followed by lifting off her slightly, working tongue and fang along her shoulder, intent to make another pass over her body.

Saphira, on the other hand, had another idea, borne from the sudden desire to work him over as he'd done to her. When his position was just right she twisted her body and with a swift heave, pushed him over onto his flank, then continued the maneuver by rolling atop him so that he was on this back, beneath her; wide eyed and slightly surprised.

He'd been so pre-occupied with the attention he was giving her that he'd not expected the move, and was therefore not ready to catch himself as she pushed him over. The only thing he'd been able to manage was a surprised grunt. And now, before he knew what'd happened to him, he was looking into her gleaming eyes, feeling just a little awkward.

Slowly she brought her head close to his then licked his lower jaw.

_Your turn._ She said, flashing him a fanged grin.

Eragon cocked his head slightly, his eyes filled with a mixture of uncertainty and anticipation. He'd not expected this move on her part, knowing all-to-well that dragons did not engage in such a manner of foreplay. In fact, he'd expected only to give to her what he'd considered special, counting himself fortunate if she received the gestures all.

His only desire had been to please her, to make her happy, to express his love and desire for her in a way he knew best until he allowed his draconic instinct and desire to take over and guide his actions in a more dragon-like fashion. But despite his expectations, here she was, atop him, offering to reciprocate his 'gift'.

He paused, looking at her tentatively for a moment. He then ran his forepaws up the sides of her neck, stopping to rest them on her cheeks, holding her head gently in his grasp. He looked intently into her sapphire eyes, which were still gleaming with a mixture of love, desire and excitement. Then he arched his neck, bringing his head close to hers and returned with a lick along her lower jaw. He lowered it, still holding her gaze, and then nodded gently.

_Alright, my mate. But be gentle with me. I still want this to last as long as possible. We'll have time later for something more … engaging. For now, take it slow, please._

Saphira chuckled softly as she pulled her head away from his grasp, and then lowered her head to touch the tip of her snout to his chest. Eragon relaxed, lowering his forelegs to his sides, but keeping his eyes fixed on Saphira's movements; filled with a mixture of curiosity and uncertainty at just how she might begin.

Saphira's eyes narrowed lovingly as she paused to watch the shallow rise and fall of his chest, clearly he was both eager and uncertain of what she had in mind for him. She then moved her gaze to meet his. Eragon, in turn, flicked his tongue, eyes filled with love and desire for her. A knowing smile crept across her face as she moved her head to flick her tongue along the crook between his left foreleg and chest, trailing across the sensitive scales as she continued up along his neck. Like Eragon's, the move was slow and measured. Deliciously sensual. He grunted at the sudden touch then rumbled softly - while slowly laying his head back – as Saphira continued towards his lower jaw in the same manner as he'd done to her.

Saphira's smile grew wider as the assurance of her intent - which was two-fold - increased. Part of her desired to give in return what he'd given to her, to express her love for him in this new and compelling way he'd shown her. Another part of her; however, desired to entice him, to enflame the desire and passion – that he'd been so adept at restraining – she knew lie within him. This new way he'd chosen to court her was all fine and well, but part of her grew impatient. She desired more from him and concluded this was the best way to get it.

Continuing down his neck, she stood and began to edge backwards, trailing her tongue over his breast bone towards his belly. The spines on her tongue – adapted for grooming or cleaning bits of meat from bone – served a new purpose by rasping the sensitized scales along his lower chest, leaving him to arch slightly into the pleasurable sensations it created. His desire spiked as she continued but he forced himself to restrain it, wanting tonight to carry on as along as possible. He'd decided on giving her another pass once she was finished, assuming he could hold out that long. Her apparent adeptness proved that doubtful.

Saphira rumbled softly as she paused to lick and nibble his belly, which by now was moving with staggered and labored breaths. She continued, nibbling gently as she moved just a little lower then paused again, as if teasing him.

Eragon grunted, quickly bringing up his forepaws, moving them as if to place them atop her head in attempt to push it lower. But he stopped, clenching his talons in restraint that he might leave her free to continue at her own pace. He paused briefly to marvel at how adept she seemed in pleasuring him; and at the intensity of sensation he was experiencing. Levels of intimacy he'd never the chance to experience with a woman, and certainly never expected to experience with a dragoness. It was torturous, but at the same time satisfying and special that he could give, and receive, in this way with the one he loved. And who loved him.

Eragon grunted again, shuddering as Saphira resumed her nibbles, continuing down towards his lower belly and stopping just above his genital slit.

In the same manner as he'd done she raised her head and stepped back, rearing slightly over his hind legs, then continued back until she stood with her head over the tip of his tail, which twitched slightly along the stony surface.

Eragon raised his head to look and see what she was doing, only to lay it back again, a growl escaping him as Saphira began nibbling up the sensitized scales of his tail.

He fought to keep from thrashing his tail which tingled to life with new sensation as Saphira slowly continued up it, switching off with a nibble here or there then resuming with long, slow strokes of her spiny tongue. She continued up, reaching the lower end of his genital slit, and then paused to sniff it, savoring his musky scent. An instant later she made her move.

An amorous growl – long and deep - broke the silence of night, echoing strong across the shadowy peaks before waning into silence. Eragon closed his eyes tightly, arching his neck to press his forehead into the stony surface as Saphira slowly rimmed round his genital slit with her tongue. Despite his best efforts to restrain his growing desire, the warmth that'd settled in his belly enflamed, rushing lower to manifest itself as his genital slit parted, revealing the reddened tip of his dragon-hood as it began to emerge.

Another amorous growl escaped him. His teeth clenched, talons clenched, legs and body quivering as his enflamed passion gained ground, breaking the last remnants of his self-control. Unlike before, the heat that emerged from between his hind legs did not alarm him, nor fill him with uncertainty. No, this time it only fed his certainty at what he wanted. This time his desire for her drowned out all trace of awkwardness or restraint. He could hold back no longer. He wanted her and he would have her! It was now time for him to engage her in the dance. It was time for him to dance with his mate as bull dragons before him danced with theirs.

He opened his eyes and quickly lifted his head to look upon Saphira, who'd stopped to stare back at him with a pair of fiery eyes. The moment he'd moved his head she knew. He was ready to begin.

They held each other's gaze for what seemed an eternity, all the while Eragon's chest heaving with quick and labored breaths, eyes aflame with love and desire for her; nostrils crimson, billowing tendrils of smoke. The tip of his member remained visible, having stopped emerging the moment Saphira withdrew her tongue. This, of course, did nothing to squelch his desire, which was already raging beyond his control.

He snarled then broke her gaze by lifting his head, yowling passionately into the star-lit sky, announcing his intent to begin. Without even looking, he thrashed his tail, batting it against her right flank, pushing her to the side as he rolled to his feet. Saphira rolled her head, gathering herself, and moved off towards the center of the plateau where she crouched, eyeing him expectantly while her tail whipped side-to-side.

Eragon rolled his head, pivoting full circle in search of where she'd moved off to. There, in the center of the plateau he found her, eyeing him intently, waiting expectantly. Her tail whipping in eager anticipation of what was to come. The moment she'd waited so long for was now upon them. And she knew without doubt that this time he would follow through.

He flared his wings, snarling as he loosed another amorous growl. He crouched slightly, slowly advancing towards her as he began to circle the object of his upmost desire. He was as a hunter stalking prey, but it was not prey he hungered for.

As he circled she became keenly aware of his scent which was now emanating - in copious amounts - from the scent glands beneath his wings. She continued to eye him intently, flicking her tongue and flaring her nostrils as if to get as much of it as she could. She in turn flared her wings, spraying her scent that Eragon might sample the evidence of her desire for him, enticing him further. Catching it, he reacted in similar fashion, flicking his tongue and flaring his nostrils as he took it in, as if he couldn't get enough of it. His tail whipped feverishly from side-to- side as he continued round her again. Bobbing his head every so often he growled, alternating between low, bellowing growls to whiny, high pitched ones.

By this time Saphira had stood, wings still flared, returning his growls in like fashion.

The entire world around them faded, the night, the stars, the plateau, everything. Atop the mountains, together, it was only them. She noticed only him, and he her. Each having eyes for the other, as though nothing else existed but Eragon and Saphira; her mate and his.

Following the third pass, Eragon stopped, pausing to eye her intently for a moment before puffing his chest and lifting his head to loose a distinctive roar, following with a pennant of amethyst flame soon after. A gesture intended to impress her with his show of strength, magnificence and prowess.

Saphira, of course, had no need to be impressed. As far as she was concerned Eragon was already hers - already magnificent and strong - save for one small detail. A matter soon to be settled between them. Knowing him as she did, when he was human, she had no doubt in her mind that he'd make a fine dragon, mate and king. Never-the-less, in keeping with the draconic custom, she responded by returning with her own signature roar, following soon after with a pennant of sapphire flame.

What Eragon did next was not exactly in keeping with draconic custom, but considering he'd started the courtship using uncustomary gestures she allowed him to proceed.

She remained absolutely still as he approached, a new wave of anticipation washing over her.

Eragon dropped his wings slightly when he reached her and then began to sniff along her neck, an occasional growl sounding from him as he continued down it, moving to her back and flank as he slowly walked along her left side.

Saphira attempted to drop her wings as he moved but Eragon paused to catch the left wing atop his snout as he pushed under to sample her utterly irresistible aroma. He growled amorously as her scent filled his nostrils, firing his senses as they flared and contracted in a heated succession of snorting breaths.

He growled again as he pulled back his head, letting Saphira's wing drop, then expressed arousal by parting his maw slightly to vigorously rub his clenched teeth along her back as he continued towards her hindquarters. The sensation created as his teeth raked across the scales running along the spikes of her back sent shivers of anticipation through her.

She was certain he would take her right there; however, despite her very enticing aroma, he seemed to be maintaining some measure of self-restraint. How he was managing it escaped her, but she could tell from his almost frenzied breathing – interrupted by snarls and growls - that he was exerting a considerable amount of effort to maintain it. It wouldn't be long now. She knew the peak of his desire was fast approaching. He'd loosed a burst of his own scent when he'd eagerly sampled hers, leaving her close to the peak of desire as she breathed it in. It was maddening.

Still he was determined to make this last as long as possible, and she was somewhat amiable to the idea, even if he carried on the remainder of the night. She knew, without doubt, that he would finish it. She would have him at long last.

Her tail arched to the side, exposing her genital slit, as Eragon positioned himself to stand behind her, bringing his snout down to eagerly sample her scent again. Then he surprised her by flicking his tongue, gently brushing its forked tips along the already flushed - and very sensitive - opening as if he were testing her readiness.

The sensation it created caused her to tense and loose an involuntary growl while her legs wobbled in weakness to the intense pleasure that'd washed over her. Eragon pressed his clenched teeth into her right thigh, vigorously rubbing them up along it towards her hindquarter, and then her back as he slowly edged his bulk forward to press his chest lightly against her rear.

Saphira braced herself, thinking he would take her in that moment instead of resuming custom by allowing her to perform her display round him as he crouched before her. It soon became evident that he was not, instead he rubbed his head along her back then moved it down, forcing his snout beneath her other wing that he might again sample her irresistible scent.

A series of whiny growls escaped him as he pulled back, then he maneuvered his body round her right side to walk slowly along it.

Instead of sniffing her, as before, he edged slowly along her, following with his tail as it rubbed hers, over her hindquarters and down along her hind leg. Reaching round, he stroked her inner thigh, genital slit and lower belly. Continuing on, his tail caressed her upper belly, then her chest, the crook between her chest and right foreleg, then moved up to her back, to her neck, and finally along her lower jaw where it stopped to swivel her head so that her eyes were looking directly into his as he pivoted round to stand before her.

Saphira was beside herself, breathing heavily as her legs wobbled in weakness. The sheer intensity of feeling his caresses created within her was amazingly sensual. It was yet another new move by him, but very enticing it its own way. It only served to augment her already heightened desire and anticipation.

Without a word, he dropped his tail and backed off a short distance then crouched to watch her expectantly, his chest rumbling deeply as he waited for her to begin.

Saphira took the cue and, gathering herself, flared her wings, loosing copious amounts of her scent as she began to prowl round him, circling in her own display.

Eragon watched intently, eagerly flicking his tongue as she performed the same maneuvers as he, bobbing her head, accompanying with a series of high and low pitched growls.

Following her third pass, she stopped to stand in front of him, but instead of puffing her chest – as he'd done – she ruffled her scales, while releasing another burst of her scent, so as to impress her mate with an emphasis of her beauty and desirability.

As with her, Eragon needed no such display to impress him. He already considered Saphira his, already considered her very desirable. Never-the-less, he was aware of its significance in draconic custom. Saphira ended the display by lifting her maw to the sky, loosing the same distinctive roar, following it with a pennant of sapphire flame.

Eragon acknowledged her by returning the same, albeit with his own signature roar. Afterwards he stood then looked at her, growling while matching her pace as each faced the other, prowling once more as their tails whipped in unison. Their passion for the other rose as the next stage of the mating dance commenced.

Together, with raised wings, each released another burst of scent; both flaring their nostrils and flicking their tongues eagerly as if unable to get enough of the other's.

They circled one another, tails whipping at a feverish pace as grunts and high and low pitched growls sounded from both of them, setting the night alive with the frightening and excited sounds of a dragon pair communicating their rising passion and desire for the other. To one another their readiness to mate.

No words passed between them, nor were any required. As with wild dragons before them everything they needed to know, or feel, was reflected in their gleaming eyes as they maintained a fierce and intent lock of the other's gaze. Their thoughts merged, opening the same exchange Eragon had experienced only a short time ago, communicating the height of their love, their passion, and their desire for the other. They were joined by the images and sounds of grunts, growls and whines echoing in their minds from wild dragon pairs drawn forth from their ancestral memories.

Saphira was first to move. Swiftly she thrust her head forward, opening her jaws and biting down hard on Eragon's right shoulder, leaving the jagged imprint of her teeth. It began to seep dark-red blood as she quickly withdrew.

Without so much as a flinch, Eragon growled as he continued to prowl her. Though aggressive she'd not intended it as an attack, nor did it cause him pain. Indeed, far from it. Instead it sent another jolt through him, a new and fierce pleasure to heighten his desire, enticing him to continue, rather than cower in retreat. He followed soon after, thrusting his head forward to bite her on the opposite shoulder, leaving a similar, blood seeping imprint as he quickly withdrew.

Both followed with an alternating series of low and whiny growls, closing the distance between them as their hindquarters circled round.

Eventually they touched, pressing their smitten shoulders together as they continued to twiddle in the center of the plateau, rubbing their necks passionately as they entwined them. In unison their necks arched - jaws open wide - as each brought their head down to bite hard the withers of the other, clamping tightly to lock them together as they slowly turned. The sensations it created enticed the other, further enflaming their passion and desire.

They remained locked for several turns then, in unison, released, leaving another blood-seeped imprint on the other's withers.

Stepping back to resume the dance, each flared their wings to release more of their scent. A final series for grunts and growls followed shortly after. What happened next gave them momentary pause as they stopped in a face-off.

It started as a faint flash then dimmed and flared again into a steadily increasing glow which cast a soft sapphire-mixed-with-amethyst light upon the stony surface. Their scales were glowing, burning with a soft light – like a hot ember - as if from the very fire that burned within them, augmenting the beauty and magnificence of the other. Although it had never happened before, each resumed prowling the other, un-phased as if it had been expected. Moreover, neither cared. There was only one thing on their minds. In fact, both found the new glow pleasing, spurring their desire even more.

Saphira loosed another roar and abruptly turned about in readiness to take flight; that their dance might continue in the sky. Knowing her intent, Eragon roared and leapt upon her back, holding tight with his forelegs as he pressed her wings to her sides.

Saphira loosed a startled roar then swiveled her head round to snap at him. Eragon dodged his head barley in time, leaving only the slightest scratch across his lower jaw as one of her bottom fangs clipped it. He growled in reply, bringing his head down to clamp the back of hers between his jaws.

Saphira wriggled beneath him as he forced her head down against the stony surface, tail thrashing as she fought to get free. But Eragon held fast, pressing down on her with the weight of his bulk until she reluctantly settled into a crouch, all the while growling and snarling in protest.

Afterwards, he loosed her head, snarling as he pressed his clenched teeth into the side of her neck, raking them along its length as he growled low and deep. A clear message that he'd already made his choice of where he would take her. She'd the choice to stay willingly or, if not, he would make her.

Saphira snarled in return, snapping her head round in another attempt to bite him. Eragon; however, evaded the attempt by quickly pulling his head back then lifted off her slightly in preparation to jump free. Saphira wasted no time. Taking opportunity as his weight lifted, she rolled onto her back and raked the claws of both forepaws down across his chest, scoring the sapphire scales adorning it with eight deep scratches.

Eragon snarled then leapt free of her, landing a short way off to her side where he turned to face her, tail thrashing and teeth bared. Saphira scrambled to her feet to face him then roared and advanced. Eragon roared in return, advancing towards her in the same instance as they resumed prowling the other. The final stage had begun.

It was as a fog, the cool mountain air surrounding them warmed by the heat of their bodies, thick with draconic musk swirling and mingling about their glowing, trembling forms. Like an invisible net it closed around them, drawing them towards each other as they circled closer. Ever so close, until each felt the wash of heated breaths upon their scaled faces.

Again the silence of night was broken by their alternating exchange of grunts and growls - cut with chirring, high pitched roars - which served to enflame their hearts, burning hotter for the other, elevating their desire to a maddening height. Their minds collided in a frenzied embrace as the mental exchange opened between them once more. Thought and feeling merged, magnified ten-fold by the intensity of their passion.

Oh, how he wanted her. Needed her. Why had he waited? Waited too long, far too long. But that didn't matter anymore. She was here right now, and so was he. Here with her, for her, they for each other … always and forever. To Eragon there was only her, in this moment nothing else existed. And to Saphira there was only him. Now was their time … the time she'd been waiting for … so long for.

Taking the lead, Eragon swung his head round her neck, entwining it as he maneuvered his bulk adjacent to her, pressing his flank hard against hers. He followed with a chirring growl then abruptly stopped to rake the claws of his right forepaw into the warmed, brittle stone; scoring it deeply with four jagged lines. Signaling his intent, he flicked his forked tongue and began to pant heavily, creating a hiss as air rushed between his teeth that shown through his parted maw.

Saphira pressed into him, stopping in the same instance as he. The sapphire scales along her body ruffled, rippling its full length. The skin beneath them was alive, bathed in a fiery wash of sensation that left it tingling from the tip of her tail to the blunt of her snout in eager anticipation as she prepared to receive him. She trembled with intense desire, digging her claws into the plateau, sending a flurry of tiny flakes in all directions as the stony surface chipped beneath her grip.

With labored restraint Eragon stepped back slowly, rubbing his lower jaw passionately down her neck then along her back, ending with a nip of her right hindquarter as he stopped to stand just behind her.

Saphira stood absolutely still, flanks heaving with heated breaths as she continued to tremble in anticipation and yearning. She moved only to arch her tail aside, accommodating him. Her wings drew close, folding against her flanks while Eragon used his snout to push her tail further, edging it over to expose the source of her heat.

His own heat, that'd been building between his hind legs, blossomed as his dragon-hood emerged, throbbing and pulsing as it grew in eager preparation to join him with his mate.

He paused as it engorged, experiencing a brief moment of hesitation before rolling his head, growling with impassioned determination, willing all doubt from his mind. He would have her and had no intention of letting anything stop him now. This was his moment, their moment, and he would finish it. Wanted to … no, needed to finish it. For her as much as him.

He lowered his head so that his snout was just touching the outer rim of her entrance, which was keenly visible and swollen from her arousal. He breathed in deeply through his nostrils to sample her fiery musk, growling amorously as he confirmed her readiness.

Satisfied, he drew back slightly then reared and came to rest atop her, his chest and belly pressing against her back as he flared his wings. His forepaws slid beneath the front of her wings, gripping her flanks tightly with clawed tips as they dug into her scales. His hindquarters edged closer until the tip of his pulsing member was just outside her entrance. He followed with several tentative thrusts to confirm he was in just the right position to take her, and then paused, trembling as he eagerly stroked his forked tongue broad across the side of her neck. Afterwards he pressed his clenched teeth hard into it, just behind her jaw, sending a wash of hot breath across her cheek as he exhaled through his nostrils. With a low growl he shifted on his hind legs, preparing to take her as he uttered the last words he would speak until their mating was complete.

_Forever mine, yours forever. All that I am I give to you now._

_**/ WARNING! BEGIN GRAPHIC CONTENT /**_

Wasting no time, he followed swiftly, moving his head to clasp the back of hers with his teeth and in the same motion forced her down, buckling her forelegs, pressing her neck and chest into the stony surface. He clasped her tighter with his forelegs then bucked into her with such force that the pads of his hind-paws skid across the stony surface as he hilted deep within her. Saphira's teeth clenched. Her mouth curled in a snarl, following with an impassioned growl as he entered her. She leaned back into him as he held her down, eager to take as much of him as she could.

Eragon clasped her tighter still, his claws digging deeper into her scaled flanks, creating pearls of dark-red which seeped from around their sharp tips. Though it may have appeared so, his claws did not cause her pain. Instead they only served to impassion her more, urging her to lean further into him.

A rush of air escaped him, accompanied by a low, deep rumble from within his chest. His thrust had been so quick that he'd not felt the fullness of her heat which now enveloped him. But now he froze, panting as he basked in sheer wonder at the feeling of her surrounding him, marveling at the new sense of oneness with the one he loved. His mind savored the brief pause as it processed the exquisite sensations coursing through his draconic body. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Until this very moment he'd never imagined he could ever feel this close to her. Never imagined he could feel so much more one with her.

He loosed his jaws from behind her head, shifting on his hind legs to better balance himself, and then arched his neck down, rubbing it passionately against hers as he prepared to sink his teeth into her shoulder.

Saphira arched her neck back, managing to return his passionate rub while wrapping her mind around his in a passionate embrace. Her heat held him fast, her thoughts flooding the mental exchange between them with all the love and desire she'd been saving for just this moment.

A sudden, muffled, yowl escaped Eragon as her triad of intense love, passion and desire rushed into him. He growled fiercely, pulling his hips back, then thrust forward again, bucking to enter her deeper than before. Again he paused, hilting so that the soft inner scales of his hind legs brushed against those of her hindquarters. Trembling, he bit down hard on her shoulder, returning her thoughts with his own triad of intense love, passion and desire. He resumed mating her, taking up a quick and steady rhythm, alternating between a succession of long and shallow strokes.

His tail beat heavily upon the stony surface, creating a muffled thump that was barely audible amidst the sound of their grunts, growls, pants and chirring whines. Eragon's breathing was quick and staggered, laboring with exertion as he bucked into her again and again, mating her with fierce abandon as the fire between them surged. His own grunts and growls were cut with quick, successive hisses as air rushed between his teeth.

The frenzy continued, on into the night. Eragon remained keenly aware of every thought, every move, every sensation, including the fact that, despite their exertion, it seemed they could go on forever. Part of him marveled at the sheer stamina a dragon possessed, while another hoped it would endure. At times he traded his quick and heated thrusts with slow, measured ones, taking the opportunity to arch his tail round and rub its tip full across Saphira's upper and lower belly while he eagerly lapped her neck with his tongue, or nibbled her tail that she'd draped over his back. He was rewarded with eager laps and rubs from Saphira, enticing him to quicken his pace for a time, only to slow again and repeat with another exchange of eager licks, nibbles or caresses.

The night continued on towards morning and neither wanted it to end, but alas the end drew near. Eragon quickened his thrusts, bucking into her fiercely in response to a new sensation; a hot, tickling pressure which drove his need to push deeper and deeper into her. Each knew the moment of their release was near.

The feeling was overpowering, whirling them both into a heated frenzy more intense than before. Eragon's hindquarters moved with staggered thrusts in response to the rising pressure between his hind legs.

Nearing the moment, Eragon flared his wings and allowed Saphira to rise into a standing position. In unison, they raised their open maws to the sky, loosing a succession of chirring growls as the moment of their release quickly approached.

The sound of their growls abruptly stopped, returning silence to the night for only an instant.

Then it came.

With a rush, like a fierce torrent, a flood that threatened to wash them away into an endless sea of passion came over them. To Eragon it was a surprising, yet torturously intense bliss. It even surprised Saphira. Intense she'd expected, for it was as the fruit of a dragon's passion should be. Even so, Fírnen - her first – had never succeeded in bringing her to the point Eragon had accomplished. It only served as another confirmation to her … Eragon was truly hers, and she truly his.

Eragon's tail slapped the stony surface with his final thrust, leaving the muscles of his hind legs quivering and straining as he froze to pull her tighter into him. In the same instance both loosed an impassioned roar, matched only by the intensity of their release. Both followed with a brilliant pillar of flame that rose into the heavens, spiraling and entwining as they climbed. Two flames became one, merging into a single banner of amethyst and sapphire light that could be seen for miles.

Eragon's tail flagged, pressing into the stony surface of the plateau in time to the pulsing flood of his release deep within her.

Both remained frozen, their trembling forms awash in bliss as their thoughts and feelings raced over the exchange. It seemed to go on forever. Then, as it ebbed, Eragon's hips convulsed, pressing tight into her as he released the last remnants of his seed. Before they knew it the torrent subsided, then ended, leaving their bodies warmed with immense satisfaction and relief. It was finished.

**/ END GRAPHIC CONTENT /**

Spent, Eragon dropped his wings; then, holding tight, collapsed atop her, pulling her over as he rolled them onto their flanks.

The night grew quieter as they lay on the stony surface, together. Their breathing clamed and the heat between them cooled into a peaceful and quiet warmth that settled upon them. Their scales remained glowing faintly for a time, pulsing in several flares of light before finally darkening. The night sky was black and still, filled with stars that seemed to shine brighter, as if in celebration to the union witnessed by them. The distant horizon was already beginning to glow a dull-grey with the coming of the morning sun.

Saphira lay there, her eyes half open, basking in the afterglow of their union, her Eragon pulling her tighter against him as they slowly entwined their tails; more satisfied and happy than she'd ever been.

Eragon sleepily arched his neck, managing to lift his head and stroke the side of her neck with his tongue in a final caress before he'd let sleep take him.

_I love you my mate, my … Saphira. _

He whispered softly, laying his head back down, pressing his lower jaw into the back of her head as he draped a wing over her.

Saphira said nothing in reply. Instead she slid her head along the warmed stone, pressing the back of her head into his lower jaw as a contented rumble vibrated her chest; then, closing her eyes, began to softly hum her love song to him. Eragon began to hum his own in return, softly crooning it to her as he closed his eyes; that sleep might finally take him.

Before long, while just barely awake, an image flashed in Eragon's mind. Three sets of eyes, one pair like his, the others like Saphira's. The faintest succession of lively chirps followed, as if echoing across a vast distance of time or location. He didn't know if he was imagining them, or if they were the echo of a random thought trickling from his ancestral memories. Or if, perhaps, they were a foreshadowing given him; like his dream in Carvahall. Another manifestation of the ability he possessed through Saphira's gift.

Eragon smiled, his hum changing into a soft rumble, as he moved his left forepaw down to Saphira's lower belly and gently rubbed it. It didn't matter to him from where they'd come. If it was, by chance, a glimpse into their immediate future he was ready. But only time would tell. Again he briefly thought … What would they be like?

Saphira – who was already asleep – stirred involuntarily, snuggling into his warm body in response to the caress.

He pulled her tight again and resumed his song, continuing it until sleep at last took him.

The ring and tear-shaped jewels that Eragon had set aside earlier that night lay at the outer edge of the plateau, each jewel glowing brighter than before. In a flash, a violet flame enveloped them, veiling them from view. Then, in an instant it vanished, leaving behind not one but two rings, both made of purple tinted gold, both possessing jewels set in a flame-shaped base.

One ring, Saphira's, contained a glowing amethyst jewel, while the other, Eragon's, contained not one but two sapphire jewels; one curled around the other with a string of gold separating them. One jewel, born of sadness, would serve as a reminder to him of the great pain he'd caused the one he loved. But the other, born of great joy, would serve to remind him of how he repaid his error, giving to her a joy greater than any he'd ever given her before.

* * *

**This chapter effectively ends one of several major phases in this story. Eragon and Saphira are finally 'official' mates! Hmmm ... wonder what's going to follow now? Only time will tell ... hehehehe.**

**Anyway, there will be a longer than usual pause before the next chapter is posted. In it I include a brief ExS scene but will dedicate it primarily to Murtagh (and of course Thorn), whose storyline begins with the next chapter. The details of Murtagh's subplot I've not plotted yet, so will need the extra time to do so, including some future main plot events.**

**I've also begun plotting two other stories and hope to use the time to begin writing at least one of them. In the meantime please bear with me.**


	16. The Tempest and the Reckoning

**A/N:**

**I know … I know … I'm sorry, sorry it took so long to get this next chap posted. Between plotting Murtagh's story line, completing the outline for another story I'll be starting soon, work and the hodgepodge that normally follows a new year, I'd found it difficult to settle into a regular routine **

**... blah … blah … blah … *sigh***

**Yep, I'm still striving for that, but in the meantime, I'll not give up trying. I will see this to the end, hopefully sooner rather than later. There are some really exciting scenes coming up that I can hardly wait to get to. **

**Taking, what I have come to consider, a valuable note from one reader (and sabbaticaled author): I'll not spoil your experience by mentioning here anything that happens in this chapter. I will say this though ... it gets good. You'll just have to read on to find out more ;)**

**I do want to offer my thanks to LurkxReptile who did a pre-post read-thru of this chapter to weed out misspellings, and such, that I may have missed during my many, many, many read-thrus. I also wish to offer a much belated THANK YOU to DragonKnight – Beta 26, who did a pre-post read-thru of the last chapter. You guys are truly awesome! **

**Lastly, I want to thank all readers, especially those who took the time to post a review, whether it was to offer encouragement and/or helpful criticism. All are very much appreciated! Thank You :D**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapter 16 – The Tempest and the Reckoning:

Eragon's eyelids fluttered to the feel of a warm tickle traveling slowly from the blunt of his snout to the top of his forehead. Roused from a peaceful sleep, he slowly opened them, instantly mouthing a warm smile - a deep, contented rumble accompanying it - as his sleepy gaze focused hazily on a pair of sun sparkled, sapphire eyes staring affectionately into his. His eyes narrowed to lovingly regard his mate as he reached up and gently stroked her face – a most welcome sight to wake to, he thought - with an outstretched forepaw.

Saphira instantly closed her eyes, sighing to the rugged feel of his touch as his paw ran tenderly along the side of her face. Eragon lifted his head and followed the caress with a stroke of his tongue, eliciting a smile, and approving rumble, from the satisfied dragoness. His tongue began at the blunt of her snout, traveling slowly up along her forehead. The sound it made, as it snaked up, was soft and rasp-like, similar to the one his hands had made while rubbing her wings, during the select few times she'd allowed him, while human, to assist in grooming her. He chirred softly, smiling wider, the sound of soft rasping, along with the taste of her on his tongue, making the moment with her all the more a delightful reality.

Holding the smile, he finished and relaxed, laying his head back down while leaving his foreleg draped lazily over her neck. He closed his eyes, slowly sliding his head along the warm, stony surface so that the underside of his lower jaw and neck were exposed. Then he went still and let loose a rush of air through his nostrils, finishing with a terse snort, in preparation to go back to sleep. He wanted to enjoy the feel of his mate lying close to him, and bask in the warmth of the mid-morning sun that shone brightly down on them; if only for a little while longer.

Soon both of them would have to rise and take flight. He knew, deep down, that today marked an end to their period alone together, at least for a time. With his transformation, and their mating, complete there was no further reason to delay. The Talita had, by now, sailed half way along the Pree and it would take them at least a day to catch up to it. He estimated that if they left at sunset, and flew through the night, they'd arrive at the elven ship by morning.

Neither received word from Glaedr or Umaroth since Saphira had contacted them a few days ago, but Eragon knew they'd be expected soon. They'd already stayed longer than she'd told them they would and he suspected many questions awaited him from the elves, who were no doubt eager for answers. Inwardly he hoped that Glaedr, or Umaroth, had already answered most of their questions, if not all.

Saphira, on the other hand, was not interested in sleep. Instead she wanted to remain awake, taking in as much of this rare moment between them as she could. Lying comfortably with one of her hind legs draped over his left hindquarter, she fixed her gaze and studied, with loving interest, the delicate, interlocking mesh of sapphire scales covering the underside of his lower jaw.

Her neck arched up, head swiveling to look over the two of them lying together. Their bodies stretched comfortably over the sunlit plateau, contrasting its grey-white surface with a tangled splotch of sparkling amethyst and sapphire. Her gaze paused on Eragon's wing, lovingly draped over her body, then moved to regard their tails still twined together, finally coming back to his wing to watch its slow rise and fall, from his flank beneath it, as he breathed.

As she watched, Eragon drew a deep breath, instantly warming the skin beneath her scales from the soft heat of his belly as it rasped lightly against hers. Saphira looked back to his head and, snuggling closer to press her chest and belly against his, gurgled contentedly then, before she knew it, found herself stroking her tongue repeatedly along the underside of his lower jaw, which lay so invitingly within her reach.

Although Saphira had always held the deepest affection for him, she'd never before been overly indulgent in expressing it; rarely going beyond an occasional lick across his cheek, or press of her snout against his chest or forehead. She'd been less inclined since his transformation, thinking anything more to be inane and exorbitant of a dragon; especially a feral one.

Knowing this about her, Eragon hadn't really expected another stroke, let alone several more, so soon after the one that'd woken him. His eyes snapped opened in pleasant surprise the moment he felt her tongue come into contact with the sensitive scales covering the underside of his lower jaw; however, drooped again soon after, finally closing as he relaxed into the warm, soothing feel of her raspy tongue slowly trailing down his neck, which twitched in an occasional tingle. The wing he'd draped over her flexed to pull her tighter against him. After which he released a deep, rumbling sigh as Saphira continued to openly express her enamoring affection towards him.

While making another pass, Saphira became somewhat self-conscious that she was being just a little too expressive, but found herself resisting the notion that had so rudely encroached upon her. It wasn't customary, among dragons, to regard another in this way, let alone lie together as intimately as they were. Even between mates. In fact, the concept alone was completely foreign, a behavior found nowhere within the instincts and memories deeply rooted though generations of draconic ancestry. Thus, it was any wonder her efforts to dismiss it as trivial were proving … difficult. It was anything but trivial.

Neither she nor Fírnen regarded the other in this way - even after their mating - nor did either expect it from the other. Eragon, on the other hand, seemed to have no problem with giving, or receiving, affection so openly and excessively. One among several oddities she found perplexing about him.

He was a dragon in every sense of the word, possessing the same instincts and ancestral memories as she, including the specifics of draconic customs. He even possessed the same fiery nature one would expect of a feral dragon, a fact he'd proven once and for all when he'd taken her. But the similarities ended there.

He'd retained his humanity to such a degree that she'd concluded a fierce inner battle was sure to follow. A battle setting his draconic and human sides at odds with each other, until only one remained the victor, the weaker of the two ultimately suppressed to such a point as to be rendered non-existent. In short, she'd obviously expected his feral, draconic side to win over, suppressing his human sensibilities completely.

But it didn't happen that way, quite the contrary, in fact. A certain harmony had formed between them somehow, leaving him free to think and choose differently than another dragon would. His chosen manner of courtship was among the starkest of differences still fresh in her mind. But the ability to express such freedom would have been considered impossible for any other. It defied their nature, one passed down from generation to generation over eons. A nature that, by virtue of his transformation, he'd inherited in full. And yet here, lying next to her, was a living contradiction to everything her feral nature told her was true, making it all the more a nagging mystery.

Then again, whether he'd intended to or not, his manner of courtship had left a lasting impression on her; another mystery that defied her instincts. The impression was emphasized by a soft growl as Saphira responded to a tingle that flashed over her lower belly; an echo from the memory of his tongue as it trailed sinuously over her body during the giving of his …'gift'.

Aye, as odd as the notion was, it seemed he'd somehow given her the best of both worlds, moving her in a way she would've never thought possible. He'd shown her the subtle pleasures of human intimacy while at the same time maintaining the fiery gruffness of draconic courtship, introducing new and compelling possibilities she'd never before considered. She couldn't help but be changed by it. The way he'd made her feel was unlike anything she'd experienced, or would expect to experience, from another male dragon. Indeed, she would never again doubt the strength of his love for her, nor question his ability to prove it.

As a result, she remained compelled to return as much as he'd given her, if not more. The moment she'd woken, earlier that morning, and rolled over to watch him sleep, she'd resolved from then on to adopt his manner and frequency with which to show her affection.

And at that, she quelled her self-consciousness, breathing a pleasant sigh as she relaxed and gently nibbled his jawbone, causing Eragon's left hind leg to jerk and spasm in response to the sudden tickle. He then relaxed and let loose an approving rumble, evidence of his clear enjoyment to the warm attention he was receiving from his loving mate.

Saphira chuckled inwardly at the irony of the moment as she moved to make another slow, sinuous pass down his neck. She'd never really known her dam, but knew enough from her name and description that she would have most certainly scoffed at such a display. Like her dam, Saphira was now a wild dragon, and with it came a certain expectation to behave as such. Nay, in this moment Saphira was anything but her dam's daughter. Then again; however, her dam had never known a mate like Eragon. Saphira paused at the thought, as if it were some new and startling revelation. There was – nor would ever be, she suspected – no other like Eragon, making him a rather exclusive member to the draconic race. He was a rare treasure indeed.

_And he's all mine_. She growled approvingly to herself, before resuming.

Smiling at the thought, she confirmed it to herself by sending a shudder through him with a rake of her teeth in another gentle nibble along his lower jaw bone. Her smile widened at the color of his thoughts that stirred moments after, rushing from him to her over their connection. He emphasized them by twining his tail tighter around hers, and wrapping his hind legs around her hindquarters so as to pull their lower bellies closer together. Then he went limp, as if powerless, melting beneath her touch. Aye, he was undeniably and exclusively … hers.

She continued with several more passes of her tongue, each traveling just a little lower down the underside of his neck, while Eragon remained still and quiet, surrendering himself completely to the feel of his mate pressed so close to his body as she lavished him with loving attention.

Eventually she sated her compulsion and laid her head down, next to his, then curled her neck so that her forehead pressed into the underside of his jaw. Eragon rumbled softly at the contact, following with a rub as he pressed his lower jaw into her forehead and wrapped her with his forelegs, pulling her closer against him in a full-bodied embrace. He followed with another long, deep rumble that seemed to shake the very stone beneath them.

No words passed between them as they lay quietly together. Only the warm thoughts and feelings of love and affection each held for the other were exchanged as they turned attention to the waning moments of their mating during the night. Both agreed that it'd been beyond anything they could have hoped for. A feeling of oneness surpassing anything either of them had ever experienced since their initial bonding, months ago. It was an impossibility that'd been proven to the contrary: Only now did both truly know the other in every way. Only now did both feel truly complete

… truly one.

There came a moment when Eragon's smile faded, eyelids clenching tighter, as his expression changed from one of utter bliss to that of solemn regard. His heart swelled with a mixture of gratitude, love and humility. Inwardly he marveled that Saphira had chosen him, or that fate had saw fit to show him immense favor by giving him a mate beyond any he would have dared to hope for, or would have considered himself worthy of.

By the time his train of thought had finished his smile had returned, albeit much wider, and his expression had relaxed back to one of utter bliss. Aye, he was, without a doubt, happier than he'd ever been.

_Saphira, my mate-_

_Mmmm … how I love the sound of that_. He offered, rubbing his lower jaw against her forehead.

_I love you so much._

To this he emphasized by pulling her tighter into him, and then added.

_If we'd remained I would be the happiest dragon in all of Alagaësia._ _I've no words to describe the love and gratitude I hold in the knowledge that you're mine at last, or in the knowledge that I am yours. I will love you always, until the end of time._

Saphira said nothing, his words suddenly choking her mental voice. Instead she offered a soft rub of her forehead against his jaw and wrapped him with her fore and hind legs so that both held the other in a full-bodied embrace. A moment later she began to croon softly the song all too familiar to him. He joined in a moment later.

Both lay wrapped in each other's embrace, softly crooning, while Eragon simultaneously continued to ponder his immense fortune. In retrospect, he wondered why he ever allowed doubt to take hold of him after leaving Hedarth. Moreover, reserving only the slightest twinge of sorrow for the elven queen, he wondered how he could have ever thought Arya was the one for him.

Contrary to what he'd promised, following the sharing of their true names, his feelings for Arya had changed. Or perhaps it was that the feelings he'd held for her were never truly real in the first place. In this moment, holding her so close, he couldn't imagine ever loving anyone but Saphira. He felt as if he'd always loved her in this way. Aye, Ar'Din had been right. Eragon had truly gained the one love his heart desired above all.

Accompanying the memory was a new thought, a question, one that left him wondering if his dragon heart, created by Ar'Din, was really the source enabling him to love Saphira as his mate. Ar'Din had told him this was so, but since then it'd never occurred to Eragon that perhaps it wasn't. Perhaps Ar'Din had simply told the stubborn ex-Rider what he'd needed to hear all along; to draw forth the love for her that'd always been within him, eagerly awaiting the chance to emerge. His only lingering regret was that he'd not seen sooner what had, all along, been right in front of him. Still, in the end, it mattered not how he'd come to love her in this way. All that he needed to know was that he loved her, that she was truly his now. The one he would call his mate for all eternity.

A fanged grin, warm and loving - matched only by that which swelled in his heart - crept broad across his face as he let the pleasant thought linger. With a soft smack of his chops, he flicked his tongue over the blunt of his snout then pressed into Saphira's forehead, rubbing his lower jaw against it as another deep rumble vibrated his chest. Aye, he couldn't be happier. And he would leave this place with no regrets. Only with the one he loved. In this moment his future with her seemed brighter than ever.

He remained still for a time, basking in the feel of her pressed so close to him. Then, sliding his head back, he placed a forepaw beneath her chin and lifted her head so that he could look at her, pausing to study with loving interest the features of her face, and her captivating eyes, before offering.

_Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Saphira_? He asked while gently running his forepaw across her cheek, down the side of her neck.

Saphira didn't rush her reply. Instead she lulled answer to the question, pretending it a strain for her to remember, while she reached up and traced a single claw down his neck, watching it ripple over his sapphire scales. Eragon's hind leg jerked again as he shuddered, leaning into her gentle touch. Saphira's gaze moved back to his face to find his eyes were closed, a pleasant grin adorning it.

She gently rapped him on the snout with the same claw she'd trailed down his neck, abruptly pulling him from his blissful stupor.

_Mmmm, perhaps once or twice, _she finally began, _though it seems so long ago since you last spoke such sweet words to me._ _Of course – _

She paused, swiveling her head away from him, as though affronted by meaningless words, flattery.

_You say it now, but when I'm round and weighty with the eggs of our un-hatched younglings you'll likely think me homely and burdensome. What then will you say to me?_

Eragon's eye's widened, his thoughts frozen momentarily at her words. Slowly he reached up, put his paw on her cheek and gently swiveled her head down so he could look her in the face. He motioned his head to speak, but the tightness that'd formed in his stomach distracted him, choking his mental voice.

_Are … are you?_ He finally managed, hesitantly, nay louder than a whisper that even the soft breeze swirling about the summits threatened to drown out.

Saphira suppressed a chuckle that'd threated in response to the look on his face. Then she pressed into his paw, rubbing her cheek against the sandpapery texture of its rugged pads, following with a quick brush on the blunt of his snout with her tongue. Before offering reply, Saphira noticed her stomach tighten, as though from a sudden, nervous anticipation.

_We'll–_

She began, but uncertainty caught her words. It was unnerving, to say the least, that she'd stumble over a seemingly simple statement. She gathered herself, releasing a sigh, and tried again.

_We'll know for sure in about a week or so. By that time the eggs should be developed enough to notice. _She said, looking intently at him, eyes tinged with a kind of desperation, as if eagerly searching his for a specific response.

Even a dragoness, fierce and short tempered as she, was susceptible to that certain kind of sensitivity towards their mate that often accompanied expectant dams. If she was, it would be her first clutch, making Saphira all the more sensitive to Eragon's reaction. Inwardly she desperately wanted him to be pleased with the prospect, pleased in the knowledge that she, his mate, would be the one to bare them.

Eragon remained silent, his expression solemn, eyes searching hers in return. His stomach flinched tighter. This was really happening, he thought. Here before him was the very real possibility that he was going to be

_ … a father? _

Aye, and not just any father. Nay, he would be a sire, the one to hail a return of the wild dragons. If she was, theirs would be the first among wild dragons to re-emerge in the world. It seemed fitting, but he found himself filled with a kind of nervous joy, mixed with a good measure of humility.

Eragon drew a slow, deep breath, held it for only a moment then released it, just as slow. The tightness in his stomach relaxed, somewhat, as he exhaled; while the broadest of dragon smiles – accompanied by a pair of gleaming, amethyst eyes – slowly adorned his face.

_That's easy. _He began, softly.

_I'd say the same thing to you, my mate … every word. You could be as big a round as a castle and I would still think you as beautiful as you are now, the fairest of all dragons. You could be so burdened with eggs, unable to fly, and I would carry you upon my back … to the ends of the known world, if required of me. You've already made me the happiest dragon in the land. If you've become gravid it will only add to my joy._

Saphira stared back at him, eyes blinking rapidly as if preparing to release, not one, but a flood of tears. Her lower jaw quivered, creating a soft chatter, as a short, quick breath drew through her nostrils. With a terse snort, she rolled her head to shake the impending effect of her sudden flare of joy, and relief. It was silly, she thought, that he'd become increasingly adept, of late, at moving her so. It was almost trying.

Nay, she was reluctant to let more escape her. It was still a mystery that she'd managed them at all (dragons weren't known to shed tears). Even so, it'd apparently happened once already, and that was enough, she asserted to herself.

Still, it pleased her beyond words that he approved. She looked back into his eyes, pausing to warmly regard them before tentatively reaching up with one of her paws, stopping halfway with talons clenched in uncertainty. She sighed softly to reassure herself then followed through, opening them to press the pads of her paw against his face.

_And you, my mate, have just made me the happiest of dragonesses. I love you and know that you will make a fine sire._

Eragon offered no reply. Instead he remained quiet, letting his eyelids droop slightly, as if from a sudden onset of drowsiness, while he stared back, lingering over her words. Then he reached up and placed one of his forepaws atop hers, gently holding it against his face.

He exhaled softly, relishing in the feel of her leathery pads as he tenderly rubbed his cheek back and forth against them; then, letting loose a soft rumble of satisfaction, rotated his head so that the blunt of his snout lay pressed against the center of her forepaw. Slowly he blinked, opening his eyes only halfway, and then moved his gaze from hers to focus on her paw, studying, with loving detail, its talons covered in tiny sapphire scales and the shiny, slightly curved claws protruding from the tip of each. Seeing them anew, through his draconic eyes, he found them quite … lovely.

Slowly and gently he brushed his snout from side to side, again relishing in the feel as it rasped softly against the underside of her forepaw. His expression remained placid, while his nostrils quivered in the softest of whiffs as he eagerly sampled the mixture of wild scents imbuing her pads. They smelled of her, along with faint traces of deer flesh, soil, field grasses and stone. It was her enamoring scent; however, that he found intoxicating, and so ignored the rest.

Afterwards he slid his head back just enough to flick out his tongue, stroking it tenderly over the pads of her paw several times; then, closing his eyes, brought it back to his scaled cheek and held it there, chirring softly.

While watching him, Saphira had cocked her head, eyes glazed, utterly mesmerized by his profound reaction to a seemingly simple gesture. An odd mixture of thought and feeling stirred within her. Apparently he was still proving quite adept at surprising her. It was the tenderest of gestures he'd shown her so far, but again his mannerisms were so uncharacteristic of a feral dragon. It was uncanny, yet poignant.

Noticing that she'd been holding her breath, she let loose a rush of air then, fighting back another threat of tears, followed with a roll of her head.

Eragon opened his eyes, roused from his blissful stupor by her sudden movement, and looked at her to find that she'd lain her head back down, looking at him with a slightly quizzical expression.

_What? _He asked, releasing her paw.

Saphira shook her head, as if from a lingering disbelief to his uncanny display, and then motioned to offer answer to the innocent query. She paused; averting her gaze as if to reconsider then looked back into his expectant eyes and, forcing a faint smile, sighed.

_Never mind, it's nothing. _She said, curling her neck to press her forehead against the underside of his lower jaw. Eragon remained quiet and still, wondering what she'd wanted to say, but decided not to press the matter. Instead he offered her a gentle rub of his lower jaw, wrapping her again with his forelegs as he closed his eyes. They still had the remainder of the day to sleep together and he would relish in that, rather than question her cryptic response.

He yawned, snuggled closer to her and fell asleep soon after. Saphira remained awake as he drifted off to sleep, listening to his breathing as it slowed. She smiled thoughtfully at his occasional snores then closed her eyes, snuggled closer to him and fell asleep in his embrace.

* * *

Saphira stood and stretched, releasing a contended rumble as the stiffness in her muscles relaxed. She yawned then searched the plateau to find Eragon sitting calmly near the edge, eyes distant, overlooking the valley where they'd spent the last few days together, its landscape blanketed in the soft orange light of the sun as it edged closer towards the horizon.

He remembered, with a certain fondness, how their brief time together had started, from the moment he'd left the Talita in search of her to now. He'd left alone, in the form of an elf, unsure of whether he'd find her or if he'd be returning at all. And now, after what'd seemed the briefest of periods, he would return a dragon, reunited with the love he'd gone searching for.

He looked down and lightly raked the claws of his left forepaw across the stony surface, marveling over everything that'd happened in such a short time. Under different circumstances they might have called this place home, but nay, home was still ahead of them, across the eastern sea. He knew it was time to continue their journey in search of it.

Saphira came up and sat next to him, nudging him from his thoughts with a peck of her tongue on his cheek. He turned his head to look at her then smiled and pulled her close with his wing.

_In a way I'm going to miss this place. _He began, swiveling his head to look back over the valley. _After all, it was here that I found you again-_

He paused to turn his head and nuzzle her, growling affectionately.

_And made you mine._

Saphira looked over the valley, briefly considering reply to his words then swiveled it back to look at him.

_Aye, that's true._ She began, while nibbling on his neck.

_But don't forget, it was you who sent me away in the first place._ _I consider your search for me, and last night, as only part of your recompense. Don't think for second that I'm finished with you._

She teased, emphasizing her point by arching her tail around his haunches to brush its tip lightly across his lower belly. She finished off with a nip along his shoulder, which sent a shudder up it and down along his back. Eragon growled affectionately in reply and arched his tail around her haunches, returning the gesture in like fashion.

_I wouldn't have it any other way._ He added, finishing off with a playful nip to her shoulder. Saphira leaned into him, resting her head against his, while Eragon wrapped his tail around hers and pulled her tighter against him. Both remained as they were, quietly overlooking the valley until the sun set just above the distant tree tops.

Together they slowly stood and, tails still entwined, walked to the edge of the plateau that overlooked the opposite valley which was planked with long, jagged shadows cast by the mountains as the sun dipped lower behind them.

Both stood at the edge then looked at the other, nodding in agreement that it was time. Eragon released her tail, allowing Saphira to step away from him as she prepared to turn and leap from the edge. Before she did, Eragon remembered the ring and tear-shaped jewels he'd set aside the night before.

_Wait._ He said, wrapping his tail around one of her hind legs.

_The ring and jewels, I need to get them before we leave._

Saphira paused to cock her head in question, but then remembered them from the previous night and so nodded her head in acknowledgement. Eragon released her leg then turned and slowly walked towards the spot where he'd left them.

Drawing closer, he noticed something was different, it was enough to stop him, left forepaw dangling mid-step, as he paused to sniff the air (an instinctual response to new or unexpected changes in his surroundings).

When he reached them he stopped and stood for a moment, regarding them with a quizzical expression before smiling. He realized what had happened. He'd made the same discovery as he'd done two nights ago. There before him were two rings, one containing two jewels of glowing sapphire, and the other containing a single jewel of glowing amethyst.

Rearing on his haunches, he reached down, clasped the sapphire-jeweled ring with his right forepaw and placed it back on the middle-left talon of his left forepaw. He paused to look down at the remaining ring with a slight cock of his head, captivated by its soft, amethyst glow; then, glancing between it and the one on his paw, smiled thoughtfully. With a terse nod, affirming the idea that'd come to him, he lowered his head and took the ring gently within his mouth, turned about, and walked slowly back to Saphira, who was waiting expectantly for him.

Reaching her, he sat and carefully spat the ring into an open paw and held it up for both to see.

Saphira looked down to see what he was holding, cocking her head in question as she drew closer to sniff at it. She then drew her head back with a sudden snort of recognition.

_Is that_-

She began, before Eragon interrupted her.

_Aye, it is the same … well with a slight difference. _He said, amused by the look of innocent wonder on her face.

She looked at him, eyes full of question.

_Wasn't it? … Did you? _

Eragon chuckled. _Aye, it was. And no, I didn't._

He turned his gaze aside, thoughtfully considering an explanation then, nodding his head, reared on his haunches and offered.

_It's better that I not try to explain, I don't fully understand it myself. For now I think it's sufficient to say that it is, what I believe to be, a gift from a certain onyx dragon._

Looking back to her, Eragon bent down and reached for her left foreleg, gently pulling it to encourage her to rear up and face him in like fashion. Saphira paused to look down at his outstretched forepaw clasped around her foreleg, hesitant to give in to its pull, but relaxed and soon found herself reared on her haunches to face him. She looked at him, nostrils flaring with soft, shaky breaths, as Eragon slid the ring over the middle-left talon of her left paw.

Afterwards, he dipped his head to gently stroke his tongue across the back of her paw then slowly brought it up and looked into her eyes, for the briefest of moments, before averting his gaze in thought of what he should say to her. He found this moment special above all, and as such, wanted his words to be meaningful, above all he'd offered before. But, as he looked at the ring he'd placed on her paw, tenderly rubbing the back of it with an opposable talon, words escaped him.

While searching his thoughts a sudden inspiration, like a raging brush fire, swept through him. Nay, it was likened more to a sudden, urgent need, as if something were telling him this moment would be his only chance. His chest suddenly warmed, burning with a soft, pining fire that actually pained him, riddling his face with a grimace as he looked back into her eyes. For reasons unknown to him he needed to tell her the words that'd come to him. She needed to hear them, to know that he would never leave her alone, that he would always love her and protect her from harm … with his very life if need be.

He drew a deep breath, jaw quivering with the intensity of his need, and then exhaled slow and shaky.

_Saphira, I-_

Eragon blinked, casting his gaze back to her paw while snorting softly in irritation that he'd stumble over his own words, important as he felt them to say. He shook his head then drew another deep breath, exhaling as he looked back into her eyes.

_Saphira, I … this- _

Eragon sighed in frustration. He paused then, letting loose a shaky rush of air, settled his whirring thoughts and tried again.

_Saphira, this ring symbolizes my unending love for you. It glows as the fire within me burns for you … now and forever. If we are ever separated you need only look at it and remember that, just as I'd come in search for you in the hollow, I will never again leave you alone or in despair. As long as the fire burns within me, as long as I draw breath, I will always come to you, always love you and always protect you … with my very life, if required of me. We will always be together … never apart … no matter what happens. _

Without need of further inspiration, Eragon's brow furrowed as he looked down at the ring, thinking back to the moment he'd shed the tear-shaped jewel within it.

_I can't tell you how it happened, but I can tell you that the tear glowing within this ring was shed because you offered me your love and understanding in a moment when I didn't consider myself worthy of it. I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that worthiness-_

Eragon paused to look back into her eyes, his brow furrowed, eyes steeled with a certain confidence and humility.

_ … the worthiness to be called your mate. _

Saphira looked at him, her gaze soft and distant. There it was again, that certain un-canniness about him that both moved and perplexed her, cut with a certain, inexplicable urgency in the way he'd spoken.

With a terse snort she shook her head and looked down at her paw lying gently within his, compelled to offer a reply but not knowing what to say. After what seemed the longest of silences she looked back into his expectant eyes, let loose a soft sigh and smiled, managing only a simple reply.

_You already have, Eragon._

Eragon was silent, nodding his head while closing his eyes in humble acknowledgment to her reply. Afterwards he dipped his head to gently stroke his tongue across the back of her paw once more before looking back to her. Forcing a smile, he gestured his head towards the distant horizon.

_Well then, shall we go, my mate?_

Saphira looked to the horizon, then back to him, and nodded.

_Aye, I think it's time we did._

Eragon released his grip, allowing Saphira to step away and flare her wings in readiness. With a sudden smile she turned to face the edge and, crouching slightly, leapt from it and let loose a spirited roar, instantly spiraling higher into the sky, before dipping to level off as she banked east.

Eragon shook his head, chuckling to himself at the sight of her antics, and then spread his wings in preparation to leap from the edge of the plateau in pursuit of her. He turned his head round to look back at the valley on the opposite side of the mountains one last time, deciding that perhaps they'd visit again one day.

Turning back, he prepared to leap from the edge but froze mid-way as a sudden dizziness came over him. His mind clouded over and his face went blank, expressionless. Disoriented, he faltered, stumbling backwards and dropping to his haunches. His wings fell splayed and limp at his sides.

His pupils constricted to paper-thin slits as a vision rushed in like a flood, filling him with a mixture of rage, fear, powerlessness and desperation. He felt, thought, heard and experienced everything with vivid detail. He could do nothing to stop the onslaught that seized him, mercilessly invading his mind with a torrent of fractured thought, and the flashes of disturbing scenes that served only to give him bits and pieces of a much larger horror.

_DARK! COLD! TRASHING … A BATTLE! _

_I'M FALLING! CAN'T BREATH … CAN'T … BREATH … CAN'T … MOVE! WHERE IS SAPHRIA? WHERE IS …_

_SAPHRIA! NOOO!_

Above him the sky appeared strange, shifting and swirling as if it were a blanket of living glass. Below him lay a dark, imposing chasm, flecked with what appeared to be a multi-colored collection of dimly lit stars that were fading from his view as the darkness swallowed them. He was falling into the chasm wrong side up, thrashing and flailing in a desperate struggle to right himself. Through the corner of his eye he saw a clip, a flash of sapphire and the fading glint of a tiny, amethyst light. He tried to turn towards it, reach for it, call out to it but he could make no sound, nor could he pursue. Both disappeared a moment later into the darkness.

A violent ruckus ensued, amidst what seemed like slanted planks giving off a faint yet hazy glow, cut with fleeting shadows that amassed around him. He tried to flap his wings in attempt to right himself but they were sluggish, unresponsive … useless. He felt constriction around his limbs, his neck, his belly … tightening as if intent to squeeze the very life from him. He was falling faster now.

His chest tightened, burned. Again he struggled, but his strength waned. His movements became sluggish and weak. He felt himself drifting farther and farther away, while the burning and pressure in his chest intensified. All about him it grew darker … darker … and darker until all went black.

_Can't … breathe … Can't-_

Nearing blackout, Eragon collapsed onto the stony surface. His mind clearing, he became vaguely aware that he was now back atop the plateau and that he'd stopped breathing. With a gasp he exhaled and quickly drew in a breath of air, making a cough-like noise as he did. Afterwards he lay weakened, sprawled and still, eyes closed, head hung low, panting heavily as he fought to recover.

The vision had left him as quickly as it'd come, but he knew its effect would remain with him for much longer. He was somehow aware that it'd been a foreshadowing given him through Saphira's gift. And, as with his previous, he feared it was inevitable. But it was far more real, far more vivid than his last. He wasn't even sure which disturbed him more. That he'd seen it or the physical effects he'd suffered because of it.

Realizing that he'd not been following her, Saphira turned about and flew back, alighting on the plateau only moments later. She found him with his eyes closed, motionless, save for his heavy panting, clearly shaken by some unknown disturbance.

She quickly approached and, reaching him, nuzzled his cheek with her snout and asked.

_What happened!? Are you alright!?_

Not wanting her to see the horrid images still fresh in his mind, Eragon barred his thoughts then gathered himself, slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, face riddled with concern.

_I … I think a storm is coming. _He managed, unable to offer more than a faint whisper.

Saphira paused and cocked her head before turning it to pan the eastern horizon, stretching her gaze as far as it would reach. It was as clear as the twilit sky above them, leaving her to look back to him, shaking her head with a quizzical expression.

Eragon drew his forepaws tight against his chest and looked down, letting loose a pining whimper. Though he desperately wished it, he'd not been speaking of unfavorable weather.

Gone were the feelings of warmth and affection he'd felt while lying with her, earlier that day. Instead, he was filled with a cold sting of impending dread. He slowly extended his ringed paw before him and watched, with wistful eyes, the jewels within it pulse in a brilliant, sapphire glow as the words of Ar'Din echoed forth from his memory. He knew then that the time to protect her was fast approaching, but faltered at the horrid detail of his vision. He trembled, shivering with the sudden fear that he'd fail her again, at a moment when she would need him most.

* * *

_Tell me again. How is that I let you convince me to come here?_ Murtagh sighed while trying to warm his hands over a pile of heated, dimly glowing stones set in a shallow, circular pit dug in the sand. His mental voice was strained and barbed from having endured the last several days surrounded by the hot, windswept sands of the Hadarac Desert.

Thorn, who was lying on the opposite side of the pit, lifted his head from his paws and, before replying, glanced over the sandstone walls towering on either side of them, accented by the dull, red—orange glow from the stones alit in Murtagh's make-shift fire pit. His heart swelled with a sense of awe as his gaze edged up, beyond the entrance they'd made their camp in, along the narrow canyon wedged between a magnificent cluster of smooth-faced mountains known by his race as Du Fells Nángoröth; their imposing form showing as darkened silhouettes against the star-lit sky. Looking back to his Rider, an expression of pride and satisfaction on his face, he replied.

_I have only broken memories of this place. Now that we're free I wanted to see if for myself, to walk and fly among the very mountains my race once called home. I wanted to witness first-hand a piece of my ancestry._

Murtagh rolled back from his squatting position to sit in the sand, next to the warm pit; then, lifting his arms in gesture to the sandstone walls on either side of their encampment, replied with an almost mocking tone.

_Well, here you have it my friend. A large rock in the middle of the dessert and-_

Reaching down, Murtagh removed one of his boots then inverted it and gestured to the thick stream of sand that spewed from its mouth.

_-and nothing but an endless stretch of sand in every direction as far as the eye can see._

Thorn's upper lip curled in a snarl as he swiveled his head to look away from his Rider. _I wouldn't expect you to think it as important as I do. _

Resting his head back upon his outstretched paws, he added.

_Despite its clear discomfort to you I'm still glad we came. Instead of grumbling about it, you could try thanking me. Since coming here we've not had to worry about the risk of being seen, or caught, by any of Nasuada's roving patrols. Unlike our last location … which I believe you suggested?_

Sighing in agreement, Murtagh replied. _Aye,_ _I suppose you have a point there._

Sliding his boot back on, he smiled, thoughtfully. _She is determined, isn't she?_

Then he looked back to Thorn, rested his forearms atop his knees and added.

_I should have known that she would have commissioned patrols to search the Spine for rouge magicians, or Galbatorix's surviving followers taken to hiding in it._

A long silence followed. During it, Murtagh looked down to the dimly lit stones in front of him and let his thoughts wander over what might have been … had circumstances been different.

_Why didn't you tell her how you feel before we left?_

Murtagh's gaze snapped up in irritation only to be met by Thorn's ruby-red eyes, glimmering with a softness that expressed genuine concern for his Rider's emotional well-being.

Murtagh's expression instantly softened as he looked back to the glowing stones. Then he shook his head and let loose a soft rush of air through his nose in a plaintive sigh.

_I couldn't. _He began, following with a shrug of his shoulders.

_Humph, not then … maybe never. There's just too much going on right now. It's going to be quite some time before life has settled into any resemblance of normalcy in Alagaësia. Until then there'd be no chance between us._

Thorn ruffled his wings then turned attention to grooming his paws. _I still think you should have told her, at least she would know. Perhaps she'd wait if she knew._

Eyes still fixed on the glowing stones, Murtagh's lips pressed into a frown as he nodded.

_Mmmm … perhaps. _

Drawing a quick breath, Murtagh shook his head to rid himself of the thought then rose to get Thorn's saddle bags, which he'd set back away from the makeshift pit. While turning to walk off, he gestured to the dimming stones and asked.

_Would you mind stoking them? _

Thorn focused his gaze on Murtagh while he let his tongue finish trailing down his left forepaw. Then he offered a curt nod in reply. As Murtagh walked off he heard the thundering rush of fire, and watched the bright flash, from behind him, cast his shadow across the narrow, sand strewn canyon that stretched ahead of him. By the time he returned, saddle bags in hand, the stones were glowing white-hot, giving off a warming heat. Thorn was just curling his head beneath one of his wings and settling down to sleep for the night.

Murtagh dropped the saddled bags on the ground, near the warming pit of stones, and lay down to rest the back of his head atop them. He looked up and quietly watched the glimmering stars, thinking it best that they depart in the morning. But where from here would they go?

_We could join them, you know. _Thorn interrupted.

Murtagh huffed in mild amusement, wriggled his torso to get more comfortable, and then closed his eyes.

_Stop prying._

A moment later he felt Thorn brush sleepily across his mind. _It was just a suggestion-_

Then he trailed off as sleep took him.

_-unless you have a better idea. _

Murtagh listened as Thorn's breathing slowed to the gentle rhythm of sleep. Though he didn't necessarily want to admit it, he knew Thorn had made a fair point. After all, what was really left for them in Alagaësia? Perhaps joining Eragon and Saphira on their journey wasn't such a bad idea. Leaving Alagaësia behind could offer them a better chance to escape, once and for all, the ever-present threat of being caught by either Galbatorix's surviving followers, or Nasuada's persistent patrols, giving him and Thorn a real chance to start over.

_Mmmm … maybe. _

Murtagh told himself, thinking it best to wait for another time to make any kind of final decision. Afterwards he sighed again then relaxed and let his breathing slow as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Darkness!_

Murtagh opened his eyes to find himself standing amidst a pitch-black darkness, surrounded by what seemed to be a thick, acrid smoke - rank with the stench of death and suffering - that burned his eyes and his nose as he breathed.

Coughing, eyes squinted, he reached up in effort to feel for anything in front or to the sides of him, but felt nothing. He turned about with a start as the sound of a sharp, anguished roar pitched and then waned into an eerie silence. Taking a tentative step forward, he reached out again, and again found nothing but a dark void around him, save the smoke lingering like a bad omen. His head turned at the sound of another sharp roar off to his right, then another off to his left, both pitching loudly then waning to an eerie yowl that echoed all around him, standing the hairs of his neck on end.

_"_Who's there? Show yourself?_" _He said, taking several more tentative steps forward. Silence was his only reply. Onward he continued, panning his arms to the front and sides as he walked, with slow, tentative steps, through the void.

After what seemed an eternity of silence, a sharp, menacing growl echoed from every direction. He stopped, feeling the smoke lingering about him shift and swirl as if suddenly stirred by some invisible force. Without warning Murtagh was cast in a brilliant, sapphire glow that shown from behind him. He instantly spun around to find a pair of large, sapphire eyes staring down at him; their glare menacing amidst the haze of smoke lingering heavy in the air. A brief silence followed, allowing Murtagh a moment to focus his eyes and regard the glowing orbs with an air caution.

_Son of Morzan-_

Boomed the voice of Ar'Din from the darkness surrounding Murtagh; so loud, in fact, that he flinched in surprise, kneeling while fighting the urge to cover his ears.

_The day of reckoning has found you, and I have come to take an account of your misdeeds against the dragon race._

Murtagh paused to gather himself then coughed, looked up and slowly stood, fists clenched at his sides. Squinting, he set his jaw, tilted his head back slightly, so as to raise his chin in a defiant gesture, and replied with a voice reeking indignation at the preposterous claim.

"I've already given many accounts, to some for the deeds I have committed, to others for simply being the accursed son of a traitor. In all I know of none owed to the dragon race."

Murtagh brought the back of a hand to his mouth to stifle another cough, and then challenged.

"Who are you to make such a claim?"

A low growl followed Murtagh's question, and then Ar'Din countered.

_I am the bringer of your punishment, Son of Morzan. You stand in judgment as a willing aide to the egg-breaker king in the suffering and exploit of Eldunara and dragon alike, a grave trespass against the dragon race. You have but one opportunity to give an account. But I warn you, choose your words wisely._

Murtagh's posture stiffened. With narrowed eyes he began to pace slowly, all the while his piercing glare maintaining contact with the glowing orbs. He scoffed, his indignation mixed with disbelief.

_"_Account? Hah! Punishment? A meaningless threat! Again I ask: Who you are to make such a claim?"

_This is your account? - _Ar'Din growled in question

-A r_eckless denial to the grievousness of your trespass?_

_"_Denial? Of course I deny it!_"_ Murtagh began, waving an arm out in dismissal as he turned away.

"Bah! I'll not own account to actions committed during my forced servitude to Galbatorix."

Turning back to face the glowing orbs, Murtagh added; his reply crestfallen, yet defiant and contemptible before his accuser.

"I took no pleasure in any of it and I'll not stand here and have one such as you, who hides cloaked in smoke and darkness, tell me of punishment! I had no choice, bound by unbreakable oaths that I didn't even willing enter into! Again, Who-"

_SILENCE! _Ar'Din interrupted with a deep, menacing growl.

_Your excuses are irrelevant, traitorous Rider! Your very existence is an insult to the bond forged between dragon and human, to the dragon race itself! You know not the meaning of the oath you were bound by the moment the ruby-red chose you, an oath greater than any required by humans! You are hardly worthy to bare the title dragon Rider, let alone be chosen by the dragon so named Thorn!_ _I would strip you of your bond and leave Thorn free to choose another, one more fitting to be his Rider._

Murtagh's expression flashed in a momentary look of shock at the uncanny boldness of this mysterious accuser. Then, concluding he must be in the presence of another figment invading his dreams – for surely there was no power in the physical world, save death alone, that could sever the bond with his dragon - he laughed, countering his accuser with a certain, reckless confidence.

_"_What manner of fool do you take me for? You're undoubtedly another figment accuser come to torment me in my dreams. I've faced the likes of you before. And like the others I will overcome! You have no power over me here! Nor do you have power over my bond with Thorn!_" _

Gesturing to himself, Murtagh continued.

_"_Like the others, I need only wake to be rid of your empty accusations and threats!_" _

The sapphire eyes staring at Murtagh narrowed to slits, while a deep, throaty chuckle echoed all about him.

_If you think it that easy to escape me then by all means _

_… make your attempt._

Murtagh stood silent, eyes narrowed in suspicion to the uncanny confidence aired by his figment accuser.

Then, with a smirk, he replied. "As you wish, figment._"_

Moments later, his smirk turned to a frown, brow furrowing in silent confusion. Unlike the others that'd haunted his dreams, Murtagh suddenly found no easy escape, despite his best efforts to will himself awake. Nay, this time was different. This time something was terribly wrong. Hardening his expression, he challenged again.

"Tell me, who are you and what manner of trick this is?"

Again the throaty chuckle echoed all around him.

_This is not a trick, Son of Morzan. Nor will you escape me! It is decided … behold the wages of your trespass._

The moment Ar'Din fell silent, Murtagh's mouth curled in a snarl at the press of a foreign consciousness attempting to invade his mind. In reflex he instantly threw up iron clad barriers, fashioned through years of resisting attacks such as this, in attempt to resist the unwarranted intrusion.

Ar'Din growled at Murtagh's resistance, pausing his attack only long enough to offer a final, woeful message.

_Foolish human! Do you really think your mind is a fortress against me? Are you so arrogant to think that I am likened to those who have failed in their attempts to breech the barriers you've fashioned around it? Take stock Son of Morzan, I am like no other you've encountered before. You will give account for your trespass against the dragon race! I shall strip you of your bond and burden you with the suffering and anguish endured by the Eldunara you willingly exploited. Look upon your fate with fear Son of Morzan. You shall suffer it for all eternity!_

At that Ar'Din resumed his attack, breeching the barriers around Murtagh's mind without the slightest effort and filling it with a torrent of rage, fear and anguish; the echo of immense suffering endured by the multitude of Eldunara that'd been imprisoned by Galbatorix.

Murtagh stepped back, his expression strained and contorted as he fought against the onslaught. It was not long after that his mental strength waned, crumbling bit by bit as the torrent of suffering gained intensity. Before long his anger and defiance altogether disappeared, replaced by a growing desperation and panic. Indeed, fear began to fill his heart, an impending sense of dread coming over him that there was nothing he could do to stop it. Kneeling, he grabbed his head between both hands, grunting and panting in a final attempt to rid himself of the torrent mercilessly invading his mind.

* * *

Murtagh bolted awake, sitting up with eyes widened in madness as he panted through clenched teeth. Gripping his head with both hands he growled.

"Stop … stop … STOP IT!"

Ignoring his plea, the torrent ensued, driving him to an ever deepening madness. Bending over, he growled through clenched teeth.

"You … can't … MMM … RRRR … n … no … NO … STOOOOOP!"

Trembling, he sat up, raising his head to the sky in a woeful cry to his apparent doom. "NOOOOO!"

* * *

**Well that's about it … for now. The next chap is already under way. In the meantime, here is a list of characters that will be making a first time appearance in the coming chapters:**

**- Arya and Fírnen**

**- Gilderien the Wise**

**- Nasuada**

**- Angela (and Solembum, if he feels like it. Eh, you know how werecats can be.)**

**- The Black Hand (here I'll be introducing three new OC's)**

**AND ... **

**- Galbatorix (or at least that's what the members of The Black Hand will be thinking)**


End file.
